


~::A Kingdom Hearts Story (The Past)::~

by KeyBearer



Series: A Kingdom Hearts Story [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Agrabah, Atlantica, Deep Jungle, Destiny Islands, F/M, Gen, Halloween Town, Hollow Bastion, Monstro, Neverland, Olympus Coliseum, Other, Traverse Town, Wonderland, end of the worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 110,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBearer/pseuds/KeyBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time, Aseles had returned home after the defeat of Organization XIII, with Sora and the others safe in sound with the worlds back in balance, and Kingdom Hearts restored. </p><p>However, unexpectedly, the promise of a book comes into her hands, revealing the past she had longed to know, but might soon regret. But what she finds isn’t what she expects, and soon her internal fights of light and darkness come back to haunt her in the most taunting ways at the time of her betrayal, and search for her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude/ Run

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN ASELES AND THE EVENTS THAT CORRESPOND TO HER BASED ON THE GAME OF KINGDOM HEARTS (WHICH I RESPECTIVELY DO NOT OWN). ENJOY.

_“Truly, it is in darkness that one finds the light, so when we are in sorrow, then this light is nearest of all to us”-Meister Eckhart_

_To know that you had betrayed,_

_Upon the powers of your keyblade._

_To know that you had fought,_

_Though in the end it all brought distraught._

_To know that it can’t be undone,_

_To see that the darkness within had won._

_Don’t fear the worst, because there is a chance,_

_To take your last and dominant stance…._

*********************************

Her heart beat as fast as lightening, her feet dashing through the buildings that led to the study. She knew she would find her dad and mom there, safe and sound. She didn’t know what was happening, but she knew she had to run.

Aseles gave a look back, her eyes wide; they were still following her in deadly pursuit. They were pure black, their yellow, eerie eyes following her every movement and fear. Their black claws rose from the ground with their antennas picking up signals around them, still giving chase. Aseles didn’t dare trip or fall, and she didn’t dare stick around to see what they were going to do. 

Aseles finally made it to the front of the study, opening the heavy doors with both palms. Inside she went while turning her upper body back, slamming her body against the door. Distraught to see she was not even safe there, her eyes widened in horror to see the creatures were now slipping in underneath the cracks of the door, their claws digging into the ground. With a toss of her body, Aseles continued to run, looking back to see the door’s full weight fall to the ground, the burst of the dark creatures sprinting to catch up to her. She gasped as she ran through the maze of the study, finally making it to the end of it and seeing the other pair of doors. She opened them with a bang, but was struck with shock to see the creatures were now dripping out of the walls. All the books were thrown to the ground with the shelves torn and cut in half, a certain bundle of books covering something t the side. Aseles neared it, but she slammed her hands to her mouth, sobbing sharply to see her mother’s arm was lying out from underneath them. No, it couldn’t be-

The creatures came again as Aseles dodged them, running past her mother and locking the doors of the study behind. If they managed to go in there, Aseles knew it was no use running, but continued to do so as she sprinted across the glass floor of the Computer Room. Upon arriving into the room, her eyes fell upon the man with blond hair, his red eyes swiftly turning over to look to Aseles. His fingers were twitching and trying to regain control to type, but his focus shifted to Aseles now. Tears grew into her lids, and she bolted forward as he immediately picked her up in his arms.

He looked to her with a paled face, “Aseles!”

“Dad! Mom-“

“It’s my fault…I brought them here….” Ansem answered with regret. Aseles froze; what had he done?

“How-“

“There’s no time to explain, you have to listen!” Ansem let go as she looked up at him, her body shuddering of coldness and grief. “Aseles, you have to be safe, and you have to leave to do that!”

“But-“

“You have to! You must leave me here!” Ansem said, grabbing her palm and heading to the computer. He began to type as she looked at the screen, seeing him type some kind of code…but with names. Aseles only had the time to read one, though all she could catch was the first letter of the name. Was it...Kiara? Katie? Kairi? Who was she? 

Before Aseles had the time to ask, her father turned off the computer and a platform rose as the keyboard was cut in half, heading to their opposite sides. Another one appeared as it shot from below the first, a big, round disk shining. Ansem quickly picked it up, placing it inside his white long coat. Both now turned to the doors as more creatures began to appear, heading to their direction to recollect their reward. Ansem turned to Aseles, grabbing her shoulders.

“Just know this! I love you to the fullest, and so did your mother. I will find you no matter what! Understand that?”

“Dad-“

“Go, now!” Ansem turned Aseles around quickly, “GO!” He gave a strong push, but Aseles did not stop to look back as she dashed to the other side of the room, looking to the metal doors that would surely keep her safe. 

With all her might, she pushed it opened, closing behind with a thud. She ran to the middle of the platform, quite unsure where else to go from here. She turned her whole body around, and her body froze to see the creatures had snuck beneath the door, and was beginning to grow in numerous numbers before her. They rose from the ground, their sharp claws in front of them, and their yellow eyes looking at her hungrily. Her mind spun, stuck to the ground with the weight of death already on her. She held her fists, remembering all the most random thoughts of her life, quite unsure...what was after this.

The ground began to turn black as Aseles’ feet were caught by vines, pulling her in fiercely. Aseles gave a kick, but the edge of the platform was now beginning to disappear the farther she sunk within the black void. Her neck was now on the surface of the floor, her chest and lungs heaving in fear, and her arms tossing up to grab something.

The lights began to black out like falling dominoes, with the last light above her, creating a small glimmer. Tears went dry as fear consumed her emotions. The pool of darkness swept over, her vision blurring along with her thoughts. Hollow Bastion was no more.

**************************

_Aseles’ eyes began to open, her vision dazed and dull. She began to regain movement in her fingers, only able to view the blackness of the ceiling above. Slowly and painfully she sat up, rubbing her head, unsure what had happened to get her here. However, the fresh memory bounced into view, and she gasped to herself. Or was it a dream?_

_Aseles bolted up on her feet, backing away. She let out a shriek a second later as she went forward, looking behind to see herself on a high platform, almost have fallen off to the scary doom below. Her eyes look a quick look around, finding herself glowing along with the platform. Her eyes scanned it immensely, seeing interesting shapes and designs on it, and then she realized she was on top of a rose window. No, she had to be dreaming. She had to be-_

_Maybe hallucination, yeah, that was it. She suddenly felt a chill run along her skin, and she looked down to the weapon in hand. Her heart beat rapidly against her chest as her eyes glazed over it, inspecting the body of the large key. What was this?_

_**……Keyblade…………** _

_Aseles immediately looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice, but there was no one else on the platform, “Who’s there?”_

_**……You mustn’t be afraid of it…….** _

_Aseles heart raced, suddenly viewing a staircase appearing out of thin air at the other side of the colorful platform. She narrowed her eyes as it continued to grow longer, rising to another platform above in the far distance. She stared at it, unable to decide if she should go...but where else could she go?_

_**.......Of the power I lend you......** _

_Aseles began to slowly head forward, and found herself at the bottom step of the glass staircase. She looked over the edge to view the dark abyss below. She pushed a foot forward, tapping it against the first step, making sure it wouldn’t just suddenly fall. One by one, Aseles began to ascend up the stairs cautiously; her arms open at her sides to keep balance. She looked behind to see the platform she once was on was now gone. Nowhere to go but up now._

_**.........You will need it to fight......** _

_The farther Aseles went up, the steps continued to disappear behind, sometimes leaving in singles, and others in groups of two or three steps. She felt herself becoming anxious as she traveled up, biting her tongue as her hair swayed side to side on her head. Her worn-out sneakers tapped gently against the top platform now, leaving her slightly relieved. She looked back once again, but found the staircase was completely gone, leaving her stranded here. Turning around, Aseles looked upon the white marble floor._  
Suddenly a small glimmer of light appeared from above, shining a particular spot on the ground. Aseles stared at it, and began to hesitantly walk forward. Further she walked, her head rose up to look at the light shining down from upon the mysterious black sky.  
She stopped at the light’s edge, but eventually took the forward step. 

_**......I am watching you.....** _

_Aseles’ eyes traveled downward, almost forgetting she carried the strange weapon in her hand. Again she narrowed her eyes, quite unsure why...she even had this. Had someone given this to her? How was it possible she even ended up here?_

_**……Can you handle the darkness on your own…….?** _

_“Who are you?” Aseles mouthed, slightly shocked to find her voice was gone. She touched her throat, but she shouted again, “Show yourself! Please..”_

_**........I am watching you, Aseles. Do not lose your way, like I have lost mine.....** _

_The weapon suddenly disappeared from her hand, and Aseles shrieked when the platform beneath her feet began to crack. She hurried to stand in the light, looking to see the cracking floor drawing nearer, with the shards of the platform jumping up and dancing in the air in glimmers.._

_**……Do not lose your way.....like I did.....** _

_Aseles shielded her face, the cracking of glass finally catching up, and knocking her down toward the gaping floor below. She flailed her arms up to the hovering light above, her eyes wide and frantic for a savior._

_**..........You mustn’t be afraid...of the power I lend to you....** _

**************************

........................

.................

..........

Aseles’ eyes fluttered, the flying orbs of light around her view clearing, and the clarity of the room coming to life. She grabbed her head lightly, rubbing her temple with her fingers. She felt her legs stiff, and the rest of her body was numb and cold. 

“Where….?” Aseles looked around as best as she could, seeing nothing but a brick wall before her. Beside her were piles of crates, shielding her from the entrance of the alleyway. As hurriedly and steadily as she could, she began to push her body from the floor, leaning against the wall for support. She then waited, blinking, trying to think. The last thing she remembered was blackness…and a voice.

After regaining her body weight, she grabbed onto the nearest crate for support, looking around. The back of a motel is where she seemed to be leaning against, but...a motel? Where was she? Above her eyes looked to the dark sky, filled with numerous stars. The creaking of rope swung gently with clothes hung to dry in the warm night. Water dripping echoed the walls as it ran to the grating at the far end. 

What was going on? 

What was this place?

How....

Aseles began to walk along the edge of the waterway, looking around. She suddenly felt surrounded as she looked forward, black pools beginning to form among the floor. Aseles gritted her teeth, shooting her glance to nearby doors at her right. She hurried to them, and opened them, slamming them closed behind her. Her eyes traveled to the rug floor beneath her sneakers, her jeans slightly caught with dirt from the floor. However, her body went into high alert, seeing the dark leak beginning to creep through the cracks. No, not again.

The all too familiar memory flooded back and Aseles accidentally slammed her back against a nearby desk, a counter for the inn. She looked down the hallway, and began to frantically run across it. Her eyes shot to the end, seeing the pair of doors leading to outside on the other side. Her hands slammed to the metal handle, and pushed. She stumbled forward, the doors closing loudly behind her. Her eyes scanned the large area, finding herself in a district of some sort, with numerous shops along the two story walkway she was on. The neon signs glittered dimly in the night, with the first floor full of open pavement and wooden benches to sit on settled around. Aseles hurriedly pressed her body against the edge of the stone railing, hoisting her legs over as she then slid her body around, and landed safely onto the floor below.

“Who are you?” Aseles froze, swiftly turning as her tied ponytail whipped around to let her blue eyes look to the man before her. His brown hair was spiked downwards, and his eyes shined in the dark ambiance of the night. His attire consisted of black, with a leather jacket resting along his broad shoulders. His four belts chimed against each other as he took several steps forward, but Aseles immediately stood rigid, and spread her legs apart, ready for a run. The man immediately stopped at her motion, and he tossed a hand forward to her direction, his fingerless gloves extending his fingers apart for a plea. Though, Aseles was thinking otherwise of his intentions, seeing a huge sword was resting against his back. What kind of world was this?

The man narrowed his eyes slowly, “Who are you?”

“I was taught not to give my name to strangers,” Aseles replied.

“I’m no stranger. I want to help you. It’s dangerous to be out here now. You shouldn’t be left alone,” he replied, “My name is Leon.”

“....Aseles,” she answered.

“That is your name?” he asked. Aseles nodded. “Aseles….” he examined with his lips for memorization. Aseles stood firm on her feet, then she turned rigid again to see the man take another step forward.

“You need to come with me,” he suddenly replied.

“No way!” Aseles swung her arm, a flash bursting into her hand. She looked down as her bangs flapped along her forehead, her arm limping to the side to adjust to the weight of the keyblade. Her eyes scanned it, and then they lifted up to Leon, whose eyes widened considerably.

“....You have a keyblade,” Leon’s jaw tightened. Aseles felt her skin crawl. He knew what this was? “You need to come with me. I need to see that keyblade.” His hand firmly gripped his own weapon, and he pulled out the sword, snapping it in front like a gun.

“You won’t lay a hand on this, or on me!” Aseles shouted, her blood running.

“Guess we’ll have to do this the hard way,” the guy only said, shaking his head. Aseles’ eyes widened, looking to see him charging with sword in possession and swinging. 

Aseles landed to the side, stumbling as she swiftly swung her keyblade against the clashing sword, her arms trembled. She kneeled on the floor, gritting her teeth from Leon’s large weight on his blade. With a swinging kick, she caught up at his knee, making him flinch and back up. Aseles took the liberty to dash across, entering another alleyway in between more hotels. She skids to the right of the turned pathway, looking to see a pair of bright doors at the end. 

“Stop!” Leon called out as Aseles made a break for it, her keyblade tightly gripped. She slammed her body against the doors, stumbling in, but didn’t have enough time to shut them closed. Faster she ran, hopping down the stairs two steps at a time at the right of the platform. She tripped on the last step, slamming her shoulder to the brick wall and grunting. She looked up the stairs to see Leon was on hot pursuit, and leapt forward. Aseles quickly dodged as Leon landed on the floor in one jump, then reached forward to snatch at her shirt from behind. Aseles swung across, smacking the body of the keyblade against his arm, and knocking him off-balance. Leon seethed as Aseles hurried forward, but found herself in a large open area, with no other doors nearby to hide in. The district was completely isolated, with no houses or buildings to hide within. 

“Please don’t make me fight you,” Leon commented from behind. Aseles swiftly turned, keyblade ready in hand as his sword was clamped tightly onto his grip, “We must take shelter somewhere else.”

“Where am I? Who are you?” Aseles asked angrily. The man sighed.

“You’re in Traverse Town,” he answered. 

“Traverse Town? You mean..…” Aseles whispered under her breath. She really was lost. This was all real.

“Come, you’re not safe here,” the man interrupted her thoughts.

“Why should I believe you? You’re trying to capture me-“

“To safety. The Heartless will come any minute!” he urgently said. Aseles thought for a moment, but her judgment was quickly diverted as she looked to the black pools forming behind Leon. His eyes followed her gaze, and he swiftly backed up, sword swinging at the creatures shooting out of the ground. 

More pools began to form, surrounding Leon immediately. Aseles groaned to herself, but hurried forward as she readied herself beside Leon and swung her keyblade against the ground, preventing the creatures from growing in numbers. Though the numbers increased from the other side, and now Leon and Aseles stood almost back to back, facing the creatures with rolling heads. Leon shouted as he ducked Aseles’ head down, and spun his sword around in full circle, catching the creatures at their faces and chest. Ash poured down as Aseles shuddered from its touch, but took her own swings. It wasn’t long before Leon began to pick up the heaviness of the battle, Aseles already wearing out from swinging the keyblade around. She could only guess this was not his first time fighting against these. 

After a few more swings, ash surrounded Aseles’ feet, disappearing in twinkles with Leon sighing heavily and straightening up. Before Aseles could turn to look at him properly, she suddenly felt this numbness on the side of her head, and she faced the ground, seeing it approaching. Her keyblade fell out of her hand and clattered across the ground before it too dispersed into radiant lights and out of view. Aseles tried to reach for the empty space, but again she was struck with a numb feeling, Leon knocking her out cold.

FFW:

Aseles woke up with a start, a headache emerging in the center of her head. She reached up to grab it with both palms, shaking her head softly. She looked up, seeing the wall in front of her decorated in blue, including the whole room. Jeezes....what was with these headaches?

“...Leon...” Aseles mumbled angrily, beginning to sit up as the sheets of the bed rolled off her body. She swiftly looked underneath, seeing she was still clothed. Her eyes traveled along the bed, then around the room to see she was fairly alone. With a heave, she stood firmly on her feet, heading to the door. She grabbed the knob, feeling a rough tension against her palm. Locked.

“Hey, let me out!” Aseles yelled, banging on the door with her fists, “Whoever you are Leon, I’m gonna kick your butt when I get the chance! You don’t know who you’re messing with!” Aseles took a step back, kicking the door. Pain grabbed her foot as she kneeled down, rubbing the front of her shoe, relaxing her toes. Jeezes!

“FINE! I’ll break the door down!” Aseles quickly went to the other side of the room, seeing another door there, but she knew better that it was locked. Again she faced the first door with narrowed eyes, her hands into fists. She yelled as she ran across the small room, pounding her shoulder and full arm on the door. A moment later she fell with a thud and a yelp, now rubbing her arm roughly, “OW! OW! OW! Ugh…”

Aseles stood again, looking at the door. She immediately swung her arm, her keyblade once again shining in appearance. She raised it up, but before she could swing it down, her eyes locked to it...and she froze. 

After a moment, Aseles lowered her arm, holding the weapon before her delicately. She began to head back to the bed, sitting down as she rested the keyblade on her lap. Her eyes looked at it intently, traveling from the golden handle to the chrome exterior of the body and head. What in the world was this?

Aseles’ fingers went across the body, feeling its cool metal against her skin, though it almost felt warm as she laid her hand on the head. Her fingers began to trace around the four-triangle shaped ends, smooth but sharp.

Aseles’ eyes swiftly looked up toward the door, seeing it open after her ears picked up the unlocking of it. Her eyes narrowed to find Leon again, but Aseles didn’t bother standing up, still feeling the excruciating headache emerge at the side of her head. 

“I won’t hurt you, unless you hurt me,” he answered, his blue eyes somehow different. Aseles calmed down, her keyblade now resting at her side, laying on the bed.

“Why am I here?” she asked.

“Let me explain everything,” he answered as he closed the door and began to head to the wall in front of the bed, leaning against it. Aseles fixed herself on the sheets, resting them on her lap as she sat crisscrossed, and dugs her arms into the sheets. 

“Explain what? Why you hit me in the back of the head even though I helped you defeat those…..things?”

“Sorry about that, but you wouldn’t listen, and you still won’t,” Leon answered, his face serious. 

Aseles sighed heavily, shaking her head, “...Alright.” 

He sighed, placing a hand on his chin, “You already know that’s a keyblade,” Leon pointed to her resting weapon. She nodded mildly and he continued, “The creatures we fought earlier are called Heartless.”

“What are ‘Heartless’?”

“Heartless are beings that have no hearts, and have come for the keyblade,” Leon answered, “But they are also afraid of it.”

“Why would they want it?”

“Don’t know yet,” Leon answered, “But that’s why they’re here, and that’s why you’re here in this room. You need to be somewhere safe.”

“But where’s my home? My family?” Aseles inquired hopelessly, “They were there, the Heartless. I need to know what happened…”

Leon looked to her, shaking his head, “Sorry, but I don’t know that either.”

Soon after, Leon had given Aseles a bowl of cereal and a fruit bar. She ate it slowly though, mostly the thoughts pondering and digesting in her mind. What had become of her home and father? She hoped he was safe at least. 

Aseles ate in silence as Leon furthered explain what he knew. She now knew he was here to protect her, but he didn’t have all the answers why the Heartless were here to begin with. For certain, he explained the origins of the keyblade somewhat, stating that it could destroy the Heartless definitely, and locked doors....or light....what? Er. The headache was kicking in again. She asked no more of the subject, though she knew perfectly well there was far more to this thing than he was leading on.

The door opened once more, immediately catching Aseles’ gaze as she swallowed what was left of the cereal bowl. A young woman stood there, with a black pixie hair, overalls with light tan shorts, and a small green shirt that reached to her stomach.

“Yuffie, what are you doing here?” Leon asked hurriedly. Wow, he was from serious mode to psycho.

“There’s another,” she answered. Leon’s eyes widened. Another? What the heck did that mean???

Leon’s eyes looked at you, then at Yuffie, “Watch her.”

“Hey!” Aseles stood up, but Leon was out of the room, leaving the woman to look over to Aseles. Aseles sat back down, sighing.

“Why so bummed out?” the woman approached, her hands on her knees as she tilted her head.

“Of everything,” Aseles answered, looking at her brown eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to keep an eye on you,” she gave a wink. Aseles nodded, but mentally wanted to scream nonsense from everything that had happened this far. “The name’s Yuffie,” she held out her hand.

“Uh…Aseles,” Aseles answered, shaking it. She smiled, chuckling. She then sat on the bed next to her, looking at the ceiling as she swung her legs back and forth over the ledges.

“Looks like there’s another keybearer to join you,” she answered.

“Another what?”

“Keyblade master!” Yuffie said, looking to her. 

“There can be more than one?” Aseles asked, “The way Leon looked at you when you said there was...another...”

“It’s very uncommon...we haven’t had a keyblade wielder for some years now.” Oh, no wonder he left in such a hurry.

“I’m guessing he’s gonna keep the ‘other’ as prisoner too?” Aseles asked.

“Squall’s gotta explain everything first, like how he did to you,” Yuffie answered. Like what? Knocking the other kid out?

“Squall?” Aseles raised an eyebrow.

“Yup, that’s his name!”

“He said it was Leon...”

“Well, both,” Yuffie answered, laughing. Aseles hummed a bit, but she turned her gaze to the clock, watching it as it passed from two minutes to fifteen. Yuffie was growing impatient, “He’s taking his time…”

“Why don’t you go?” Aseles’ eyes brightened.

“Nope, gotta stay and watch you,” she answered.

“I won’t leave,” Aseles answered. Yuffie quickly sat up, looking to her.

“And why should I believe you?” she asked.

“Leon-Squall- whichever, is your friend. You gotta go and protect him,” Aseles answered. She nodded. “Plus....where else am I going to go...?” Aseles shrugged.

“You’re right!” she stood, heading to the door, “But you better stay here until I get back!”

“I will...” Aseles replied. Yuffie nodded as she opened the door, closing it and locked it. Aseles waited until her footsteps faded, and quickly rushed to the back door. Her hands gripped on it, trying to pull and push it open. She had to get out of here before she actually came back. 

Aseles backed away from the door, looking around the room, trying to find something to burst the door open. Her face lightened, and Aseles swung her arm, the keyblade back in grasp again. She began to recall about what Leon said, about it opening doors.....

Aseles held her keyblade out to the door’s keyhole, trying to push it through. No, the keyblade was too big. Aseles groaned, stomping a foot. She held the keyblade out again, this time waiting for something...maybe? Her eyes then widened, suddenly feeling the keyblade shake in her hand. A beam of light expanded on the keyblade’s tip, and then shot forward to the keyhole. The beam vanished the next second, and then she heard something unlock. Aseles waited a few moments before rushing to the door, and turning the knob, the door easily opening.

Aseles quickly walked out of the room, slowly closing the door softly behind. Aseles suddenly heard a door open, but it must’ve been the one next door. She began to hear...quaking??? Was it quaking? Sure sounded angry....

Aseles turned, finding herself on top of a balcony. She walked to the side, seeing a roof to walk on that rested beneath and over the ledge. She quickly swung her legs over and on, and then began to slide down to the edge. Aseles turned her body over, her hands gripping the ledge as she dangled momentarily before letting go. With a loud thud, she landed on the ground, finding herself back where she had found herself when she had woken up, with the grate at the far left.

Aseles remembered the crates at the far right, and began to head her way over there. When she reached the end of the waterway, she began to push the boxes on top of each other against a high, wooden wall on the right. She stacked up a staircase, grunting as she hoisted the last box on the very top of the trio. Gently and carefully, Aseles began to climb on top, making sure none of the crates would crack. She leisurely reached the top, and slammed her upper body against the edge of the wooden wall, feeling the crates beneath her disappear and smash below. With a grunt, Aseles swung her body over, laying it briefly on the high ledge before looking down on the opposite side. It was pretty high, but Aseles readied herself as best as she could and let go. She landed roughly on her feet, feeling the stinging jolt up her legs. She laid on her side until the feeling passed.

“Ow…” she stood up, inspecting around to find herself in another alley, with what appeared to be the side of a store at the far end. Aseles made her way to it, though she swiftly pushed herself against the wall, hearing the familiar voices of Leon and Yuffie chiming nearby. Did they spot her? 

“Hey, he’s pretty strong if he kept you long enough,” Yuffie said.

“He was,” Leon answered. He must mean the other keybearer, “I thought I put you in charge of Aseles.” Aseles looked around as silently as she could, but noticed that their voices were approaching slowly in her direction, though they were on the upper level. Aseles promptly pressed her body against the wall, ducking her head as she curled up into a ball, biting her fist.

“You were taking forever and she said I could come and get you. She’s not going anywhere,” Yuffie answered.

“What if she lied?” Leon asked, stopping.

Yuffie stopped too, their footsteps now clear enough to distinguish above her, “She didn’t. She told me,” Yuffie answered as if she was offended, “And both doors are locked tightly. How is she gonna get out?”

Leon said nothing, but then did, “Fine. Then we’ll have a chance to talk to this guy, both of us.” Again their footsteps walked as Aseles began to slowly kneel over a barrel that was nearby, peeking over the edge of the sidewalk. Leon and Yuffie’s back were to her, heading toward the pair of large, wooden doors that lead into the district she was just in. However, Aseles’ eyes averted to the figure over Leon’s shoulder, making out a boy. 

The brunette had unbelievable spiky hair, and wore a red jumpsuit with a shot jacket. His large, yellow shoes rested against Leon’s chest, and with every step Leon took, the teen’s crown necklace of silver swung back and forth from his neck, his blue eyes trying to flicker open.

The doors of the next area opened as the boy disappeared from sight. Aseles didn’t know who he was, but just hoped he was strong enough to escape from both Yuffie and Leon. This was all too much to take in...They couldn’t possibly think Aseles would stick around.

Walking out of the alleyway, she took a good look around the open space. There stood two lampposts in the middle of the district, a store nearby a dining area and the main shop behind her at the top of the stairs. Curiously, there was a little creature walking back and forth between the lampposts. It reminded Aseles of stuffed animals, except this one walked like a human, pure cream fur, and a little red puffball on top of its head. There no one else around and it didn’t seem like a Heartless to her. She strode down the stairs, hovering her hand over the railing in case she lost footing. She stood before the little creature as it stopped its pacing, and looked up to her.

“Can I help you?” it talked. Oh jeezes, she wasn’t expecting that.

Aseles cleared your throat, “Do you know where I can ask for help?” The creature placed its small hand on its mouth, tapping it slowly. It then nodded, pointing to the shop that was behind her. Aseles smiled, “Thanks.”

“Moogle,” the creature held out its hand.

“Aseles,” Aseles kneeled and shook it, feeling the soft fur on it. Jeezes, she could just hug this thing and die here. Moogle suddenly began to jump up and down, pointing to its right. Aseles followed its direction, seeing a pool of darkness beginning to form. 

“These things just don’t give up,” Aseles sighed irritably. 

“What are you standing there for?” Aseles abruptly felt a pull on her arm, her body being dragged backwards with Moogle running up the stairs. Aseles stood up properly, her hand gripped by someone else’s. With a blur of events, Aseles found herself inside the store on top of the stairs, the wooden doors closing with a bang. Her eyes directed up to the man with a buzz cut of blond hair, his large hand wiping his forehead clean. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Why didn’t you run?” the man asked.

“...Er..”

The man stared intently to her, “Instead of me coming to get you!” He placed his hands on his hips, his white shirt somewhat dirty with black ash.

“Oh…..sorry,” Aseles replied.

“It’s alright, didn’t mean to make you feel bad,” the man said, sighing, “Name’s Cid.” Aseles looked to him to see him beginning to head behind a golden counter, rubbing it clean with a towel, “Take a seat.”

“Oh,” Aseles looked to find Moogle sitting on some soft pillowed benches on the opposite wall, waving his legs slowly. Aseles headed over to sit beside him, looking around the store. To her left, a chimney laid in wait, cold with no fire dressing it properly. In the center of the store was a glass table, and right to the door was a shelf. Aseles looked back to Cid, seeing him adjust his blue pants, tightening his orange waistband. He rested an arm on the counter, his fingers playing with the long thread of straw he was chewing on. 

“You don’t talk much do you?” Cid asked.

Aseles snapped out of thought, “Um, exactly where is here?” 

“Here? This is an Accessory Shop in Traverse Town,” Cid answered, “Why do you ask?”

“I’m not from here,” Aseles replied, rubbing her arm.

“Not from here? Hey, you must be that boy’s friend. What was her name?” Cid placed his hand on his chin, “Oh, Kairi!”

“Kairi? I’m not Kairi. The name’s Aseles,” Aseles replied. Though, she felt herself stiffen in her seat, narrowing her eyes as she looked to the ground. Kairi....Kairi! The name, one of the names Ansem typed in. Could it be....no. No of course not. It was too farfetched. 

“Oh, well that’s a shame. For Sora I mean,” Cid said.

“Sora. Did he have...brown hair? I mean, spikey brown hair?” Aseles asked. 

Cid nodded, but gave a confused look to Aseles, “So where are you from?”

“Um, I kinda forgot I guess,” Aseles answered, “Then Leon found me here-“

“You know Leon?” Cid interrupted.

“Y-Yeah,” Aseles answered.

“Wait, he mentioned a girl he found. What was her name?” Cid placed his hand on his chin again, but faced the wall. Aseles swallowed as she stood up slowly, tiptoeing to the door with Moogle eying her with a curious look. She finally made it to the door as she opened it, and then closed it with a thud. 

“Hey!” Cid shouted from within. With rolling eyes, Aseles quickly ran down the stairs below, pushing her body against the wall, hidden from view...unless Cid looked over the edge.

The Accessory’s doors open with a slam, and she heard footsteps coming out, “HEY! Where’d she go?” Aseles held her breath, hearing Cid’s footsteps heading up. Another thud was heard, and Aseles could only guess it was to the district Leon and Yuffie had entered moments before. Jeezes, she was not going to catch a break. She exhaled, sitting down on the ground, deciding to rest for a bit.

I mean, what was the point of running anyways if Aseles had nowhere to go? Why was she running in the first place? Perhaps the whole mess of the Heartless and keyblade was enough to spark some fear in Aseles, considering she was now trapped into something she didn’t want to be in. She could only wonder what had befallen upon her world and what had happened...to Ansem. 

A large rattle of the doors in the distance roared, and Aseles stomped to her feet, looking over to see Yuffie was staring at her incredulously. 

“Hey! You promised me you wouldn’t leave the room!” Yuffie jumped out. Aseles looked left to right, suddenly seeing a pair of doors to her east side. Her eyes shot back up to Yuffie. “You better not,” Yuffie demanded. 

Aseles picked up momentum and shot, Yuffie quickly running down the walkway. With a heave, Aseles opened the wooden doors, and shut them closed behind her. She ran forward, finding herself in the open area where Leon and her had fought the Heartless. No doubt Leon would come from the other side. Though, the next thing that happened was unexplainable. Aseles felt this heavy weight crash into her from the side, both her and the bodies falling over. She groaned as did the other voices, and she cracked an eye open, looking about. There he was again, the boy who Leon had carried on his back. His blue eyes darted to Aseles, dazed and confused the same. Aseles then looked above her, seeing an armored.....dog and duck laying very heavily on her and the boy.

“The key!” the quaking voice of the duck shouted out, and Aseles immediately recognized it from earlier.

“No, there’s the key!” the dog pointed, looking to the keyblade that had appeared below Aseles from sudden alertness.

“TWO KEYS?!” they both said. What was going on?! 

The floor began to rumble as all fours heads shot up, looking about to see huge walls of concrete rising from the ground, blocking the ways in and out of this one district. Aseles looked in front, seeing pools of darkness forming. Not again.

“HEARTLESS!” the four strangers shouted, looked at each other, and then faced the Heartless. Aseles readied her keyblade, feeling herself side to side with the other three bodies prompt to battle at her left. It took no moment for the Heartless Soldiers and Shadows to lunge, Aseles blocking as the other three took the offensive.

Looking about the battle, Sora too was pretty new at this. His strikes were wide and too abrupt, but he was determined to destroy any Heartless in his path as Aseles tried to catch up with the offensive stance. The dog and duck were more skilled than the two, though they held their own troubles of keeping up with the increasing number of the enemies. Okay, it wasn’t the best group to fight a bunch of Heartless at the moment, but Aseles was determined to live. After a few more Heartless, they stopped approaching, and Aseles found herself panting, your hands trembling and tired. She quickly turned, finding the others doing the same.

“Who are you?” all four asked in unison. No one had time to answer as the ground shook once more. The four backed up against the wall, seeing a huge body of armor unexpectedly falling form the sky. It slammed onto the ground, spun vertically, and then landed on its two large, horned-armored feet that had sprouted from within its abdomen. It had a black heart symbol in the middle of its shined chest, outlined in red and bright at your eyes. Aseles stood in her somewhat fighting stance, noticing the others did too. A ball of metal flung from the sky, landing head-on on top of the armor. The metal ball turned itself out, showing a pair of yellow eyes looking at all four in immense rage.

“Come on guys! We may not know each other but let’s work like a team!” the dog with the shield announced.

“Yeah!” the one named Sora cheered. Aseles stared wide-eyed at the large Heartless, knowing this was beyond crazy to even battle, let alone be able to think to defeat.

Nevertheless, the four charged at the Guard Armor, only to find themselves knocked away across the cement. Aseles groaned, but swiftly stood, looking to see the dog and duck taking offense to the side. 

“C’mon!” the boy appeared beside Aseles, and grabbed her wrist, running the opposite direction. Aseles followed, her eyes darting to the Heartless as it slammed itself where they once stood. The claws arms detached themselves from the body as they began to spin rapidly to each group. The boy quickly ran forward, hitting the shoulder and countering its deadly attack, making it fall to the ground. Aseles and Sora hurried as they began to strike against it, seeing it twitch and trying to repair itself back to its body, but they were not letting it get away so easily. Sadly the arms pulled back, and reattached themselves back to the body, helping the Heartless to its feet properly. 

“Detach the limbs!” the duck shouted out. Sora and Aseles looked to him, glanced to each other, but nodded in agreement. The duck and dog took the first strike of attacks as the body of the Armor remained upright, and jerked its body back, ready to propel the arms forward. Aseles and Sora ran up right behind, the duck and dog leaping out of the way as the hand were struck away by both keyblades. 

However, Aseles eyes widened to find the body was now floating off of its legs, and began to spin in a deadly tornado. Sora swiftly reacted as he jumped into view, slamming his keyblade against the body and protecting Aseles and the duck from being hit. The inferno halted as the body crashed into the concrete wall. The dog and boy began to smash against the legs that were now dead on the ground, quickly turning them to ash. Aseles and the duck turned as Aseles ducked her head, but stood flabbergasted as the duck let a whole cloud of ice attached itself to the Heartless’ limbs. Aseles gritted her teeth and swung her keyblade, seeing it spin round and round until it crashed into the arms, and turning them completely to shards of ice. The keyblade began to spin back as Aseles grunted, feeling it smack into her stomach, making her kneel forward. Ow. 

All that was left was the body and head. The Heartless shot up and began to spin around once more, everyone quickly leaping out of the way of its inaccurate path. This time, the dog with shield in hand tossed his weapon fiercely, and knocked the Heartless off balance, making it fall to the ground.

“Now’s our chance!” the one named Sora shouted as everyone swiftly rushed, and began to hack away at the Heartless with heavy blows. After intense moments, the leftover armor of the Heartless began to chip away, and the body jolted upwards, making everyone back up in caution. The body shook immensely, but after a second, it stopped. The armored chest of the Guard began to glow brightly, and what was left was a huge, pink glittering heart in its remains. It sped off into the air, the radiating lights falling around the ground as they looked to it disappearing in a small flash. Next, the concrete walls that had formed around were beginning to crumble, letting the group now able to leave the district. 

Aseles sighed heavily, feeling her arms incredibly sore from all the swinging. She rubbed her shoulders, though her eyes now shot over to the three that had formed a circle within the group. Had Sora escaped too?

“Hey! Is everything alright?!” The doors where Aseles had escaped through opened, revealing Yuffie running in. There was another woman accompanying her, her brown hair long and in a bun with her bangs curled around her face. She wore a pink dress with brown boots, her hand in a knuckle and on her chest. Aseles’ eyes widened, seeing Leon appearing from behind the two, his sword already out.

“Aseles, happy to see you too,” Leon raised an eyebrow.

“You know each other?” Sora asked, his eyes darting to Leon, to Aseles and back again.

“He’s the one who held me prisoner,” Aseles pointed with her free hand.

“And you said you would stay in the room,” Yuffie replied.

“And you’re the one who said she wouldn’t leave,” Leon said, looking at Yuffie. Yuffie smiled nervously.

“Are you Leon?” the dog and duck asked.

“You’re here for King Mickey right?” Leon asked. The dog and duck both nodded, leaving Aseles more confused than before now. Leon nodded back, then looking at Sora, “They’ve been looking for you.”

“Well, we never really expected to find two keybearers on this particular night,” the girl in the pink dress answered. Aseles looked at her and so did Sora.

“Does that mean you have to take both?” Yuffie asked, looking at the dog and duck. They both looked at Aseles and Sora. 

“Well….” The duck began to state.

“It’ll be fun!” the dog answered suddenly.

“Take us where?” Sora asked.

“To other worlds! We’ll be traveling a lot,” the duck answered.

“Whoa whoa, wait!” Aseles quickly cut in, waving a hand, “Who said we would just automatically go?”

“And what about my friends?” Sora asked.

“And home?” Aseles and Sora added next in unison, the two staring intently at Leon. Before he could answer, the duck cleared his throat, catching both of the teen’s attention.

“We’ll find them!” the duck answered quite hurriedly. Aseles was not buying it, and neither did Sora it seemed as the teen gave a raised brow, but the glimmer of hope shot out from his eyes.

“It is your choice whether you decide to go or not,” Leon replied.

“We don’t even know what’s going on, and you expect us to help?” Aseles announced, taking a step back, “We don’t even know each other.”

“There is a bigger role playing than you can understand right now,” Leon announced. He inhaled, Aseles and Sora looking to him approaching and standing in between the dog and duck, “The worlds are in danger of the Heartless, as these two need a keybearer to help save them. I know it’s a lot to take in right now, but perhaps if you go, the both of you, you might find answers for what happened to your home.”

“You’re saying...these Heartless are attacking other worlds?” Sora asked. Leon nodded. “Then....I suppose we should go.”

“What, why?” Aseles couldn’t refrain from asking.

Sora turned to look at her, “What if there are other kids...that wind up like us?” Aseles blinked slowly, dropping her gaze. She...didn’t think about that. If saving the worlds meant to bring peace from these creatures...could they really do it? But, there was so much to take in still, and too many questions.

“If we have two keybearers, it might help us that much faster,” the dog nodded, scratching his olive nose. 

“Alright yeah, I’m in!” Sora suddenly grinned, throwing his hand in between the group.

“Donald Duck!” the duck answered placing his hand out on top.

“The name’s Goofy!” the dog answered next, placing his hand over his partner’s. Aseles bit the inside of her mouth, looking at the three as they looked to her, then to Leon who approached from beside.

“It’s your choice,” he commented.

Aseles looked back to the trio, then slowly began to extend her out, and played it on top of Goofy’s, “Aseles.”

“I’m Sora!” Sora answered cheerfully.

“All for one and one for all!” Goofy said lastly.

IN THE FIRST DISTRICT:

“You must be ready of what comes your way, understood?” Leon started. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles nodded, listening intently after giving each other some introduction at least. They were sitting in the chairs of the small restaurant, though Aseles felt herself shift in her seat, still uncomfortable about the whole thing...really.

“Like the Heartless?” Sora asked.

Leon nodded, “And they’ll be stronger, a lot stronger.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll follow the King’s orders,” Donald said smiling. And another thing, this King. Who was this King?

“That’s another reason why you should go on this vessel,” Aerith answered, the woman in the pink dress.

“And for Kairi, Riku and my home,” Sora said, looking at his hands that were on the table. Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, but Yuffie answered proudly again.

“You’ll find them in no time champ! You’ll see, you just have to keep an open heart!”

Sora looked at her, smiling, “Thanks. I will.”

“As for you?” Aerith looked at Aseles.

“My home…and my dad,” she answered in a melancholy manner.

“If you need any help, we’ll be here waiting,” Leon answered, giving her a reassuring nod. He then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pouch. He placed it on the table, in the middle of all four of you. Sora reached for it.

“More munny?” Sora asked.

“You’re gonna need it,” Yuffie said, smirking.

“Oh, and thanks for giving us something to eat,” Aseles answered.

“No problem, we’re all friends now, right?” Yuffie asked.

“Right!” Goofy announced.

“You must be going,” Aerith smiled, “Other worlds are waiting for you.”

“Oh, I almost forgot! Cid said if you need help with the gummi ship, go right to him, he’ll fix up anything!” Yuffie said, giving a last smile. The three adults nodded as they began to make their way around the Accessory Shop, soon disappearing around the corner, and leaving Aseles to turn to her new companions. 

“Let’s get going,” Donald said, leading the way. The rest walked behind, heading to the huge brown doors in the center of the First District. Donald pushed them open as Aseles’ mouth opened wide, seeing there a huge ship, the gummi ship it was called. It stood on three stands, the stars above and shining brightly. There stood a huge curved window at the very front, a staircase lowering and leading to the compartment.

“Whoa!” Sora said first, his blue eyes wide.

“Hope you like it!” Goofy said.

“You bet I do!” Sora said. Aseles crooked a smile, seeing Sora running to the staircase, following behind Donald. Aseles walked alongside Goofy, staring up with her head reclining back.

“We’re gonna be traveling on this?”

“Yup! We’re gonna be exploring all around,” Goofy said.

“...Sweet,” Aseles replied, walking up the stairs alongside Goofy. Inside at the center of the ship were four seats facing the dome window, and the numerous controls, levers, gadgets, and scanners. 

“Shot-gun!” Sora yelled, ready to sit at one of the middle chairs, grabbing the wheel of the ship.

“No way!” Donald said getting there first. Sora frowned, sitting at the one at the one right to it. Aseles giggled slightly, but took refuge in the seat next to Sora with Goofy sitting at the other, Donald by his side.

“Strap your seatbelts guys!” Goofy said quickly. Aseles did so, hearing the click of the metal meeting to keep her firmly in place. She looked up, suddenly feeling the ship shake and beginning to tilt back. Donald was pushing numerous buttons, pulling back the wheel. The ship suddenly rose up, knocking Aseles’ head back. She gasped, gripping the arm of the seat in surprise. 

“BLAST-OFF!” Donald yelled as he pushed a red button. The ship stopped, and then suddenly zoomed up, taking the group out of the world’s atmosphere, and to the start of their quest to rid of the Heartless.

Though...what lay in wait....?


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part out, and thank you kindly for ignoring all the typos I may have. Took a while to edit this one, but I'm glad I managed. Thank you very much for reading, I appreciate it greatly (:
> 
> Until next time, ciao!

The stir of the roaring ship abruptly woke Aseles up, but despite from the sudden wake up, she felt much better than she did before. However, slightly hoping she was dreaming, Aseles took a good look around the cockpit of the gummi ship, but was entirely disappointed to find that indeed Sora, Donald and Goofy were real.

It wasn’t like her to hope for such things, but all Aseles wanted was to go home, rather than be stuck here with strangers she just barely met. She had no idea what their full intentions were, and was awfully worried for Sora and herself. She could still remember Donald’s terrible lie back in Traverse Town, but the little hint of hope to find her home again as she traveled along kept a small glimmer of light in this awful darkness of ignorance. 

As the group began to stir themselves awake, and Donald taking the wheel to show Sora how to maneuver the ship, Aseles sat idly still in her seat, her chin resting in her prompted hand and her eyes scanning around the buttons that kept flashing in the front of the seats. They reminded her somewhat of the keyboard back at home, and then Ansem’s face flashed back to memory. She could only hope that he was well, but from the massive hoard of Heartless that had infiltrated the place...she wasn’t too sure.

Aseles bit the inside of her mouth, looking down to the ground, and rubbing her arm against her eyes. She had lost everything to these Heartless; why would she travel around to discover their origins? Then again, Sora’s words hit her:

_“What if there are other kids...that wind up like us?”_

Aseles wasn’t one to fall for guilty trips...but Sora was right. With a heavy sigh, Aseles leaned back in her chair, and noticed Sora was now steering the gummi ship with ease, though the duck was keeping a very keen eye on him, practically looking over his shoulder. Sora had no problem having a smile on his face, and hummed.

“How am I doing?” Sora asked. Jeezes, this guy was on happy steroids. Seriously. He lost everything too and he was more sparkly happy than Aseles could ever imagine. Was it the hope that he will reclaim everything back that big?

“So Sora,” Goofy started, “How’d you get the keyblade?” Oh no, story telling time. UGH, no. Why.

Sora thought for a moment, his smile somewhat decreasing with every word he spoke, “There was a storm...and my friends, Kairi and Riku disappeared. We were supposed to go explore other worlds...but that didn’t work out so well. There were a lot of Heartless, but then there was this light. I tried to save them, but I couldn’t...” Sora trailed off, looking at the imminent sky of various colors in front. He was caught in almost a trance, but then he collected himself, “But I’ll find them soon. I’m sure of it. They’re strong, and I’ll be strong for them.”

....Good grief. Apologies and all, but Aseles couldn’t help but rub her face entirely into her hand, sulking. He was going to kill them all with this bright demeanor. It was too happy, even though Aseles knew quite well why he was doing so. It was either he was trying to hide all of his emotions behind a happy curtain call, or he genuinely felt he would find his friends. How was it possible? Everything was literally taken from him, and he still had this notion he would regain everything back so well. The world did not just work that way...or...worlds now. Man, it felt weird, knowing there were other places existing. How could it be, and for how long had they been a secret? Before Aseles could ponder more on the thought, she felt her name jolt her back to what was at hand, and she turned to the left, looking to see Goofy lean his head forward, being able to look past Sora and Donald who shared a small glance to her.

“What about you, Aseles?” Goofy asked.

Aseles sighed heavily, and rested her chin in her hand again, looking ahead, “...I don’t know...I really can’t remember.” 

“Do you remember anything before hand?” Sora asked, giving a quick glance.

“...A lot of Heartless...and my dad. My mom...”Aseles cleared her throat loudly, feeling it crackling as she spoke.

“...Oh....” Goofy commented sadly.

“Yeah....I need to find him,” Aseles managed to say, “He’s all that I have left...”

“Then you’ll find him,” Sora said. Aseles turned to him, seeing him smile, “Promise.” Aseles simply nodded and accepted the hopeful wish, looking ahead again. 

“What are your orders from the King?” Sora asked, looking to Donald.

“To follow the keybearer wherever he-“

“She,” Goofy interrupted.

Donald groaned as Sora laughed, with Aseles giving a raised brow in their direction “Goes.”

“That’s it?” Aseles asked. 

“That’s all it said,” Donald said. Well that wasn’t any help at all. If they were the ones that invited them on the travel, where could they possibly lead them to while having no clue on what the heck was going on?

This was going to be such a long ride....

LATER:

“You asleep yet?” Sora asked from beside.

“Nope,” Aseles trailed on, looking up at the passing stars and glimmering waves of green among the galaxy. The back of her head rested against the metal wall of the gummi ship, looking back to the door on her right, but then looked forward once again. Her legs were curled against her chest as she hugged her knees. Sora’s legs extended out, and his gloved hands rested on his lap. With a heavy yawn, Sora smacked his lips, rubbing his eye with his left knuckles. 

“Go to sleep if you’re tired,” Aseles commented.

“I’m not tired,” Sora yawned again, shaking his head once, “It’s too much to think...can’t really sleep.” Aseles looked to him; huh, so he was thinking that this too was ludacris. As long as she wasn’t the only one.

“How can you go asleep when this happens all of a sudden?” Aseles agreed, rubbing the top of her knees with her thumbs. She dusted off her blue jeans, and retied her sneakers as best as she could. Her black shirt hung forward on her chest as she tucked it back from behind, looking down to the V-neck of it, then back up as she rested her chin on the curves of her knees. 

Sora sat up straighter, his blue eyes closed, “I don’t know. Who would?” The two stayed silent, but Aseles began to feel a little better on not being alone at the moment. It would be odd to ask him for a hug, considering they just met, but maybe it was what she needed, to know that she could count on someone. She really couldn’t do that now.

Yeah, they worked together to defeat the Guard Armor in Traverse Town, as Donald had commented on what it was, but that didn’t mean they could really depend on each other that well yet. Sora, on the other hand, already saw them all as friends, and Aseles wasn’t sure how he was doing it. Was he faking it?

“What do they look like?” Aseles asked.

“Hmm?” Sora asked. “Why do you ask?”

“Incase....we run into them somewhere,” Aseles replied softly.

Sora sighed slightly, “Kairi has red hair….and Riku has it silver. He was the last person I saw….” Again...the name Kairi. Aseles’ eyes hardened, unsure what kind of tie she would have with Radiant Garden...

“What happened to Kairi?”

After a few moments, “I’m not sure. She just disappeared.”

“Oh,” Aseles answered, sitting straighter.

“What was your dad like?” Sora asked.

Aseles felt herself slump again, and her eyes redirected to the side, “....He was protective...smart too.”

“..I’m sure he’s alright” Sora hummed.

“Why do you keep saying that?” Aseles swiftly snapped her gaze to him. Sora stared back, blinking in surprise. “He’s dead for all I know, and you’re here giving me fake hopes of finding him.”

“You can’t just assume he will give up without a fight,” Sora suddenly answered calmly. Aseles’ eyes widened by a small margin as Sora continued, “Isn’t he strong?”

“.....I suppose...he is,” Aseles replied, quirking her mouth as she looked away. Oh jeezes, she didn’t look at it that way either. The two sat quietly next to each other, until Aseles lifted her gaze, and smiled softly, “Hey, thanks for-...” Aseles blinked, looking to see Sora had fallen asleep after all, and the side of his head turned to rest fully against the wall. 

Aseles exhaled, looking back ahead as she continued to hug her knees, and looked past the chairs to gaze among the stars once more. Perhaps...maybe that’s what she needed, fake hope....or the slight hope that Sora had delivered to her. Maybe, just maybe, she would find what she was looking for.

FFW:

_Aseles....... Aseles......I’ll always be here. I’ll always protect you. What are-.......-for_

“Huh?” Aseles mumbled, her eyes rolling in her sockets as she blinked rapidly, trying to regain focus. She looked up to see Goofy had patted her head, trying to wake her up. She looked to the side, seeing Sora was gone. Her eyes averted forward, seeing once again Donald giving Sora instructions, and he took them carefully, nodding every once in a while. Aseles began to stand up, leaning against the wall as she yawned rather sharply, making her shake her head once. 

“How you feeling Aseles?” Goofy asked.

“Truthfully?” Aseles asked. Goofy nodded. Aseles’ eyes traveled to the ground, and she crossed her arms, feeling the tinge of bitterness in her stomach. That voice just now though, who was it? It sounded female...but Aseles could not even recognize if it was her mother or not..

“Not good,” Aseles replied.

“Aw, what’s the matter?” he asked again.

“I miss my home,” Aseles said, turning her body the other way. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll find it soon,” Goofy reassure. Aseles wasn’t entirely sure if she could trust him, but there was a hint of hope in those words, unlike the ones Donald gave at Traverse Town.

“There!” Donald suddenly yelled, pointing forward at the window. Goofy and Aseles turned, eying something in the distance. Was that-?

“Whoa! Another world!” Sora suddenly jolted up from his seat, taken off his seatbelt. His hands gripped the edge of the controls, his eyes wide. Aseles quickly followed, standing beside Goofy as the two stared at the oncoming orb of color in awe. Holy crap, there was actually a world approaching. This must be all real, surely.

“Uh oh! We’ve got company!” Goofy said as he pointed to the scanner. Aseles shot her eyes to his gaze, and then felt the rocket suddenly shift to the right. Aseles yelped as she gripped onto the edge of the scanner, Sora having fallen to the ground on top of Goofy. Donald hurried forward as Aseles looked to see a yellow dot in the middle, and hundreds of small red ones beginning to approach from behind it.

“Hold on!” Donald yelled. Aseles quickly grabbed Sora’s arm and hauled him up, the two helping Goofy next. The group rushed to their seats, with Aseles reaching her seat in time and strapping on her seatbelt before she felt her body slam forward. The belts kept her constricted to the chair as she held onto the arms, feeling her heart race. Oh crap, they were going to die in space. 

With a heave forward by Donald’s grip on the wheel, the ship zoomed forward in racing speed, the whole interior of the ship shaking. Aseles’ eyes kept to the scanner, seeing the red dots were beginning to gain. The ship rocketed to the left, the right side slowly rising as the ship began to ascend from the tip. They were going to make the ship do a flip.

“Goofy!” Donald yelled.

“Right on it, pal!” Goofy pushed his hand to a lever as two huge thuds rose from the sides of the ship. There was a launch of massive firepower as Aseles held tightly herself to her seat, feeling the ship rocketing uncontrollably. Goofy began pushing buttons as the continuous firepower increased in shots, and the scanner indicating the enemies beginning to disappear. The gummi ship’s back suddenly rose, causing Aseles to lean against the seatbelt; her hand gripped the arms of the chairs and her loose hair hung from around her neck. Aseles’ eyes widened, looking forward to see that the world was now reaching above the window’s view, and the pierce of the atmosphere rattling the ship. 

Donald’s hand suddenly pushed the same button from the first launch of Traverse Town, and Aseles braced herself. The world was now approaching in the speed of light, everything a constant blur with the ship beginning to spin in circles. There was a flash of color, Aseles constantly blinking to regain her composure. The ship was upright again, her body glued entirely to the seat with her hair around her. She found her knees curled against her, and her arms trembling. 

“Is everyone alright?” Donald asked. The three looked in his direction, though Sora could not contain the burst of spit coming out of his mouth. Aseles smashed her lips together ad Goofy chuckled into his gloved hand. “What’s so funny!?” Donald yelled. He bolted out of his seat as the straps of the seatbelts pulled back, and he looked to himself on the reflection of the glass window, and found that his feathers were all puffed up, some even on the floor. 

“You were scared huh?” Sora asked, crossing his arms as he stood up next with Goofy and Aseles trying to stand up on their own. 

“Was not!” Donald soothed down his feathers, shaking and mumbling. 

“Uh huh...” Sora teased as the bottom of the ship began to descend down. Sora hurried below as Aseles followed behind, hopping off the metal platform. 

The two travelers stood in a fine meadow of various flowers and pollen, with a gentle breeze taking petals around their ankles. The sky was a bright blue, with a hint of a large flash indicating the departure of the ship.

“Is that coming back?” Aseles asked, pointing to where the ship had disappeared.

“Yes,” Goofy reassured as Donald stood in awe of the bundle of flowers around his webbed feet, trying hard not to step on anything pretty. Sora rushed forward, and stood on the large root of a tree, looking off into the distance from the hill they stood on. Donald followed as the two were wrapped in a bundle of shade from the high sun above.

“Look, a castle!” Sora pointed as Goofy and Aseles followed behind the two, looking off to see that Sora was right. There was a castle, and it was rather huge from this far. Aseles could only wonder how it would look up close, and it looked very intricate from the soft colors of lavender and blue.

“What is this place?” Sora asked.

“Sure is purr-ty,” Goofy said, scratching his nose. Donald placed his hands on his hips, his foot tapping. He clearly had no idea where he was too. 

“Before we go, we need to go over some rules first,” Donald announced. Sora, Goofy and Aseles looked to him, though the two wielders seemed utterly confused.

“Rules?” Sora asked.

“Yes, there are rules to follow when arriving in other worlds,” Donald replied. Aseles rolled her eyes, scratching the back of her head as she looked off to the side, and noticing something moving in the flowers. Aseles blinked, beginning to walk away as Donald quaked at her sudden interruption.

“Aseles, pay attention-hey!” Donald argued as Aseles rounded the tree, and tilted her head to see there was a small kitty, poking its head into a large hole within the crack of the tree. It’s gleaming, orange fur shined in prowess, and it seemed to hold a pink bow around its neck. It must belong to someone. Its small paw swung within the hole, and it meowed.

“Hey, what are you looking for?” Aseles asked. The cat turned, its eyes gleaming up to her. It meowed softly, turning back to the gap. Aseles raised a brow, but kneeled down to it, crouching down on her knees and looking down.

“What, here?”

“Aseles, what are you doing?” Sora asked, “Is that a cat?”

“Goofy, watch out!” Aseles and Sora swiftly shot behind, the kitty immediately taking cover. Goofy’s body was airborne, having tripped on a branch on the ground and crashed into Sora, who then crashed into Aseles.

Aseles let out a scream as the gaping hole swallowed her, the dirt riding down her legs and hands as she flailed. Her body turned to the side, her eyes looking up to see Sora immediately jump in behind her. Aseles failed to reach to him, unsure and anticipating the feeling of the cracking thud on her body.

“Aseles!” Sora extended his hand out, and the two reached for each other. However, an inch before they could, Aseles suddenly found her body light weight, and she floated in the air, with Sora’s body doing the same.

“W-What’s going on?” Aseles questioned immediately, looking around the illuminating hole.

“Oooooo,” Goofy commented from above as Aseles and Sora floated side by side, looking up to see Goofy was floating right above them, slowly gliding down with his arms extended. Donald spun unwillingly, and he was trying to make himself upright, quaking.

“Where are we?” Sora quickly questioned, looking about. The walls were now beginning to take pattern, the air glowing pink. Aseles moved aside quickly from the approaching objects, watching as a comfy, pink chair passed by her, with a grandfather clock chiming and rowing itself in between the group. A clock was shaking in silent alarm as teacups and teapots marched in rhythm, spinning around Goofy once then swiftly passing through Sora’s hair. An upside down chimney was roaring with warm fire as the sound of clocks began to play immensely in the air. Further down and down they floated, with Sora, Donald and Aseles upright as they looked to the ground. In the meantime, Goofy had his hands behind his head, smiling and content in his stance.

“Check this out!” Sora suddenly said. Aseles looked to see him swimming across the air, doing twists and turns, making her chuckle.

“Oh yeah?” Donald began to do somersaults, though he crashed into Aseles who flailed to make herself upright again, Sora laughing gently. Looking below once more, Aseles saw the ground was now coming a little faster, patterned in checked pink and magenta squares. The three landed smoothly on their feet as Goofy flipped over on his stomach, crashing to the ground in a large thud. 

“Jeezes, you okay?” Aseles asked. Goofy mumbled, shaking his head. Though, cutting in between the two was a small white rabbit, and it was running on its two, large feet. It had an old-fashion huge clock watch in his hand, its chain inside its pocket of its red jacket. He was panting heavily, running forward with its bifocal glasses jumping up and down on his pink nose. He also had an umbrella on its other hand as it ran faster.

“OH DEAR! I’M LATE! I’M LATE! THE QUEEN WILL HAVE MY HEAD FOR SURE!” the rabbit shrieked. Did that rabbit just tal- Oh for crying out loud, she was already traveling with a duck and dog. And...queen? 

The white rabbit disappeared around the corner, then Aseles heard a slam that sounded like a door from in front, the silence indicating that the rabbit was now gone. Aseles looked at the area, back to the group, then to the area again where the floor curved with various patterns running among the walls..

“What was that about?” Donald asked.

“Garwsh, hope he gets there in time,” Goofy dusted himself off as he stood.

“Get to where?” Aseles asked.

“Only one way to find out!” Sora began to lead the way, heading to where the rabbit had gone. 

“Hey, wait!” Donald said, but Sora only ignored him. “You still need to know the rules!” Aseles and Goofy looked at each other and shrugged, following right behind Sora. Donald groaned, his patting footsteps echoing in the weird and huge room. Around the corner, everyone stopped to see a door as tall as Goofy in the way, tan in color though the door held a weird shape to it, tilting to the left. Sora reached for the knob and opened it, suddenly revealing another door. He scratched his head, but continued to open every other coming door, finally opening a small one that showed bright light. He got on all fours and began to go through. Aseles followed right behind, shaking her head in disbelief with Donald and Goofy catching up. After some crawling, Aseles stood up, seeing that the group was now standing in a quiet, small room, with shelves on the walls, a white table in the middle with one chair, and a bed cramped in the corner. The room was relatively small, but everyone managed to squeeze in as the door closed. Aseles looked to the right, seeing a chimney was there, and various teapots and pans hanging among the walls with various painting of landscapes. Suddenly, there was a lock near the floor, and Aseles looked to see a brown door with a gold knob at the far center of the room.

Sora hurried over to it as grabbed the knob. It suddenly shook violently, making him retract back, his hands resting on his knees. He raised a brow, with the others following and kneeling beside him.

“What are you doing?!” The doorknob suddenly transformed, its huge eyes gazing up at the group, his keyhole into a small frown, “What’s the entire hubbub?”

“Wah! It talks?” Donald asked as everyone leaned curiously, Sora’s mouth quirking to one side with mouth opened.

“Of course I can!” the doorknob answered. 

“Then did you see a white rabbit go by?” Goofy asked.

“Hm? Oh, oh yes, yes! It actually just went inside,” the doorknob answered yet again.

“Then can we go?” Sora asked. 

“Afraid not, you’re simply too big! So if you don’t mind, I’m just going into my slumber again….”

“No! What can we do to grow small?” Sora asked. Are you serious?! Asking advice from a doorknob- Aseles has seen it all at this point.

The doorknob looked up, “Try the bottle on the table.”

The sound of poofs filled the air as Aseles turned, standing to look at the top surface of the table. There were precisely two bottles there, but before Aseles could ask which one it was, the doorknob was sound asleep. No matter how many times Sora snapped his fingers in front of it, it would not wake up.

Giving up, the group surrounded the table, Donald crossing his arms as Goofy tilted his head, and inspected the colored labeled bottles one at a time, “It doesn’t say anything on either one.”

“Go for it, Sora,” Donald stated.

“Why me?” Sora asked.

“Because you’re the one who asked for it,” Aseles defended Donald.

“If um…..one bottle makes you small, does the other one make you big?” Goofy asked. The group looked at him, then at the bottles.

“He’s got a point,” Aseles answered. 

“Ok then, it’s settled, Sora’s taking it first!” Donald said, pointing a finger at him. 

“We didn’t settle on that!” Sora said. Aseles rolled her eyes as Goofy cleared his throat, the two looking at the bickering partners. They turned to stand beside each other, with Goofy and Aseles now taking a look at the contents with the sound of arguments rambling in the background. 

“Which one do you think it is?” Aseles asked Goofy.

“Um…I say that one,” Goofy picked the bottle on the left. Aseles picked it up and pulled the cork off.

“Bottoms up,” she said. What else could she lose? She tilted a small amount of the liquid inside her throat; smacking her lips right after as she placed the bottle back down. “I don’t feel anything,” she replied, looking at Goofy.

“Maybe-“ Goofy stopped, his eyes wide. Aseles suddenly felt a rumbling sensation in pit of her stomach, and she found herself falling back, hitting against the tiled floor. She groaned loudly in pain, rubbing her lower back as she winced, she looked back to look at Goofy, but her eyes shot up, and stared at the underside of the table and Goofy’s knees. She gasped as she jumped to her feet, running her hands across her body. 

“Look fellas!” Goofy’s voice boomed from above, Aseles falling back as the waves knocked her back down.

“Don’t talk so loud!” Aseles squeaked from beneath, Sora and Goofy blinking in surprise of her sudden transformation. Goofy gave a friendly wave as Sora motioned himself a bit back, being careful not to step on her. 

Goofy grabbed the same bottle as she did, and gave a tiny drop to his tongue before setting the container down. In a burst of gravity, Goofy’s body fell back, and his body shrunk relatively fast, making him the same size to Aseles as he was once before. Sora and Donald followed suite, and the group was finally reunited once more, except now everything was fifty times its size.

“At least she was brave enough to do it,” Donald smirked. 

“Hey, I was planning to do it,” Sora said, crossing his arms. “Come on!” Sora said as he led to the doorknob, the rest following. “Hey! WAKE UP!” Sora announced, though the doorknob did not budge. After a minute of making loud noises and Sora’s firm fist banging on the door, the doorknob finally woke up, his eyes drowsy.

“Yes, what is it?” the doorknob mumbled.

“Can we go in now?” Sora asked.

“I’m sorry but you can’t,” the doorknob suddenly said. Everyone stood with mouths agape.

“Why not?!” Donald asked irritated.

“I’m locked,” the doorknob answered. 

“Locked?!” Sora answered.

“Locked. L-O-C-K-E-D. Locked,” the doorknob closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. The group walked away from the doorknob, standing next to the bed at the far side before Sora could lose his temper. 

“What do we do now?” Goofy asked.

“We can just give each other a boost and climb back up to the table,” Aseles replied. “And leave.”

“No way, we are finding that rabbit, we made it this far,” Sora replied. 

“Maybe there’s another way, then?” Aseles suggested.

“Maybe this way, fellas,” Goofy said. Aseles turned along with Donald and Sora, seeing him heading behind the bed that was pressed against the wall. The trio exchanged glances, but shrugged at the idea and began to follow behind Goofy. After a few moments of crawling along the cold floor, and constant sweeps of pushing the dust away, Goofy was turning to the right into an opening. A mouse hole perhaps? 

Following in the darkness by the sound of Goofy’s voice, Aseles hands suddenly touched the bristle of grass, making her narrows her eyes in question. Back outside? No, unless they were? Sunlight rose from in front, giving Goofy back his formation as Sora was next, looking around the large, towering bushes around. Aseles stood up second last as she turned to give Donald some room. 

The group was now standing into a clearing of green grass, the bright blue sky above them with moving clouds gently brushing along the view. In front, with the group moving along, followed the pathway made by the large bushes. At the end, there was a whole row of playing cards, making Aseles further question the sanity of this place. They seemed to be holding weapons in their hands, with a variety of spears and axes in hand. Sora slowly crept up, hiding behind a bush as Aseles and Goofy followed, with the three tugging Donald out of view. Donald was about to shout until Goofy slammed his beak closed, making Donald snort loudly. There was a rustle of footsteps as the group quickly pushed themselves against the bushes, almost morphing themselves into it as Aseles winced from the firm branches poking at her behind the head. After a few moments, Sora relaxed himself after watching the guards go back into formation with the others. 

Peeking over the edge, with Goofy on top, following by Sora’s head, Aseles and Donald at the bottom in order, they looked to the open area in front where a jury courthouse was in session. There stood a girl about Aseles’ height, her yellow hair lying on her back and neck. She wore a blue dress, a white apron over it with black shoes and white stockings. She seemed to be standing in the defendant stand and was facing a wide woman in a decorated-heart dress, a small gold crown on her head. Her bright red lipstick stuck out in view, her big black eyelashes looking down at the girl, her eyes narrowed. The four caught view of the white rabbit going up small steps, standing on a small platform that was beside the main stand where the woman sat. He cleared his throat, fanning himself with his hand. He stood straight.

“We are gathered to hear the accused Alice for trying to attempt theft of heart of the Queen of Hearts!” the rabbit shouted. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles stiffened. Theft of heart…but that only meant the Heartless. Being with hearts, and seeking them-

“I’m on trial? But why? I did absolutely nothing wrong!” Alice answered, crossing her arms and giving a glare to the queen. 

The queen looked at her, raising an eyebrow that only unsettled Aseles that much more, “Oh….So you’re accusing me of being wrong, my dear?” she asked sweetly. 

“Why, yes-“

“WELL **I’M** THE ONE WHO CALLS THE SHOTS! AND **I** SAY YOU TRIED TO STEAL **MY** POOR HEART!” the queen suddenly shouted, blowing Alice’s hair into the air. The group of four gulped, taking a step back, still unnoticed. 

“Shouldn’t we do something?” Aseles whispered quickly.

“No, we can’t, that would be meddling,” Donald said, shaking his head.

“Meddling?” Sora asked.

“That’s against the rules,” Goofy said, scratching his nose.

“That I was trying to tell you _earlier_ ,” Donald trembled in place.

“But-“ Aseles argued, looking at Alice who was being screamed at more. 

“ **YOU** ARE GUILTY OF THEFT OF MY HEART…… **OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!** ” the Queen of Hearts bellowed, pointing at Alice. The card-guards suddenly formed in a line, their weapons pointing to Alice. The four froze again, shaken by this one woman’s voice and bossiness.

“No! Please!” Alice begged. 

“HOLD IT!” Sora suddenly yelled, running forward, Aseles quickly following as did Goofy, with Donald only slapping his hands to his face, groaning in total dismay. The guards stepped aside, shocked to actually find someone to have enough encourage interrupting the court session. Rules or no rules, this woman was just a jerk.

“WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY COURT!” the queen shouted again. Aseles rubbed her ears, feeling the headache forming from all the way over here.

“You’ve got the wrong culprit!” Sora shouted pointing a finger to the queen, but by the look on his face he was thinking of what else to say next, Aseles could feel it.

“Do you have any proof?” the queen smirked, Alice looking at the four behind her. Sora placed down his finger, tapping his chin. Donald only smacked his forehead, Goofy looking at the guards nervously. Now Aseles understood the concept of not meddling.

“Yeah!” Aseles shouted, wanting to smack herself physically for obviously not knowing what she was doing. 

The queen turned to look at her, demanding in look, “Then where is it?”

“Uh….why should we tell you!” Aseles shouted back. Her face turned red. Crap.

“ **I’M** IN CHARGE HERE!”

“You might destroy the evidence!” Sora argued back quickly. The queen gasped.

“Yeah! So we can argue by our own defense!” Goofy added. 

“TCCCCH!” Donald waved his hands frantically, though the three ignored him distinctively.

The queen was outraged, “ **ENOUGH** OF THIS NONSENSE! GUARDS!” Alice was suddenly dragged from the stand, a cage sitting next to the stand of the queen’s. She was locked securely, the guards standing around the four, surrounding with no means of escape.

“Please, you don’t have to do this!” Alice suddenly cried, gripping the bars of the cage, trying to shake them.

“We’ll get you out!” Sora called. Alice only covered her eyes, peeking through her fingers as the guards stood at the ready.

“Why?!!” Donald cried out. Sora swung his arm out as his keyblade flashed in hand, Goofy spinning his shield in hand with Aseles holding her keyblade in both of her palms. Donald mumbled as he swung his wand at the ready, the Queen pointing a bold finger to the four as they glared to her.

“OFF WITH **ALL** OF THEIR HEADS!” the Queen exclaimed. The guards charged.

Aseles swung and hit, knocking back the cards as they floated to the ground, though the numbers replenished quickly, leaving her to guard. The spears and axes swung as Goofy blocked the oncoming attacks with his shield. The queen’s roars and shouts echoed, screaming the defeat of the meddlers of the court. 

“Back to back!” Sora shouted as everyone followed, “Spin!” Everyone began to run sideways as Donald pointed his wand, sending a blaze of ice and fire among the cards. Goofy blocked the weapons in accuracy as Sora and Aseles both blocked and struck, knocking the cards back as they rolled around the grass trying to douse the flames out, and were soaked with the melting ice among their bodies. One by one the cards began to fall from Donald’s successive spells, and the group was left with only a handful to deal with. 

Aseles blocked the coming ax as she grunted, knocking it back and dodging back with a small jump, the ax missing her stomach. She stomped a foot forward, and swung her keyblade across, sending the card rolling across the air until it hit Goofy’s own card that he was battle against. After a few moments with Sora and Donald quickly successful in their battles, the queen was left defenseless with her white rabbit subordinate cowering behind a large big at the corners of the bushes.

“Guards, guards, get up!” she shouted, though only a few remaining guards could actually move, but not entirely enough to get up. Sora swiftly hurried forward toward the cage that was curtained the entire fight, but as he pulled the fabric away, his mouth dropped open, and his eyes widened.

“Where’s Alice???” Sora shouted. The Queen, the rabbit and the guards immediately looked over as Aseles dropped the head of her keyblade on the ground, Donald and Goofy looking about to see if there were any signs of escape. The lock was still secure, but no blond girl inside. The Queen’s black pupils turned into boiling coal.

“FIND HER!” she shouted as the guards hurriedly, as best as they could, ran in different directions, going through the pathways of bushes from all around. Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles went toward the cage, making sure their eyes weren’t fooled. 

“She must’ve been kidnapped when we were fighting,” Goofy suggested.

“But who would’ve done it?” Donald asked, tapping his foot, “We were the only ones here.”

“We better search too,” Sora said, leading the way as the group passed the rabbit arguing unsuccessfully against the Queen who no longer paid attention to them. Walking through a pathway of bushes that was not taken, Sora began to lead the way, and was coming upon a dark hallway of green shrubs. He entered as the others followed willingly behind him. At the other side, Aseles was awed to find herself in an open area of tall grass and a huge tree in the middle in giant size. They seemed to be in the brush of some sort of clean swamp, with water ripples among the ground in various spots, brush of cattails, and some large roses around. 

There was suddenly chuckling surrounding the huge forest. Aseles stumbled as Sora backed up, looking to see something lavender phasing through the air. Donald and Goofy stood at the ready with weapons out, though there was silence along with the sound of wrinkling water and the soft breeze among the bright area. 

“What was that?” Goofy asked. Aseles eyes scanned the area further, looking around the top of the mushrooms surrounding the group, though none of them could make their way any further or back in fear of being surrounded.

“Who’s there?!” Donald yelled.

“Who indeed.” Aseles whipped her hair around, looking up to look at the top of a large rock, and seeing a figure forming from striped creations. It was a purple cat, standing on two legs with a large, curling tail. He held the widest smile Aseles could ever possibly imagine, making her take a step back as Sora took a step forward, pointing to the creature.

“That was you?” Sora asked.

“Who’s you?” the cat asked slyly.

“You,” Sora answered again.

“You is who which is me?” the cat asked. Sora grabbed his head, giving a simple dumfounded look.

“Yes, you, the cat,” Aseles answered.

The cat smiled, “Cheshire the Cat.”

“Do you know where Alice is?” Goofy asked.

“Oh, Alice? I do,” the cat said. The group waited, but he had completely stopped his answer.

“Where is she?” Donald asked irritated.

“Oh, she’s not here,” the cat answered again.

“Then where is she?” Aseles asked.

“That way,” the cat replied.

“What way?” Sora asked.

“What way what?” the cat gave a wider grin.

“What way did Alice go??” Sora argued, throwing his arms in front.

“I don’t know,” the cat raised an eyebrow.

“But you just said you did!” Donald argued. 

“Did what?” the cat asked. The three guys groaned. Aseles smacked her forehead, standing in front of the cat in annoyance, her eyes glaring at him with hands on her hips.

“You just said where Alice went and didn’t bother to mention which way. Just tell us which way she went that you saw her go which you do know where she went and that’s Alice,” she answered, taking a deep, quiet breath. Sora, Donald and Goofy only stood there as the cat’s smile frowned, his eyes closing in defeat. 

“Alice is not here,” the cat answered, beginning to walk away.

“Then where is she?” Aseles asked in a rattling growl.

The cat turned, his grin back on before he disappeared, “The shadows took her….” His laughter lifted the area, then silence. Aseles turned to face the others, confusion ultimately liking everyone far too much today.

“Got any idea?” Aseles asked.

“Maybe it was the Heartless,” Donald answered. Goofy gulped.

“You think?” Sora asked, placing a finger on his chin, “Then we should look. But where..?” At that precise moment, something caught Aseles’ eye, looking to the side to see dark pools beginning to form at the edges of the ponds surrounding them. The Heartless began to claw themselves out into view as the group began to back up, pressing themselves against the large blades of grass closing them in. 

“Run for it!” Sora shouted, throwing his arms up in the air and cutting through the gaps of the grass.

“Sora!” Goofy shouted from behind as he followed. Aseles swiftly was next to follow as Donald stumbled on a twig, but followed behind. 

Aseles winced as the blades of grass began to whip her from all different directions, but in a sudden turn, she was knocked back, a sharp claw grabbing her foot. She kicked frantically as she swung her keyblade about, thrashing it against the ground as the Heartless cried out, and began to turn to ash. With a heavy exhale, Aseles now stood, though her eyes lingered around the tall structures of the grass, her eyes unsure where to land to give her a direction to walk through.

“Hey!” Aseles called out. Her eyes widened to see the dark pools beginning to form around her, and she immediately leapt, beginning to sprint across the dirt floor.

“Fellas!” Goofy cried out from the distance, and Aseles began to hurrying follow the sound of his voice. She began to swing her keyblade in front, tumbling down the large strands of grass from view. In a swift turn, Aseles grabbed the edge of the blade, and began to pull it back as the Heartless leapt forward. She released her grip, and the grass smacked right into them, making them tumble back into the ground. 

“Goofy?” Donald called out. 

“Over here!” Dang it! Aseles went the other way!

Her eyes scanned the forming circles among the ground, surrounding her as she backed up, with keyblade ready in hand. The Soldiers leapt as Aseles held her keyblade like a bat, and swung against their helmets, making them tumble into each other. The ant-like Shadows clawed at her feet and legs as Aseles swung around, taking care of them in a swift strike. 

“Sora, Aseles!” She picked up her head, and began to instantly dash through the grass, moving the blades away as she panted heavily. Finally, she pushed herself through the thicket, regaining footing as she grabbed her head, using her keyblade as a cane to rest on. 

“Where is Sora?” Donald quickly inquired as Aseles looked to see them standing before a pond, with large lily pads swimming along it. Goofy was scanning the area rather closely, but Sora was nowhere nearby-

“AHHH!” The trio swiftly turned, seeing Sora was blazing right to them, his arms swinging at his sides with his keyblade clutching tightly in his right hand. Aseles’ eyes widened to see a large body was merely pushing through the grass, making the ground rumble as the chains rattled in the air. It was a large Heartless, rounded and wide with its face shrouded in shadow. The Large Body charged full throttle as Sora flew forward, crashing into Aseles and Donald who all then crashed into Goofy. The Heartless continued its rampage as the group yelled, and stumbled back as they all held onto each other, and fell back into the pond. With a crash of the waves, Aseles found herself suddenly tumbling forward, and she snapped her arms around to hold onto something. Her eyes widened to find herself back in the pink room, her leg gripped from the ankle. Donald hung from her arms as Sora held onto the picture frame from above. The Large Body that had stumbled into the pond with them flew overhead, and began to crash downward, missing the padded chair below and turning to immediate ash when it crashed into the tiled floor below. Aseles sighed heavily as her hair dripped of some water, and she shook it off, feeling her body teeter back and forth with Goofy’s other hand holding onto Sora’s ankle.

“You’re all.....heavy,” Sora grunted to say, his face beginning to turn slightly red. His eyes looked up, scanning the pond picture they had phased through.

“I gotta let you go, Donald,” Aseles struggled to say, feeling the blood rushing to her head.

“W-What? Why?” Donald argued, his webbed feet kicking from below.

“You’ll land on the armchair below! Or else we’re all going to fall!” Aseles replied. 

“Let go...of the duck!” Sora shouted.

“Donald, let go!” Aseles waved her wrists frantically.

“Hurry!” Goofy shouted.

“DONALD!” all three shouted as Donald was refusing to, quaking incoherently. Aseles bit her lip, but wrinkled her nose, feeling her hair tickle the tip of it. She pulled her head back, and sneezed right in front of Donald’s face. Donald squawked as he let go, coughing loudly as he bounced onto the armchair, and rolled off to land on the tiled floor safely.

“Alright, I let- gah!” Aseles felt herself rotating in the hair, and her back hit the chair roughly, her body tipping over and her side hitting the floor. She grunted, looking up to the irritated Donald who tapped his feet, and was snapping his eyes down to her. 

“...Sorry,” Aseles replied, standing up and beginning to dust her clothes off.

“HOOOY!” Aseles swiftly backed up, lifting a leg to have it miss being plummeted by Goofy who landed on his rear on the floor, his hand rubbing his head.

“That’s a big fall,” he replied as he began to stand up, dusting his clothes off. He hummed, and lifted his hand, suddenly a whole waterfall rushing down his head. Aseles and Donald quickly backed up as the water ran along the ground, disappearing into the cracks of the tiles. Next, Sora landed safely down beside Goofy, straightened down his jacket as he smiled, though his eyes began to scan around the room.

“We’re back to where we started,” Sora replied. “...That was really weird.”

“Hey, look,” Goofy pointed. The others followed his direction, seeing the Cheshire Cat was laying on its side on the table, its puffy tail flickering back and forth. Sora rushed forward as he leapt himself onto the chair near the table, hoisting himself up as the other followed behind him. Once on the table, Aseles stood herself up properly with a short grunt, noticing that the bottles that were once here were now gone. Cheshire Cat grinned widely, chuckling and immediately putting Aseles on the edge. Sora confronted him, raising a brow.

“What’s so funny?” Sora asked.

“If you’re not prepared….” the cat snickered.

“Prepared for what?” Donald added.

“Make sure you get out alive,” the cat laughed as it grabbed its stomach, then calming itself down as group looked at one another. The cat simply pointed up, suddenly disappearing in a sudden pop. Aseles heard a clutter as she looked, seeing something black bounce to the floor hard. 

Aseles jumped with a yelp, backing away as Sora stood with mouth opened and Donald and Goofy immediately at the sides, facing the creature. The Heartless began to fold itself back up, a Juggler’s appearance with two huge rods in each of its hands paper formed hands. Its glowering yellow eyes beamed, its stringy and flexible legs stomping. It took a heavy swing back, and began to strike its rod forward.

Goofy swiftly lunged forward, striking against the rod with his shield, making the Heartless stumble back. Donald shouted with a swing of his wand, the tip of the mage hat blazing with an ice spell. The Heartless doubled back, striking its rods across the table. Aseles and Goofy yelped as they flew off the table, hitting against a pair of book against the lower desk against the wall. Aseles grunted, sitting up as Goofy began to help her stand.

“Watch out!” Goofy shot out as Aseles watched Donald and Sora beginning to strike against the batons, though the Heartless was not letting up of being defeated so easily. 

“Let’s trip it!” Aseles commented hurriedly to Goofy who nodded. The two began to rapidly climb down the desk, placing their feet upon the wedges of the wood and handles as Aseles could hear the constant grunts from Sora and Donald. 

“Hurry!” Goofy encouraged as he and Aseles took off in a sprint, coming upon the feet of the tall Heartless. Goofy shot his shield forward, hitting against one of the knees of the Heartless. The Heartless flailed, but before it could regain balance, Aseles smacked her keyblade right underneath the left boot, and heaved her keyblade upward, sending the paper-Heartless back.

With a loud thud, the Trickmaster fell on its back, its batons rolling out of its hands. Sora and Donald quickly took the initiative and froze the Heartless’ feet against the ground, though Sora was completely bewildered he was able to cast the spell.

“Focus, Sora!” Donald instructed as sweat dropped down Sora’s temple, nodding off as Sora and Donald began to take into a run around the Trickmaster’s legs. Aseles and Goofy began to viciously attach the Heartless from the chest, though Aseles could feel her body being pushed forcefully back, the paper fingers slapping against her. 

“Watch out!” Aseles called out as she ducked, the baton swinging and knocked Donald and Goofy back. Sora hurried beside Aseles as the two began to thrash their keyblades against the Heartless, Aseles wincing from the continuous smacks around her. In a sudden, hard hit, the Heartless dropped to the ground, its hands falling to the ground as its batons disappeared. The Heartless began to disintegrate as Aseles heaved heavily, feeling her arms tremble. A glowing, large heart began to escape from its shining body. It rose farther up to the ceiling, and in a twinkle, the heart burst in a disappeared, radiant glow. The black ash began to sink to the floor, leaving Aseles to breathe easily, her eyes looking over to Goofy and Donald who regained strength and were walking to Sora who rested his keyblade over his shoulder, looking at the floor in triumph. 

“Is it over?” Aseles asked, looking cautiously around.

“Looks like it,” Sora nodded, wiping his forehead off with his free hand. “Is everyone alright?” 

“Mhmm,” Goofy announced, patting down his head. A loud yawn suddenly interrupted the room as the group turned over, viewing the doorknob smacking his lips, his eyes looking around dazed. 

“What a racket. What does a doorknob have to do to get any sleep?” he asked. Sora approached the doorknob as Aseles and the others watched him, seeing him tilt his head as the knob’s keyhole exterior showed. Inside, Aseles spotted a radiant light, and in a sudden motion, Sora’s keyblade shot forward, the tip pointing in conjugation to the light. A soft, quick glow shot from Sora’s keyblade and it sprung into the keyhole, leaving nothing but the trace of a locking keyhole in the air. Donald, Goofy and Aseles stood side by side of Sora, looking to the snoozing doorknob that returned to its slumber, and Sora who stared at the keyblade in confusion.

“What was that?” Sora asked.

“Sounded like something being locked,” Goofy responded.

“Didn’t Leon say something about...locking worlds?” Aseles recalled, “Does that mean we’re done here?”

“We still haven’t found Alice though…” Sora stated.

“Or the King,” Goofy frowned.

“We’ll look when we go to other worlds,” Donald said, “It’s our best chance.”

“Hmm, right,” Sora smiled widely, “C’mon, we can’t give up now. We might be dealing with strong Heartless, but nothing will stop us.”

“I...suppose so,” Aseles blinked, nodding once.

“Then let’s get going, gang,” Goofy shout out a thumbs up. “We’ll find our friends in no time!” Aseles could only hope so.


	3. A Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I wasn't able to take this out sooner, but I hit road blocks while editing this part. I just didn't like how I wrote it overall, so I literally started from scratch. In any case, I hope you enjoy this next part. Thank you all for your tremendous support, I greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Until next time, have a lovely day (:
> 
> -Les

With dry lips smacking, Aseles shut her eyes in deep ravines, feeling her hands rubbing her face from the satisfaction of her slumber. She yawned loudly the next second, and sat up straight. She grumbled from the soreness around her back, and wished the metal chairs could be slightly more comfortable to sleep on. At least the bathroom was the best convenience here, although those potions could taste slightly better to better ease the hunger.

As far as traveling was going, it wasn’t too bad, though Aseles could only hope for what she wanted as the seconds ticked by. The night sky plastered with stars was unchanging, and it was getting hard to keep track of time. For all she knew they were probably flying in circles. She hoped not, unless Donald and Goofy lied to them about their experiences with a gummi ship. 

Aseles hoped Alice was alright. It was slightly terrifying to know she happened to be kidnapped in the middle of a fight and no one even noticed. She recalled what the cat had stated, about the shadows taking her. She knew for certain he was talking about the Heartless; no doubt in her mind that he might’ve seen what had happened while everyone else was busy smacking playing cards.

“You were that tired?” Aseles looked beside, but with a sharp focus she could make out Sora waking up. The haze around her eyes cleared and she nodded.

“I guess so,” she replied. “Donald and Goofy are still asleep.” She looked to the left, looking to see Donald sprawled on the chair quite comfortably while Goofy snored gently, his head resting back with his hands folded onto his round tummy.

“How are you feeling?” Sora asked her, sitting up straighter. 

Aseles shrugged, “Could be worse. You?”

“Feeling good, actually,” Sora smiled though he quirked his mouth and rubbed his chin, “Though I’m worried about the Heartless, and how they took Alice.”

“Doesn’t it scare you that they can do that, out of nowhere?” Aseles asked next, rubbing her cheek as she leaned forward in her chair, “To be gone in an instant and not knowing where you’re going to end up?”

“It does, but as long as we stick together, nothing will happen to us, right??” Sora smiled.

“I suppose so,” Aseles nodded back, stretching her arms forward, “So did Donald and Goofy hint on where we were going next?”

“No, but it seems they know what they’re doing,” Sora replied, crossing his arms.

“Are you sure we can trust them?”

“Hmm? Why do you ask me?”

“Because….right now you’re the only person I can trust right now,” Aseles sighed heavily, rubbing her arms as she looked to the side, “After everything that happened, I’m not too sure what to expect from everyone else. You seem as lost as I am…but it seems like you know what you’re doing.”

“Oh…” Sora blinked, but nodded slowly, “Well…they haven’t lied to us this far. But if saving the worlds means getting everything back to normal and finding our friends, who are we to say it’s the wrong thing to do?”

“…Yeah, you’re probably right,” Aseles nodded gently. “I just hope it’s soon then…”

“Hey, you’re awake!” Aseles and Sora turned their heads, watching Goofy beginning to wake up as he yawned and waved, “G’morning.” Donald followed soon after, rubbing his large, soggy eyes as he patted down the feathers on his head. After the good morning introduction, Aseles was back to her own thoughts, but still insecure about where they were still going. It wasn’t long until they reached the next hemisphere of the approaching world.

As the gummi ship hovered over the ground just as before, the group all hopped down onto the yellow-grounded floor. A pair of harvest-gold doors stood in the distance, though as Aseles looked back, she noticed some sort of city in the distance. It looked much like a Greece-like town, though the main attention turned to the doors ahead. Sora was the first to approach them and with hefty hands, he pushed them open to reveal an open area where the entrance of a coliseum waited. Two, large statures of gladiator soldiers stood in combat as their swords connected to form an “X”. They shined of a gold exterior, making Aseles’ eyes shine and widen as she looked to them. Columns stood in rows at the side of the stone buildings, their buttresses in swirling motions. There were several flamed, stone torches among the area, though Aseles wondered why they were even on if it was the crack of day. It seemed they were for a special occasion, and if Aseles heard correctly, there were sounds emitting from the other side of the building.

“We should check in there,” Sora said, pointing to the doors at the center of the statues that were settled up on a flight of stairs. 

“Um….what’s this place called?” Aseles asked, everyone now able to hear the sound of cheers from the other side.

“Won’t hurt asking, right?” Goofy asked. Aseles looked at him, then darted her eyes to Sora. He shrugged, beginning to run over across the hot ground as the rest followed behind him, Aseles and Goofy mostly walking the whole way. Once in front of the doors, Sora pushed them inwards with Donald helping him. Inside, a small room held some more torches to light up the stone room with several trophies of metal lying on top of stone pedestals at the sides. At the end of the small hallway was an entrance leading to the sound of cheers on the other side, and as Aseles looked closer, she could view an open space of land at the end of the dark tunnel. Beside it was a chart though it was occupied by a satyr. His back was to them, and he seemed very into whatever he was reading and writing as he stood on a stone pedestal.

Sora approached first, “Um, hey-“

“Oh, you’re finally here. Move that boulder over there!” the satyr responded without a glance, pointing a finger to the boulder next to the wall on the other side of the group. They all raised an eyebrow, looking at the guy, then to the boulder, and then to each other. They all shrugged, giving each other room to stand and place their hands on the boulder. 

“Count of three,” Sora whispered.

“Okay,” Donald and Goofy whispered as Aseles nodded.

“One...two...THREE!” Sora stated. The four all grunted and pushed forward, Aseles feeling her feet sliding easily on the hard floor. Heat exploded on her arms as they shook, struggling and budging to try to move this thing. Goofy suddenly lost footing, bumping into Sora, Donald, and then into Aseles last. She groaned, feeling her face on the floor.

“Jeez, Herc, you sound-“ the satyr finally turned, his arms open. They dropped, looking down at the four that were bundled up against the ground with Aseles finally picking up her head. “Who are you guys?” the short man asked, placing his fists on his hips.

“Sora.”

“Donald.”

“Goofy.”

“Aseles,” she replied, shooting her eyes at the three who nervously smiled down to her.

“What kind of heroes are you?” the short man asked.

“Heroes?” Goofy asked.

“This is a Coliseum for heroes. Didn’t you read the sign?” the man asked again.

“You were still writing on it,” Aseles answered, feeling crushed to death.

“Oh. Yeah, you got a point there,” the man rubbed his beard, looking back at the chart he was writing on.

“So…can I ask a question?” Aseles asked.

“Go ahead,” the man asked, seeming confused.

“Can you guys……GET OFF ME??” Aseles shot her eyes up to the trio. They raised their eyebrows, quickly steeping off as Goofy helped her, dusting her back off. She sighed, nodding him a thanks.

“Sorry,” Sora chuckled nervously.

“You look more of a circus bunch to me instead of heroes,” the man answered stepping from the boulder and looking up to them with his knuckles on his hairy hips.

“What do you mean circus bunch?!” Donald argued, stepping in front of the man. The guy only shook his head, pointing and shoving a finger to Donald.

“I’ve got a lot of work to do here, so scram,” he answered. Donald’s face turned red as Sora crossed his arms, looking cross to him. The guy sighed, shaking his head.

“Alright, it’s like this. People from all over the world come to compete in this tournament and it leads to a lot of fighting, and a lot of work. I can’t have a bunch of guys like you coming and holding me back,” he answered truthfully.

“We are heroes!” Sora and Donald argued. The man scoffed, heading to the boulder they were all trying to push before.

“This is so easy to push! You can’t call yourselves a hero if you can’t even move it!” he said, crossing his arms.

“Then let’s see you try,” Aseles crossed her own arms, glaring. 

The man scoffed again, waving his hand as if it was a simple task. The four waited as the man rubbed his hands, placing them on the boulder. He grunted and pushed forward, but nothing moved. The guy then turned his back to the boulder, his legs scratching the floor. Goofy scratched his head in question as Donald snickered. Sora dropped an arm a couple of inches, looking incredulously at the satyr as Aseles rubbed her temple with a finger. There was no difference in the movement of the boulder whatsoever.

“Well?” Sora asked after a few minutes of the man slipping, grunting, and heaving. He finally exhaled heavily, grabbing his chest as his other hand rested on the boulder to support him up on his hooves. 

“Alright, alright. So, then let’s see what you _can_ do.”

LATER:

The match beforehand had been cleared, the four stood in the open area of ground and stone seats at the sides. The whole layout of the match-floor was filled with wooden barrels. Aseles raised a brow at the scene, but didn’t bother asking at the moment.

“All you gotta do is hit those barrels in less than twenty seconds,” Phil answered, crossing his arms. A path of barrels were set around, though the four glanced to one another, and then looked to the satyr named Phil.

“This is it?” Sora asked, sounding disappointed.

“Hey it’s not as easy as it looks,” Phil grinned.

“Oh no, it _is_ easy...” Aseles whispered, swinging her keyblade into view as Donald slowly nodded in agreement. 

“Hey, you could show me you are heroes or just head back out the doors,” Phil placed his knuckles on his hips again, giving a wide eye at all of them.

“Alrighty then,” Goofy said, smiling and taking out his shield.

“That’s the spirit!” Phil answered. The four turned to face the barrels as Phil stood behind them, with Goofy spinning his shield in hand, Donald holding out his wand, Aseles with the head of her keyblade tapping the ground in wait as Sora held his over his shoulder with a large grin on his face.

“Start in three, two……….GO!” Phil shouted. Sora merely walked a couple of feet as the other three waited behind. Phil stared in confusion, but before he could question or imagine why they were just standing there, Sora merely positioned his leg back, and swung his arm in full swing forward. His keyblade cut across the air in spirals as it then doubled back and around. The barrels broke in many splinters and parts as the keyblade continued to spin. Finally, the last barrel in the path was hit and broken as Sora caught his keyblade with a strong grip. Next, Donald pointed his wand as he finished off the rest of the barrels with a massive bolt. The four turned around and stood side by side, looking to Phil.

“Maybe you are- NO WAY! SNAP OUT OF IT!” Phil slapped his cheek, groaning, “NOPE SORRY! COME BACK SOME OTHER TIME!”

“But we did what you said!” Donald argued as Goofy quirked in his in disapproval. 

“Sorry, but no!” Phil said again, beginning to walk away to the other side of the Coliseum, “You need a pass to enter!” he shouted one last time. Aseles’ mouth opened in shock as Sora shook in place, obviously ticked off about the change of mind.

“Let’s just go,” Sora replied with a snap as he placed his keyblade away, and began to walk away with white fists. 

“Hold up!” Goofy called out as Donald and Aseles followed soon after, Donald giving one last look behind before scoffing in disbelief. The four began to walk in a line formation outside, the doors slamming closed behind them as they began to walk down the steps in disappointed silence. 

“Where you going in such a hurry?” a mischievous voice rung from behind. Aseles instantly felt her neck turn cold as she shot her head around, looking to see a tall, blue-skinned man in black robes. He stood over them easily as she inclined her head back, bumping against Goofy accidentally as Sora took a step forward with Donald beside him. 

“Hey, Lord of the Dead, nice to meet you,” the man sneered widely in jubilation of their reactions with the flames on his head flickering in emotion. His wide smirk held sharp teeth, and his yellow eyes pierced the soul quite literally.

Next he held out a hand toward Sora, but Sora merely stared at it, his face perplexed with some irritation, “Oh, I see you’re very guarded. Smart little kid,” he answered, pulling back his cold, blue palm, “Hades is the name, and collecting souls is my game.”

“Hades?” Sora asked.

“Hey, all the other good names were picked. Gotta stick with this one,” the tall man answered, shaking his head. His eyes then fell on the rest of the group, “So, who are your other friends?”

“This is Donald, Goofy, and Aseles,” Sora answered. Sora, not the smartest thing of giving names out to strangers.

“Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles. Hm….has a nice ring to it,” Hades’ answered, grinning, “So I’ve heard of your little problem about entering the tournament.”

“Yeah. We need a pass,” Sora answered.

“A pass you say? Hm….you mean like this?” Hades held out his hand, showing it to the four. Suddenly a blue flame roared, engulfing his fingers as it then climbed down, showing a piece of parchment in his grasp.

“Yeah!” Donald said, amazed. Aseles blinked in surprise, seeing indeed it was a pass, though she wasn’t sure if it was the one they needed.

“Well, here, take it,” Hades grinned wider, flapping it once in the air as Sora immediately reached for it. 

“Hold on!” Aseles reached, tugging Sora’s shoulder back as she shot her eyes up to Hades, “What’s the catch?”

“Is it wrong to assist people on what they want? C’mooooon now....it’s free stuff,” Hades replied playfully, “What are friends for?”

“Thanks Hades. How can we thank you?” Sora asked, taking the pass as he looked up to the darkening figure before them.

“Nah, no thanks needed. All you gotta do is compete and make me proud!” Hades said, grinning again. Sora smiled as he turned, looking at his comrades.

“Come on, let’s go!” he led the way back as everyone began to follow, though Aseles stopped at the top step and looked back, watching as Hades waved bye to her with a chuckle.

“Have fun, kid,” Hades replied after he engulfed himself in flames, and disappeared into the air. What was this raw feeling at the pit of Aseles’ stomach?

MOMENTS LATER:

Incredulous as Phil was, he had no choice but to accept the pass Hades had given them; it was entirely legit, which made Aseles worry that much more. Either way, she stuck by her group and it wasn’t long before the tournament commenced...which made her worry even more; it was as if Hades was the miracle they needed for not missing out on this, and she was beginning to wonder if she was the only one questioning this sudden luck.

The crowd was screaming at their top of their lungs, filling up the stands instantly as they watched, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles take on the Heartless opponents that managed to even enter this, which was more fishy to her. She was feeling a little tired the more they fought, but she sucked it up and felt relieved the farther they were closer to the final matches. 

Phil was amazingly surprised of their endurance, but was nowhere close to even calling them heroes no matter how much Sora and Donald pressed on it. Phil announced that the last match was against Hercules, a strong man that he would consider to being a god. If they defeated Hercules, perhaps Phil would reconsider their title. 

At the moment, the group was waiting as the sidelines as Phil began to catch them with the crowd shouting in cheers from behind them. The final set of matches was beginning to dwindle down to the very best, with Aseles’ group being the last of them. 

“Okay, Rule #57! Be prepared!” Phil stated, punching his hand with his fist.

“Don’t worry! We got this!” Sora straightened up, grinning.

“Rule #24…Don’t get cocky,” Phil answered, sighing, “Okay, you got one more match to go before you get to Hercules.”

“We can handle anyone! Right guys?” Sora chuckled.

“Right!” Donald and Goofy threw a fist in the air.

“Didn’t I just tell you Rule#24?” Phil asked, raising a brow. He suddenly turned his head sideways, a figure emerging from the entrance nearby. The group followed his gaze, watching as a man with spiky blond hair began to approach, his coat hanging around him and his eyes cold and calculating to their position. 

“Who’s that?” Goofy asked.

“Cloud. He’s a competitor as well,” Phil answered flatly. The man continued with his firm walk. His gaze was strong and holding as he looked across the group, staring with Donald briefly, and then moving onto Sora who stood in the center. His eyes glazed over the brunette, then passed Goofy who merely waved. Next was Aseles, and the moment they shared the glance, she felt the world freeze. Her spine shivered at his tall stature and clawed hand, completely entranced of his mysterious appearance. He held her eyes as he glided across the ground, his red cape followed behind him, torn and ripped in several places that they told a story. 

“He sure looks tough,” Goofy said.

“You got that right, because he is,” Phil said, exhaling his held breath. Aseles looked to see Sora looking at where Cloud had walked off to at the end of the arena, Sora’s eyes narrowed. She had a feeling this wasn’t going to end well. 

“He’s about to come out at any second, so let’s get ready!” Phil encouraged as the group circled around him as Phil began to give them pointers. A few minutes later, the crowd cheered as he began to lead them to the ring with Donald and Sora taking the lead, and Aseles and Goofy right behind them. The one named Cloud was approaching from the other side, and as Aseles watched him come closer, her eyes widened to see the large blade he held in his hand. He extended it out to the four, and Aseles eyes caught the white gauze around it splattered with...dry blood. Oh jeezes. Really?

The group readied themselves, Sora in front beside Donald who both pointed their weapons straight to Cloud who was unfazed. Aseles and Goofy held the defensive stance on either side behind them. Her eyes scanned across the floor to where Cloud stood, widening to see a small sprout of Darkness rolling around his heels. Her eyes shot up, seeing Cloud was looking straight at Sora, narrowed as the lower part of his face was shrouded in his red scarf. 

“And, begin!” Phil shouted. Aseles saw Cloud was unmovable, his eyes hard and deadly as stone. The group made no movement as well, but the crowd’s chant encouraged Sora as he charged. He swung his keyblade at Cloud as Cloud dodged perfectly, his stance still strong and held in the same spot. Cloud suddenly charged in lighting speed, leaving a trail of lightening behind him. Sora was thrown back at the edge of the square ring, seething as he gasped from the force.

“Sora!” Donald cried out as Goofy made a quick motion to go to his aid. Aseles’ eyes widened back to Cloud to see his sword raised into the air, bolts of lightning cascading around it. He suddenly slammed his blade downwards as Aseles immediately ran out of the way. Donald yelped as he was thrown back from the wave of thunder, hitting the floor hard on his back as the cheers of the stands drowned out his yelp.

“WATCH OUT!” Goofy cried out as Aseles shot her eyes back to Cloud, gasping as Cloud began to advance in deadly accuracy. His feet slid as did his arm in full arch in front, almost catching Aseles as she dodged and rolled to the side. She immediately stood as she backed up, but countered against Cloud’s clashing blade. The two held their weapons, but it wasn’t long before Cloud gained the upper hand, and began to push Aseles down to her trembling knees. He flickered his wrist, knocking Aseles’ keyblade to the side and leaving her open. Unsure, Aseles shut her eyes but she opened them in a rapid blink to find Sora had lunged himself forward. His feet slid across the ground as he turned, seeing Cloud’s blade miss and hit the concrete floor, creating sparks. Donald and Goofy came from the other side as Donald shot his wand, a fire spell quickly emerging from the mage hat and raining down onto Cloud. Cloud staggered back, and then grunted as Goofy’s shield smack him on his back, making him wobble forward to prevent himself from falling. 

“Thanks Sora,” Aseles answered.

“Don’t mention it,” he smiled warmly. Both turned to face Cloud again, and then all four charged in opposing directions. Cloud jumped up in the sky, suddenly floating as electricity passed through his body, his red cape flowing around him.

“Whoa!” Donald yelled in awe. So did the rest of the crowd, their cheers rising to maximum. Cloud narrowed his eyes, turning his sword sideways and rushed downward. Aseles dodged out of the way, seeing Cloud turning back for a combo attack. She stopped him in his tracks as he advanced her way, his face above her as the two glared to each other. Aseles grunted as she rolled on the ground, barely dodging the huge blade. Sora yelled as he leapt forward, hitting Cloud directly on his side. Cloud winced but held his position in midair. He zoomed by quicker, catching Donald and Goofy and sending them toward the edge of the arena. They fell to the ground, trying everything they could to get up. 

Aseles began to advance their way but was halted instantly by Cloud’s sword slashing against her keyblade. She staggered back, gritting her teeth as she began to stumble and fall forward, dodging Cloud’s oncoming pursuits. Sora attacked from behind as his keyblade caught Cloud’s cape. He swung his arms upwards in rotation and smacked Cloud down to the ground who grunted. Cloud slashed his blade, cutting off the excess of his torn cloak and leaving Sora nothing to pin down. The two males began to fight relentlessly once Cloud stood, the sparks flaring around their angered faces.

“Fire!” Sora shouted as the flames caught Cloud in a deadly spin. The man winced and grunted, but yelled in anger as he threw his arms at his sides. The flames instantly died out, and the wisps of Darkness began to spring upward in vicious waves, making his spiky hair fly around his face.

“Move!” Sora shouted as he began to run to the side, the spark of Darkness shooting outwards and missing anyone in the crossfire. Aseles shielded her face with an arm, looking over to see Cloud suddenly above her. She screamed, but was not quick enough as her lungs died from their scare. She was knocked back, skidding across the ground as her keyblade rolled out of her grip. She shot her eyes up to see Cloud was right above her, ready to deliver the attack at her chest. The next second, Cloud froze as he stumbled back, the air pierced with a ray of light hitting him square on the chest. 

“Aseles!” Sora replied as he began to help Aseles from the ground, looking up cautiously to Cloud who had fallen to his knees, and was gripping his chest with his normal hand. He was heaving, though when he looked up past his bangs, Aseles saw his expression had softened. The grip on his blade was released, and he sighed heavily, his eyes flickering in sudden realization, as if he didn’t know he was here. Sora shared a glance with Cloud, the two looking to one another in silence.

“WATCH OUT!” The crowd screamed in horror as Aseles and Sora both fell back, their hair flying behind them from the large paw that had stomped the ground before them. Aseles’ mouth widened in terror as she slapped her hands to her mouth, gasping out as the large, furred paw crushed Cloud beneath. Her eyes shot up with Sora’s as the two watched the three-headed dog snap it’s large, individual fangs, roaring in hunger.

“RETREAT!” Phil shouted as Sora quickly linked an arm around Aseles, helping her stand with Donald and Goofy calling out to them from the roars of the crowd scrambling to get out.

“W-We need to get him!” Aseles persisted, but was not persuasive enough as Goofy began to tug her from the other side.

“HERC!” Phil called out. All four turned now as they looked past Phil to see a man of large build suddenly pushing back the dog, freeing the unconscious Cloud. 

“Get them out of here!” the man yelled back, holding back the beast that had risen from the ground, ready for a fight.

“Come on!” Sora persisted, the whole group now following willingly as the doors leading outside slammed with a closer.

Inside the small room, Phil was breathing heavily as he rested his back against the doors. Sora and Goofy held their knees as Donald rested against the ground, panting. Aseles had fallen on her bottom, her skin crawling from the sudden turn of events.

“What was that thing?” Sora breathed out. 

“That was Cerberus, guard dog of the Underworld,” Phil said, still shaken up.

“The Underworld? You mean-“ Goofy asked.

“Yup! Hades’ owns him and must’ve let him out,” Phil said, breathing deeply. Aseles growled internally, shaking her head; she knew there was a catch to all this.

“Where are you going?!” Phil asked hurriedly. Aseles looked up, seeing Sora with his keyblade over his shoulder. He stood in front of Phil, gesturing him to move. He knew Cerberus was in there right?

“I’m going to help,” Sora said.

“Are you crazy?! Herc’s got this one in the bag,” Phil said, shaking his head.

“We’ll go with you Sora!” Goofy insisted.

“Remember all for one and one for all!” Donald added, grinning. Sora smiled, and then turned his head to look at Aseles. 

Aseles stared, but she quickly stood, and flashed her keyblade out as well, “We’ll be right behind you!”

“Open the doors, Phil,” Sora nodded. 

Phil looked between everyone, but sighed heavily, “I don’t think I’ll change your mind.” He stepped out of the way, letting Sora grab the handle of the door, “But I got three words of advice for you. BE-CAREFUL.” Sora and Donald nodded as Goofy counted the words that came out of Phil’s head with his fingers, confused. Aseles shrugged to him.

“Let’s go!” Sora said, opening the doors. The three followed behind as they entered the dark hallway leading back outside. The light of the sky protruded at the end as the four began to hurry their pace, hearing grunts and growls from up ahead. With a sprint, the four finally arrived and faced the back-end of the large canine. It was beginning to corner the one named Hercules against the iron gates at the end, with Cloud hunched over his arms.

“HEY! OVER HERE, YOU BIG PALOOKA!” Donald screamed, and shot a large fireball at its rear. Its tail flinched as the dog roared, and whirled its way around, its jaws foaming and rabid. Cerberus now had its attention locked onto the group. 

“Way to go Donald,” Sora said, swallowing.

“You got his attention,” Aseles said, taking a step back seeing Goofy smacking his forehead.

“What are you guys doing here?” Hercules called from the distance.

“To help!” Sora called out back. He then charged, jumping and swinging his keyblade under Cerberus’ chin. The dog growled angrily, shaking its head out of confusion. 

“Look out!” Hercules shouted as he began to dash to the side, holding Cloud in his grip.

Aseles looked at Cerberus, suddenly seeing the beast stand on its hind legs, heading to the ground with its front paws. It made extreme contact and caused the floor to shake terribly. Aseles found herself thrown back, grabbing her head as she stood again. Cerberus bared its fangs, striking forward at Donald and Goofy. Aseles hurried and charged, jumping and striking downward from the side. Cerberus’ face went to the ground dead-center, its body falling flat. Donald and Goofy quickly ran out of the way as Cerberus stood up, shaking its heads to focus once more. The three pairs of red eyes beamed toward Sora who was charging once more.

“Blizzard!” Sora shouted as ice shared pierced the eyes of the beast, making it stomp uncontrollably. Its tail whipped around as everyone was hit. Aseles’ back hit the stone stand on the left side, her face wincing in extreme agony. She quickly got up, eying Cerberus who had regained its sight.

“RUN!” Sora’s voice yelled. Aseles obeyed, sprinting as Cerberus struck forward, its teeth scratching against the stone stands. Cerberus growled again, and then began to run right behind Donald and Goofy who were on the ground floor. 

Aseles gritted her teeth, leaping in the air as she swung her keyblade from the side. The keyblade smacked onto the side of the dog’s head, making it grunt in pain. Sora did not let it recover as he let a bolt of lightning strike against it. It seemed to give little effect however, but as the dog settled itself firmly on its feet, the heads began to tremble, and their jaw snapped shut. Their cheeks began to fill and round, making Aseles narrow her eyes. 

“What’s he doing?” Goofy cried out.

The head in the center suddenly opened its mouth in a quick move, a sphere of dark magic heading to the group as they recollected in the front. Without thinking the four all split apart once more. The spheres hit the golden gates that were on the far side of the Coliseum, completely throwing them down to the hard ground. They crashed into the stone stands as rumble rung around in the air. Once again the heads shook, but Aseles already knew what was approaching.

“Try to get close!” Sora shouted. They all nodded and charged, but no matter how hard Aseles tried, one head would always target her and stop her from approaching any further. She spotted Goofy stop in front of the center head, his shield out. The center head pulled back, throwing the same powerful sphere again.

“Goofy!” Aseles gasped in a whisper, but she was shocked to find the sphere was thrown back in a perfect deflection. It hit the center head and a huge boom erupted. The dog barked angrily as the center head began to throw its head back and forth. Instantly, Sora and Donald threw back their approaching spheres and caught the heads in a large blaze of smoke. Aseles took the moment to approach and slammed her keyblade against the front leg of creature, making it stumble back. With a quick hit to the rear leg by Goofy’s shield, Cerberus roared but fell onto its side, whimpering as the dust collected around and blew everyone’s hair back.

“See....?” Sora breathed out, hands on his hips, “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“...No...” Donald crossed his arms, shaking his head. 

“Hey, heh...you think Phil will change his mind now?” Sora smirked. 

“You could always ask,” Aseles replied, rubbing the side of her head. “Jeezes....he would be crazy not to...”

LATER:

“JUNIOR HEROES??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN JUNIOR HEROES?!” Donald quaked, tapping his webbed foot.

“You still don’t know that it takes to be a hero!” Phil answered, crossing his arms.

“...We fought a three headed dog...” Sora stared at him, deadpanned. “If that doesn’t speak hero, then what does?”

“But Junior Heroes still has the word hero in it,” Aseles shrugged.

“But that doesn’t officially mean you’re heroes,” Phil argued again.

“So shouldn’t it be just ‘junior’?” Goofy asked.

“Now that you think about it, yeah. But if you take out the ‘junior’ part and add ‘heroes’, that’s more better,” Sora grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

“YEAH!” Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Phil smacked his head, “YOU’RE JUST JUNIOR HEROES! DON’T MAKE IT MORE COMPLICATED THAN IT IS!”

“Alright! Jeez! Junior heroes it is,” Sora said, smiling nervously.

“So what makes someone a hero?” Goofy asked.

“You gotta look for that answer yourself,” Hercules answered, smiling at the group. He brushed off his tunic, crossing his buff arms with a large smile plastered on his squared face, “As long as you stick to your journey, you’ll find it soon.”

“Thanks Herc!” Sora smiled. Hercules smiled, though he stopped and his bright eyes scanned to the trembling keyblade in Sora’s hand, “Is it supposed to be doing that?” Sora hummed in question, but looked down and began to follow the tip of the keyblade. It seemed to be pointed to the boulder that the group tried to push earlier.

“What’s with the glowing?” Phil asked.

“It’s underneath the boulder,” Hercules answered. He walked beside it, stretching out his arms in front of him. With a small push the boulder moved against the floor, stopping with a huge thud on the wall. Everyone leaned with Phil approaching behind, Sora’s keyblade now releasing a white beam to the keyhole that laid on the floor. The beam vanished as the sound of a lock rung in the air and revealing the vanishing keyhole into the air.

“I guess we better get going,” Sora said, looking at the three. They all nodded, then turned to Hercules and Phil.

“Will you be back, Sora?” Hercules asked.

“Yeah! You bet!” Sora answered, holding out his hand to Hercules. He grabbed it smiling, Sora making a little grunt from the crush of his fingers.

“Donald, Goofy, Aseles, take care,” Hercules answered.

“Be sure to be back for the other tournaments! Well, after we clean the mess out there,” Phil answered, thumbing to the arena at the end.

“Right!” all four answered and waved goodbye, heading out of the Lobby. 

As they walked down the stairs, Aseles’ eyes shot up, seeing a figure sitting down at the stairs of the exit. It was Cloud, his hand folded on top of his clawed hand and his eyes closed with his blond hair over his head. His leg was bent with the other outstretched, his posture unmovable and solid. Sora headed to him, standing before him as the other three stood behind him.

“Hey Cloud,” Sora said. Cloud looked up, and then closed them again.

“Hey,” he replied.

“What happened back there?” Sora asked, “You were acting with Hades….right?”

“Yes, I was….” Cloud answered, ignoring his first question.

“Why?”

“Because….he was supposed to help me find somebody,” Cloud answered, standing up and dusting off his shoulder, “It seems like I’ll never find her now…”

“Don’t say that,” Goofy answered. 

Cloud looked at him, “What makes you believe I can find her?”

“You gotta believe,” Donald added.

“Believe?” Cloud asked, looking at the ground, his black boots covered with dirt.

“Believe you can find her, whatever it takes,” Sora smiled. Cloud hurriedly looked at him, his eyes sparkling by the sun’s rays.

“Is that what you’re all trying to do?” Cloud asked.

Sora nodded, “And we won’t give up.” Aseles’ eyes looked to the ground momentarily, but she lifted them back up to look at Cloud who was staring at her.

“No matter what,” she replied. Cloud closed his eyes, a small smile appearing underneath his red cloak. She could only wonder who he was looking for in the first place.

“Don’t lose sight of your path,” Cloud answered. He walked in front of Sora, holding out something in his hand. Sora held out his own, Cloud’s grip releasing and dropping something on Sora’s palm. He gave a last look to Donald, Goofy, then to Aseles. He held that gaze for a few more seconds, then walked away with his heels stomping the dust. As he then disappeared from sight, all three turned to Sora’s palm, seeing a keychain was rewarded to him. Sora took out his keyblade, looking at the chain dandling from his own.

“Aren’t you gonna switch it?” Aseles asked. 

“Nah, I’ll keep it safe,” Sora said, placing the keychain in the pocket of his jacket. Next he began to walk up the steps leading to the exit of the Coliseum. He turned his head to look at the three, “Come on, we’re almost there guys,” he announced with a large smile.


	4. Into the Deep Jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeezes, 21 pages for this chapter~ Hah, didn't think I couldn't actually finish before school started.
> 
> Thanks for your marvelous support guys, I really appreciate it! :DD Aseles' travels continues on!
> 
> Sincerely
> 
> -Les (:

_I’m right here._

_“Where are you? Who’s there?”_

_I’m right here Aseles._

_“How do you know my name?”_

_It’s me…_

Aseles jolted up, her head looking urgently around with eyes flared open. She rubbed them, blinking and finding herself looking out at the stars passing by the large window of the gummi ship. She sighed heavily, rubbing her forehead in irritation as she slightly settled back in her chair. What the heck was that all about? 

“What’s wrong?” Sora’s voice rung. Aseles looked to her left, seeing Sora almost out of his seat, his body leaning toward her and ready to assist. She shook her head, also reassuring Donald and Goofy who looked over in question.

“Nothing, just a dream.” Aseles looked to her opened palms, narrowing her eyes, “...I don’t know what it was about though...”

“Oh...” Sora nodded.

“Don’t you worry, guys; we’ll be sure to find the King soon,” Goofy reassured with a smile. 

“When?” Aseles blinked, “How far did your King actually get in these worlds?”

“And what about Kairi and Riku?” Sora asked, getting into the act.

“Don’t worry. They’ll soon turn up,” Donald said, giving a reassuring nod and smile.

“How long is soon?” Sora protested.

“It might take a while,” Goofy answered. 

Aseles sighed heavily to herself, rubbing the right side of her face with her hand; despite such a short time being with these guys, Aseles couldn’t help but become a little impatient of Donald and Goofy’s reassurance all the time. They hinted they would find their companions soon, but how soon _was_ soon to them? For all Aseles knew, they could be traveling another week, or a month, or a year. God, a year with these guys....maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as she imagined it to be, but still...

“What’s that?” Aseles asked, standing up front her seat. Everyone else did the same, leaning over the controls and squinting. In the distance floated another world, full of green. Aseles could only guess the whole planet was covered in jungle, though she wasn’t entirely sure. There sure was a ton of vegetation.

“Maybe Kairi and Riku are there!” Sora said, smiling as he nodded eagerly for the ship to disembark.

“No way! King Mickey can’t be there!” Donald looked insulted, and was heading to his seat to redirect the gummi ship. Aseles watched intently with Goofy as they saw Sora rushing over, and suddenly grabbing the side of the wheel to prevent Donald from even changing the course of the ship. Oh....great....

“It wouldn’t hurt to look!” Sora argued with a slight plea.

“I’m the one in charge!” Donald grew impatient.

“I have the keyblade!” Sora darted back just the same.

“But so does Ase-“ Aseles shot her eyes to Goofy, her hand immediately swinging in front of her throat, commanding him to stop. He bit his tongue, and shut his mouth with the clamping of his gloved hands.

“YEAH! Goofy’s right! Aseles can choose not to!” Donald argued. Aseles smacked her forehead, Sora’s face turning to her direction now.

“I’m out of this argument!” Aseles said defensively with arms crossed in front of her to form an “X”. 

“Maybe your dad’s down there!” Sora exclaimed with large eyes.

“For the last time, no!” Donald argued, coming in between the two.

“Aseles!” Sora stated.

“Donald!” Aseles shouted.

“Sora!” Donald yelled.

“MAYDAY!” Goofy yelled, waving his arms around and cutting in between the group. The gummi ship rocked viciously from side to side, descending toward to the world beneath them now. Donald quickly took charge, heading to the wheel, but with Sora right behind him. They both grabbed a side of the wheel, pulling and rolling it between left and right. Aseles and Goofy fell, grabbing onto the table of the controls and trying to hang on.

“LET GO!” Donald and Sora yelled in unison. 

“STOP ARGUING!” Goofy and Aseles shouted, still hanging on. 

The gummi ship suddenly pulled forward, Sora and Donald’s grip gone from the wheel. The ship unexpectedly began to twist and spin in a torpedo missile, making Aseles incredibly dizzy as she shut her eyes. Her body suddenly heated up as the opening below the gummi ship opened, beeping, alarming sounds strumming her ears. Suddenly, Aseles lost grip, finding herself sliding backwards with her palms flailing to grab into the sleek floor. Oh jeez, oh jeez!! Falling, she was falling! 

With a slam, her palms gripped the edge of the opening for dear life. Her teeth gritted against each other from the strain, but the moment she looked down, she lost feelings in her arms. Below was the rushing jungle far below, and Aseles knew she wouldn’t make it to live the next day if she dropped from this high.

“Aseles! Hold on!” Sora yelled. Aseles struggled to pull herself up, the upper of her torso clinging on the floor of the gummi ship. She shot her eyes up to see Sora let go of his seat, and he slammed himself harshly against the ground. His hand opened to hers, his fingertips straining to reach her. Aseles released one arm of her support to reach toward his palm, and her feet kicked rapidly to bring herself up. At last the tips of their fingers touched, but the moment the gummi ship rocked, Aseles screamed. 

Her body was launched into the air and backwards, her hair flying upward as she stared up at the sky. Downwards she plunged as she watched the gummi ship take off across the sky, and became a quick spark. Aseles’ body began to spin uncontrollably as the world was drawing closer beneath her. Her gasps filled her lungs with terror and fright as her hair whipped across her face. 

“No no no no no!” Aseles repeatedly announced, covering her face as she faced below. There, she saw the approaching land of blue, and it took a full two seconds to realize it was water. Her eyes widened, but then she quickly shut them as she snapped her arms around herself. In a sudden attempt, Aseles felt her keyblade appear in her arms, and a bright light shined at its tip. 

Before Aseles could question what it was, she crashed into the sea, and felt the rushing, cold water around her body. The orb that had softened her fall disappeared, but the next moment Aseles began to feel her consciousness beginning to drift. The next minute she was out cold, unsure if she was imagining something gripping at the back of her shirt. 

??? POV:

“She must be here...” the figure said to themselves, their hands holding onto the branch they had settled themselves on. Their eyes darted across the dirt terrain beneath, but then they locked onto the two, approaching figures that were heading toward the Bamboo Thicket to the far right. 

The figure positioned themselves neatly and firmly onto a much larger branch, and hid in the shadows of the large leaves and vines. Beneath were two figures, a humanoid dog and duck were walking, with the duck immensely red in the face as the jingles of his jacket clinked loudly in the jungle. 

“Who needs them! We can find the King on our own!” he huffed angrily.

“But Donald, the King ordered us to stick with Sora and Aseles.” The hidden figure’s eyes widened. “They both have a keyblade. We gotta do what the note said.”

“Ah, phooey,” the duck mumbled as he walked faster, arms shaking as the feathers on him began to molt off. 

“W-Wait up!” the dog called out as he ran rather awkwardly, but caught up to his partner as the two began to head inside the thicket.

“Keyblade..?” the figure in the trees whispered to themselves, their eyes narrowing, “....So he did give it to her...huh?” 

LATER:

“..Uggh...” Aseles cracked an eye open, feeling the sun hitting her softly. She felt her skin dry and tough, but as she began to sit up wearily, she noticed it was because she had been pulled out of the water. She reached with trembling fingers to pull her clothes away from her skin, feel them slight stretch and tug. She breathed heavily as she felt this sort of mist around her; gently touch her cheeks and arms. She turned to the left, blinking and rubbing her eyes to regain a better focus.

Immediately, Aseles saw the waterfall falling in front of her, creating a bright, blue surface among the rock walls that surrounded her. The heaviness of the fall she had taken made it that much harder to stand, but when she did she had to stumble back a bit, looking down the cavern walls that lead to the bottom floor all the way below. 

“Where am I...? Ow.....my head,” Aseles groaned deeply. There was a sudden rustle, and Aseles slowly turned, seeing a dark figure behind in the shadowed concave land she was standing on. She looked around her feet to see a nest of padded leaves. Her eyes traveled around the rock floor, noticing there was more, almost like a group nesting. What was this? 

“Who’s there?” Aseles carefully asked, squinting her eyes to form a large figure in the darkness. She slowly sat down on her knees, and watched as the figure stayed motionless. Aseles heart was racing, but she cleared her throat and sat herself properly on her rear, “I’m not going to hurt you...”

Aseles had to wait a few moments until the figure began to step out. Aseles watched in surprise to see it was a brown gorilla, her hair gleaming from the health she had. Her large eyes scanned Aseles’ face as she bowed her head gently, and saw the approaching, crouched hands she walked on. Her feet hopped in rhythm as she now stood a yard away from Aseles. 

Aseles picked up her head timidly, looking to see the gorilla was tilting her head at her, curious of her manner. She made a wooing sound, but Aseles wasn’t sure what it meant. She stayed still again, but she figured that this was the hand that pulled her out of the water.

It was a moment, but the gorilla sat in front of Aseles in a crisscrossed manner, and leaned forward. She sniffed the top of Aseles’ crouched head, but Aseles remained incredibly still, knowing that this animal could clearly send her crashing into the rock wall. Her knuckles rested on the ground as Aseles did the same, relieving herself of any dominance she might display. The gorilla huffed gently, and she patted Aseles’ shoulder, making the girl look up. Aseles nodded gently as her eyes then traveled to the waterfall behind them, squinting past the crevices of it to see the sea was really vast in this side of the jungle. The gorilla must’ve pulled her out somehow, but Aseles wasn’t questioning on how she did it. 

Aseles turned her head back to the female gorilla, but the animal was suddenly on all fours, her face looking past Aseles. Aseles turned around slowly, and instantly she crouched her head down from the large, black gorilla that snarled loudly to her. Aseles shivered in place as she immediately hunched her shoulders and back, staring at the ground as she saw the large, knuckled palms of the animal stand right in front of her. 

Aseles felt her hair pick up from the back from the strong whiff of the gorilla’s nostrils. It was taking her scent very deeply, making Aseles jump from its sudden huffs. She could feel it bare its mouth open in offensive, but Aseles remained completely still as she shut her eyes. The black gorilla quickly backed away and began to climb downward as Aseles opened her eyes in question. She crawled forward to look down the edge of the rock floor, seeing the gorilla leaping across the rock platforms below and disappearing into a dark cave in the right. A roar sounded off from the walls, and reminded Aseles of a feline. Was someone in trouble?

Aseles began to swing her body around, and began to climb down the steep rock walls. She looked down as she began to jump off the ledges, trying to follow the steps the gorilla took to get down. Above, Aseles could hear the female gorilla calling to her, but Aseles hurried faster as she finally reached the damp rock floor at the bottom. She picked up her head quickly and began to run through the dark cave the male gorilla had hurried through as the sound of her footsteps echoed within the Nesting Grounds.  
Light was immediate at the end of the tunnel, and Aseles sprinted to find herself on top of a cliff. To her right she hurried, looking down the vined wall to see there were a ton more gorillas around the branches of the trees. Below on the jungle floor was the larger gorilla that she had encountered before, and he roared and bared his fangs to the leaping leopard that had approached his tribe. 

The leopard was long in length, its tail swinging smoothly up and down, and its huge fangs hissed at the main leader. The brown gorilla from before had caught up to reach Aseles, but her eyes bulged at the sight of the leopard. The rest of the gorillas huddled up together among the branches, and began to shriek out in disdain of the arriving foe. The leopard growled, but as Aseles squinted her eyes, she saw the large leader had taken a few slashes to the chest and back. 

Aseles gritted her teeth as she began to climb down the vines as steadily as she could, looking up to see the female gorilla was protesting and shaking her head to Aseles’ action. Aseles kept climbing down however, and once she saw she was able to jump down, she did. She whirled around as the large gorilla shot his eyes to her, but she hurried forward to stand a few yards away from the animal to face the leopard that now glared its eyes to her. Aseles flashed her keyblade out, gritting her teeth in a menacing manner.

“You’ll dealing with two now!” Aseles yelled, pointing her keyblade forward and sending a Blizzard spell. The leopard growled, backing away from the attack as it curbed its body for a leap. The gorillas above began to make whooping sounds, jumping up and down and shrieking. The leader suddenly looked her way, his fangs bare in protest. 

“Hey, I’m trying to help!” Aseles narrowed her eyes. The leader suddenly raised an arm, and swung it backwards to knock Aseles across the air. She coughed as she landed, but quickly stood as she witnessed the leopard charge and leap toward the gorilla in front of her. The male gorilla roared, throwing off the leopard. The next moment however, the gorilla stumbled back, huffing at the blood appearing on its arm. The leopard growled, jumping up again for another attack. 

Aseles swerved and charged, swinging her keyblade full force and sending the leopard sliding on the ground. The leopard growled, limping on its legs and standing successfully the next second. Aseles narrowed her eyes again, the leopard doing the exact same thing. It charged, its claws out in offensive as the gorillas around the treetops shrieked. 

“Argh!” Aseles growled as she swung her keyblade again, knocking the leopard off balance. It quickly stood, beginning to circle around her with the leader completely out of its radar now. The leopard leapt again as it suddenly threw Aseles against the ground, snapping its fangs at the neck of her keyblade furiously. Aseles winced from the claws on her stomach, but she gasped in relief as she saw the leader gorilla grab the leopard by the tail and hurl it against the large, tree trunk at the side. 

There was a loud crunch, but the leopard wasted no time and shook off the feeling and it dashed its way through the thicket to escape. Aseles sighed; rubbing her arm from the force that leopard had pounced onto it. Swiftly she winced as she felt a grip on her other arm where she held the keyblade. She shot her eyes up, but crouched her head back to see it was the leader gorilla once again, his beady eyes searching her face closely. 

“H-Hey-“ Aseles protested, but she was pulled nearer. The gorilla inspected her arm, and then it suddenly reached for her wrist that held her keyblade. Aseles did not protest as its large fingers curled to incase her whole joint and lifted it up to his face. Aseles watched intently to see the gorilla sniffing the long neck of the weapon, but it made no moves to hold it. His eyes narrowed vastly to inspect it, but the next second the keyblade glowed and it disappeared from view. The gorilla jerked its head back and huffed in response. 

The gorilla let go of Aseles as he leaned forward once, sniffed the top of her head briefly, then began to turn its way to the tree. He began to climb up as Aseles watched him take his leave to his awaiting gorillas. The leader gorilla announced a large huff, and then everyone began to disperse. Aseles caught eye of the only brown gorilla in the group, and she waved a thanks for her aid. The gorilla whooped once as she began to follow her leader back into the cave of the Nesting Grounds. 

“Jeezes...now what,” Aseles sighed heavily as she turned, and called out her keyblade again. She looked to it momentarily, but shook the thought out as she held it steadily and defensively in her hand, and began to made her way through the opposite way of the thicket of where the leopard had run through; she certainly did not want to face it again. 

Taking her chances to run into the trio, Aseles could only hope they made it safely to the ground, but that didn’t change the fact that they had incredibly screwed up their travel. Aseles rolled her eyes from irritation, unbelieving of how this situation had even begun. For all she knew, they probably left her stranded here; I mean, they already had one keybearer in their journey, but as far as Aseles could tell, Sora was growing impatient as she was...He just didn’t show it that often as she did. It didn’t help the fact that both of the two had wanted Aseles’ opinion just to please their side of the favor. They were all so selfish. Aseles was too, but at least she wasn’t afraid to admit it either. Now she was stuck here, and Ansem were out there...somewhere.

Not to mention...Aseles almost died. Yeah, she wasn’t going to let that slide off so easily.

“Ugh! They’re so dumb! Why can’t they just- Ow! Settle their differences like normal people,” Aseles whispered, rubbing her head that was just smacked by a bamboo tree. “They can’t....so stubborn..” 

Aseles gritted her teeth as she pushed against some trees, but the next moment she yelped and fell face first onto the dirt floor. She coughed and groaned, rubbing her nose as she stood up. She dusted her clothes off with keyblade struck to the ground, but she picked it up again as she began to walk through the thicket once more. Finally, she came to an open area surrounded by boulders. She took a steady look around the very well lit area, but she suspected there was no danger here. The only danger was the bundle of messed up hair she had on her head. 

“A trail?” Aseles questioned as she hurried forward, looking to the path that was leading out of the area. As she proceeded, she found herself in the most unexpected place: a camp. 

Boxes were propped onto each other, with a small table with expensive teacups on it on the far right side. Tables with hundreds of tools stood on the far side of the camp, almost scattered around like this was some sort of lab. Aseles shook the thoughts off of her memories, and began to walk in steadily with her eyes catching a long pole of metal. She looked up to see there was a waving flag on it with some sort of symbol with patriotic colors. As she walked in further past the maps, chalkboards and clothes lines, she looked to the right over the hill of boxes to see a table filled with materials such as testing tubes, forceps, telescopes, knives, tweezers, and containers; it pretty much looked like a place where...Ansem could be. 

Aseles’ eyes widened as she looked to the yellow tent at the far center of the large field, quickly placing her keyblade away as she raced to the flapping entrance of it. Could it be.....? There was only one way to find out.

“Hello?” Aseles asked as she squint your eyes, trying to take a peek inside. The entrance to the tent suddenly opened swiftly as she took a step back, seeing a tall man with a moustache. He lifted an eyebrow, looking at her carefully as he fixed his jacket in front, made of the upmost expensive material it seemed. In his hand, he held a long rifle, making Aseles instantly gulp from the sight of it.

“Who might you be, young lady?” he asked with a strong, suspicious voice.

“Aseles,” she answered, standing straight, “And I was wondering if-“

“Aseles!” Aseles was suddenly thrown to the ground, Goofy hugging her tightly. Aseles grunted and flailed slightly until she noticed who it was that had rammed into her through the tent’s opening. She was helped up as Goofy helped pat her back again, and his gloved hand went up to ruffle her hair clean.

“Thanks,” Aseles rubbed the back of her head, “Jeezes, Goofy. I’m so glad to see you.” She blinked, “How’d you get here?”

“After the gummi ship settled, me and Donald were found by Clayton. We didn’t know where Sora is, but he showed up not too long ago,” Goofy thumbed to the tent.

“With the ape man, I might add,” the man named Clayton replied. “If you need me Jane I’ll be exploring,” he called into the tent, and then headed off to the trail Aseles came from. He carried the rifle on his back, making Aseles very uneasy of it. She shook the thought and looked back to Goofy.

“Who’s Jane?” Aseles asked.

“She’s in there,” Goofy lead the way inside the tent as she followed.

Inside the tent was very small, but it surprised Aseles to find so many people in here. There was a film reel of sorts, along with a table and some notes on it with quills. Her eyes immediately caught Sora and Donald who had their arms crossed, and were facing away from each other. Sora was the first to look to Aseles’ direction, but before he could ask how she was, Aseles was immediate to jab her finger in their direction. 

“You two,” Aseles gritted her teeth.

“You’re alright!” Sora tried to rejoice. 

“I outta smack the daylights out of the two of you!” Aseles shouted angrily.

“Me too?! Sora’s the one who made us lose control!” Donald quaked with his foot tapping. 

“Hey, don’t drag me into this!” Sora replied, and pointed to the duck, making Donald draw his head back, “You’re the one that didn’t want to search here despite our vote on it!”

“Aseles didn’t vote for your side!”

“She didn’t for you!”

“Will you both just shut up?!” Aseles groaned, trembling in place, “Because of you two, I crashed into the stupid sea and had to be saved by a gorilla!” Aseles stomped her foot, immediately catching Donald and Sora’s attention.

“Excuse me, did you say gorilla???” Aseles swiftly turned her head, looking to see a woman walking out from the projector of the film reel. She had layered brown hair, and a long brown skirt with a simple tank top. 

“Uh....” Aseles blinked. The next second a sudden figure entered from the tent, making Aseles stumble back. Sora caught her with her arms floundering, but she quickly stopped to see a muscled, athletic man in a loincloth...and that was it. His muscles protruded greatly on his chest and broad shoulders, but he was walking on all fours, like a monkey of sorts. He leaned forward, tilting his head as he narrowed his eyes at Aseles immensely.

“....U-Um..” Aseles stuttered as Sora helped her up.

“Hello, you must be friends of Sora, Donald and Goofy. My name is Jane Porter, and this is Tarzan,” the woman announced warmly, indicating to herself and the man for the introductions. 

“Uh....yeah...Aseles,” she replied as she straightened up, “it’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand to Jane who took it. Hesitant, Aseles drew her hand to Tarzan, but the man swiftly gripped her wrist, and was running his nose up and down her palm, sniffing,  
“Um...does he normally do that?”

“.... Kerchak?” Tarzan asked sternly. 

Aseles backed a little, “Who’s Kerchak?”

“Gorillas,” Tarzan said again. Jane’s face brightened, her eyes twinkling as she looked to the female teen.

“Oh yes! You’ve met the gorillas?” Jane inquired energetically, leaning to Aseles as Tarzan let go of her hand.

“Uh…yeah. This one gorilla saved me from drowning,” Aseles replied, looking at the corner of her eyes, “Because I happened to....fall out such a great height.” Donald crossed his arms tighter. Sora on the other hand smiled nervously, scratching his head, but he quickly darted his eyes angrily to Donald who repaid the stare. The man named Clayton suddenly rushed in, making Aseles take a step back from his upfront rush in.

“You’ve found the gorillas?” he asked with intent eyes. Jane shushed him with a wave of her hand, and gestured for Aseles to continue. She guessed he lied about the whole story of “exploring.”

“Kerchak?” Tarzan asked, and gestured his arms in a certain way forward that reminded Aseles how the leader stood. Was that Kerchak?

“No….she had brown hair,” Aseles answered, “Um....” Aseles felt ridiculous, but she sat like the brown haired gorilla to the best of her memory. Tarzan looked to Aseles in recognition, and he smiled widely.

“Kala,” he answered, “Mother.”

“Your mother?” Jane asked and Tarzan nodded in response. “That’s very good news! It seems you were indeed born of the jungle. How you came here though...it’s a mystery,” Jane replied, stroking her chin in thought.

“But who’s Kerchak?” Goofy asked.

“Leader,” Tarzan answered.

“Well you can speak to him and you can show us where the gorillas are!” Clayton almost yelled in suggestion.

“I can’t,” Tarzan answered, his head dropping as he began to head out of the tent. Clayton was not far behind as he followed him outside and Aseles could hear the muffling of their voices, unable to distinguish what they were saying.

“Why follow the gorillas?” Aseles asked.

“We’re here to do research about them, but we just can’t seem to persuade Tarzan for us to go lead us to them,” Jane answered, shaking her head with a hand on it.

“How will we know if Kairi or Riku are here?” Sora asked suddenly. Aseles looked at him, “Tarzan said they were with the gorillas.” Aseles’ eyes widened. No....they couldn’t be. Aseles was already there, and she caught no sight of the two. Unless...they were in the higher part of the caverns where she didn’t explore? No, it seemed too abrupt to even happen-.

Clayton rushed back into the tent, and made his way to stand in front of Aseles who looked at him, perplexed, “Lady, you know where the gorillas are?”

“Yes, they saved me,” Aseles answered, unsure of the urgency in this man’s voice.

“Then you can take us to them! Without Tarzan’s help!”

Aseles immediately crossed her arms, “Sorry but no.”

“No?” Clayton asked. He turned to Jane, “Can’t you persuade her?”

“And that won’t work,” Aseles answered firmly, making Clayton look to her.

“But what about Kairi and Riku? Don’t you want to find them?” Sora asked, coming next to Clayton. Aseles slightly dropped her shoulders in exasperation, but she didn’t break her guard.

“As far as I know, I didn’t see Riku or Kairi there. Tarzan is going to be the one to decide whether or not to take you,” Aseles finished with a severe nod. Clayton grumbled in irritation as he made a swift leave out the tent again, but that made Aseles deal with Sora’s shocked face. He didn’t seem fond of her sudden answer, and he showed it as he crossed his arms and looked away to the side with eyebrows scrunched.

“I respect your decision,” Jane answered to Aseles next, “Even if it is for research.”

However, it wasn’t long before Tarzan walked back in, and Sora played the act of persuading him. Aseles watched in disbelief, shaking her head as she pinched the bridge of her nose with Donald. Maybe the duck was right...and no one was here. But with Sora’s set determination, they were not going to leave until Sora saw for himself. Tarzan gave in to lead the group into the jungle, taking that him and Sora were now friends; they must’ve run into each other in the jungle before arriving in the Campsite. 

As the group began to head out with Jane and Clayton staying behind to make preparations for Jane’s research, Aseles grew uneasy to see Clayton grin so wide that she was sure he would win the “Best Evil Smile” award. It was clear this man had other intentions with the gorillas, she felt it, but she had nothing else but instincts telling her otherwise. 

However, there was a problem. Tarzan could only lead the gorillas to the Nesting Grounds if he spoke and persuaded Kerchak, which Aseles was unsure of. From what she saw, that leader didn’t even want her to stick around for very long, and he was very hesitant to have her near his pack. Given, she was just one person, and more than three wanted to go visit the nests. It was decided that Tarzan led Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles through the jungle, to help him with his task at hand. Aseles regretted the moment she left the campsite, but she didn’t know if it was either of two choices: leave Clayton alone in his own tasks or follow Donald and Sora into a jungle filled with more danger. Or maybe it was both…

“Oh, come on! You’ll have to make-up soon,” Goofy stated as the group moved along the jungle terrain. Tarzan was in front with Sora beside him, followed with Donald in the middle and Goofy and Aseles in the rear.

“Why would I apologize?” Donald quaked, crossing his arms and huffing.

“If he won’t apologize, then I won’t,” Sora stated, crossing his arms as well.

“What about you Aseles?” Goofy turned to her. 

“Still thinking about it,” she answered flatly, placing her hands in her pockets. The four looked ahead to see Tarzan looking back to them.

“Friends….fight?” he asked.

“It was Sora’s fault,” Donald whispered, thumbing to Sora as Sora glared at him, the corner of his eye twitching.

“Friends shouldn’t fight,” Tarzan said again. Aseles sighed heavily to herself, rubbing her forehead as she shook it moments later. They continued forward, and Aseles’ mind began to ponder at the ape-man’s words; he was right, but the goodness sake, it was Sora’s immediate need to find his friends that got them here in the first place. 

The group continued to walk in silence, passing through the flat jungle floor, and then coming to a steep hill of bushes and tree trunks. It was getting a little hard to maneuver around, but Aseles kept close with Goofy behind her to make sure she wasn’t getting left behind. Donald’s webbed feet were proving him difficulty as he tried to pick them up, always having vines and twigs snap them back down.

“Be careful,” Tarzan warned from in front, but he moved so gracefully along the floor. The group literally stopped for a second to stare at him dance across the tough terrain, but he really must’ve been born of the jungle to be this good and memorize the whole foundation. How the heck were they supposed to catch up?

Suddenly, Donald swiftly looked behind, making Aseles and Goofy halt in their tracks. 

“What’s wrong now?” Sora called up from in front, rolling his eyes. Aseles followed Donald’s gaze, but all she saw was the bundle of vines and trees before them, covered in moss.

“What’s wrong, Donald?” Goofy asked.

“Huh? It’s nothing, I just thought I saw-“ Crack. Donald, Aseles and Goofy all halted as everything turned still, except for the chirping of some birds and the rustling of the dense leaves and bushes from where Sora and Tarzan were walking through.

“Come on guys! What’s holding-“ Sora’s voice was cut as a low growl was heard, and more crunching of leaves were heard. Goofy gulped as Aseles’ eyes widened. Through the pushing bushes, there floated two shining and narrow reflecting eyes.

“SABOR!” Tarzan shouted as the snarling leopard pounced. 

“Fire!” Donald shouted as swung his wand in view, and tossed back the animal yards away.

“RUN!” Goofy replied as the group was now sprinting through the jungle’s trees as fast as they could. Through crevices and opened areas they ran, and were now heading inside a dense part of the forest. Aseles looked back mid-run to see the leopard from the Nesting Grounds was leaping across the treetops, and was catching up to them in rapid pace. The group reached the edge of a riverbank, the sound of growling right behind.

“Jump!” Tarzan exclaimed. Aseles didn’t hesitate as she leapt into the lagoon. The waves kicked and thrashed from the others doing the same, and Aseles grabbed onto a log that was nearby. She coughed as she looked to see Sora had grabbed onto the same trunk with Tarzan, Donald and Goody grabbing onto another nearby. Aseles caught eye of the leopard at the edge of the river, snarling and growling at their escape. 

“Over there!” Sora pointed as the group began to kick their logs toward the far side of the river where the marsh of land waited. With a heave Aseles hoisted herself out of the water, grunting as she wiped off the mud from her knees and hands. With a shiver and a squeeze of water from her clothes, Aseles watched as the leopard named Sabor begin to rush itself back into the depths of the jungle, and was out of sight. 

“Are you okay?” Sora asked, patting her back.

“Ugh,” Aseles grimaced, and quickly smacked Sora’s arm off, “Let’s just keep going.”

Sora blinked, but turned to the others, “Everyone alright?”

“A leopard chased us, what do you think?” Donald grumbled as his arms shook off the water he had. Goofy coughed slightly as he squeezed his hat off, but the portion of the water hit the top of Donald’s head, drowning his feathers in liquid once more.

“Oops...sorry,” Goofy smiled nervously.

“Ahh,” Donald tossed his hands to his comrade, grumbling under his breath.

“This way,” Tarzan announced as the droplets of water merely ran down his back as he led the way once more. 

It wasn’t long before the group was expected to climb up the vines of a large tree, and with all her might, Aseles began to steadily go upwards with reddened arms. Once on the heavy branch above, the group began to swing across the tree tops with Tarzan’s keen sight of spotting durable vines nearby. After a few more vines and swings, they all made it to a tall tree with Tarzan leading the way up that much further. 

“Jeezes I _hate_ heights...” Aseles followed behind Donald, Goofy right below incase Aseles slipped. Finally reaching the top Aseles pulled herself up rather hastily, helping Goofy right after. Dusting her clothes off, Aseles looked around the open area of the trees, awed by the bluish aura among the area. The sky’s rays of light radiated through the crevices of the leaves from above.

There was a sudden grunt, and Aseles shot her eyes up to a higher branch. There was the leader gorilla, Kerchak from before. His strong face scanned the group, taking in the new faces brought upon him. From the expression, Aseles knew it would take a miracle for this large pound of muscle to even listen to Tarzan.

Tarzan took a step forward, beginning to talk in some form Aseles could not understand. She could only watch in silence with the others, seeing Kerchak grunt, scoff, and inhale deeply as Tarzan continued to make some pleasing gestures with his hands. Kerchak suddenly looked up, his face sharp and concentrated. He turned to look at Tarzan briefly, and then turned with a last scoff, disappearing quickly into the darkness of the treetops.

“Kerchak!” Tarzan shouted, standing on his two man legs, his arms drooping by his sides.

“Did you guys see that?” Sora suddenly whispered to Donald, Goofy and Aseles. She raised an eyebrow.

“Notice what?” Donald asked, still giving his attitude, “How he said no?”

“Wasn’t he looking at something?” Goofy asked, scratching his head.

“We should keep going Tarzan,” Sora suggested. Tarzan turned, looking at him confused. “Kerchak must be going up there right?” Sora tried again, looking around to find a slanted tree heading upward, fog covering the way. Tarzan blinked, but grunted a yes as he hurried upwards up the branch with the others quick behind him. Upon the middle of it, the group began to pull themselves through the vines with Aseles feeling her feet kicking here and there to pick herself up. At the top, the group rolled themselves on top of a high treetop with enough branches and leaves to hold them up as they stood. 

“Ack!” Aseles turned, looking down to see Donald struggling to get himself up. With a sigh Aseles kneeled before the opening and extended her hand out to the duck. Donald looked to it, but gripped it. Aseles heaved back, and pulled Donald up onto the treetop as well. Beneath him, Sora was quick to follow. Aseles waited as she kneeled again, and held out her hand to Sora.

“Whoa!” Sora gasped, and Aseles immediately snatched his slipping arm. She grunted, but with gritting teeth she began to pull Sora up as he kicked beneath him. With a roll to the side, Sora was on top as Aseles panted lightly, and stood up while dusting the leaves off from her front. She looked down to see Sora groaning, and when he picked up his head, he spit out leaves from his mouth. He rubbed his face clean as Aseles quirked her mouth, trying to hide her giggle as best as she could. Sora picked up his head, and gave a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head.

“Thanks,” he replied.

“You guys coming?” Goofy called. Aseles and Sora turned, seeing Tarzan, Goofy and Donald heading through a dark entrance at the edge of the treetop. Aseles and Sora hurried, running right behind to exit outside of the treetop maze. 

The group was standing on a boarded tree trunk, and very high and built sturdily was a large tree house. Aseles crunched her eyes, seeing it was pretty old and ruined with some broken windows included, but it was so large she could only speculate on who built this marvelous design. Could it be Tarzan built this? No...There wasn’t a good chance it was him.

“Is that...Clayton?” Sora announced, pointing to the entrance of the treehouse. The group stood in shock to see it was indeed Clayton, and he was facing inside the treehouse, cocking his rifle. He seemed to be pointing it inside, ready to fire. 

Donald quickly ran forward, his feet slapping the wood as he stomped on the wooden steps, and sprinted across the side of the tree house to head to Clayton. The rest hurried behind, panting and hearing Donald screaming and a shot going off. The group rounded the corner, seeing Clayton on the floor, his gun skidding across from his grasp. Donald was breathing heavily, trembling in the spot.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Donald shouted at Clayton, his fists on his sides with his face entirely red. Clayton turned his head to him, then to the rest. He was left speechless, but the moment Aseles looked inside the treehouse to see a gorilla running up the wooden steps, she knew her hunches were right about this man. 

Inside, dusted boxes and the shattered glass shards of the windows flickered from the light protruding through the cracks of the wood. The gorilla had escaped to the second floor of the building, and there she saw Kerchak, standing in front of the gorilla Clayton had tried to shoot.

“Kerchak!” Tarzan said, standing on his two feet and looking at Kerchak with a concerned expression. Kerchak only snorted, turning around and disappearing behind the wooden wall with the smaller gorilla behind him. After a few moments, the group shot their eyes to Clayton at the same time.

“What did you do?!” Donald yelled again.

“I was only trying to-“

“Kill the gorilla?!” Sora yelled this time, his arms crossed and completely cutting off Clayton.

“No! No! You misunderstand!”

“I knew you were up to something! That’s why you didn’t want to come with us in the first place!” Aseles yelled next, her hands on her hips. Clayton slowly stood, but Sora and Aseles were quick to draw out their keyblades, and pointed the tips to Clayton in a threatening manner.

“What do we do now?” Goofy asked, his eyebrows narrowed in the middle.

“We tell Jane,” Tarzan replied crossly.

BACK AT THE TENT:

“MR CLAYTON! HOW COULD YOU _DO_ SUCH A THING! SHOOTING AT A GORILLA?!?!” Jane’s voice shrieked. So much for being the collected one of the entire group, this lady was losing it. Well...no duh....she was here to do research, not make pelts. 

“Ms. Porter, you didn’t actually think-“

“DON’T YOU EVEN DARE LAY A FINGER ON THE GORILLAS AGAIN!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!” Jane screamed with a heavy accent one last time, her hands on her hips. Clayton only laughed, taking it as a joke.

“Hush Jane. Do you-“

“I BET YOU WOULD!” Jane spat back. Clayton only widened his eyes, his expression flabbergasted irritably. Sora and Aseles still pointed their keyblades to him with Goofy, Donald and Tarzan standing defensively in front of Jane. Clayton gave a nervous smile, and began to back away from the tent. He soon pushed the flapping entrance to the side, and he disappeared without another word.

Jane sighed, “How can he do this? To our research?”

“I’m sure you’re better off without him,” Sora assured her.

“He’s nothing but trouble,” Donald said, crossing his arms.

“I just hope he doesn’t get into anymore trouble,” Jane said, placing her fingers to her forehead. Aseles quirked her mouth to one side, completely doubting he would be out of mischief right now.

“Well what do we do now?” Goofy asked.

“We still have to find the gorillas! Remember?” Sora immediately stepped in, facing Tarzan. Aseles and Donald groaned in silence- BOOM. 

With a jump the group looked out to the exit of the tent, hearing another gunshot go off. Aseles trembled in the spot, gritting her teeth from the sudden scare Clayton had delivered. What the heck did he shoot-

“Agh!” Aseles suddenly fell forward, feeling something pushing her to the ground. She grunted as she looked forward, then quickly shot her eyes around to the back of the tent to see it flap closed with a hint of a raspberry color fleeing. Her eyes narrowed, but she could not investigate as Sora and Goofy quickly helped her up and gripped her in their arms.

“Aseles, you alright?” Goofy asked immediately. 

Aseles felt a terrible shiver run across her body, and when she closed her eyes, she could hear all the sounds from outside kicking into high sensitivity. She winced from the quickening heartbeat in her, and the stomping hooves in her belly. What was happening?

“Aseles, can you hear us?” Sora’s voice boomed, unsettling Aseles a bit. Why was he talking so loud? 

Aseles groaned, rubbing her back and neck, “Did you see that?” She turned around, facing the back of the tent.

“See what?” Jane asked, looking too. Aseles blinked rapidly, looking to the side to see Jane wasn’t even close...but why was her voice so loud even from there? Oh jeezes, what the heck hit Aseles?

“It was right there,” she answered again. “I don’t-“ Aseles cut herself off, her ears suddenly picking up something rattling outside. She quickly exited of the tent, seeing a swarm of Heartless everywhere in the Campsite.

“Whoa!” Sora said, stopping in his tracks beside her.

“What are they!?” Jane screamed.

“Jane! Stay inside!” Tarzan said, running forward to the Heartless with a spear in hand.

“Tarzan!” Jane screamed. Tarzan only ran forward, throwing a kick to a nearby, gorilla Heartless.

“Come on!” Donald rushed out to follow right behind Tarzan.

“Stay inside, Jane!” Sora said, and then slashed out at the Heartless that neared the tent. Aseles wasted no time in getting into the fight as she thrashed her keyblade effectively against the enemies. Everything was much sharper to her sight, but- what was this? Could she see this well before?

“They’re getting away!” Goofy shouted. Aseles picked up her head to see the swarm of Heartless heading into the Bamboo Thicket.

“Hurry!” Sora said, leading the way with his keyblade over his shoulder. The rest followed right behind, Aseles unsure if they should leave Jane. But, it seemed all of the Darkness of this world was heading to a single location. What the heck was going on?!

??? POV:

Her eyes could only follow the girl with the brown hair, seeing her rushing behind her friends with her keyblade gripped in her hand. She scoffed gently, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Can’t believe she really has that thing....She’ll thank me later, hope I didn’t scare her,” she answered to herself. “Keep on your guard, Aseles....”

ASELES’ POV:

She continued to run in extreme haste, coming to a stop in the middle of the thicket. The Powerwild Heartlesses suddenly began to disperse to the other side of the boulders, disappearing into quick, dark wisps. At the center boulder of the area was something glimmering, and Tarzan headed toward it. He picked it up, and when the other four reached behind him, they saw it was smoking pipe of sorts, elegantly crafted in shiny wood.

“What’s that?” Aseles asked.

“Clayton,” Tarzan answered, looking around. The rest copied but as far as Aseles could see, the man was nowhere here. Suddenly, her body trembled, and her sight and hearing pulsed for a brief second. She could hear something nearby in the thicket, and she prepared herself with keyblade firm in hand. What was it? Was this some sort of gift handed down to her by the keyblade?

The sound of growling nearby…

Quickly the sound of running captured Aseles attention. She yelled as she swung across, knocking the leopard from its leap as it then crashed and skidded across the floor. The feline snarled as the rest of the group prepared themselves and held their ground against the animal. Tarzan charged, knocking the leopard back forcefully and sending it to the thicket bamboo at the side. The leopard growled angrily, running off and disappearing. Aseles waited, and her eyes shot to go around the bushes, her eyes narrowing.

“Looks like it’s gone,” Sora said.

“No, it’s not,” Aseles answered, still in fighting position. There was a snarl, and Goofy was quick to block the claws swiping at Donald and Sora. The leopard bounced back, but it lunged once more as it cut through the group, causing everyone to separate.

The battle heated intensely as the leopard continued to use the thicket to its advantages, and was able to swipe plenty of times against the group. Tarzan was more precise with the attacks, but that didn’t spare him to miss any injury to him. 

Donald was more agile in distant combat, but he was lucky to have either Goofy or Sora blocking attacks for him as he swung his wand with constant spells of Blizzard and Thunder. The leopard was becoming more troublesome by the second, but that didn’t faze Aseles to attack forward. 

The leopard continued its relentless assaults, baring its fangs, snapping and clawing in quick slashes to bring the group down. In a sudden pounce, everyone was knocked back as Sora held Sabor on top of him, the leopard snarling and biting at the neck of his keyblade. He gritted his teeth as he stared at the leopard trying to pry off his keyblade.

“FIRE!” Sora commanded as a huge blaze caught around him. The leopard yelped in agony as Aseles pursued from the side, and knocked Sabor back toward Tarzan. Tarzan wasted no time in claiming Sabor’s life. The feline hissed one last time, and then it fell to the ground, facing the sky in defeat. Aseles breathed heavily as Goofy went to go help Sora up. Donald stood beside Aseles as the two looked to see Tarzan backed up, his chest heaving greatly with his bloodied spear in his hand. 

“...Good work, guys,” Sora exhaled, stabbing the tip of his keyblade to the ground. 

“Yeah...” Donald nodded slowly.

“Jane!” Tarzan bolted onto his feet, and then began to dashed back to the Campsite.

“Oh jeezes,” Aseles whined to herself, feeling her legs thudding as the four began to follow right behind Tarzan. But the moment they stepped into the grounds, all defenses were on high maintenance; the whole Campsite was in ruins, with boxes cracked and toppled over, and the tent damaged from the outside with rips. 

“Jane!” Tarzan opened the flap of the tent, but when the group arrived behind him, Jane...was gone.

“Where’s Jane?” Sora asked.

“Jane…gone,” Tarzan answered, his teeth gritting as he shut his eyes briefly.

“The Heartless!” Donald replied to answer.

“No, Clayton,” Tarzan answered. 

“Clayton? You sure?” Sora asked, but frowned when he saw his friend nod. Sora stood still for a moment, but he quickly stood in front of the group, “Alright, you go find Jane, Tarzan! We’ll stop the Heartless!”

“Wait, you want us to separate?” Aseles asked.

“If we rid of the Heartless, we’ll just have Clayton to deal with,” Sora nodded eagerly. “We’ll head for the Bamboo Thicket while Tarzan looks for her somewhere else. They must be separated to conflict us to only go one way.”

“...Alright, sounds like a plan!” Donald rejoiced in agreement. 

“Alright, we’ll deal with the Darkness, you go find Jane!” Sora nodded to him. Tarzan looked to Sora, but nodded as he began to swiftly dash to the thicket of the jungle, climb up the trees and was gone in literally the span of three seconds.

Sora looked to Donald, Goofy and Aseles now, “Let’s head back to the thicket, and see where the Heartless fled.”

“Right!” the three nodded.

MOMENTS LATER:

“Over there!” Donald advised. The group had cut through the Bamboo Thicket once more, and it wasn’t long before they had defeated a hoard of Powerwilds in the area a while back. In front Sora ran with Donald beside him, and Goofy and Aseles in the back. Ahead, Aseles knew that the Nesting Grounds were not that far ahead, and she suspected the Heartless were attacking the gorillas there.

Soon, the image of the cliff area appeared, and Aseles immediately remembered the area she was in when she had fought Sabor with Kerchak. Ahead, beneath the cliff was the hoard of gorillas, but in front was Clayton with rifle ready, and more Powerwilds beside him. 

“Clayton! NO!” Sora shouted as he skidded to a halt yards before the man. Aseles, Donald and Goofy stood on either side of him as the gorillas took the advantage and began to climb up the trees to safety. The Powerwilds and Clayton turned to face the group. Sora narrowed his eyes and stood in fight stance along with the others, all four staring intently to the hunter.

“You want those gorillas, you’re going to have to go through us!” Sora interjected.

Clayton glared at the four, but he suddenly grinned widely, and cocked his gun, “...So be it.”


	5. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the new chapter guys, and I hope you enjoy. I apologize for typos in the beginning, since I'm running out of time to proofread this. 
> 
> Right now.....my life sucks. I mean, _it sucks_. Not that I want to rant, or spoil my feelings out to you or whatever, but god......YOU READER, YOU....YOU LOVE _WHOEVER_ YOU WANT, MALE OR FEMALE. Don't give a crap of what anyone else says. Seriously. It's annoying when people try to control you who you can like and can't like. It's stupid. Live your life man; you only live it once. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this part. I'll catch you guys later. Have a good day!
> 
> -Les

In a swoop of events, Clayton raised his rifle to the group.

“Split!” Sora commanded and everyone shot for cover behind the surrounding trees. There was another shot as Aseles pressed her back against the bark of her tree, looking over to see Donald and Sora sharing one together, with Sora inching his head to the side to look over. The sound of another chamber filled as the Powerwilds chanted and charged. 

“From the sides!” Sora commanded. Aseles swiftly began to run from the side of the trees, her shoulders and head hunched as she sprinted through the thicket. There was another shot from the other side as Aseles took the initiative and charged with keyblade in hand. Goofy followed beside her as she swung her keyblade across the Powerwilds that had surrounded them.

“I’ll cover you!” Goofy nodded as Aseles swung her keyblade across. The ferocious flames casted across the ground as the Powerwilds backed up with a few being caught in the blaze. Wasting no time, Aseles struck her keyblade with accuracy as she sent the Heartlesses into ash. The sound of a gun shooting made Aseles instantly duck, looking over to see Goofy had shielded her.

“No you don’t!” Sora shouted as he swiftly struck down to the hunter. Clayton dodged back as the Powerwilds swarmed Sora, but Donald was having none of their play as he casted a powerful Thunder spell. The Heartlesses instantly fell to the ground and evaporated in ash, the many hearts filling the air.

“Get down!” Sora shouted as everyone threw themselves onto the ground behind some thrown logs. Aseles gritted and shut her eyes as the shots hit the top bark of her tree, her eyes looking forward to catch forming shadows from the appearing Heartless.

“We won’t finish them this way!” Aseles called out as she protected her head with her keyblade.

“We take out Clayton first then!” Sora called from some other direction. “GO!” Aseles swiftly rolled to the side and onto her feet, skidding across the thicket’s slippery floor. She dodged a firing bullet, but the moment it fired in the other direction; she took charge out of the bushes and swung her keyblade against the rushing Powerwild in front of her. It struck its claws downward onto Aseles, but she grunted and kicked it off, sending it crashing into the group that was battling against Goofy and Sora.

“Duck!” Sora shouted.

“What?!” Donald shouted.

“No, I mean du-“ Aseles instantly dropped to the floor as the whole barricade of bullets began to fire among the battlefield. Several Powerwilds were hit and quickly dispersed while Sora and Donald began to nod each other a plan. Aseles watched as Donald ran forward first, pointing his wand to Clayton.

“Blizzard!” A powerful wind of ice cascaded around Clayton as the man grunted, but before he could recover from the frost on his face, Sora took the moment to hit Clayton front and center. The hunter flew up into the air, and hit the rock wall of the cliff. Clayton grunted as the rest of the Powerwilds disappeared, leaving the group to corner Clayton. 

“Give it up!” Donald yelled with wand at ready. Aseles narrowed her eyes, but they slowly widened to see Clayton was beginning to stand up. His rifle rested lazily in his hand, but his eyes directed to the group. Aseles could feel this immense power circling around the hunter, and in a great heave, the Darkness around him shot upwards, illuminating his body in a dark aura.

“Not Clayton!”

“Tarzan!” Sora looked beside him, seeing Tarzan had arrived and carried his spear ready in hand. 

“Not Clayton?” Aseles blinked rapidly; could they not see what Clayton had become?

Tarzan stated something intently in a different language, and then angrily gritted his teeth as he stared at the grinning hunter, “Not Clayton!” The rock wall of the cliff behind him suddenly blasted forward as the group quickly backed up from the explosion. The dust and pebbles rolled in the air as the large boulders fell around Clayton. Aseles waved her hand and coughed, but was relieved to see a gust from Donald’s wand blow the smog away.

“Argh!” Tarzan shouted as he charged, but the moment he reached into Clayton’s space, he was suddenly knocked back! What?!

Tarzan flew and fell roughly beside the group. Aseles whirled her head around, watching as Clayton was suddenly being picked up from the ground, his legs spread to settle himself in some sort of seat. He filled the chamber of his gun, the snap indicating it was full loaded. There was some sort of wavering mewl coming from him, but it was not him. 

“How is he-“ Donald questioned.

“Go!” Sora shouted. Aseles wasted no time in dodging the oncoming bullets as everyone dispersed. Aseles threw herself in between some boulders as the sound of the bullets filled the air dangerously. There was a sharp cry, and the ground pounded horribly as the surrounding trees trembled with their leaves shaking. Something was carrying Clayton, and it was invisible to the eye. At this rate, this thing could destroy the jungle easily.

“Aseles!” Aseles looked from the other side to see it was Donald calling out to her. She gritted her teeth, looking over the boulder. She immediately ducked down, feeling the sparkling bullets hitting her hiding spot.

“What the heck is it?!” Aseles shouted.

“It’s invisible! How should we know?” Donald quaked back.

“Try hitting it with magic!” Sora called out.

“Go now!” Goofy called out. Aseles swiftly ran sideways, looking to see Goofy’s shield hit against Clayton’s bullet and smack him at the side of his arm. The gun wobbled uneasily in his hands as he grunted, and that left him wide open.

“Thunder!” Aseles and Sora shouted as they crossed paths, and hit their static against the invisible form beneath Clayton. The electricity began to form the outer layer of the beast, and as it rolled up the body of the Heartless, and showed the form of some kind of chameleon beast.

“Fire!” Donald cried out as a large fireball shot above the ground, and hit the clear creature at the base of its stomach. There was a wail and Clayton shouted as he was suddenly knocked off and hit the hard, dirt floor.

“Get Clayton, Tarzan!” Sora replied. Tarzan sprang out of hiding behind the group and skid around the large Heartless that was now becoming visible. It screeched loudly as everyone slapped their hands to their ears, wincing from the high pitched sound. 

The back-horned Heartless opened his mouth widely as it wailed loudly, making everyone instantly back up the moment it stood on its hind legs. It’s curled tail extended outwards behind it, and behind Aseles could see Tarzan dragging Clayton out of the wat. The huntsman nodded Tarzan back, and the two disappeared into the thicket of the trees, with the sound of gunshots ringing out in the air. 

The green Heartless screeched to grab Aseles’ attention, and she almost forgot to skid out of the way as it pounced forward and slammed its clawed hands and feet to the ground. The ground rumbled, but the group didn’t expect the tail to come brushing from the side, and smacking all of them off of their feet. 

“Ow!” Donald yelped as the group was bundled on top of each other.

“It’s coming back!” Aseles flailed as Sora and Goofy instantly got off, and Aseles grabbed Donald’s leg to drag him out of the way of the pouncing Stealth Sneak. It drove its front horn on its nose against the ground, and lifted the base of a tree completely off of its roots. Aseles’ eyes widened to see the tree topple over, and begin to redirect its attention to the group. Then next second it stood on its hind legs, and front legs towered the four. The Heartless only screeched again, opening its mouth wide as its eyes began to glow bright white, circulating.

“What’s it doing?” Sora asked.

“You sure you want to know?” Aseles shouted back. 

“Into the trees!” Sora commanded as everyone scattered in the same direction. Behind Aseles saw the white blast sprouting out of its eyes. The small bombs of light hit the ground and caused the whole ground to rumble. 

“Run!” Donald shouted as Aseles felt her chest heaving greatly in panic, and felt the smacking of the leaves in front of her face. She grunted as she cut off the vines from her way, but she gasped as she halted, and found herself facing a large wall of trees. She whirled around, but she squinted past the gaps of the trees to see Sora dash past by, and the Heartless pouncing and leaping right behind him.

“C’mon!” Sora called out to taunt it, but Aseles knew better he wouldn’t be able to take it out on his own. With a dash, Aseles began to follow right behind from the side, her legs and feet leaping over thrown logs. Donald and Goofy were seen from the other side, and Aseles made her move to get closer until she was right behind the running Heartless. Suddenly, Sora grunted as he fell on his side. He whirled around, and the Heartless took no hesitation to tower over him and screech. Sora swung his keyblade, and began to slash against the snapping jaws of the creature.

“No you don’t!” Aseles yelled as she took a running start, and let her keyblade fly off of her grip. It cut through the air and it pierced into the back of the Heartless’ spine. The creature wailed ungodly loud as Aseles slapped her hands to her ears, and could feel the blood circulating in them. It felt like they were ready to pop.

“Here, Aseles!” She cracked an eye open to look up to see Goofy helping her stand, realizing herself that she had fallen on her knees. He pulled her to the side as she looked quickly around, seeing Donald and Sora were on their feet, and both were sending various spells to the Sneak reptile. It was beginning to twitch uncontrollably as it roared as it swung its tail around, but to no avail to knock the two over to prevent damage. Aseles’ keyblade began to brighten as the Heartless whined uncomfortably, and with all the yellow static running through its body, it began to waver on its hind legs. It fell to the side with a large blow of wind around it while Goofy held up his shield and blocked the dust for himself and Aseles. 

Afterwards, he dropped his shield and the two looked to see Donald and Sora sighing heavily, but hurried to their side as the Heartless was left twitching behind them. Aseles watched as her keyblade disappeared, and instantly it reappeared in her hand again. She blinked, but didn’t question it. 

She picked up her head to Sora and Donald, “You guys okay?”

Sora and Donald shared a glance to each other, and they smiled as they turned back to face Aseles and Goofy, “Yeah.....we’re alright now.” Aseles’ eyes glistened in relief; yes, the two made up already. Perfect.

The sound of a gunshot rung in the air, and the group instantly whirled around to the patches of thrown trees and vines. Hurriedly Sora led the way back to the original patch of land they were on as the others hassled behind. Sora gritted his teeth as he sprinted across the dirt ground, and swung his keyblade in a spin. Aseles watched as it struck accurately against Clayton’s gun, and making him miss his arm to Tarzan who had been cornered against the rock wall. 

“I’m done playing games with you brats!” Clayton shouted angrily as he swiftly tossed his damaged shotgun away, and began to pull out his pistol from his coat. Unexpectedly, Aseles began to turn, and her eyes widened to see the large Heartless approaching. The ground rumbled terribly as she shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Out of the way!” she tossed herself to the side, and following was the trio as they hit the floor and covered their heads. The Heartless was sprinting too fast to stop, and Tarzan did not hesitate as he climbed the rock wall with ease with strain in his right arm. Aseles watched in horror as the Sneak Heartless rammed its body against Clayton’s, with the sound of the man’s scream in the air. He was toppled and Aseles swiftly looked away before she could see the Heartless’ jaws snap around his head. There was a bone-crunching sound, and she waited to feel the lifting of the Darkness from the area. 

With her eyes now opening, Aseles looked up from her arms to see the Heartless’ body glowing a bright light, and was twinkling off into the sky. A large, pink heart was reborn in its place, and it began to float upwards and disappear into the blue sky. Black ash blew across the ground, and disappeared into the injured jungle behind the standing group.

“It’s ok,” Aseles looked up toward the rock wall, seeing Tarzan looking down at Sora and his gang, “Danger gone.”

Aseles sighed heavily, rubbing her face with a hand. Jeezes, this was beyond unexpected. The chain of events of this Darkness was so unreal, and Aseles hoped she didn’t have to deal with it anytime soon.

Her ears perked, and she looked to the right at the nearest tree beside them. Kerchak was climbing down along with the pack of his gorillas. Aseles instantly backed up to give the leader space, and she stood beside her group as they faced the animals. Aseles watched as Kerchak huffed, and began to stride forward with a powerful aura. He reached forward toward Sora, and before Aseles could guess, he gripped the wielder’s front, and tossed him into the air!

“AHH!” Sora flailed as Aseles, Donald and Goofy watched and winced to see him fall onto the top cliff of where Tarzan was. Aseles could hear Sora grunted in pain, and he sat up to peer over the edge, “Didn’t have to throw so hard!” The trio swiftly turned, and they waved their hands frantically before Kerchak’s reaching arm.

“No no, we’ll climb! We’ll climb!” Donald quaked as he sprinted for the rock wall, and began to wedge his feet on the cracks of the surface. Aseles watched as Kerchak slightly smirked, but she was quick to follow the duck with Goofy beneath them. They began to reach the top as both Tarzan and Sora aided, and soon after all five were standing on top of the place. Aseles looked down to see Kerchak begin to lead his family off into the thicket of the trees. 

“Heal!” Donald raised his wand above the group. Aseles’ eyes widened to see a bright green glow surround the exterior of everyone’s outer layer, and in an instant she felt well and rejuvenated. She smiled widely as she dusted off her clothes, looking to Sora who smiled back.

“Better right?” Donald asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” everyone nodded.

“Jane,” Tarzan smiled widely, looking to the opening of the thickets to the right. Aseles watched as the same gorilla from the Tree House arrived, and was leading Jane by the hand. She blinked around the destruction of the jungle, but her eyes looked up to the group who instantly waved back.

“What are you doing up there?” Jane questioned, looking to the small gorilla that had led her disappear into the direction of where Kerchak had left.

Tarzan was swiftly, and slid down the rock wall with a vine in his hand. He reached the bottom, but with no question Jane hurried forward and clasped his offering hand. Tarzan smiled widely as he turned his back to her, kneeling for her to get on top of him. With Jane’s arms around his neck and her legs dangling beneath her, Tarzan began to climb up the wall easily and skilled just as before, and reached the top in no time.

“Wow, this is amazing!” Jane happily announced as she looked over to the large sea before the group. The large waterfall was the prime object of the wonderful, misty scenery, and Tarzan began to walk to the side of it, his arm gesturing to the group.

“Friends, here,” Tarzan announced.

“Riku and Kairi?” Sora blinked rapidly. Tarzan nodded.

MOMENTS LATER:

The group of six began to maneuver their way around the damp walls and floor of the Nesting Grounds. It was absolutely stunning to Aseles, unknowing if her vision was just as clear when she was first here. The mist danced in the air, and the vegetation among the walls sparkled and gleamed radiantly from the protruding rays of the sunlight outside. Higher and higher they climbed, Aseles unknowing that this all led to a pinpoint location of the hidden sanctuary. As they reached the very top, Tarzan stood on his two, human legs and faced the group who stood a few feet away from the entrance.

“Kairi and Riku are in here?” Sora asked, gazing to Tarzan. Tarzan only smiled, leading the way inside. Sora quickly hurried as the others followed with steady strides into the pitch of darkness. Aseles’ hand traveled at the side of the rock wall, but once the light entered her view, she was awed by the view. At the end of the cave was a small, opened area with no roof over their heads. A large tree was against the rock wall, and the exotic birds of the jungle flew overheard as they sang and chirped. There was a glimmering nest of bright, cerulean butterflies among the mossed tree, but there was nothing else in sight. 

“Where’s Riku and Kairi?” Sora questioned, perplexed with his arms opened at his sides. Tarzan held a hand up, placing his other palm around his ear. The group stayed silent, and Aseles noticed the sound of the crashing waterfall was radiating from all the way over here. Tarzan announced something in a language Aseles could not understand, but the next word he said was all too familiar for her. 

“The waterfalls,” Jane answered, “You could hear them all the way over here.”

“Home,” Tarzan answered, looking at Sora, “There friends. See friends.”

“Oh! Tarzan meant heart. Friends in our hearts,” Jane answered. 

“Oh…..” Sora stated as his shoulder dropped, “That’s what it meant.”

“Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No see friends, no heart. No heart, no see friends,” Tarzan answered. 

Sora nodded slowly, “I see...” 

“Hey...Sora?” Sora turned to see Donald approaching from the side. “Sorry about what happened in the gummi ship.”

“...Eh, it’s alright,” Sora smiled, waving a hand. “You just wanted to find your King.”

“And you wanted to find your friends,” Donald nodded once. “We’ll find them, together.”

“OH!” Sora swiftly turned, smiling nervously to Aseles as she raised a brow, “Sorry about.....you falling out.”

“Oh....right,” Donald sweatdropped.

“...Just lucky I hit the water, and I could swim,” Aseles rubbed her neck, shrugging gently. “But it’s okay, apology accepted.”

“And we’ll find your dad too, no worries,” Sora smiled, giving a thumbs up. Aseles blinked, but she smiled softly and hummed in agreement.

“Look, the tree.” Jane pointed toward the hoard of fluttering butterflies on the bark of the tree. Aseles and her group walked forward to see the little lights beginning to radiate upwards, and fly into the depths of the jungle. Aseles looked back down to the tree in front of her, and in place was a pressed symbol of a keyhole. Its outline shined bright blue, creating a mystic feeling to it. 

Sora’s keyblade appeared as he lifted his arm right to it. A white beam escaped the tip and infused itself into the keyhole. The keyhole itself was lit with bright light, and the next second the sound of a lock pounded against the open air. Rolling out of the light was a small piece, and it looks like something from a gummi ship. Donald headed over to it and picked it up, examining it carefully.

“We should take it to Leon. It looks different than the other pieces,” Donald replied as he placed it safely in his front pocket of his jacket.

Sora turned to Jane and Tarzan, “It looks like our trip ends here.”

“Is that so? In that case, we wish you a lot of luck,” Jane smiled warmly, and went forward to hug each person individually. “Though I can’t say the same for me; the adventure has just started.”

“Heh, we’ll be seeing you then,” Sora chuckled. He turned to Tarzan as the ape-man faced him, and opened his hands out. Sora gripped one, but Tarzan then clasped his other palm over his, embracing Sora’s hand into his own.

“Thank you,” Tarzan replied, “Friends.”

Sora smiled wider, his eyes glistening brightly as he gave Tarzan a firm squeeze. He recited the same phrase Tarzan had said earlier, “Yeah...friends.” 

FFW,

BACK IN TRAVERSE TOWN:

The four travelers made their way through the First District of the midnight town. The sky was painted with speckles of white and the post lamps illuminated with sunsets. The Accessory Shop was the main course to head to. Sora lifted the gummi ship piece to the light of the post as the four stood at the main center of the pavement. 

“You think Leon might know what it is?” Sora asked, his eyes scanning it meticulously.

“Hopefully he does. It’s not like any other pieces we’ve found,” Goofy added as he scratched his olive-shaped nose.

“We’ll see,” Donald waved a hand, “Let’s keep going.” Sora hummed in acceptance as he began to walk up the bricked steps. Aseles’ eyes scanned the floor and shop that was right in front, and her memories recalled back to the time when she barely first arrived here. It wasn’t that long ago, but man it seemed so far. 

The doors were pushed opened, and the four walked inside to the one-man occupied store. The fireplace was warm with a vivacious vigor of flames. Behind the counter was a man, but it was no one recognized. He smiled as the four approached the counter, and he fixed his curled, brown hair on his head. He seemed to be in his late thirties, and wore a very causal blue vest that was ironed. He placed his hands softly on the counter, and his eyes graciously welcomed them.

“Hello. How can I help you?” he asked.

“Doesn’t Cid work here?” Sora asked.

“Cid? Oh! Cid! Well, running the shop isn’t really his job,” the man answered politely.

“It isn’t?” Goofy asked.

“Do you know where he is?” Sora asked.

“At the moment, I’m not sure. You should check around in the Third District,” the man answered with a nod. 

“Oh, ok. Thanks,” Sora giving a two-finger salute. He began to walk outside and Goofy closed the doors behind the group. 

“Well, we might as well check,” Donald shrugged. 

“Right,” the three answered. The group began to walk down the steps from the Accessory Shop and to the door leading to the Third District. The open space was relatively silent and alone, making Aseles somewhat uneasy of knowing that no one was ever here. The large door they slipped through closed, but the moment they did, Aseles felt the air shift. Her eyes shot to the right side and saw the black pools forming. 

“Um, guys!” Aseles pointed. The three quickly turned, and with gritting teeth Sora flashed his keyblade out. Aseles followed suit as Donald and Goofy quickly armed themselves. Everyone stood back to back and the left side leading to the staircase above was now blocked off with Heartless enemies.

“I thought we got rid of the Heartless!” Sora replied angrily.

“Doesn’t look like it!” Donald argued back. The Heartless charged as Aseles quickly dodged to the side, and seeing the large Thundaga bolt launch in crackling rage. The Heartless caught in the crossfire were easily dealt with, but Aseles was not surprised to find even more emerge from the ground. She swung her keyblade efficiently across, the extension of her arm cohesive with her strikes and combos as the battle raged on. 

“Duck!” Aseles shouted as she swung full circle with the skip forward. Goofy ducked his upper body down as Aseles hit the Soldier Heartlesses in a perfect arc, and turned them to dust. In the meantime, Sora and Donald combined their Fire spells, and the ash screamed upwards to the sky from the flames. Aseles swiftly whirled, looking to see there were more pools of Darkness forming right beneath their feet.

“We have to run for it!” Aseles shouted. Sora quickly agreed as he halted his Fira spell and ran through the dowsing flames. Aseles, Donald and Goofy followed behind, but none argued as Sora leapt to an entrance of a small alleyway. 

“Over here!” Sora led the way as the rest followed him into the cramped space of brick walls. The red door in front was motionless with a huge flame embedded on its surface. Sora clamped his hands to it, and began to budge in every direction, but the door would not move.

“Why doesn’t it open?!” Donald yelled.

“How about a fire spell?” Aseles hurriedly insisted as she looked back to the arriving hoard of Heartless. Sora quickly backed up and pointed his keyblade forward, drowning the door in flames as Donald and Aseles began to freeze the floor before them to prevent the Heartless from crossing over. 

“Let’s go!” Aseles and Donald yelped as they were gripped from behind their collars. They were hauled back by Goofy’s gloved hands; Aseles looked in front to see the red door slam downward in a close. The sound of the scratching claws from the other side made her cringe, but it seemed that they were safe in here for the time being.

“That was quick thinking,” Goofy smiled, wiping off his brow, “But where are we?” Aseles hummed in questioned as she turned, and saw the large lagoon before them. There seemed to be boulders leading to the floating piece of land inside the dark cave. The atmosphere was dimmed in blue with the light of the night sky enough to display the mystic scene.

“What’s that? A house?” Sora tilted his head. It seemed on the small island was some worn down building, but Aseles could tell from its ragged brick walls and creviced surface that it was abandoned.

“Hm, let’s go check it out,” Sora began to stride to the edge of the water, the first wide boulder on the lagoon suddenly beginning to move from side to side. He backed away, and shrugged to the rest.

“Enchanted rocks...are you sure?” Aseles crossed her arms.

“Positive,” he answered back happily, hopping onto the boulder. The boulder continued to move, the next one moving a little quicker in speed. Aseles shrugged with Goofy as the two began to follow behind Sora which then obligated the apprehensive Donald to follow. 

Careful to not slip, Aseles hopped from boulder to boulder on all fours, having to blow her hair out of her face when she landed. After a few careful leaps, she made it to the end where a stone platform was. Sora stretched his arm out, catching Goofy first before he slipped. Sora grabbed his other arm and tugged him back, but the two fell onto the grass in a bundle. Aseles scoffed gently, but leapt as she felt her hands and feet touch the end. Aseles looked back to see Donald catch up easily, and gave a strong leap to land beside her. With Sora and Goofy now standing as they dusted their clothes, Sora began to round the brick, rounded exterior of the house. There was a ragged cloth outside of a large hole, and Sora moved himself inside. Aseles quirked her mouth, but carefully made her way in as Donald and Goofy followed behind. 

Inside, the roof above them was almost completely torn off and the stone walls exposed far worse condition than outside. A small platform of stone was in the middle of the room with a few small steps leading around it. 

“Kairi?” Sora’s voice rang. Aseles quickly turned her head, seeing Sora was stretching his arm forward to an unknown scene in front of him. Had he finally lost it?

“Who’s there?” The four quickly turned at the doorway, seeing a slender shadow emerge. As the poor light from the roof hit the figure, it reveal it was an old man with a long beard that touched at his feet. He wore blue robes and a bent, warlock hat. His small bifocals rested at the bridge of his large nose. He straightened them to follow his eyesight, and he smiled at the four who looked questionably to him.

“Who might your young snappers be?” he asked. Aseles noticed the old man was carrying a small leather bag, obviously worn out to its extent.

“Uh, Sora.”

“Donald.”

“Goofy.”

“Aseles.”

“Who are you?” Donald pointed out.

“Oh my dear lads, and lady, I am Merlin,” he answered, bowing his head a little.

“What is this place?” Sora asked.

“Well, it’s my very own little hostel in Traverse Town. I’ve been away for some time now with all the magic and Heartless going around,” the old man answered, walking fully inside to face the four properly.

“You know about the Heartless?” Donald asked.

“Of course I do! It’s something that should be taken care of and quickly! Darkness cannot prevail over light!” Merlin answered, beginning to walk to the small platform and placing his bag on it. 

“What’s in there?” Goofy asked while everyone bent on their toes to peek over Merlin’s shoulder.

“First, I have to do a little bit of magic,” Merlin smiled, rolling up his sleeves and pulling out a wooden wand from the right. He turned as he stood on the platform, then wavered his hands to the group, “Back up a little; don’t want to get trampled.” Aseles blinked, but she quickly scooted almost to touch the wall. She looked back to the warlock, and was astonished to see all the objects flashing out of Merlin’s bag. The room was practically spinning while Merlin chanted a few words. With a sharp snap in the air, the whole room was now decorated with knick knacks, a table with some chairs, and huge amount of books all pressed and stacked against the walls. To top it off, a fireplace cracked near the exit of the study. 

“Much better don’t you agree?” Merlin asked, walking down the platform and standing before the four once more. He chuckled, “So what are you fellows doing here?”

“Well, we were looking for Cid, but then some Heartless surrounded us not too long ago,” Sora answered as he thumbed to the direction of the Third District.

“Cid eh? He’s probably with Leon and the others. At the Hotel I believe,” Merlin answered, “Just met them. Very nice folks.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Goofy added.

“Don’t’ mention it lads, and lady,” he smiled. “So you two are the keybearers right?”

Sora and Aseles looked at each other, and then at Merlin, “How’d you know?”

“Ah! An old man like myself informs himself of what is going on in the worlds,” Merlin answered with a crooked smile. “And you two serve King Mickey, correct?”

“Yup,” Donald and Goofy answered, “Do you know where he is?”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t. He must still be out there, searching for answers,” Merlin rubbed his beard with a hum, “But I’m sure he’s well, and takes care of himself.”

“Oh,” Donald answered, but nodding along with Goofy. 

“I will stay here from now on, and if you need help on anything, don’t hesitate to trespass again.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Sora with a smile.

“No worries,” he answered, “Well go on! Everyone’s waiting!” he answered, to them all toward the door. With a wave of a goodbye, the four headed out of the cave and through the opening door past the shifting boulders. Cautiously Sora led the way into the District, but it wasn’t long before a large Heartless sprouted out from the ground. Sora immediately prepared himself with keyblade in hand, but the next second a bright snap of a swing came into focus. Aseles blinked rapidly to see the ash of the Heartless fall to the ground, and behind the once dark form was a young boy. His weapon immediately reminded Aseles of a bat wing.

“Hey! What’s going on, Sora?” Aseles squinted her eyes to look at the silver haired teen, adorned in a yellow vest and blue pants that clasped over his top-laced shoes. 

“Riku!” Sora jumped in astonishment. Aseles mouth dropped, her eyes immediately looking to Donald and Goofy who had the same expression. Holy crap, one of Sora’s friends was here. Sora suddenly gripped an edge of Riku’s mouth, and began to nudge his lips up and down while moving his head around, “Are you for real?!”

“Of course I am! If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here right?” Riku asked, laughing as he pushed away Sora’s hands. “Ugh, I bet you didn’t even wash your hands.”

“Riku! Where have you been!?” Sora smiled widely, unable to contain his excitement.

“Jumping around, trying to find you and Kairi,” he answered, his weapon disappearing from his hand.

“Wait, she isn’t with you?” Sora asked immediately. 

“I thought she was with you,” Riku answered, his grin disappearing. Sora shook his head, but Riku only smiled again, placing a hand on Sora’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, she must be alright. She must’ve gotten off the island like we did.”

“Right. Hope she’s ok,” Sora answered.

“So, who are your friends?” Riku asked, tilting his head to look at the three behind Sora, who literally stood in shock...still. Honestly, Aseles had little hope to run into any one of Sora’s lost friends. Well. Proven wrong once again.

“Donald and Goofy!” Goofy answered, giving a friendly wave.

“Aseles,” she answered next with a smile, and pushed her hands in her pockets. Riku nodded, then turned back to face Sora.

“Hey, what’s that in your hand?” Riku asked, raising a brow. 

“It’s a keyblade,” Sora answered proudly, instantly displaying it haughtily in front of him. 

“A keyblade?” Riku asked, crossing his arms as he began to inspect it. “Looks weird...”

“He’s a keybearer!” Donald answered, giving a strong nod, “Not a lot of people have one.”

“A keybearer huh?” Riku placed his hand on his chin, cocking his head to one side and eying it carefully, “Toss it.”

“No way!” Sora said, pulling the keyblade out of arm’s length. In the next instant, Aseles jumped back to see Riku was standing right beside her, and held Sora’s keyblade in his hand. Sora in the meantime lost balance and was on the ground on his back, looking up at Riku with blushing cheeks.

“H-Hey!” Sora argued, pouting as he flushed brighter while Aseles looked down to him, then to Riku who was lifting the blade to eye it further. Donald however was very perplexed of Riku’s time with the weapon, seeing that it would not disappear to go back to Sora. 

“Hmm…a keyblade,” Riku answered again.

“Give it back!” Sora answered quickly as he stood, brushing his knees off. 

Riku scoffed gently, “Here, catch.” He tossed it back to Sora who caught it with shaking arms. Riku walked past him, and then faced him again with crossed arms once more. 

“Well we’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Sora answered, smiling again, quickly dispersing his weapon from view.

“Really? Well what do you know? I never would’ve guessed,” Riku smiled again. He suddenly turned, indicating a raised brow to Aseles, “Is she your girlfriend? Kairi isn’t going to be excited about it.” 

Aseles’ mouth dropped once more, and she quickly shook her head with red cheeks, “No. It’s not like that!” JEEZES.

“Riku!” Sora hissed, opening his arms forward. 

“Oh, she’s not?” Riku chuckled.

“Aseles is also a keybearer,” Goofy quickly cleared, patting Aseles’ shoulder. 

Riku blinked, “.....Aren’t keyblades supposed to be rare? Didn’t you just say that, or are you wrong?” His eyes directed immediately to Donald. 

“Me, wrong?” Donald quickly argued, tapping his foot. 

“....Well.....yes,” Riku answered matter-of-factly, “Or your information isn’t correct.” Donald seemed to be fuming in place, and Aseles and Goofy looked nervously to the duck while Sora took the lead in front again, clearing his throat.

“Are you coming with us?” Sora asked excitedly, “We’ve got this AWESOME rocket! You’ve got to see it-“

“He can’t come!” Donald abruptly shouted. Aseles groaned as she rubbed her forehead while Goofy sweatdropped. Sora whirled, stomping a foot to Donald’s direction.

“Why not?!”

“Forget it!” Donald shouted again with crossed arms.

“He’s my friend! We’ve been searching this whole time-“

“ _WE_ were sent on a mission by King Mickey and _we_ need to follow the KEYBEARER-“

“Keybearers!” Goofy corrected. Goofy, you’re not making it better.

Donald rolled his eyes, patting his foot impatiently, “That too!”

“But-“ Sora argued. Aseles shook her head, looking up to-

“Where’d he go?” Aseles asked. Sora quickly turned, and indeed Riku was gone. Sora hurried to the center of the District, but as many times as he turned and whirled around, nothing was left behind of his friend. 

“Riku?” Sora sighed heavily. He kicked the floor with the bottom of his foot, crossing his arms, “Way to go Donald.” He looked over his shoulder sourly to where Donald stood, with Aseles and Goofy quickly moving themselves out of the way of Sora’s glare.

“What?” Donald argued.

“You didn’t have to yell at him,” Aseles sighed next.

“Donald just has a bad temper,” Goofy replied as the two walked ahead and began to pat Sora’s back in a comforting manner while Sora sulked in ultimate disdain.

“Hey!” Donald snapped again, stomping his padded foot.

It was a few moments until Sora could gather his stance, but what surprised Aseles the most was his sense of excitement that he had seen his friend. Aseles smiled warmly of his action, and with Donald sulking behind, the four walked up the stairs to the double doors leading to the Second District, unaware of the watchful eyes behind them. 

AT THE HOTEL:

“So you found this?” Cid asked. 

“Yeah, when we locked another keyhole. Do you think it’s important?” Sora asked.

Cid nodded, examining the small block of gummi in front of his face, “Looks like you can go to other worlds with this.”

“Niiice,” Aseles replied. 

“Oh, guess what? Sora met up with Riku just now,” Goofy added. 

Yuffie jumped up from the bed of the Green Room, “That’s awesome! What did he say?”

“Well, he could be with us right now if _SOMEONE_ didn’t have to be so rude,” Sora crossed his arms, tapping his own foot.

“Hey! He couldn’t come!” Donald shouted, again. 

“No, he wouldn’t be able to stand your screaming if he did,” Aseles shook her head slowly. Donald turned red as Goofy patted Donald on the head.

“Well, Sora. The worlds come first right now, but I’m sure your friend will be alright in the meantime,” Leon answered, leaning against the wall. 

Sora nodded, sighing, “Yeah, he will be.”

“Well, we gotta go back to the Third District,” Leon answered, dusting his shoulder off and heading to the door of the room.

“But we just got here?” Sora blinked.

“The hideout is now gonna be in that small house at the entrance of the district,” Yuffie smiled. “Seems like the perfect fit for our misfit group.”

“So all the Heartless we fought on the way was for nothing?” Aseles groaned.

“No. That builds character!” Yuffie grinned widely. The four stared at her in a deadpanned manner, but gathered their strength to follow Leon outside into the hallway with Yuffie and Cid behind. The group gathered outside, though Cid hissed to myself, rubbing his forehead.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Cid groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Goofy asked.

“I was supposed to give this book to the old man in the Third District,” Cid answered.

“Merlin?” Sora blinked. Cid nodded.

“Well, I’ll go do it,” Aseles shrugged. “It’s not that far, and I’ll be quick to dodge the Heartless.”

“Are you sure?” Sora quickly asked.

Aseles nodded, “Yeah, I should be fine. I’ll apologize to Riku for you if I see him.”

“...Yeah, thanks,” Sora huffed, but smiled as he looked to Aseles again. “Alright, we’ll be at the Third District...but are you sure-“

“Yes, I’m sure,” she nodded. 

“Just ask the clerk and he’ll give it to you,” Cid answered. “Thanks a lot, kid.”

“Don’t take too long,” Leon answered with a nod, “We have some things to discuss.” Aseles nodded as she quickly began to make her way through the platforms to open the doors leading to the First District. 

Once there, Aseles didn’t waste time to hurry down the steps and enter the Accessory Shop. This time, Moogle was there, and she waved to him briefly before heading to the same clerk as before. He handed her the book with a smile as she thanked him, and she began to make her way to the same double doors that led straight to the Third District. She inspected the empty book, seeing it had a lock on it, but the pages within seemed torn and worn ou-

Aseles instantly tore her eyes away from the book, and she instantly looked up to the dark figure hovering over her. Her eyes widened to see the face of a green-eyed woman, the rest of her slender body flowing into the dark cape that poured behind her. Her large horns curved deviously on her head, and her lean hand gestured to Aseles with nails so deep red.

“Hello, dear. I know what you’re searching for.” Aseles instantly backed up, and dropped the book with her keyblade now in possession. The woman stayed motionless with a soft smile on her red lips, and her eyes shined graciously dark to look down at Aseles. 

“Who are you?” Aseles demanded quickly, taking a step back.

The woman chuckled and almost floated over the floor with one step. The echo of her heel made Aseles shiver, but the most daunting thing was the way she presented herself. There was this dark being around her, so demanding yet lenient.

“My dear child, why so afraid?” she asked again.

“I asked you a question!” Aseles demanded.

“My name is Maleficent,” she answered.

“Maleficent?” Aseles narrowed her eyes, “Never heard of you. What do you want?” 

“I know what you’re looking for,” she said again. Aseles’ grip on her keyblade tightened.

“How do you know what I’m looking for?” Aseles demanded again.

“You’re looking for your home,” she answered, leaning a little. “You are looking for your father.” 

Aseles’ eyes widened instantly, and she began to lower her keyblade, “W-Who told you? How do you k-know this??” 

“No one dear. I can see it in your eyes,” she right in front of Aseles, and her nails gently picked up Aseles’ jaw in her hand. Lifting Aseles’ gazed, the woman looked right into her orbs. Aseles scoffed, and she instantly backed up, rubbing off the corner of her mouth.

“You’re talking crazy.”

“You’re one stubborn child. I’m offering to help find your home and you just seem to throw it away,” she answered, turning around and beginning to walk away. Aseles’ eyes widened much further, and she trembled in place as she stared at her keyblade. She bit her tongue, but she quickly shook her head, and extended her hand out to the woman’s back.

“Wait!” 

Maleficent stopped in her tracks, turning her face to show a small smile, “What is it, dear?”

“Can….you really help me find my home?” Aseles took a step forward, “...How?”

She merely chuckled, her hands overlapping each other as she turned to face Aseles again, “If you want me to help you, then you have to help me.” 

“Help you with what?” Aseles narrowed her eyes. 

“Well you see, I can only help you if I find the Door,” she answered, looking at the sky in much interest.

“Door?”

“I need all seven princesses’ hearts, and you can help me with that,” she answered, “Riku already agreed to it,” she answered. 

“Riku? He was here?” Aseles felt tensed on the spot, and she quickly held her keyblade out in front of her again, “Where is he?” 

She scoffed slightly, “You don’t seem to comply.” 

Aseles said nothing, breathing so deep she was sure her lungs were going to drop into her stomach and burn. This lady...this Maleficent was offering to help find Ansem. Aseles knew that as long as she traveled with Sora, Donald, and Goofy...but....what if was too late to find him, her home? Maleficent seemed so sure that she could find it. The exchange of home for a...Door. 

Maleficent titled her head back slightly, and turned once more. Her cape flowed right behind her, her footsteps disappearing slightly the further she walked. Aseles shut her eyes, but stayed motionless as she heard the next sentence.

“But if you want my help....the seven princesses are what I need.” Aseles swiftly picked up her head, and looked up to the space in front of her. She blinked rapidly, seeing that Maleficent was gone. Where did she go?

Aseles bit her tongue as her face contorted in a very grim manner. She kneeled down, and picked up the book she had dropped. She brushed off the front with the thigh of her pants, but as she looked to the blank, white cover and the wear and rips it had: this book was her future. Nothing was written, and everything before it was destroyed and battered.

Aseles lifted her keyblade in her right hand, and began to inspect between the two. Choose the keyblade and fight, or reclaim the home she had lost. Could this Maleficent really do that? And what was this Door?

............As awful as it sounded............Aseles was thinking. 

Could it be possible? Perhaps. Maybe.....

There was a chance.

“Maybe....” Aseles whispered lowly to herself, lowering her keyblade slowly as she looked to the book again. “Maybe.”


	6. Street Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow....I seriously didn't think I would ever take this out. It took so long to edit, with so many flaws and unneeded paragraphs. I mean...my writing SUCKED. Seriously. But finally I give you this edit after much missed time. I'm not feeling too well right now, so excuse any typos you find. I doubt I'll sleep today but I'll try. 
> 
> Almost 20 pages, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all your support, and take care.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> LEH

Aseles hurried across the Third District, rushing inside the fire-emblem door. Her mind was no longer in control of her thoughts as she trekked her way horribly across the shifting boulders on the lake. Maleficent being able to help her find her family. Could it be possible to be reunited home this way? Could it be this simple? The Door...what kind of Door was she referring to? 

With the book still in her shaking clutch, Aseles finally made it to the end of the boulder-path, and began to round the small garden of moss and ferns to approach the cloaked entrance. She pushed the fabric away from her view and looked inside to see inside Merlin’s place. He was sitting in his red buoyant chair on top of the small platform. Aseles began to walk around the mountain of books that prevented her from walking straight to him, and looked to him to see he was surprised of her arrival. 

“Welcome back, dear,” he answered, standing up as he fixed his bifocals, “What brings you here again?”

“Um, Cid told me to give this to you,” Aseles lent the book to him, and he took it gently. The wizard squinted his eyes, fixing his glasses, and then his eyes widened in realization of what his memory had brought about the object.

“Oh yes! I remember. Give him my thanks, will you?” he answered, “I’m not sure what’s in the book, but you and your friends can come and see it anytime you like. It has missing pages though...shame.” Merlin hummed as he set the book on the small, dining table, but his attention turned to Aseles who was in a trance once more.

“Is something wrong?” Merlin asked, catching her attention as he leaned.

“Huh? Oh, no...Just lost in thought is all,” Aseles replied, clearing her throat, “I better get going. The others are waiting for me.” 

“Be sure to take care of yourself. Darkness lurks in every corner,” Merlin nodded as Aseles gave him a double-take, but began to instinctively hurry across the path of books and make her way out the broken wall.

Aseles was again facing the open area of the Third District. Her body pressed against the brick wall as she peered over the edge. She found the place completely deserted, except for the sound of the fountain at the center end of the area. She tiptoed out into the open, but hastily made her way up the staircase that led her to the small, lit house. 

With a heavy sigh, Aseles pushed out her troubling thoughts and knocked on the door, unable to shake off the ice on her back. She was invited in and walked into the opened doorway, looking back to see Cid close it behind her. Aseles thanked him and looked about the small house, which was holding a bed, a small table, some desks, and a large bundle of packed boxes at the corner. Standing by the large window facing out was Sora, Donald and Goofy chatting, though their attention turned to Aseles. Also in the room were Leon, Yuffie and Aerith who greeted Aseles as she waved back to them.

“What took you so long?” Sora asked, blinking in question as Aseles approached to stand beside Goofy.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. Merlin said thanks,” Aseles turned to look at Cid briefly. 

“With Aseles now here, you can tell us what you wanted to talk about,” Donald looked to Leon. Leon nodded, clearing his throat as he removed himself from the wall and crossed his arms. Yuffie leaned on the footrest of the bed with Aerith straightened out her dress and took a seat on the sheets.

“Have you ever heard about Maleficent?” Leon asked.

“Maleficent?” Sora asked. Aseles immediately froze, her eyes targeting the floor at her feet. Oh crap. Did they know? Did they see?

“She’s a witch man, big time,” Cid answered, shaking his head in disapproval as he rested his shoulder and arm against the back of the door.

“Well, who is she?” Donald asked.

“She’s a sorceress, and she’s using the power of Darkness to obtain something,” Leon started. Aseles swallowed roughly, scratching her cheek with her cold nails. The Door. She was looking for the Door. 

“So she’s controlling the Heartless right now?” Goofy asked.

“Exactly,” Leon answered, “So watch yourselves. I heard she was here.” Oh...jeezes.

Aseles opened her mouth, and forced the words out of her lungs, “What is she doing here? Can you take a guess?”

“We think she’s after the keyholes, making sure you guys don’t close them,” Yuffie answered this time, her hands supporting her on the bed beside her as she leaned back.

“The keyholes?” Sora asked.

“Remember? The keyblade can only ensure the protection of the worlds. Without it we don’t stand a chance,” Aerith answered. Oh crap, this was getting worse on Aseles’ nerves as this progressed. Surely, it was the same Maleficent she had encountered outside; Aseles just spoke to the person that was controlling the Heartless. The things this sorceress could’ve done to her, and instead she struck Aseles a deal. The Door for her home. This was not sitting well for her, but it was so wrong of her to feel some interest in it. The worlds versus her own intentions...

“Then we’ll be sure to stop her,” Sora answered, placing his fist in his hand, “Promise.”

“Hope so,” Cid answered.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Sora asked, pouting briefly as he crossed his arms. Aseles bit her lip, rubbing the back of her neck with a firm squeeze. The room was feeling so hot, and the guilt boiled in her gut. Should she say something? 

The ground suddenly rumbled as Aseles lost footing, waving her arms around to regain balance as the horrible sound of a gong rung in the air. Several of the boxes at the corner knocked over as Goofy fell on the floor, his eyes rolling in his sockets. Everyone else regained their footing and all stood straight with Leon’s eyes narrowing off into the distance.

“What was that?” Sora asked while Aseles rubbed her ears harshly to get the ring out of them.

“That’s the bell from the Second District,” Leon answered. “Odd...it’s supposed to be boarded up,” his eyes gazed to Yuffie.

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t do anything,” Yuffie protested, waving her arms in front of her.

“We better go check it out,” Sora stated. Donald and Goofy nodded as Aseles stared at the ground, still unsure of her position in the room. If she told them, what would they think of her? Surely, maybe they would understand about her need of seeing home...but the fact that Sora found Riku-

Riku...Maleficent mentioned he had accepted the deal she proposed, but in exchange for what? What was Riku looking for if he had already found Sora? Unless....Kairi was the one he was looking for now. 

“Aseles, come on.” Aseles blinked rapidly, looking beside her to see Goofy shaking her shoulder. 

She shook her head, nodding quickly, “Sorry...just thinking.” 

“We’ll get going then. Do you know where the bell is?” Sora looked to Leon while scratching his head.

“On top of the Gizmo Shop, the white building,” Leon nodded briefly. “Be careful.” 

With destination in mind, the four recollected themselves outside the Small House and began to head their way toward the double doors leading to the Second District. However, as they trekked through the alleyway, Aseles could not help but feel the cold ice climbing up her back again, with claws digging into her flesh and sending every wave of tremor through her quaking bones. Only her skin was keeping her body intact, and how it felt so unsettling to feel this way.

As Sora led the way through the open area of the District, it wasn’t long before the dark pools of Darkness were forming along the ground and began to sprout out the enemies in their path. Aseles shook the thoughts out and swung her keyblade effectively in hand, and struck down the Soldiers and Shadows in her wake. As the numbers dwindled down, they were met with a Large Body Heartless. The group of four separated evenly and began to fight against the Large Body from either side. With Goofy shielding Sora and Donald and Aseles able to deflect the Large Body back, it was finished with quickly and resulted into giving the team to recover and continue their way up the paths toward the Gizmo Shop at the end. 

Climbing on top of a nearby bench, they pulled themselves up with Aseles in the middle as they began to walk up the steps leading to the entrance. With Sora opening the doors and heading inside, Aseles was immediately met with bright lights of various colors, and the turning of gears all around the room. There was nothing but heavy machinery, clean and bright in the very white room. The bright illuminating lights somewhat softened the area in its ambiance. However, with the door now closed and a step forward, the group again was met with a whole hoard of dark pools, and a new set of Heartlesses arose for the occasion: Air Soldiers.

“Stick together!” Sora commanded as everyone turned back to back, but the numerous enemies separated all of them soon after. 

Aseles struggled to release the large claw on the back of her shirt, though she shrieked to find herself picked off the ground. Aseles quickly ran forward when she landed on her feet, and fell hard on her side to reduce the impact on her head. She swung her keyblade across above her, cutting off the Air Soldier from coming forward, but it was no match for the advanced hoard of enemies above her. She gritted her teeth and shot her keyblade upwards, releasing a monstrous Thunder spell. The Air Soldiers quickly dispersed the second bolt of Thunder that struck them, and Aseles sat up to see it was Donald who had delivered the final blow. With a heavy exhale, Aseles stood as she hurried to the others, seeing everyone had been battered and attacked in some way.

“Heal,” Sora lifted his keyblade, and a green glow surrounded the group. Aseles instantly felt better, opening and closing her free hand to feel the release of the pain on her body. 

“Why were there so many?” Goofy asked, placing his hands on his knees with his shield on his back again.

“We keep going,” Sora nodded, “It must be about the bell.” Sora walked along the pathway presented in-between the machinery, and the rest of his team followed. They approached a pair of white doors with a golden bar to push open. Outside, the group found themselves in a small portion of a platform, with an alleyway beneath them as Aseles peered over the edge. 

“Look, a ladder,” Goofy pointed to the end of the way. Aseles turned to see him grip the rims of it, and shook it slightly to make sure it was secure.

“We’re right behind you,” Sora nodded as Goofy began to climb. Sora motioned Aseles to go next and she did so, giving him a brief glance. With the metal bars cold against her hands, it somewhat eased the tension she was having on the buds of her skin...but if only Sora knew what was going on with Riku. Wait....should she tell him?

With a heave, Aseles pulled herself up to the rooftop of the Gizmo Shop, walking forward to the center and looking out to the open sight of the Second District below. At the far end she could see the double doors leading to the First District, and the top of the tall wall that harbored it. 

“Hey, over here!” Aseles turned with Sora and Goofy to see Donald had perched himself up to stand on a wooden crate and was peeking through a boarded path. 

“What is it?” Sora asked as Donald hopped off. Sora pushed the crate away with a strong heave, then peeked his squinting eyes within the cervices of the wood, “The bell? Why is it boarded up?”

“Wait, the bell is in there?” Aseles walked ahead, standing beside him as she peeked into another section of a crevice. “How can someone ring it then?”

“We should take a look inside,” Sora replied, “I say we ram this down.”

“Are you serious?” Donald asked.

“Got a better idea?” Sora crossed his arms. Donald held up a finger, but shook his head. Aseles lifted a finger to say something, but Sora already gripped Donald and Goofy’s hand, and led them a bit back from the path. Aseles swiftly moved out of the way as Sora dashed forward, dragging Donald and Goofy with him as they too began to pick up speed. Sora’s shoulder thudded against the boards, following by Donald, but then Goofy rammed himself accidently into the two. A whole bunch of dust rose from the fallen group as Aseles waved her hand and coughed the smoke out of her way.

“You could’ve just used the keyblade,” Aseles cleared her throat after a few moments, walking over the group with Donald groaning, Sora glued to the boards and Goofy face down on top of them. Aseles blinked but walked forward and faced the large portion of rope in front of her. She looked up, but could only see the pure darkness of the bell it seemed.

“Do we pull it?” Aseles asked, backing up a bit as Sora got up last, dusting his shorts off. He gripped the rope with one hand, and then with determined eyes he gripped it with his free hand. Aseles immediately snapped her hands against her ears and hurried past Donald and Goofy who stood by the opened pathway. The gong of the bell was extremely loud, and it made Aseles vibrate uncomfortably in place as Sora continued to ring it. It tugged the rope two more times, making Aseles grit her teeth together. Jeezes, that was loud, but no one else seemed to be bothered by it. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble, making Aseles shoot her eyes toward the ground of the Second District. Her eyes widened to see that the wall of a mural below of the First District doors was turning, its concrete exterior scraping along its position. 

A blaze of water shot up from around the mural with the spray of the water settling along the concrete floor around it. A purple outline glittered along the rim of the mural, and a layer of shine glazed itself along the surface of the picture. As the shine settled, the pulse of a twinkling object sparked from the center of the mural. In its place was the outline of a keyhole, with a silver lining around it. 

“It’s the keyhole!” Aseles announced, shooting her eyes to look at Sora, Donald and Goofy hurrying over.

“C’mon, the roofs!” Sora hurried across the path of a narrow platform, hopping down to the nearest rooftops below him. His team was quick to follow with Aseles making sure to touch the ground safely. They stood in front of the white building now, looking across the walkway to look at the glittering keyhole yards away in front of them. Sora sprinted to it with the others right behind him. With a wave of his arm, Sora called out his keyblade, and was now two yards away from-

“Hey!” Donald unleashed his wand out, and banged it against the barrier that formed around the fountain. “What’s the big idea?!”

“Watch out!” Aseles tossed herself back as everyone bolted back from the massive boom that sent them all flying backwards. Aseles hit the ground on her back, but her eyes shot up to the large Guard Armor that had fallen from the sky. With gritting teeth, Aseles swung her keyblade in hand, facing the Heartless as did the rest of her comrades. The ground tremble with every stomp the Heartless took, and Aseles knew well enough it was going to put up a fight before they reached the keyhole. 

“Again?” Sora argued, his keyblade gripped tightly in his hands.

“We gotta close that keyhole!” Goofy shouted with his shield out and ready. 

“We gotta beat this thing first!” Donald added. He swung his wand across, a large bolt of Thunder shooting across the air. The Guard Armor stumbled back, engaging the rest to charge against it. Aseles went to the arm of the Heartless quickly, beginning to smash against it. It was apparent she had grown some strength, considering it detached easily from her strike. She was quick to knock it away, and hurried to assist to detach the legs with Goofy. Sora and Donald began their assault on the upper body of the Guard Armor, and literally in a matter of minutes, the whole Heartless was torn apart. 

Sora backed up with the rest of his team copying, panting lightly from the sudden attack of the weak Guard Armor, “Well....that was eas-“ The Heartless’ upper body suddenly stood erect, and its head spun rapidly before abruptly halting. The arms of it rotated forward while the legs went the opposite direction. The large boots snapped to a close to form clamping hands, while the feet were now the claws. Its head leaned forward with the upper body now making a complete 180. There was a quick clank that sent Aseles shivers across her arms, and what made it worse was the helmet of the Heartless now clanking down, and revealed its piercing, yellow eyes to the four.

“Doesn’t look too nice,” Goofy whispered as the group began to slowly back up, seeing Opposite Guard Armor now hovering over leisurely over them.

“That’s because it’s a Heartless!” Donald hissed back. 

“Anyone got bright ideas?” Aseles asked, gulping. The Heartless’ claws and feet swiftly began to rotate in circles, its head moving side to side on top of the new-formed body. 

“Yeah....attack!” Sora charged his keyblade right beside him. The Heartless jerked to the side, and in a matter of a second it rushed forward with its clawed feet propelling themselves forward. Sora deflected with his keyblade, but was immediately sent back and crashed into the ground. The Heartless rushed again, this time aiming for Donald and Goofy who both dodged to the side with Aseles running around to face its back. 

“Fire!” Aseles and Donald shouted in unison, setting the feet of the Heartless ablaze. The Heartless was having none of it, and began to turning into a raging, fire tornado below its upper body. Aseles was quick to stop her assault and began to sprint across, looking back to see the Heartless change course to head to her direction. In a change of events, Aseles watched as Goofy skidded in front of her, and blocked the oncoming Opposite Armor, and pinned its clawed feet against the ground.

“Come on!” he encouraged. Aseles and Sora, having regained onto his feet, tossed their keyblade forward with force, with Aseles flamed with fire. The Heartless tossed back and hit the brick wall, though it held itself up.

“Go Sora!” Donald yelled, throwing a blizzard spell to one of the detached hands of the Heartless. It froze completely solid as Sora rushed forward, swinging and hitting the target, and shattering the isolated piece. The Heartless rushed back, but again propelled itself forward with its attached, clawed feet again. Aseles slid out of the way as Sora and Goofy were quick to deflect off the attack.

“Aseles, watch-“ Aseles felt the air knocked out of her, and she rolled across the ground. She gritted her teeth from the sharp pins that had scraped against her arm, wincing as she began to stand. She held her keyblade in front, but before she could deflect, Sora was quick to slide in-between her and the Heartless, and paused the Heartless’ claws from approaching. 

“FREEZE!” Sora shouted as the cold sheet of ice began to ride up his keyblade and onto the clawed feet of the Heartless. Sora’s breath rolled into view from his yell, and she snapped his keyblade down in a powerful swing, snapping and breaking the Armor’s feet into shards among the ground. All that was left now was the upper body, a single hand, and the spinning head. With another swing, Sora sent it across the air, and made it hit against the brick wall toward the Hotel.

“Let’s finish this!” Sora nodded determinedly as Donald and Goofy hurried on either side of him and Aseles, the four facing the Opposite Guard Armor. In another sudden change, it began to slump its body and sway its front backwards. The Heartless narrowed its eyes, with the bottom part of the body now facing the group. Aseles’ eyes widened, seeing a bright light emitting from the darkness of it, and the zooming sound cranking loudly in the air.

“We gotta block it,” Goofy encouraged.

“How in the world are we going to block that?” Aseles shot her eyes around.

“Magic!” Sora nodded and aimed his keyblade’s head forward.

“Are you sure?” Donald raised a brow.

“Got anything better?” Sora asked. Everyone changed glances, but Aseles and Donald obeyed as they two lifted their weapons in front. Aseles spread her feet and pressed them against the ground, watching as the orb began to grow to the size of a boulder.

“Ready.....steady...and....fire!” Sora shouted the moment the orb of the Heartless bolted. Aseles held her Fire spell while Donald casted Thunder, and Sora held his stream of Blizzard. “Give it everything you got!” Aseles gritted her teeth as her arms began to shake, but she was not about to give up a fight. 

With the sheer amount of force she had, she pressed her keyblade further, as did Sora and Donald as they all yelled. The mix of elements clashed forward and thrust against the orb of the Heartless, cutting straight through it and meeting its mark. A large explosion ensued as Aseles covered her face with her arms, feeling her hair kicking back and the smoke blinding them all. The loud sounds of metal scrapped around the ground, but as the breeze began to blow away the smog, Aseles caught the glimpse of something very pink within the smoke, only to see it twinkle out of sight. All that was left was ash among the ground, and the silence of the Second District.

“Wheew.....good job everyone!” Sora smiled widely, wiping the side of his nose with his free thumb. 

“Oh...” Donald trembled, falling back to the ground, “I thought we were done for....” Aseles sighed heavily, rubbing the center of her chest. “Heal,” Donald raised his wand, and a green embrace covered the group before dispersing. 

“The keyhole,” Sora commented as he hurried over with Goofy behind him. Aseles sighed as she plopped back beside Donald, looking in front of her to see Sora hold his keyblade toward the freed keyhole. The outline of it sparkled as a bright beam emitted from the tip of Sora’s keyblade into its dark void. The sound of something locking arose around the air, and the outline of the keyblade began to disappear in twinkles into the water below. 

Aseles exhaled as she dropped her head back, and looked comfortably to the stars above. However, her eyes grew intent and narrowed, seeing the large twinkle of a star, and seeing it disappear from sight the next second...

??? POV:

_Her shining eyes glowed in the dark shadows of the Accessory Shop’s roof, viewing the blond haired, mechanic man giving his last farewell to the four travelers. Her eyes kept upon the girl. She smiled, giving a small scoff. She didn’t even know what was really going on._

_She then viewed the boy named Sora, seeing his cheerful disposition unlike any other person she had seen. He would give a grin once or twice at Aseles, and then she looked to the others, Donald and Goofy they were called. They seemed nice, but they were only looking for their King at the moment. King Mickey._

_She sighed, unbelieving this was all happening, and the girl just couldn’t remember anything from her true past._

_“She’ll remember.....just don’t know when.”_

FFW:

The air was hot and dry, and each step Aseles took was like walking through a hot marsh. The hot sand slid underneath her sneakers, but she felt as if it were melting through the rubber beneath. The sweat swam across her forehead, and she reached up to flick it off, only to see it dry up midair. In the distance, she could make out the large building made of stone, wondering who in the world could even live here.

“Why’d you stop all the way back there?” Sora breathed heavily, hunching his shoulders over as while fanning himself. 

“Hey, the gummi ship wouldn’t go any further!” Donald argued back, sticking his tongue out from the immense heat.

“Sora, what are you doing?” Goofy asked. Aseles looked over to him, blinking in disbelief to see Sora take out his keyblade. He pointed the tip to his face, and unexpectedly, he began to let the cool air of his Blizzard spell take over him.

“...And this is a keyblade wielder,” Donald slapped his feathered hand to his face, groaning.

“Can you share that, please?” Aseles hurried over. Sora nodded as Aseles pressed her head against the side of his face, and sighed happily at the cool snowflakes pinning on her skin. “That is so much better....” Goofy chuckled as Donald mumbled, walking faster as he shook his head.

Finally, the four travelers approached the open doorway of the massive structure. It appeared that of a city, and they gladly walked into the shadow of the tall, stone structures settled around. Though, as big as it was, it didn’t seem to...accommodate many citizens. Wait...was there even anyone here?

“Doesn’t it seem little too quiet?” Sora asked, rested the head of his keyblade on the sand. Aseles tightened her ponytail, feeling it swat to the side as she ducked her head around a corner into an alleyway, but it appeared deserted. She looked to the right instead, seeing much of the stalls set around to do business were all empty. 

“Weird,” Donald answered, looking around as he walked forward. He suddenly yelled as the rest all jumped, dashing to his side to see several Heartless standing in the way.

“Freeze!” Sora and Donald shot their weapons forward, instantly freezing the Shadows and Soldiers easily. Sora swung his keyblade across in a Strike Raid, instantly shattering them to pieces. He caught his keyblade back in hand, and hurried through the archway leading to what seemed an open plaza of stalls.

“Hey, I heard something over there,” Aseles pointed toward a long pathway of sand, leading to what seemed like a bazaar at the end. Sora led the way as Aseles, Donald and Goofy followed right behind. Entering the small entry hall, Aseles could pick up the sound of heavy breathing, and the shuffling of clothes. She walked over steadily, swinging her keyblade out in hand. She stood at the ready as she neared a pile of crates, and was about to swing down until she saw the bundles of black hair. 

“Hey...” Aseles blinked in surprised, lowering her keyblade as she leaned further over the crates. The short woman raised her head, and instantly Aseles was mesmerized by her large eyes. She began to stand, and her colored skin gleamed healthy beneath her aqua-colored robes. Her black hair was abundant and grazed down her shoulder and neck, braided and long. On her head she wore a golden tiara, which made Aseles wonder if it held some sort of purpose.

“Who are you?” the woman asked, looking to the group that recollected standing around the crates. She seemed to be standing on the defensive, and was curling her arms into her chest. 

“It’s alright, we won’t hurt you,” Sora replied as he lowered his keyblade as well. “My name is Sora, and this is Donald, Aseles and Goofy. What are you doing here all alone?”

The woman hesitated briefly, but she nodded, and stood more comfortably, “My name is Jasmine. I was worried those horrid creatures were going to capture me.”

“Capture you?” Sora blinked.

“Jafar sent them after me,” Jasmine answered, obviously shaken slightly.

“Jafar?” Goofy asked.

Jasmine nodded, “He’s become ruler of Agrabah and was talking about this keyhole and Door to Darkness.” Aseles’ eyes widened, and she bit her tongue as she looked over to the trio at her side.

“He’s able to control the Darkness?” Sora narrowed his eyes, holding his chin in thought, “Then no doubt he’s working with Maleficent.”

“Maleficent?” Jasmine blinked. “Who is that?”

“Wait...how did you escape though?” Aseles blinked.

“A person named Aladdin help me and-“

“Well, look at what we have here.” Aseles quickly shot her eyes up, looking up to the high platform above them. A man of very slender build with a large turban stood before them, and was holding a snake-sculpted golden staff. His bony fingers cradled the neck of it like a pet, making Aseles uncomfortable of the design it held. His red and black robes were intertwined in delicate designs, no doubt of very high class. His thin face ended in a twisty beard, creating a small goatee around his mouth.

“It’s Jafar!” Jasmine whispered, slapping her hands to her mouth in shock.

“My princess, who would’ve thought you would run right into street rats,” the man exclaimed with a sly grin. Wait, Princess? Crap. That’s why Jafar was after-......Aseles’ eyes widened, shifting their direction to Jafar, then back to Jasmine. Jasmine was a princess. A princess of heart. To open the Door. Wait, the Door to Darkness!

“She’s not going anywhere with you!” Sora defended as he stood in front, holding his keyblade threatening toward the man named Jafar.

“Oh! What a surprise. Keybearers,” Jafar laughed, rubbing his long fingers against his beard.

“What’s it to you?!” Sora called out.

“It means the whole _worlds_ to me,” Jafar grinned wider, “Hand over the princess, and perhaps we can settle this quietly.”

“Jasmine, run!” Goofy whispered. Jasmine wasted no time as she fled from the scene, running down the small hallway toward the streets of the city. Jafar scowled, clearly unamused.

“Now I _do_ have a reason to kill you. Attack!” Jafar raised his staff into the air, his beady eyes looking down at the group in alarm. In an instant, various Heartless surrounded the group, but they were now a different breed, carrying long machete swords. Their yellow eyes glared underneath their turban masks, and they instantly assaulted against the heroes. 

Aseles was immediately slammed against the wall, but she wasn’t going to give in so easily. She swung her keyblade up, deflecting the oncoming blade of the bandit, and then shot a kick forward, sending it crashing into another. The swords and keyblades clanged loudly within the mayhem of the cloud of dust picking up. The next second, a gust of roaring wind send the whole fleet of Bandit Heartless dispersed and hit the stone walls in loud thumps, turning to ash as they hit the floor. 

“C’mon!” Sora shouted as he momentarily looked up, but only to see that Jafar was gone. Aseles stuck right behind in the rear with Goofy, but their victory was short-lived as a large amount of dark pools began to form in the air, surrounding the ground. This Jafar wasn’t kidding.

“Up there!” Sora called, pointing and leading to the series of small platforms leading up. Donald followed as he again threw another gust of wind, knocking away the Heartless that had formed to yield the group. Sora finally reached the top, but there was nowhere else to run to.

“In here?” Aseles pointed to his right, seeing a beam was within the stone wall, and seemed to be leading up to somewhere. Sora was quick to flash his keyblade away, and began to climb up the vertical tunnel with the trio right behind. They reached the top moments later, panting as Aseles looked down, but was surprised to find that the Heartless had stopped pursuing. She averted her eyes inside the new place they were in, but it didn’t seem to be much. It seemed like an abandoned room, with some pots around, and a small table nearby. Though, there was an extravagant rug underneath it.

“Time to regroup,” Sora breathed heavily, putting his hands on his hips as he tried to recollect his breath, “Jafar....bad guy. With Maleficent. Trying to find...the keyhole.”

“And they said Door to Darkness,” Donald crossed his arms, “What does that mean?”

“Not sure but....we need to keep Jasmine safe. Though, I’m not sure where she could’ve hidden. Hopefully-“ THUD.

“Hey, look,” Goofy pointed past Donald and Goofy. Aseles followed his direction, seeing that the extravagant violet rug she spotted before was now moving, and was swaying vigorously beneath the desk that was pinning it. 

“It’s moving?!” Aseles stared in shock. The rug slowed in motion, and it seemed to be using the corners as hands, decorated in soft, wool tails. It seemed to be flapping them up and down, with the edge-head of its body lifting from the ground. Its bottom portion was flat against the ground, and with its corners pressing against the ground, it tried its best to lift its midsection trapped underneath the shelf.

“I think it wasn’t us to move the desk,” Aseles replied. She walked over as Sora took the other side of the desk. With combined forces, the wielders lifted the desk’s legs off the rug, and let it zip out in a flash. The rug stood on its edge-end, and clapped its soft tails at the corners like hands, applauding the two. Though, a second later, it began to hover above the ground, and was flapping all four tails around.

“Does it want us to get on?” Donald blinked. The edge-head of the rug nodded frantically. 

“Cool!” Sora grinned as he instantly climbed on. Aseles shook her head slightly, but followed along with Donald, and Goofy taking the rear of the large carpet. It began to rise into the air, and began to move its way toward the open wall at the side. 

“Whoa...where’s it taking us?” Sora blinked rapidly, looking down over the edge to the city they were now hovering over.

“Oh...we’re really high,” Aseles gripped the edge of the carpet, trying her best to look ahead instead.

“...It’s going really slow for a magic car-PEEEEEEEEEEEEET!” Donald shrieked as the magical object suddenly dashed across the air. Aseles felt her body flying back, but she pinned herself against the rug as she saw Sora lift a hand up with the other gripped the front edge of the rug.

“Whooooo!” he cheered as Goofy gripped both sides, preventing Aseles and Donald from flying back. “This is awesome!”

It was clear this rug had intentions to lead Aseles and the gang somewhere, but she was unsure of where it heading. They seemed to have zipped away from the city and were now traveling across the desert. Her eyes looked into the distance, narrowing them to see past the rushing winds to see there was a section of the sky that was darkened. As they entered the changed ambiance, Aseles felt the cold air shiver her skin. She gritted her teeth, but almost yelped when the rug took a nose-dive toward the sand a hundred feet below. 

“Hey, look there!” Goofy called out. Aseles looked down to see the rug was leading them to vacant spot of sand, looking very purple from the darkened sky above. However, there was a large, tiger head perching out of the sandy fifty feet away, making Aseles bumpy of its eerie appearance. What kind of a cave was that?

“Someone’s trapped!” Sora commented as he hurriedly hopped off the rug. Aseles was next to get off, tripping and letting her knees touch the sand in relief. However, her eyes were quick to follow Sora’s, and it wasn’t a moment later when the group had recollected, and were looking down to the vacant lot of sand. In the middle of it was a ditch of quicksand, and there was a man trapped within it, only his head and shoulders bare. Beside him was a small chimp, and both seemed to have some consciousness. 

“We have to help!” Sora gestured with a hurried wave of his arm. He raced down the sand, but it was not a moment too soon until large pools of Darkness began to form along the sand. Promptly, the group was once again surrounded by the Bandit Heartlesses.  
Aseles swung her keyblade around, blocking a large sword from cutting her in half. She grunted as she swung her keyblade powerfully up, and sent the Bandit off its feet. Next, she dug her keyblade into the sand and then swung the dust upwards, catching the three approaching Heartlesses in the eye with it. They stumbled back, and Aseles stepped back to let Goofy toss his shield across, and decapitating all three in one swoop. 

Sora and Donald had teamed up as well, and were tossing countless Thunder and Blizzard spells against the Bandits. With a flash of his Blizzard, Donald successful froze the oncoming blades as Sora then chucked a wave of Thunder against the statues, and turning them into millions of shards in the air. The ash collected around the groups feet, but it was not over as, once again, another wave of dark pools formed to separate the group now into individual fours. It wasn’t until Donald tossed the head of his wand upwards, and sent all the enemies backwards yards away.

“Rescue the two! We’ll cover you!” Sora called out.

“Let’s go, Aseles!” Goofy nodded as he dashed forward toward the ditch with Aseles right behind. 

“Here, grab on this,” Aseles rested the head of her keyblade safely into Goofy’s grip. She began to lean over the ditch of the quicksand, her feet sinking within as he held a hand out to the closet prisoner, the chimp. The small monkey seemed to retain all consciousness, and struggled to free its arms. After a shove, Aseles was able to free the monkey as it climbed up her arm, and raced its way across the neck of her keyblade like a bridge. 

“Here!” Aseles extended her hand out to the man who was now struggling to free the arm closest to her. The young man with black hair gritted his teeth; his eyes shutting as he finally unmasked one hand from the sand. He reached over, and Aseles slapped her hand around his toned arm, “Pull, Goofy!” Aseles gritted her teeth as she began to kick up the sliding sand as best as she could. The man was certainly very deep within the mass of sand, but after another strong tug, the duo was free from the ditch. Aseles exhaled heavily, but finally pulled her feet out of the sand as the young man beside her kneeled briefly before standing. He grabbed his head with the sand rolling off his short vest and white, puffed pants.

“Ugh, my head. What’s going on?” the man questioned.

“Are you ok?” Goofy asked.

“Who are you? Where’s Abu?!” the man began to look around frantically. Aseles flinched, feeling a thump land on her shoulder. The monkey leapt from her as it began to lace itself around the young man’s neck. “You alright buddy?” the man asked. The monkey nodded quickly.

“Sora!” Donald cried. Aseles shot her head around, her eyes widening to see Sora fly back, and hit the sand as he hit the floor before Aseles and Goofy. Donald hurried to regroup, now the group facing the hoard of Heartless approaching.

“There’s too many!” Goofy called.

“Don’t worry!” the man suddenly answered. He reached into his waistband, and Aseles gave him an incredulous look to see him pull out....a golden lamp? It glowed mysteriously as the man rubbed it quickly. Aseles heard the crackle of a boom, making her jump in fright. A whoosh of blue fog began to sprout out of the tip of the curvaceous lamp, and it began to fill the air above them. In a pop and instant glow, a large figure of a humanoid creature appeared the figure obviously male. He was as blue as the sea, his wrists holding golden bracelets, and the bottom half of his body in complete fog. Holy...this was a genie!?

“Hey Al! Mind if I call you Al?” the genie responded, and then quickly took a look around of the small army of the Heartless, “Whoa! You get yourself in tight spots, kid!”

“Genie, get rid of these guys!” the man responded. 

Genie hastily nodded, “You wish it! I dish it!” His held out a blue hand as he snapped his fingers, the hoard of Heartless turning to small fireworks on sight. Aseles blinked rapidly as she lowered her keyblade, sighing in absolute relief. 

“That’s one way to get rid of Heartless,” she replied, rubbing her head. 

“Are you okay, Sora?” Goofy helped him to his feet, dusting off his shoulders.

“Yeah, thanks,” Sora nodded, shaking off the sand from his hair. 

“Who are you guys?” The group of four turned, looking to the man who had called forth the magic lamp in his hand. Though, the magic rug from before approached, and stood before the man in a very welcoming manner. He smiled to the object, “Thanks, Carpet. Without you, I’m not sure who would’ve rescued me.” The young male turned his gaze to the group of four once more, “Thanks for saving me.”

“No problem. I’m Sora, and these are my friends, Aseles, Goofy and Donald,” Sora introduced.

“I’m Aladdin, and this is Abu,” the man smiled, patting the small hat on the monkey’s head that rested on his shoulder. “And this is Genie,” he gestured a hand up to the floating man above him.

The one named Genie crossed his arms, smiling widely, “So what are you kids doing here? You don’t look like you’re from around here.”

“Uh, long story,” Sora scratched his head, sweatdropping.

“Explain it on the way to Agrabah,” Aladdin nodded, “It would sure help.”

“So what were you doing here?” Sora asked.

“Finding buried treasure in the Cave of Wonders,” Aladdin answered with a smirk, thumbing toward the tiger-shaped cave at the end.

“In there?” Goofy asked, scratching his olive nose.

“Yeah! I found Carpet and found Genie in this,” Aladdin smiled again, holding golden lamp in his hand again. Aseles blinked as she leaned over slightly, tilting her head as its simple design. Who knew really something so complex and alive could be trapped somewhere so little?

“A genie huh?” Aseles blinked.

“Yes ma’am!” Genie smiled wide, “I am the Genie of the Lamp! I can give three wishes! Uno, dos, tres!” In a rapid motion, there were now three Genies floating around, each holding up one finger up. Two of the Genies disappeared after a pop, the real one hovering over Aladdin, and placing a spotlight on him, “And lucky Al here is the chosen one!”

“Hm…” Aladdin grinned, raising a brow as he looked up to Genie. “Three wishes, eh?”

“But ah-ah-ah! There are a few simple rules!” Genie suddenly pulled out a pair of glasses, a huge book standing in front of him. He disappeared behind it as Aseles exchanged looked to Donald who was also confused of this Genie’s excitement, “Rule #1: I can’t kill anybody! Rule #2: I can’t make anyone fall in love with anyone else! And Rule #3: I can’t bring people back from the dead! They leave a mess everywhere.” With a loud slam, the book closed, turning to sparkles as most of them landed on Aladdin’s shoulders. He brushed them off, but jumped as Genie spoke loudly into the end of his fog-tail that had turned into a microphone, “OK BOY! YOU ALREADY USED ONE WISH UP! WHAT’S GONNA BE THE SECOND?”

“Well, I don’t really know….What would you wish for?” Aladdin hummed, looking up to Genie.

“You’re asking me? Really?” Genie dropped his excited attire, and floated graciously down to be at eye-level with everyone else.

“Well yeah,” Aladdin shrugged sheepishly, smiling still.

“Well……Freedom,” Genie held up his arms, and seemed to be scanning the golden bracelets on his wrists.

“You’re a prisoner?” Sora asked, raising a brow as he looked between Genie and the lamp tied to Aladdin’s waist now.

Genie nodded, “Wish I could just be free, and not have to go-POOF, what do you need? POOF what do you need?” Genie shook his head, “Being free is the biggest treasure to me.”

“Well what if I use my last wish to set you free?” Aladdin asked.

“........Really?! You’d do that?!” Genie literally towered over Aladdin, his hands clapped together.

“Sure! After I use my second wish, I’ll use my last one to set you free. Deal?” Aladdin held out a hand toward the blue man, a large smile on his face.

Genie hesitated, but withdrew himself gently to stand in front normally and shook Aladdin’s hand, smiling “Here’s hoping.”

“So what’s gonna be your second wish?” Goofy asked.

Aladdin’s cheeks blushed, and his hands traveled to rub his neck with his shoulder slightly slouching, “Well there’s this…..girl. But.....Well, she’s way richer than me. She’s a princess and I’m a….street rat. Jasmine’s smile is just-“

“Wait! Jasmine?” Sora interrupted, blinking.

“Princess?” Donald asked next.

“Jafar!” Goofy exclaimed. 

“She’s in trouble!” Aseles exclaimed last.

“Who?! Jasmine?!” Aladdin’s eyes shot to the group of four, his eyes widening the size of plates.

“Jafar is after her!” Sora said. “The last time we saw her, she ran into the streets to hide.”

“We have to hurry to Agrabah!” Aladdin quickly looked at Carpet as it nodded, hovering knee-level, “Get on!”


	7. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no idea why this took so long to finish. Don't even ask me, because I don't even have an excuse for it.
> 
> Either way, here's the next part, so do enjoy. Again, I re-edited and removed the old parts from my Quizilla account. Editing will still continue, slowly but surely. Thanks for the support guys! I can't thank you enough (: Until them, ciao~
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Leslie~
> 
> P.S. Be sure to look at my dA page for updates and sketches!

Rushing into the city walls, Aseles felt her legs burn and tighten. Her chest raggedly breathed while she chased the others at the rear. Sora took the lead as he ran into the area of the Market Place, but there seemed no one on sight.

“Jasmine!” Aladdin called out, his dark eyes darting back and forth around him, “Where are you?” 

“Let’s check over there!” Sora called out with a gesture of his hand. He led the way once more as Aseles looked to see them passing the open area. However, Aseles shot her eyes ahead, seeing an opened path leading to the end of the stone buildings.

“I think there’s something up ahead!” Aseles called out from behind. Sora followed her advice, though as the group neared, Sora skidded to a halt, making everyone stop as well. Aseles exhaled deeply as she stood on Goofy’s side, looking to what seemed like a pair of very large, wooden doors. In front of the doors was Jafar in the flesh, his back to them as Jasmine seemed to be struggling in his grip to be released.

“Jasmine!” Aladdin shouted, “Jafar, let her go!” Sora, Donald and Goofy immediately called forth their weapons with Aseles flashing out her keyblade in hand. Aladdin reached for a pot that was nearby, and pulled out a large, curving sword, both of his strong hands gripping the handle tightly with the blade’s end toward Jafar’s direction. 

The man named Jafar began to slowly turn, his slit eyes glaring at the group with a sneer across his lips, “Not a chance boy!” He held his cobra staff in his free hand, and he suddenly began to tug Jasmine to the side.

“Let me go!” Jasmine replied angrily as she tried to push him off.

“Silence!” Jafar stated. Suddenly, the gush of blue wind arose into the air, and it began to collect itself around Jafar and Jasmine. In a pop, Genie appeared, and carried Jasmine out of Jafar’s clutches. Jafar rose a brow in an unamused fashion.

“Second wish granted! You’re making this really easy, Al!” Genie smiled, Jasmine looking up to the Genie in surprise.

“Not so fast! I believe your second wish has been denied,” Jafar unexpectedly stated. Aseles was hit with the flap of red wings, and she spit out the dust from her eyes to see a red parrot had appeared from behind them, and had gripped the lamp out of Aladdin’s hand. 

“Hey!” Aladdin shouted angrily, and began to make a move forward.

“I’m sorry, Al,” Genie replied gravely as he suddenly disappeared in a blur of smoke the moment the bird planted the lamp into Jafar’s hand. Jafar chuckled loudly as Jasmine yelped, falling toward the ground as her small frame disappeared into the entrance of a clay pot nearby. 

“Finish them off!” Jafar shouted, the bird at his shoulder grinning. In a turn of events, all the clay pots around the area sprouted out spider-like legs, including the pot that held Jasmine prisoner. A puff of smoke arose from where Jafar stood, Aladdin’s machete missing him entirely. 

“Aladdin!” Jasmine’s voice cried out as Aladdin immediately began to head to the pot she was in, but only gritted his teeth as the pots began to merge.

“Jasmine!” Aladdin cried out, beginning to strike against the pots that were in his way.

“C’mon!” Sora cried out. Aseles eyes met forward, but in a quick flash, she turned her head around, and saw Jafar’s slim figure suddenly rushing from behind. He was getting away!

“Hey!” Aseles cried out crossly as she began to dash behind the man, her keyblade gripped tightly in her hand. She looked back to see the group being bombarded with the pots, but perhaps if she could stop Jafar, the pots would stop their attack! With her feet pounding against the firm, sandy floor, she zipped across and over the pools of Darkness forming among the ground, seeing Jafar was escaping out to the exit of the city walls. Just a little farther!

Ahead, Jafar paused in the open field of the desert, now striding as Aseles began to pick up her pace, her keyblade spinning in her hand. The parrot perched on Jafar’s shoulder turned, and he squawked loudly, irritating Jafar.

“What is it now, Iago?” Jafar inquired.

“Jafar! The girl is catching up!” the bird flapped its feathers frantically.

“What?” Jafar halted and turned to the side, his eyes targeting Aseles from the corner of his orbs.

“You’re not getting away!” Aseles shouted, now yards away.

“Aseles, am I correct?” he asked in a well-mannered tone.

Aseles froze in her tracks, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Jafar, “How do you know my name?”

“Remember me, dear?” Aseles’ eyes widened, and she whirled around, looking up to see Maleficent standing right behind her. Aseles backed up a step, but felt her heels slip as she fell back onto the sand. She stared up at Maleficent who looked to her, entranced of her sudden fall.

“You again?” Aseles breathed out.

“You commented she was on our terms, correct?” Jafar asked Maleficent as he walked closer, standing a yard away from the witch.

“Indeed she is. She knows she must,” Maleficent answered slyly, looking down to Aseles. Aseles’ eyes narrowed, and she swiftly swung her keyblade across. However, Maleficent was quick to deflect it, the orb on her held staff glowing emerald. The keyblade’s head was glued to the neck of the staff, and Aseles tried her best to pry it away, but to no use. 

“If it means betraying Sora, Donald and Goofy, then you can forget it!” the brunette argued.

“In time, you will,” Maleficent smiled softly, and swung her staff to the side, knocking Aseles back. 

Aseles rolled across the sand, coughing out the dirt from her mouth as she swiftly stood and felt the soft soil rolling off her back and hair. She faced the duo with keyblade ready in hand, but what she didn’t anticipate was the rumbling beneath her feet, and the snap of Maleficent’s fingers ringing in the air. The next second, a burst of sand shot from the ground, knocking Aseles back once more. She skidded to a stop twenty yards away, hurrying to her feet as her eyes gazed up at the large creature that had erupted from the sand.

The creature appeared to be made out of smooth metal, and held six arms. Its head was shaped that of a cobra. It seemed to be dressed in a white tunic of sorts, with large sleeves on each long arm, and around its thinned waist was a teal-trimmed pair of pants. It appeared to be dressed in many sashes and tassels. Its feet were sharp hooks that dug easily into the ground, and Aseles backed up a step from its intimidating appearance. On each end of each arm were sharp talons and they suddenly begun to rotate a pair of large, crescent-shaped blades, easily cutting the air. 

“W-What?” Aseles questioned, looking past the large creature to see Maleficent and Jafar gone. Crap!

Aseles swiftly shot her keyblade in front of her, blocking the first Khopesh. Her feet slid across the floor like water on glass, trying her best to stay firm. With a leap to the side, the Heartless launched two arms forward, cutting into the ground easily as the sand erupted from the attack. The Heartless screeched loudly into the air, its jaws snapping as it paid direct attention to Aseles again. Aseles gasped as she sprinted faster, feeling the sharp axes hit the ground right behind her. With a skid Aseles dodged the oncoming strike, but was caught in the misfire as she felt the hard impact against her side. Again, Aseles felt herself roll across the floor, her eyes tightening as she felt the pain emerge on her arm. She was going to be unable to defeat this thing alone... 

At that sudden moment a huge gush of wind cut between the Heartless and Aseles, making her eyes shut tightly to prevent the pebbles from entering her eyes. With a crack of an eye, Aseles laid in shock to see the Heartless was caught in a large sandstorm of sorts, but Aseles was very unsure of where it had come from. In a sudden movement, she felt her body lifted from around her stomach, the ground flying beneath her. Her eyes looked up to the figure that had carried her, seeing it was someone unfamiliar to her. 

“Are you alright?” It was a teen with a visible bright eye, her arm hooked around Aseles stomach. In her free hand was a weapon Aseles had never seen before, shaped like a huge fan and having seven blades attached to the ends. It looked heavy, but the girl carried it with ease, her arm firm and strong. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Aseles quickly answered while the girl’s grip loosened. Aseles backed a step away, observing the girl dressed in grey shorts and suspenders. Her chest was covered in a raspberry tube-top, and her arms and legs were clothed with bright blue, seeming to be strapped on with some belts. Around her neck was a white, belted choker of sorts, and on her forehead rested a blue headband. The left side of her face was covered in a stream of black-raspberry streaked hair, with two long ponytails of the same color hanging over and pouring down to reach the middle of her arms. She smiled warmly to Aseles, though she also held this mystic look in her eye.

“Excuse me,” she replied as she faced the Heartless that was now regaining posture on its feet, the sand rolling and sliding off its white sleeves. “Time to teach you a lesson,” the young girl threatened, two fanblades appearing in her hands as she took a few steps forward. 

The heartless screeched as it rushed to her direction, but the girl only grinned, suddenly throwing both arms across and throwing them down from head length. Aseles’ eyes widened to see the rushes of dominant gales, visible to the eye as they clashed against the Heartless. They whirled and twisted around the Heartless’ mechanic body, quickly tearing it apart. She gave only last swing as the Heartless screeched one last time, its broken parts falling onto the ground and disintegrating into ash. The winds died upwards into the sky in a twist, and then scattered to quickly dissolve itself.

Aseles looked back at the girl, seeing her turning her head and giving a nervous smile, “Hehe. Sorry to scare you like that.”

“Um....Thanks for saving me,” Aseles gathered enough to answer, nodding awkwardly.

“Nice to know you’re safe,” she said, her face straight. Aseles raised an eyebrow, confused by her sudden change of mood. She suddenly began to walk away, turning her face away in quick fashion.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Aseles asked, reaching a hand forward.

The mysterious girl turned her head but kept on walking with a smile on her face, “....Nowhere.” She raised an arm and slightly waved it behind. Aseles closed her eyes, covering her face with an arm to deflect the rush of sand against her face. When the wind died, Aseles quickly looked up again, but the girl was gone.

“H-Hey!” Aseles ran a couple of steps forward, her eyes looking from side to side, though they landed on the rushing group from the city gates. Aseles frowned slightly, rubbing her cheek from the sudden disappearance of the female. She didn’t even get her name.

“Aseles!” Sora came up first, stopping beside her as he checked her for injuries, “You okay? Did you catch Jafar?”

“No, he got away,” Aseles shook her head, “Where’s Jasmine?”

“Jafar must’ve taken her,” Aladdin replied from behind, gritting his teeth slightly as he looked over the desert plains, “My guess is he headed to the Cave of Wonders. There’s nothing else out here to go to.”

“Then let’s get going!” Donald added. Aladdin nodded as he inserted his finger and thumb into the corners of his mouth, and whistled loudly in the air. From the high walls of Agrabah, Aseles watched as Carpet began to head to the group, shooting across the air in lightning speed. It stopped before the group as everyone immediately climbed on with Aseles grabbing onto Goofy’s arm. Carpet rushed forward with everyone else balancing on it, cutting across the desert. 

MOMENTS LATER:

In a matter of minutes, Carpet descended to the sandy floor as they all stepped off, Aseles feet touching the cool and dark sand. The gloomy atmosphere of the cave did not hinder as the large, tiger head was....very haunting to say the least. 

“Hurry! Jasmine’s waiting for us!” Aladdin began to head to the entrance of the cave. Aseles merely stared up at the head as everyone else walked past her. Sora stopped though, and looked back to Aseles who was not taking her eyes off of it. She really didn’t want to go in there.

“C’mon!” Sora gripped her hand and began to tug her.

“No way! What if it-“

“C’MON!” Donald began to push from behind, Goofy chuckling as she closed her eyes, feeling herself forcefully climbing up to the mouth. Inside, she looked down the dimmed light to see steps leading to the darkness below. The color of bright maroon filled her vision as she and the gang made their way to the flat surface below. Her eyes flared open at the odd scenery, the room spacious and filled with golden masks against the walls. Without hesitation, Aladdin began to lead the way as Aseles stumbled behind the group with Donald at her side. Her eyes shined with the golden hills of coins and jewelry, Donald practically drooling from all the treasures abundant around.

“Watch where you step,” Aladdin leaned forward, looking down to an everlasting pit of blackness at the side. Aseles quickly pulled herself from the ledge and pressed her body against the wall. There seemed to be so many passages in here....where could they possibly start? 

“H-H-H-“ Goofy began. Aseles raised a brow, but the exact same second she stiffened, and felt the cold chill up her spine.

“Goofy, what is-“ Sora had started.

“HEARTLESS!” Goofy yelled as Aseles swiftly swung her keyblade across, deflecting the oncoming, chucked machete. Almost immediately, the group was swarmed, and a large burst of flames began to erupt from behind them.

“Run!” Aladdin shouted as he began to dash forward to the exit at the end of the room. However, the ground trembled, and the passages were blocked by Heavy Bodies, all adorned in turbans and vests. Their mouths flared open, and Aseles backed up with Sora, Goofy and Aladdin.

“Freeze!” Donald shouted as he shot his wand in between the group, combating against the hot flames. 

“Run!” Sora shouted as he laced his arm around Donald’s, and literally dragged him through the air.

“H-Hey!” Donald quaked, but he yelped as he pointed behind Aseles and Goofy who ran in the back. They both turned their heads, watching as the swords were flung into their direction. 

“Haah!” Aseles spun in place, again deflecting the swords from approaching as she hastily ran behind the group. They dashed through a darkened hallway, and began to maneuver their way around the piles of gold coins around them. 

“Hurry!” Aladdin called from in front. Aseles yelled in fright as she covered her head with her arms, feeling the rain of heavy gold and coins around. The burst of flames exploded upon the air, intensifying the heat around. The ground trembled further, but alas, it was until they reached an open area that they stopped. Their chests heaved greatly from the run, Aseles dropping on her knees as she clutched her side. 

“Jeezes...they were everywhere...” she croaked out. 

“Are we at the end?” Sora questioned, looking around. Aseles followed suite, standing. In the room, there were settled, flaming torches among the walls, and the glittering stars of luxury among the walls. Piles of riches touched the ceiling, and Aseles wasn’t surprised to see Donald scooting over to the closet one, reaching a hand.

“Donald!” Goofy exclaimed, slapping Donald’s hand away.

“Ow!” 

“Don’t. Touch. Anything in here,” Aladdin replied, shaking his head as he pointed to Donald. Donald merely mumbled, crossing his arms. “Jafar should be just up ahead,” Aladdin finished. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles all readied their hands with weapons, Aladdin again pulling out his sword in preparation. They seemed to be approaching a dark hallway ahead, and Aseles couldn’t help but feel that cold shiver up her spine again. What was going to happen in there now?

Voices were muffled from somewhere at the end, and it was there the group dashed forward in a hurry. Reaching the end, the group was faced with a pair of doors made entirely of stone. With a shove, Sora and Aladdin revealed the open room before them. It was shaped much like a cavern of sorts. A mound of lavender rock sat in the middle of the room with rivers of water running down its crevices and cracks. At the end was a pair of worn out stairs, and Jasmine lying on top of a platform, unconscious. Above and behind her was, amazingly, the keyhole of the world, exposed and naked to the evil sorcerer Jafar. He slowly turned around to face the group, an eyebrow raised as he held Genie’s lamp in his hand. Floating above him was Genie, who had his head hunched over in despair. The moment he looked to the group though, his face grew ecstatic. 

“Al! Sora!” Genie cheered.

“Glad you could join us, street rats,” Jafar grinned wickedly.

“Jafar, LET JASMINE GO!” Aladdin yelled in frustration, his hand balled into a fist.

Jafar scoffed, placing his snake-staff in front of him, “Not a chance boy. She’s the key to a very important plan.”

“What plan?” Sora asked. Aseles gritted her teeth, looking to the ground momentarily before picking it up and looking to Jafar again. The man’s eyes looked to Aseles, and they stared at each other briefly. He knew....he knew of Aseles and Maleficent.....was he going to expose her?

“She’s a princess. She’s is a key to opening the door, along with the six other princesses,” Jafar answered. Aseles’ position stiffened.

“We won’t let you get that far!” Sora placed his keyblade in front of him, the others copying with Aladdin’s sword out. Aseles readied herself as well, glaring to the man.

“I would love to see you try!” Jafar raised his staff, looking upwards behind him, Genie floating melancholy. “SLAVE! MY SECOND WISH! DESTROY THEM!” In a float, Genie began to approach the gang, Aladdin’s eyes widening as the blue man leaned closer.

“Genie! You can’t!” Aladdin protested.

“I’m sorry Al. I don’t have a choice,” Genie answered, his eyes suddenly narrowing as his body grew in large size, appearing as tall as two men. His biceps grew, his pupils in complete blackness, glowing with such sin it made Aseles’ skin crawl. He quickly raised an arm, a fist formed.

“Split up!” Sora commanded. Instantly, the group separated, and Genie instead slammed his fist into the ground, creating a huge crater in place. Smoke arose as Aseles coughed, suddenly seeing Genie zooming around the cave, trying to land punches. Aseles shot her head around, glaring to Jafar who was laughing wickedly, his face full of content of Genie’s destruction. 

“Get the lamp!” Aseles shouted, pointing with her keyblade. 

Sora swiftly dodged Genie’s hit, and he began to run right towards Jafar, and tossed his keyblade forward, “Thunder!” The air cracked loudly around, but within reach Jafar shot his cobra staff forward, shooting out a ray of crimson toward Sora’s spell. The two sparked and collided with one another, and it ended with a blast, knocking everyone off their feet. With a cough, Aseles swiftly stood, but dodge rolled out of the way to have Genie miss his hit to her. 

“Aseles!” Sora called out.

“On it!” Aseles shouted as she ran right through the smoke of the explosion, and found herself flying forward, “FIRE!” A gush of roaring flames hit across the air. Jafar growled impatiently as he against deflected with a beam of red from his staff.

“Over here!” Goofy shouted, suddenly zipping from the side and knocking Jafar off the platform with his shield. The sorcerer gasped as he hit the ground, but in a desperate attempt he began to run, heading to the top of the mound at the center of the room.

“Give it up, Jafar!” Aladdin shouted as Genie set himself to float above Jafar, his eyes still in that coal void of obscurity. Jafar suddenly raised his staff high in the air, red lighting shooting at the ceiling and making the ceiling boom. Aseles quickly shielded her head with her keyblade, feeling the pebbles rolling down her back.

“It’s no use! You can never defeat me! I’M THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON IN THE WORLD!” Jafar yelled at the top of his lungs.

“No you’re not!” Aladdin suddenly yelled back. “The genie gave you your power! He can take it away!” The group’s eyes shot to Aladdin in disbelief.

“What are you doing?” Sora instantly inquired. 

“What?!” Jafar stood wide-eyed, looking back at Genie with narrowed eyes.

“Huh? What? No, no! The kid’s gone mad you know!” Genie unexpectedly reverted back to normal, his face holding a cheesy, hesitant smile. “Too many punches with the weird-looking staff of yours!” Genie protested, waving his hands in front of him.

“The genie is more powerful than you will ever be!” Aladdin kept on adding.

“Al!” Genie stared at him, flabbergasted. Sora and his group looked between Aladdin and Jafar, though no one was eager to see Jafar come to the realization that Aladdin was right.

“He’s right!” Jafar whispered, his parrot suddenly flying above him and perched on his shoulder.

“Become a genie!” it answered, its eyebrows rising and descending with much slyness.

“What an excellent idea, Iago!” Jafar rubbed his chin, turning to face Genie.

“Oh, crap,” Aseles exhaled.

“GENIE! MY FINAL WISH! MAKE ME THE MOST POWERFUL GENIE IN THE WORLD!” Jafar suddenly yelled.

“....Your wish is my command,” Genie closed his eyes as he pointed a finger forward, zapping Jafar with a slight beam. In a sudden transformation, Jafar began to morph in a bright red glow. His body was lifted from the ground, but as he cackled into the cavern, Aseles could see nothing but smoke consuming the man’s body. The floor suddenly began to cave in, pebbles sliding down Aseles feet. Bolts of red voltage began to shoot in all directions, and Aseles rapidly dashed to the side, jumping away from the descending floor that began to slip below. The floor crumbled vastly around, and in the wake of the gap was the pouring of red lava a mile down, shooting a red radiance among everyone’s faces

“No!” Aseles shouted as she looked to see Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin gripping onto the ledge, though the weight was too much, and all were hanging onto Sora. Aseles leapt in a hurry; landing on her stomach she gripped Sora’s skidding hand. Sora grunted, gritting his teeth as the line below him began to swing, Goofy howling in shock of the view blow. Aseles felt the weight of the group begin to pull her down, making her breathe rapidly. She couldn’t pull them up.

“I won’t let go!” Aseles answered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

“Aseles!” Sora answered. Abruptly, the intersection of a barrier formed between the interlock of their hands. Sora and the others went tumbling downward, Aseles’ knees rushing and resting on the barrier. Her fist banged on the invisible force field, her head shaking to and fro.

“NO!” Aseles cried out. To her upmost surprise, her eyes blinked rapidly to see them somehow land on some platforms below, keeping them above the boiling lava.

“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Aseles recoiled back, standing hurriedly as she shot her eyes toward the voice. In front of her was....Riku?

“Riku?!” Aseles exhaled out, watching him step out of a black portal, blocking the way to Jasmine. Indeed, it was Riku in the flesh. His blue electric eyes stunned her on the spot, but there was something else about him that changed. What was it? There seemed to be something darker......

“I see you’re still helping Sora,” he answered, a small grin on his face. Aseles raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing here?” Aseles ordered.

“You could say I’m running an errand, while Sora is playing games with that keyblade of his,” Riku replied, his voice stern, “Obviously, he’s found himself a new group of friends to hang out with.”

“What’s with you? Why are you like this?” Aseles took a step back, her stomach kicking uncomfortably at his presence alone. What was he doing here? Was the errand for Maleficent? “You’re not the Riku he always talked about. What are you planning?”

Riku finally extended his whole smile, crossing his arms and walking over to her. Aseles immediately placed her keyblade in front, making him stop in his tracks, and his smile faded quite abruptly. What the heck was he up to? Last time she checked, Riku could not transport his way around with dark portals. 

He chuckled, “What, are you afraid?”

“What are you up to?! TELL ME!” Aseles yelled, frustrated. 

“I’m merely completing the task given to me,” Riku grinned cockily, “What, don’t tell me you forgot about Maleficent proposal already?”

Aseles yelled, her knuckles whitening, “That’s none of your business!” She charged forward in flight, and swung her keyblade against him. He dodged, taking a jump backwards.

He extended his leer once more, “There’s nothing wrong with Darkness.”

“Stay away!!” Aseles yelled again. Riku laughed, suddenly reaching his hand to the side. His palm glowed a dark navy shade, and morphing into his hand was a crackling of red and blue. A blade had formed, and took the shape of a bat-like wing. The presence itself was drowned in darkness, making Aseles very uneasy. She already knew this wasn’t good.

“I don’t want to do this,” Riku’s smile faded once more, turning grim and straight.

“Do what? Kill me?!”

“No, force you,” Riku suddenly charged as Aseles dodged, the blade of his weapon cutting the air sharply. 

Aseles gasped, ducking and running backwards, feeling Riku’s weapon slice and catch pursuit. She held her keyblade in front, feeling the banging of his strong force. In a slash, Aseles was sent knocked back, her body hitting the side of the platform Jafar had once stood on. She lifted her eyes, widening them to find Riku charge, and slash his blade across. Aseles yelped as she rolled forward, but she lost her footing and fell on her back, wincing at the slash against her arm. Riku was now on top of her, and was profoundly clashing his attacks against her. Aseles tried her best to move back, but in a matter of seconds she was pinned against the barrier beneath her. 

It was no surprise Riku had a lot more endurance and energy, but by only sheer luck was Aseles going to be able to free herself. She groaned in pain from every strike he gave, trying her best to kick him away, but to no avail. In a flash, Aseles felt her keyblade knocked away. In a desperate attempt to flee, Aseles got on all fours and scrambled to run. With a scream of terror, Aseles was pulled back, ensnared into Riku’s arm. She gasped loudly to find the arc of his blade against her throat. 

“Running away won’t do you any good,” Riku whispered.

“Let me go,” Aseles whimpered, but gasped highly to find the blade press harder. She gurgled her throat back, her eyes trembling as she looked up to the ceiling, hoping that her life would not end right now.

“I don’t think so,” the side of his face rested against hers, making Aseles’ body fill with so much panic that she was afraid to collapse right now. Though, her knees gave, and she felt Riku supporting her.

“Riku, please let me go!” Aseles finally began to cry, feeling the heated water run down her face.

“Not until you do me a favor,” he whispered again. 

Aseles inhaled, latching her hands onto his arm. “Ok! I’ll do whatever you want!” The pressure on her released, and Aseles fell forward, her hand clutching her throat. She shot her eyes back, seeing Riku standing over her again, and his blade pointed at her face.

“Join Maleficent,” he answered simply, no hint of mirth on his face.

“Join Maleficent?” Aseles gripped her throat, swallowing.

“Yes. She’ll help you like she helped me, and she’s going to help me find Kairi,” he nodded.

“How do you know she’s not lying?” Aseles asked.

Riku narrowed his eyes, “She changed my perspective on things. If you join her, you _need_ to help me gather the princesses. Don’t worry, I won’t take _all_ the credit.”

Aseles looked to the ground between her legs, breathing heavily. Join Maleficent...meant betraying Sora, Donald and Goofy. It meant betraying their friendship. It meant......betraying everyone. No, she possibly couldn’t....but she knew if she didn’t agree, Riku would not hesitate to end her right now. Aseles had no choice......she had to accept it, for now. 

Aseles shut her eyes, gritting her teeth as she gripped the front of her shirt, “O-Okay.”

“Welcome to the team. First things first,” Riku began to walk away, heading to the keyhole as Aseles watched intently. He kneeled down, picking up Jasmine carefully in his arms while Aseles wiped her eyes off. He turned to face Aseles who was yards away, his eyes glittering in amusement. Aseles slowly stood up, her legs trembling at his stare.

“To prove you’re on our side, are you going to let me get away?” he asked, a smirk on his face. He began to walk over to her direction, and again, Aseles felt this large turmoil begin to build at the center of her chest. No....she couldn’t stop him; she was not powerful enough to. His feet echoed loudly in the huge cave, and in a brush of his shoulder against hers, Aseles felt herself stumble forward slightly, her palms gripping her hair tightly in a mess. No, he was getting away. He was taking Jasmine. 

“You’re doing the right thing,” Riku’s voice boomed in her sensitive ears. She heard him scoff once, but in a whoosh in the air, Aseles could no longer feel him around. She turned, seeing a dark portal beginning to rise into the air, and disappear from sight. Riku was gone with Jasmine. 

Oh no...what had she done?

Aseles slapped her hands to her mouth, running away from the middle of the barrier, and pressed her body against the platform of where the keyblade rested on top of. Her eyes filled at the brim with tears, her chest heaving greatly at the sudden realization of letting him get away. What had she done? She broke a world rule, of letting someone leave the world, and she broke her friendship with Sora, Donald and Goofy. What would they do if they found out? What could she possibly tell them? But if she did.......Riku would expose her. She knew he would. 

Aseles shot her eyes toward the collapsing barrier. Her pink eyes looked to see the bird named Iago swiftly flying out of opened, stone doors. Flying inside the rumbling, crumbling room was now Carpet, and it descended downward into the lava pit below. Aseles began to collect herself as best as she could, feeling her jaw tense the moment she saw everyone ride safely onto Carpet’s body. 

“The keyhole! Hurry, Sora!” Goofy shouted as Carpet neared the platform. Aseles swiftly began to climb herself on top, the floor now beginning to slide down and break away. Aseles watched as Sora pointed his keyblade toward the keyhole in view. A bright beam of light shot forward and the sound of a lock resonated in the room. 

“Aseles, you’re hurt!” Donald exclaimed, approaching her.

“What?” Sora quickly went toward her, his eyes examining her cut arm, “What happened? Who did this?” 

“Are you ok?” Goofy asked.

“.....Where’s Jasmine?” Aladdin quickly asked, looking around. Aseles felt her thoughts drown, and she shook her head viciously, no words able to form from her throat. “Where’s Jasmine?” Aladdin asked again, gripping Aseles’ shoulders.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Aseles gasped out, her hands slapping to her mouth again. 

Aladdin’s eyes widened in shock, “....No....NO. We have to find Jasmine!” Aseles again shook her head, the memory etched in thought, slowly bleeding out all the trust that her friends bestowed upon her. 

“She’s not here!” Sora answered, grabbing his arm, his eyes looking back and forth between him and Aseles, “Aladdin, we need to leave-“ 

“Jasmine! JASMINE!” Aladdin pleaded as Sora and Goofy began to tug Aladdin forcefully onto Carpet. Donald pushed Aseles forward onto the fabric, leaping on next before the platform they stood on gave way. Carpet began to make his way through the collapsing doors, sprinting its way through the air as Aladdin struggled to stay on it, pleading and begging over and over again for Jasmine’s return. 

Aseles could only sit in silence, shutting her eyes as she gripping onto Carpet’s edge, and feel her tears fall into the sands of the cold night. 

LATER:

The group was now stationed back in Aladdin’s hideout. Riku’s encounter was definitely a shakeup, and it made Aseles question everything she was doing plainly enough that she had deserted herself from the group and was sitting at the corner, looking at her bent knees. Her hands rested on them, seeing all the cuts gone from Donald’s excellent healing...too bad it couldn’t mend the scar she was now burdening. 

The worst part of it was...Riku didn’t consider Sora his friend anymore, to the point he was now siding with the opposition. Was he that hurt to think that Sora abandoned him? No....it couldn’t be...it was too great to even believe. She couldn’t tell him....she couldn’t bring herself to tell Sora of what happened, or what his best friend was up to.

“Aladdin, why don’t you just wish me for me to go get Jasmine for you?” Genie replied, floating alongside Aladdin and patting his back gently, “You still have one more wish from me, seeing snake-guy is out of the picture now.”

“What about your freedom, Genie?” Aladdin asked, his eyes full of sorrow as he looked over to his friend. Sora, Donald and Goofy stood around him, though Aseles could feel their brief stares over to her.

“That doesn’t matter. Jasmine is missing, and we all know you really care about her,” Genie smiled. Aladdin looked up at him, and then looked down at the ground again. “You know the magic words kid! Just say it and poof! Jasmine’s here again!” Genie rolled up his blue sleeves, cracking his knuckles.

Aladdin placed a hand on his chin, nodding slightly. He looked at Genie, standing up with his arms by his sides, “Genie, I wish for your freedom!”

“Wait one more moment and- WHAT?! AL!!” Genie protested, but it was too late. Quickly, a small purple typhoon appeared below Genie, his gold bracelets glowing as huge gusts of wind blew around him. After a few more seconds the tornado disappeared, the gold chains snapping off, and two legs sprouting out beneath his red.

Genie blinked rapidly, looking at his naked wrists, “Al! Why did you-“

“A promise is a promise, right?” Aladdin chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

“Oh, Al,” Genie smiled widely, embracing Aladdin in a hug.

“You’re your own master now, you can do whatever you want,” Aladdin answered with no success of dismissing his sorrow.

“I don’t want to let you down kid. I want to help you find Jasmine,” Genie answered, placing his blue hands on Aladdin’s shoulders, “And she’ll be with you before you know it!”

“Heh...thanks, Genie,” Aladdin quirked a smile, nodding as his eyes began to shine.

“We’ll help too,” Sora announced with a determined smile, a fist on his chest, “We’ll bring Jasmine to you, as quick as we can.”

“Right!” Donald and Goofy nodded. Aladdin smiled, though Aseles stiffened as he began to head her way. 

He reached his hand forward, his fingers outstretched, “Thank you....for trying to protect her.” Aseles said nothing, but took his hand in silence as she stood now. Aladdin smiled gently to her, and then turned to the rest of the group, “Thank you, for everything.”

“What are friends for?” Sora smiled, stretching a hand forward. Aladdin took it into his, and the two nodded to each other.

“Sora,” Aladdin sighed heavily, “Please. Find Jasmine for me.”

“Don’t worry....we will. I promise.”


	8. Hide N' Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear.....my writing was so terrible back then; I cut out a ton of things I didn't like for this chapter. In any case, sorry for the long editing process, but here's the next part for those still reading it. I honestly think you're all just waiting on Aseles' last chapter, but I don't blame you. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support and reading, I really appreciate it! Enjoy (: Excuse any typos you might find.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Leslie~

Aseles woke with a start, breathing slowly as she sat up straighter in her seat of the gummi ship. She felt her neck turn cold, and instantly rubbed it off. Her somnolent eyes wandered around the cockpit, taking notice that everyone was sleeping. Donald was bundled in his spot while Goofy was sprawled on his, snoring quietly. Sora was sitting lazily in his chair, his forearms over the arms as his chest heaved up and down. 

Aseles rubbed her face with her hands, shaking her head slightly from the drowsiness escaping. Riku...she couldn’t get him out of her mind, and how his eccentric, blue eyes cut her right in half. Now, Aseles was a part of this Darkness, all for the sake of reuniting with her father. What a disaster this was playing out to be, and she did not know how long she would last until she grew mad. 

Beep, beep, beep.

Aseles raised a brow, standing up as she looked to the monitor of the controls. She tapped the screen of the green grid, unable to turn off the beeping sound. Though, her eyes constricted to find a yellow triangle at the center. In front of was large, red dot...heading right towards it? Aseles’s eyes widened and she began to lift her gaze, seeing something was indeed heading to the ship. It seemed so small, but the closer it got, Aseles could see the object turn, immediately stopping her in her tracks. Was.......WAS THAT A WHALE? A large groan echoed around, then proceeded with a loud wail. Aseles swiftly clamped her hands against her ears, wincing as she looked to the others rapidly. 

“G-G-Guys?” Aseles began. “Wake up!”

“Five more minutes,” Donald mumbled.

“I love you, Mr. Woobykims,” Goofy snored.

“Mom, it’s Saturday,” Sora yawned, mumbling as he turned into his seat. 

Aseles inhaled strongly, “WAKE UP!”

All three males jolted up from their seats and fell onto the floor, mumbling and rubbing their heads, “Huh?”

“OUT THERE!” Aseles pointed with her words caught in her mouth.

“What, the sky?” Sora asked yawning again.

“Aseles, is that why you woke us up?” Donald asked with his eyes still closed, looking irritated already.

“YOU’RE NOT EVEN LOOKING!” Aseles yelled. She hurried to Donald and hurriedly picked him up, pulling back his eyelids. Donald quaked loudly, but he gasped and flailed in Aseles’ arms.

“A WHALE!” Donald shrieked, Aseles quickly letting him go as she hurried to her seat. However, the ship suddenly rocked forward as they all fell, Aseles’ arms covering her face. She groaned, looking up to see the whale in front again, seeming to have bended around the back of the ship. After a few miles it began to turn around, its eyes narrowed and fins flapping.

“IT’S COMING BACK!” Goofy shouted.

“EVERYONE HANG ON!” Donald commanded as they all scrambled to their seats, slapping on their seatbelts. Donald snapped his as he plunged for the controls, pulling the ship upward as the whale had dived forward, missing the ship as it clamped its mouth shut. Aseles braced herself, her teeth gritting each other as the ship slowed, making a sharp turn. Aseles looked at the monitor, seeing the whale suddenly beside the ship. Donald threw the wheel left, shooting the ship down as a huge thump generated on the ceiling of the gummi ship. The ship threw its backend forward, causing the ship to spin in summersaults. Aseles closed her eyes as she felt the pressure against her head. The ship suddenly stopped as Goofy pulled his hand away from a lever he pulled. Aseles groaned as she rubbed her head, looking to see they had completely stopped, and were not moving at all. However, the whale had appeared in front again, a few miles away.

“COME ON, DONALD!” Sora stated.

“IT….WON’T GO!” Donald stated back. He turned the wheel around, up and down, but the ship did not budge. All four looked forward again, seeing the whale drawing nearer, its mouth ready to open.

“GOOFY!” Donald yelled as he slammed his hands at the sides of his feathered head. Aseles and Sora looked at the lever he pulled as it read on its silver neck DO NOT PULL: GUMMI SHIP-ENGINE BREAKDOWN. All three stared at each other, and then narrowed their eyes toward Goofy as Goofy chuckled nervously.

“Who would put a lever like that?” Goofy scratched his nose.

“UGH!” Donald smacked his forehead against the wheel as Aseles gripped onto her chair tightly. “If we die…..I’m going to kill you,” Donald mumbled to Goofy, swallowing.

Suddenly the ship rushed forward as the whale gave a mournful cry. Everyone screamed as Aseles gripped onto the back of her chair, twisted in her seat as the ship began to tumble and roll, and the sound of cranking metal met with the burst of darkness around.

_??? POV:_

_She shook her head, grabbing the edges of her hair and sighing. She had followed the gummi ship of the boy named Sora, only to find Aseles had been swallowed by a whale, Monstro. Couldn’t she stop getting into messes like this anymore? Not to mention, the whale was nowhere in sight now._

_She groaned, sitting impatiently in the cockpit of her gummi ship, “What have you gotten into yourself this time?”_

ASELES’ POV:

Aseles blinked slowly, groaning to herself as she began to sit up from the sudden knock out. She motioned her eyes around her surrounding, seeing Sora was beside her, and was barely waking up as well. Next, her eyes squinted, wincing from the sudden, quaking yell. Donald seemed to be banging against a pair of humongous teeth, while Goofy was sitting against them beside, rubbing his head. Aseles began to scan her eyes around, seeing the gummi ship was lying on its side, completely turned off. Wait...did they get swallowed?

Aseles looked down, seeing her hands were squishing something pink-.......

“Not a place I wanted to wake up on,” Aseles grimaced, standing up as she leaned to look at Sora, “Hey, Sora?”

Sora mumbled, beginning to shakily stand as Aseles helped him on his feet, “Aseles?”

“Are you ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. What about you?”

“Good....I guess lucky to be alive,” Aseles sighed, rubbing her arm.

“Where are we?” Sora asked.

“Uh….in a whale,” Aseles answered. Sora looked around, throwing his head back as he looked up. Aseles following, seeing the roof of the mouth, crevices tiled back. Aseles followed the trail, somehow able to look at the back of the throat. The heck, there were wooden structures in here?.....Not what she was expecting. 

“Any ideas on how do we get out of here? I mean, I don’t think Donald’s plan is going to work,” Sora rolled his eyes.

“I say let’s get the whale to open its mouth!” Goofy lifted a finger.

“How are we going to do that?”

“Hey, up there!” Donald suddenly shouted. Aseles shot her eyes up, seeing something was moving on top of a nearby, wooden platform, making clanking and thumping sounds as the figure moved.

“Hey! Who’s up there?” Sora shouted with his hands cupping his mouth. The figure stopped as it turned around, looking down at the group.

“Oh! Hey Sora, Donald, Goofy!” the little wooden boy waved a gloved hand. He wore a blue bow with red overalls and a white shirt, along with a small black vest and a yellow hat with a blue feather on top. “Who are you?” his large eyes shifted to Aseles.

“Umm....Aseles,” she called out. Okay, now wooden boys could talk. The heck man? Was she missing something here?

“Nice to meet you! Well, I have to go!” the little boy answered as he began to walk away, carrying something in his hands.

“Wait! Pinocchio!” Aseles jumped in surprise, her eyes darting to Sora’s direction. No, that wasn’t his voice. She leaned to his shoulder, seeing there was a cricket standing on two feet. It was, oddly, dressed in clothes, looking very proper with gloves, a vest, a tailcoat and a top hat. Oh jeez, it even had an umbrella in its hand. 

“Since when did you have a small cricket in your pockets?” Aseles asked.

Everyone turned to look at her as the cricket smiled, “Oh! Of course. The name’s Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket at your service!” He gently picked up his hat, lifting it and then placing it back on his bald head. The corner of Aseles’ mouth twitched.

“But how did Pinocchio get here?” Sora asked, turning his eyes to Jiminy who still stood on his shoulder.

“Who knows, but we gotta find out!” Jiminy jumped up and down, “And hurry!”

“Oh! Right!” Sora nodded as he began to lead the way. 

“Are we swimming through that?” Donald exclaimed as he pointed to Sora rushing into the water floating at the bottom of the whale’s jaw.

“C’mon!” Sora encouraged, his teeth chattering from the cold water. Aseles gritted her teeth, growling slightly as she dashed right behind him with Goofy, Donald flailing behind to keep up. Aseles shuddered uneasily as she pushed herself forcefully into the water, paddling through it as she kept her eyes on Sora ahead.

After a flow through the wooden platforms around, she found the group near the bank at the back of the whale’s mouth. However, what mesmerized her next was the large structure at her right, her eyes widening at the large, carved boat of wood. It was executed to perfection almost, and carried a small flag at the top. The heck was this?

“What’s a boat doing here?” Aseles blinked.

“Father! Look what I have!” Pinocchio’s voice echoed from above.

Suddenly another voice answered, “A big block?”

“Pinocchio is right up there!” Jiminy pointed with the tip of his umbrella.

“Let’s climb,” Sora replied, hoisting himself up on the ledges of the boat. Aseles sighed as she watched Donald and Goofy following, though Donald seemed bothered as much as her. She followed behind, gritting her teeth from the lack of upper strength she had; by then, she had hoped to having gotten used to it at least. Reaching the top, she hoisted her arms over, and kicked beneath her to propel herself up. She was leaning over the edge with the other now, and all were looking to the wooden, dressed boy, and the senior man talking with him.

“Yes!” Pinocchio cheered.

“You really think so? What can this block do?” the white-haired man asked. 

“Geppetto?” Jiminy suddenly called. The man hummed in question, and looked around, his rectangular glasses spotting the group. He looked much like a craftsman of sorts, but as Aseles inspected the area, she knew he must’ve been an expert at wood. There was tables lined up around, and all seemed to be decorated in different fashions. 

“Geppetto!” Jiminy yelled out again smiling.

“My, Jiminy! How did you get here? And all of you too?” Geppetto answered, looking at Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles, “Please, come on up!” All four instinctively rolled over onto the deck, hitting each other and groaning loudly. Sora rubbed his head as he stood, smiling nervously to Geppetto while Goofy smiled warmly. Donald and Aseles rubbed their back and sides, but stood nonetheless and looked to the crafter and Pinocchio.

“Well hello! I’m Geppetto, Pinocchio’s father,” the old man answered.

“Wait, how can you be- OW!” Sora rubbed his arm as Goofy nudged his shoulder, smiling to Geppetto.

Goofy replied, “It’s very nice to meet you. We’re Sora, Donald, Aseles and Goofy,” he answered signaling out who was who.

“Nice to meet you all,” Geppetto answered, “It’s a shame we’re all stuck here. But, how can a block help us get out of here of Monstro?”

“Monstro?” Aseles asked, and then pointed upwards, “That’s the whale?”

“Actually, that block is part of the gummi ship,” Donald replied, pointing to what Jiminy had brought to his father, “If we attach it to the gummi ship, we can get out of here, and tie the boat to the bottom.”

“A gummi ship you say?” Geppetto answered, blinking in recognition of the name, “Well it sounds like a plan to me!” He smiled again, “I’m just so glad I found Pinocchio. I’ve been looking all over for him, and I’m pleased we found each other again, even though we’re in a whale’s stomach.”

“That’s great to hear!” Sora answered, “You must care about him a lot.”

“Yes, I do. Right Pi-“ Geppetto stopped as he looked around. The four followed, but....he was gone. “Pinocchio?”

“There he goes!” Jiminy pointed his umbrella to the end of the throat, seeing Pinocchio head through a darkened chamber.

“Please, come back Pinocchio!” Geppetto pleaded.

“Don’t worry! We’ll get him!” Sora shouted, running to the plank and diving into the water. Donald and Goofy followed as Aseles quickly copied behind. She shuddered from the cold rush into her eardrums, but kicked up frantically as she began to swim to the edge of the pool. Once out, she coughed and sprinted, regaining her balance as she followed Sora, Donald and Goofy into the unknown chambers of the whale’s organs.

The pink floor beneath her padded with moisture, and the dim light behind them guided them around the bend of the tunnel of tissue. Finally, a strange glow of light radiated from in front, and the group stuck close as they approached it. Once out of the tunnel, the group was faced with high tissue walls, and some sort of platform at the left. At the end of the trail though was Pinocchio, his small gloved hands grabbing the edge of the chamber.

“C’mon Pinocchio, your dad’s waiting for you!” Donald started.

“He’s really worried about you,” Goofy stated next.

“Let’s play!” Pinocchio suddenly said. Aseles raised an eyebrow.

“Pinocchio, c’mon. This is no time for games,” Sora replied sternly. Suddenly, Aseles’ eyes enlarged, seeing a figure appearing from the purple interior of the tunnel behind Pinocchio. 

“But I thought you liked playing games, Sora?” Riku suddenly replied loud and clear. Sora quickly turned, his eyes looking at Riku widely and fully.

“R-Riku! What are you doing here? How’d you get here?!” Sora asked anxiously, his hands held out.

“Just playing with Pinocchio,” Riku grinned a fist on his hip, “But you seem so interested in your keyblade, you don’t even have time to save Kairi.”

Sora swallowed, taken aback by what he said, “Kairi?! Did you find her?”

“Why do you care?” Riku scoffed.

“What? What do you mean by that? Of course I care!” Sora defended, shaking his head slightly, “Riku....why are you talking like this?”

Riku slightly grinned, “Up for a little game of ‘Hide and Seek’?”

“Riku!” Sora shouted as Riku gripped for Pinocchio’s arm, pulling him into the depths of the chamber. The rest stood there, expressionless. Aseles swallowed roughly, looking at Sora who stared to his disappearance.

“C’mon! He’s getting away!” Jiminy encouraged. Sora exhaled, quickly shaking his head as he bolted forward, Donald and Goofy exchanging a glance but following behind. Aseles looked behind them briefly, but bit her tongue and dashed right after. 

Though, when they reached the end of the illuminating tunnel, her eyes widened at the vast area before her, and the many chambers of tissue lying in wait. They all gave a blue glow, parts of the walls thumping, signaling that Monstro was alive and well. Platforms of Monstro’s organs stood around, making it that much harder on where to start.

“You’re going to lose!” Riku’s voice echoed out, but it was difficult to read where it was coming from.

“Where do we go?” Jiminy asked desperately. Everyone looked at Sora for orders, but only found him looking at the ground, his hands tensed into fists.

“Sora, you ok?” Goofy asked gently, shaking his shoulder lightly.

“Why is he acting this way? I don’t get it,” Sora shook his head, his jaw tightening. “We gotta find Pinocchio; let’s get to it!”

“Should we split up?” Donald asked.

Sora thought for a moment, “It would be faster,” he stated emotionless.

“Then let’s go already,” Donald answered. Riku’s chuckle echoed, making Aseles shiver. Donald took the initiative to separate first, taking a chamber to the right. Goofy followed to the one on the left, leaving Sora, Jiminy and Aseles alone. 

“Sora....are you alright?” Aseles reached, but pulled her hand back, gritting her teeth.

“...Let’s find Pinocchio first,” he replied and he swiftly dashed up a bridge of tissue, heading inside a separate chamber with Jiminy on his shoulder. Aseles sighed heavily, almost painfully as she shook her head and took a chamber at the far side. She navigated through the tunnel carefully, though she screeched and felt herself slide over the edge. Her hands clung to the edge of the opening, but the tissue was too slippery to hang onto and she began to slide down the ten foot drop, hitting the ground with a squishy thud. 

“Agh,” Aseles grunted, standing up as she rubbed her side. Her eyes traveled among the pink and purple walls, seeing a couple of platforms around, but obviously too high to reach. Her eyes traveled among the lower chambers set around, and she began to jump down the small platforms she stood on. She reached the end and, this time, slowly entered the opening of the passageway. Inside, she faced an almost open area, with a few edges set around to indicate higher ground. 

In a zooming sound, Aseles’ eyes narrowed to find pools of darkness forming in the air, and instinctively she swung her keyblade forward, slashing to the oncoming Heartlesses. In all honesty, how can Heartless even spawn inside a whale in the first place?!

The black dust kicked around Aseles’ ankles and feet, but as she looked around, the onslaught only continued. In a desperate attempt to flee, Aseles charged through the swarming enemies and lunged herself into one of the chambers nearby. She grunted as she met the squishy floor, but quickly stood up when her skin tingled unpleasantly from the temperature drop. More Heartlesses were emerging from the ground, and Aseles gritted her teeth, swinging around furiously.

“FIRE!” Aseles hollered as a whole ring of flames spun erratically around her. The last remaining Heartlesses screeched and disintegrated, leaving her in the area entirely alone. Though, the moment she looked to the exit of the chamber, she knew she was beyond unlucky on so many levels.

In a strong push, Aseles grunted loudly and was slammed against the wall of tissue, her mouth blocked by a gloved palm. Her hands reached and gripped at the toned arm holding her, her eyes transfixed and awake to stare at Riku before her. His eyes shined like crystals, and were just the beginning of this nightmare.

“I’m here to save you from the Heartless,” Riku replied with a grin. Aseles flailed in place, trying to kick Riku off, but to no avail as he blocked very strike. He held a finger to his lips, “Shh-OW!” He shouted as he pulled his hand back, retracting from the intense bite Aseles delivered. Aseles took the opportunity to kick him off, and dashed to around to head to the exit. However, a strong grip yanked her ankle, and she screamed, feeling herself fall downwards onto the ground hard. 

“LET GO!” Aseles demanded, trying to kick Riku down. He growled angrily, and was now standing on his feet. In a swift flash, his weapon appeared, and he jabbed the end of it into the ground, pinning Aseles’ shoulder down. The chamber rattled aggressively from the puncture.

“Why are you playing this game, Aseles?” Riku stood practically over her, his hands on his hips with his head cocked to one side. A grim look was planted on his face, “You’re betraying Sora in secret, and we both know it’s not going to go well when he finds out.”

“What are you doing here?” Aseles demanded, obviously dodging the accusation, “Where is Pinocchio?”

“Hmm, I’m afraid I can’t give that puppet back yet. I need him,” Riku replied firmly, “I’m going to save Kairi, whether Sora helps me or not.”

“What does Pinocchio have to do with it?”

Riku smirked, “You’ll see-“

“RIKU!” Sora shouted loudly. Aseles swiftly shot her head around, seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy had regrouped at the chamber entrance from the side. “What are you doing?!”

Riku grinned, “What does it look like I’m doing?” 

“Where’s Pinocchio?!” Donald shouted.

“Don’t think I’m going to let you guys win that easily,” Riku pulled back his blade from the ground, again making the whole chamber tremble and sway. He took the advantage of fleeing to the back opening, making everyone else struggle to keep balance. Once the quaking stopped, Aseles quickly got up. The sound of Pinocchio’s giggling echoed from the end.

“That way! QUICK!” Jiminy shouted. Sora dashed past Aseles, signaling her to follow. She did so, feeling her stomach kicking uncomfortably as the whole group dashed into the opening Riku had disappeared into. Unexpectedly, the group was once again in the back of the throat. Geppetto hollered out to the chamber above, his eyes pleading to Riku who hung Pinocchio in his arm.

“Please, give me back my boy!” Geppetto pleaded.

“No way, old man. I have some unfinished business with this puppet,” Riku replied.

“Stop this, Riku!” Sora shouted, stomping a foot down.

“Only this puppet can help Kairi right now,” Riku replied sternly, “But why would you care, when you’re running around playing with that keyblade. Not to mention, having a bunch of clowns behind you.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CLOWN?!” Donald shouted furiously back. Riku quirked a smirk, and dashed out of sight into the darkness of the chamber.

“C’mon!” Sora ordered, “We’ll climb up there!” He pointed to the wooden structure nearby the large wall of Monstro’s ribs. Sora dashed across the wooden blank of the boat’s bow as Aseles, Donald and Goofy immediately followed behind.

“Save my boy!” Geppetto announced as the four began to climb up the mountain of wood. Once at the top of the wooden platform, the gang then leapt over the ledge to the flesh stand. Dashing around the corner and into the unknown, the group was now facing columns of stacked flesh, and they all seemed to be leading up to some sort of dark gap at the ceiling. Aseles’ eyes caught Riku not too far up, and she immediately began to climb, feeling the others behind her.

“Catch him, Aseles!” Goofy encouraged as Aseles began to leap up hurriedly, using the stacks as staircases.

“Stop!” Aseles demanded at Riku above. Riku stopped on a certain platform, and Aseles leapt full force. However, she lost footing at the edge, and her arms snatched at the edge of the platform. She grunted heavily, gritting her teeth as she tried to pull herself up. Her narrowed eyes caught Riku’s shoes, and she shot her face up, seeing he was kneeling in front of her and his hand was exposed to her face. Her eyes widened.

“Remember? We have to make it look convincing,” he whispered. He suddenly softly pressed his hand against her forehead. She gasped; a cold sensation set place, her blood running rapidly as Riku’s palm glowed with a dark, purple color. Dizziness gripped her senses, and she found herself free-falling like a struck bird.

At the same time she suddenly….smiled, chuckling a little with her eyes wide-open, seeing Riku give a small wave from above. This adrenaline rush that overcame her, and how true it was.

_You’re doing the right thing._

_“I’m not....”_

_Don’t doubt yourself. You’re doing this for your dad, right?_

_“I guess so-“_

_No, you don’t guess; you know._

_“Who are you?”_

_Let’s just say......I’m very close to you now._

“Aseles! Wake up!”

Aseles’ eyes flickered, and she gasped in air, sitting up. She groaned from the massive headache, gripping her cranium as she huffed out. She looked up to see it was Sora, Donald and Goofy set around her, and they were helping her stand up. She did so, rubbing her arm as she found herself settled on one of the platforms set around the wall. She looked up, her eyes squinting to see the dark ceiling not too far off. What just happened?

“What happened?” Sora raised his eyebrows, “Did Riku push you?”

“...Push me?” Aseles questioned, cracking an eye open, “I don’t...remember. But...what was...”

“What was what?” Donald persisted.

“C’mon! We can’t let Riku get away!” Sora argued, his check slightly fuming, “He’ll pay for what he did.” Sora motioned his head forward, and Aseles nodded briefly. The whole group began to leap up one by one as they set Aseles in the center, making sure he was alright in each leap. Finally, they reached the top stack of fleshy tissue, and they all leapt upwards, being sucked into the small vortex of wind. 

Once up, the four dashed toward the small radiating light at the end of the soggy channel, though Aseles’ mind was still vexed. What was....was there a second voice she heard not too long ago? Or did she dream of it? Gosh, it felt as if she had just woken up from some sort of slumber. What did Riku do?

With a shake of her head, Aseles glanced round the acid grounds of the room, seeing at the end was Riku and Pinocchio. Pinocchio was settled against the wall, his back on it while his head hung low on his chest. Riku raised a brow, turning to the arrival of the group. Sora gritted his teeth, and he turned his hands into white fists.

“You’ll pay for what you did!” Sora called out, “This is not the Riku I know!”

Riku raised his eyebrows, making a grimace, “Like I said, I’m finding out a way to save Kairi, unlike you. That’s why I must have this puppet, to restore what is lost to her.”

“Why Pinocchio?” Goofy questioned next. At that moment, Aseles watched Jiminy leapt from Sora’s shoulder, gliding to the ground as he began to dash forward, slipping underneath Riku’s legs and toward Pinocchio’s side.

“A puppet with no heart, that makes me wonder. Maybe he can help someone’s who has lost theirs,” Riku narrowed his eyes at Sora.

“Kidnapping Pinocchio to save Kairi? That’s your plan?” Sora grew frustrated, “It’s not supposed to be like this! You’re supposed to be on the good side!”

“I am on the good side,” Riku defended, “don’t be fooled by what you see.”

“What are you talking about?” Sora questioned, his head shaking to and fro, “You’re not making sense.”

“Her!” Riku suddenly pointed a finger to Aseles. Sora stood straighter, quickly turning to glance at Aseles with Goofy and Donald reacting the same way, “She’s not who you think she is!” Aseles’ eyes widened; oh no. He was going to tell.

Sora stood in front of Aseles, glaring at Riku intensely, “Don’t you dare.” He swung his keyblade out, letting it shine powerfully in view. Riku gritted his teeth as Sora huffed out.

Riku took a step back, and held his ground with his weapon out, “You’d rather pick a fight with me?”

“What you’re doing is wrong, and that’s telling me you’re on the wrong side!” Sora glared, “And I would stop wasting time picking on people who don’t even have a clue of what you’re saying.”

Riku scoffed, shaking his head, “You’re delusional.”

Sora shook his head, “No, you are.” Riku gritted his teeth.

“I’m okay!” unexpectedly, Pinocchio sighed cheerfully, beginning to stand up on his wooden legs. Jiminy jumped up and down for joy, and Pinocchio picked up him, hugging him gently, “Thank you for being my conscience, Jiminy!” 

“Looks like your plan failed,” Sora took a step forward. Automatically, everyone else drew out their weapons, facing Riku at the center of the room, “Give it up, you have nowhere to run!”

“Oh, I think I do,” Riku lifted his blade, and in a burst of hot, navy flames, he shot his blade down toward his feet. It scorched the tissue and unsurprisingly, the room quaked massively. 

“He’s getting away!” Donald pointed. Aseles shot her eyes up, seeing a straight-faced Riku heading past Pinocchio and Jiminy, disappearing into the black portal formed. It closed up before Sora could approach, making the wielder grit his teeth. 

“We gotta go!” Jiminy announced.

“Right!” Sora bent down and lifted Pinocchio into an arm, his keyblade flashing away, “Let’s get out!” Goofy and Aseles waited as Sora passed them, Donald taking the lead. All travelers dashed through the darkness of the whale’s organs, leaping down to escape the organ-filled maze of this monstrous Monstro whale. 

It was unsettling to say Aseles knew that was not the last time they would confront Riku.


	9. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally man, jeezes. 
> 
> Okay, so.....job, commissions, job, more commissions, school starts next week, Elysia writing, Geo writing, job job job, commissions, job. Yup. That's my life right there. 
> 
> These parts are taking forever to edit I admit, but I'm still going for it! Halfway there! I can do this!!! YEAH! *empowering chant here*
> 
> Enjoy this guys! Thanks for all the support and reads, I appreciate it!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Leslie~

IN TRAVERSE TOWN:

“Are you sure it was Riku? There must be some mistake,” Yuffie added.

“No, it was him alright,” Sora said with much disappoint. Aseles looked to him, concerned. What could he be thinking? Well...could she blame him if he was just downright confused? His best friend was now against him, and was working for the Darkness; not the best kind of reunion to get into, especially inside the bowels of a whale in space.

Aseles recalled back to when she was freefalling, pressing her fingertips against her skull. What had exactly happened? She remembered feeling a rush of some sort...maybe because she was falling? No....something about Riku’s words made her unsettled. 

_“Remember? We have to make it look convincing..”_

What did that exactly mean? She knew Riku was hinting on Aseles’ little side quest with the Darkness but...make it look convincing? What was he up to?

“Aseles, you ok?” Aseles shot her eyes up, seeing Aerith was looking at her concerned, “It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Huh? Uh, no, it’s nothing,” Aseles shook her head, waving her arm. She looked at the side instead, feeling the emotions plummeting against her head. This was all becoming so uncomfortable, and she wasn’t sure what to do about it. Should Aseles continue to play both sides in hopes of regaining what she lost, or should she come clean about it all? If she came clean about it, how would everyone else react to it? Probably, not good, especially for the fact that Aseles had a keyblade. Weren’t keyblade wielders supposed to be fighters for the good of everyone?

“I supposed you all should get some rest, while you can then. We can only speculate what Riku is up to, but we do know you still have a long way to go to clear the rest of the worlds out,” Leon replied as he lifted his back off the wall, resting his crossed arms at his sides now.

“Where are we going to sleep?” Donald asked.

“You’ll be sleeping in the Red Room,” Aerith answered, “Follow me; it’s where the Hotel is.” With that she stood up from her small stool, and headed out of the Small House. All four travelers stood while Leon, Cid and Yuffie were left behind. Aseles quirked her mouth worriedly as she hugged her arms, walking behind the others as they began to make their way toward the doors to the Second District. With Aerith, Goofy and Donald in the lead, that left Sora and Aseles in the back. They were rounding the alleyway to head into the open space of the Second District, in front of the large Gizmo Shop.

“Hey, Aseles?” Aseles walked to a stop, looking up to see Sora had halted in front of her. His face seemed puzzled, making Aseles look at him a little oddly.

“Um, what is it, Sora?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Um...sure,” Aseles blinked.

“Hey!” The two looked up toward the doors of the Hotel, seeing Donald and Goofy waving, “Are you coming or what?”

“We’ll be right there!” Sora called back, making Goofy wave in reassurance while Donald mumbled, but walked in right after Goofy. Again, Sora turned to face Aseles, and he sighed, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. 

“Sora?” 

“It’s about Riku,” Sora replied.

“Oh. I see,” Aseles sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, Sora. I’m not sure what to tell you about Riku...”

“You think...you think he’s just not thinking clearly?”

“What do you mean?” Aseles raised a brow.

Sora sighed, gesturing with a hand, “You don’t think Riku is doing this on purpose, right?”

“...No,” Aseles lied. “I don’t think he is.”

“Hmm...alright,” Sora nodded, smiling weakly, “I know it’s random but-“

“No, you want to reassure yourself is all,” Aseles replied, trying her best to keep a solid face. “It’s okay, everything will be settled. I hope.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Sora smiled widely. “Can you promise me something?” 

“What is it?”

“Promise me….that no matter what, that we’ll always stick together,” Sora smiled. He suddenly lifted a hand up, and held out his ponky to her. Aseles looked to it, biting the inside of her mouth. “We’ll always be on the same side.”

“....” Aseles raised her pinky to his, and entrapped it with Sora’s. The two gave a squeeze, though Aseles felt her heart plummet to the base of her feet. Jeezes, she was getting more into this than she thought she was.

As she looked to Sora, and gazed upon his smiling face, she knew she was done for; this boy was beyond anyone she had ever met. Bubbly and positive, Sora seemed like the perfect best friend for anyone, and despite Riku’s transformation, Sora was _still_ optimistic about saving him and Kairi. Either that was stupidity and naïve, or downright dedication to saving your friends. Why...why couldn’t Aseles be like that?

If only Sora knew about her betrayal, about her hidden secrets...she knew she would hurt him. This sickening feeling of betrayal, Aseles knew she was only digging her grave deeper by the hour, by each time she looked at this boy’s face.

“S-Sora?” Aseles exhaled shakily, squeezing her pinky harder onto his.

Sora blinked, taking a step forward, “What is it, Aseles?”

“What if-“

“If what?” Sora asked.

“....I-I have a bad feeling. That something’s going to happen,” Aseles managed to say.

“Whatever happens then, we’ll always stick together, right?” Sora’s eyes brightened. AH JEEZES. Sora was so guilt-tripping, and didn’t even know it.

“...I don’t want to see you hurt, is all...” Aseles sighed heavily, dropping her grip as the two let go. Sora tilted his head, and she looked to the side, then back, “That’s all I want for you....to not get hurt.”

“I won’t,” Sora smiled widely. He turned, gesturing to Aseles. Aseles dropped her head briefly, but followed Sora up to the Hotel, knowing she was getting herself into a tangled mess.

FFW:

_Are you sure your poor heart is going to take it when he finds out the truth?_

_“....What? Who was that...?”_

_Oh dear, you don’t know what you’re getting yourself into._

_“I...don’t understand-“_

_Don’t act dumb. You know exactly what I mean. Everything you’re trying to do to find your dad. How very touching._

_“Get out of my head.”_

_I’m afraid not._

_“Who are you?”_

_I’ll tell you if you tell me her name._

_“Who’s name? No, get out of my head!”_

_Sorry, kid. Boss’ orders._

_“Who are you?”_

_.....Someone smart enough to actually know what they’re doing._

Aseles sat up on the bed hurriedly, clutching her head. She looked about the Blue Room, sighing heavily as she rubbed her face. What the heck was that about? Who was that....talking? Aseles shook her head, grumbling as she looked over to the clock on the far wall. It read nine ‘clock in the morning. She must be hearing things was all...

Aseles looked over to the night table, blinking in surprise of what she spotted. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood. Her hands delicately grabbed hold of the clothes folded, but by their feel, they were brand new. She looked down to the small note beside, and read:

_Hey! Just decided you needed new clothes! Hope you like them!_

_-Yuffie_

_P.S. Leon paid for them, I just picked them out._

.......This was getting worse by the day.

With a shake of her head, Aseles began to take off her borrowed pajamas, and began to slip on the new pair of clothes. With a tug, she placed on the long, red shirt as it pressed tightly against her abdomen, reaching and sloping around the mid of her waist. Next was the pair of dark, navy pants, and they fit snugly onto her legs. Following were the pair of new socks, the finger-less, navy gloves that reached to the bottom of her elbows, and the new shoes. With a piece of cloth as a hair tie, Aseles gathered her loose, messy locks and tied a messy ponytail on top of her head. She gave it a firm squeeze, and straightened out her clothes one last time. Not bad....but how it felt so wrong to wear it. Heading to the small bathroom, Aseles washed her face and cleaned her teeth. Once that was done, she looked away hurriedly from the mirror, and was heading to the door. There was a sudden knock, making her tense for a second. She blinked, but unlocked the door and opened it, seeing it was an awaken Sora, smiling. 

“Hey. Oh, you got new clothes huh?” Sora smiled wider.

“Erm, yeah,” Aseles blushed, clearing her throat, “Yuffie dropped it off when I was sleeping I guess.”

“Nice,” Sora chuckled softly, “How you feeling?”

“Um...good, you?”

“Pretty good as well. We’ll be heading out in the afternoon today, but we’ll be making a trip to Merlin’s before we leave.”

“Oh, okay,” Aseles nodded.

“Are you ready? We’re heading over to the First District with Donald and Goofy to eat something with Leon,” Sora replied.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Aseles nodded. “Lead the way.”

LATER, AT MERLIN’S HOUSE:

Upon walking through the torn, rug entrance, the group of four was met with the enthusiastic voice of the old wizard within. Aseles looked about the cluttered small house, quirking her mouth as she lingered behind the rest of the group. She couldn’t help but feel that someone was watching them nearby, ever since the morning.

“Hello there lads, and lady,” Merlin smiled.

“Hey, Merlin!” Goofy waved.

“You’re all set to go, I presume?” Merlin asked, “Of course, I knew you would drop by.”

“You bet,” Sora grinned, placing his hands behind his head.

“Oh, right! Hm,” Merlin tapped his chin, “OH! Did I tell you about the book?”

“Book?” Donald asked.

“Yes. The one Aseles retrieved for me the other time,” Merlin answered, smiling to her.

“Oh yeah. I completely forgot to tell you guys,” Aseles smiled nervously.

“It’s quite alright. Somehow, some of the pages did return. They appeared out at the door in the Third District,” Merlin added, humming in thought. 

“If it wasn’t any of us, then who was it that returned them?” Aseles asked. _Wait.....don’t tell me it was..._

Aseles’ eyes widened. Who the hell just talked? Aseles’ eyes darted around, though Merlin shook his head from her view, and looked to Sora and the others instead, “I’m not sure. The pages were neatly sat there by the door,” Merlin continued to tap his chin, but shook his head. “Anyhow, I wanted to talk to you about some new abilities you’ve received.”

“New abilities?” Donald asked, catching Aseles’ attention again. She darted her eyes once more around, unsure of where the voice had derived from.

Merlin nodded, “Precisely. Leon wanted me to give you this,” Merlin then reached into the pocket of his robe, pulling out a small red stone, “Take out your keyblade, please.” Sora nodded as he lifted his arm in front of him, his keyblade shining in appearance. Merlin neared closer as he then placed the stone on the keyblade, smiling.

“There we are! Now for some magic,” Merlin rolled up his sleeves as he took out his wand, swirling it around the stone. The stone suddenly began to glow bright red as the rest stood amazed, looking at it with curiosity. As the glow began to die out, the stone suddenly sank into the keyblade, making it glow bright yellow. Suddenly the keyblade shook as Aseles backed away from Sora, seeing a bright image of a creature sanding before him. It began to take form as she looked at it, seeing a strong and serious lion sitting there, its red mane over its shoulders and red eyes looking directly at Sora.

“Uh…” Sora gulped, waving nervously at it with the other hand still clutching the keyblade, “Hey there.” The lion slowly bowed its head, lifting it up with no expression, its red eyes glittering.

“This is Simba,” Merlin explained, “His world was destroyed by the Heartless and he ended up in this stone. It gives your keyblade more strength and power, so use it wisely.”

“Whoa…” Donald answered, staring at Simba. The lion nodded once again and disappeared in a twinkle.

Sora looked at his keyblade again, and then lifted his head to Merlin, “Thanks Merlin!”

“No problem lad. And here’s something else.” With that Merlin swung his wand over the four, the glitter falling as Aseles held out her arms, seeing them glowing faintly.

“Sweet!” Sora answered, swinging his keyblade upwards, grinning widely to it.

“Your spells and defenses have been upgraded as well. It’ll be tough to defeat the Heartless, so you must be prepared!” Merlin advised with a shake of his wand. “Be safe on your vessel.”

“We will, don’t worry,” Sora nodded, resting the keyblade over his shoulder, “We’re a team, and nothing is going to stand in our way.”

“Precisely what I want to hear! Until then lads, and lady,” Merlin raised his wand around himself, disappearing the next second with his voice echoing in the small house, “See you soon! And stay out of trouble!”

FFW:

_Hmmm, rise and shine..._

_“Jeezes...not again. I’m imagining things.”_

_Mmm, you’re not imagining, trust me._

_“Why are you in here? Who are you?”_

_You could say I’m.....getting acquainted with my new body._

_“What do you mean by that?!”_

_Hehe. You’ll see._

_“Who are you? Answer me!”_

_......_

_“Get out of my head...get out of my head.”_

_...Not a chance....hehehahahah._

“Oh gosh...my head,” Aseles groaned heavily, reaching up and squishing her temples roughly. What the heck was going on? “Riku...what did you do?” With an exhale, Aseles sat up on her gummi ship seat, her eyes flickering madly as she looked out to the dark and vast area of space. Who...who was that inside her head? She knew someone was there....but who?

The only reason she accepted Maleficent’s proposal was the fact that Riku was about to chop Aseles’ head off in the Cave of Wonders. She knew Riku would have the advantage over Aseles being alone, but...maybe the chance of reuniting with Ansem was still there...she would just have to betray everyone else to get there. What Aseles didn’t anticipate was...this bond she was having with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Her friends, or her father? Which one was it going to be?

Aseles hunched over, placed her elbows on her knees with her hands cupping her face. What a mess this was becoming. 

Aseles sat back, feeling the belts of her seat restrain her in. She held out her hand, and flashing out was her chrome keyblade. Her reflected ran along the neck of it, and she held it up to look at it in full view. 

“You’re nothing but trouble,” Aseles whispered to it, shaking her head slowly, “....why did you pick me?” Her grip tightened, and she clenched her teeth together. Her eyes shut, and her keyblade shook in her hand, “Why did you pick me?” She let go of the weapon, but before it could hit the ground, it vanished in thin air in twinkles. Everything happened for the worst, ever since that day she was running back home. What was she even doing out so far in the lands to be running back? She couldn’t even remember. She just knew she had to run back, only to confront her mother’s dead body, and Ansem....

Darkness……

The word seemed to seep through in the mind, holding Aseles captive. Maybe….just maybe.....

_Don’t be afraid....._

“Darkness is a bad thing...” Aseles sighed out, shaking her head,

_Darkness will always accept you...no matter what._

“No...this isn’t right,” Aseles shook her head, sighing heavily this time. “I don’t know what’s in there. I don’t know what is hiding.”

_That’s what makes it fun._

“I can’t...It’s not right.”

_Says who?_

Aseles closed her eyes, “Says everyone.”

_Why don’t you sleep on it....it might do you some good._

..........

......

“Aseles….wake up.”

“Five more minutes,” Aseles groaned, moving her head to the other arm of the seat.

“Come on, we’re already here,” Sora’s voice gently soothed into her ear. Aseles cracked an eye open, sitting up as she squinted past the bright lights of the gummi ship. She blinked rapidly; oh gosh....she really did fall asleep.

With a shake of her head, and a small shudder running along her skin Aseles looked up to Sora who was smiling down to her, “Already where?” She asked, feeling lightheaded.

“To the next world!” Goofy’s voice rang. Aseles raised a brow, but looked past Sora to see Donald at the wheel, his foot tapping impatiently against the metal floor.

“See there?” Sora pointed as she stood. Aseles’ eyes widened at the scene, seeing a remarkable world indeed: it was completely underwater with the waves crashing at the top, something definitely lurking in its deep waters.

“Whoa.....But how are we going to get in there?”

“Donald’s thinkin’,” Goofy scratched his head, “But it doesn’t seem like he has something yet.”

“I will! You just have to be patient,” Donald argued, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

“It’s already been ten minutes,” Sora whispered to Aseles behind his hand.

Donald ignored Sora, and instead was humming in thought. Sora and Goofy only sighed, but left the duck at that. Meanwhile, Aseles sat back down, and stared at her opened palms. She actually dozed off...but she didn’t even remember it. All she could remember was that voice...and...Everything was blank after that. It seemed like this person was really inside her head. How...how though? Unless....Riku managed to do something to her, back in Monstro.

“GOT IT!” Donald jumped up, taking out his wand. Aseles jumped in place, but said nothing as she stood up, everyone gathering around Donald who held a smug look on his face.

“What is it?” Goofy asked.

“Magic,” Donald answered.

“Magic? I could’ve thought of that!” Sora crossed his arms.

“HEY! It’s powerful magic!” Donald grumbled, clearing his throat, “I’m going to use all the magic I can get.”

“So what do we do?” Aseles asked.

“Go strap into your seats,” Donald instructed. Aseles blinked, but all three obeyed and buckled themselves in. Donald locked the wheel into place, and pushed handle down swiftly. The ship rocked backwards as Aseles grunted, finding the ship stopping with a jerk. Her eyes flickered, seeing the world approaching in a slow hover.

“Hang on!” Donald called with his wand glowing bright blue, the other hand jamming the handle forward. One moment Aseles was thrown back into her seat, and the next, her vision was completely blocked with white light.

In an unexpected burst, Aseles felt her body squeezed upon every ounce, as if she was being forcefully pushed out of a baster. In sudden rush of cold swept over her, making her shudder violently for a couple of seconds. She was floating upside down, the bangs around her frame hovering over her sight. She reached forward, but she paused as the sudden rush of bubbles rose around her. Wait.......she was staring at a coral reef!

“Whoa!” Sora abruptly zoomed past, his arms trying to regain his balance. Aseles blinked rapidly to see he has literally nothing on, and the bottom half of his body was now a shark tail of sorts. His back faced her, the muscles and shoulder blades visible and making Aseles’ cheeks turn bright red. He turned, and Aseles had to look away from his slender build. 

“This is interestin’,” Goofy floated along by, taking the appearance of a turtle. Goofy spun in circles, adapting to his turtle shell that held him prisoner. His shield rested against the top of his shell, his green hat still on his head. Aseles stared completely flabbergasted, her hands slapping her face. She shot her eyes to Donald was had his arms crossed, and seemed annoyed by the fact that he was balanced upside down, not too far off. He was part octopus, eight blue tentacles drooping over his view. 

“This is weird huh...” Sora answered, looking at the base of his fin. Oh dear no...Did she also.....?

Aseles looked past her fingers to stare wide-eyed at her new transformation. She had completely lost her legs, and was replaced with a radiant yellow tailfin, tinting green at the ends. Her small chest consisted of nothing but red seashells covering her parts, making her very vulnerable to blushing all over Oh. Well. Jeez.

“Great...” Aseles pushed her arms out at her sides, rolling her eyes as she looked to the side. She might as well get it over with, unless there was a shirt lying around somewhere that she could wear.

“Huh, why are you turning red, Sora?” Donald chuckled, crossing his arms.

“What?! No! Uh-“ Sora started, scratching the back of his head. Aseles mumbled, turning herself away full to face the opposite way. Gosh....dang it.

“Aw! Sora thinks you’re pretty too!” Goofy replied, chuckling. Aseles smacked her forehead loudly, blowing out a rest of bubbles from her mouth.

“Heeey!!” All four turned around, seeing a figure swimming through the shadows of the coral reef.

“Who’s there?” Sora called, his arm at the ready as everyone else tried to balance themselves out to turn at least. The figure slowly poked their head out, revealing a young, female face with hair as red as a rose.

“DON’T, ARIEL! THEY MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!” a panicked voice pleaded from somewhere behind.

“Oh, Flounder, don’t be such a guppy!” the female answered back. She turned her face fully to look at the ground, and in a burst she approached with a kick of her fin. Her wide eyes radiantly shined as she looked at everyone, swimming around the group with a giggle.

“Ariel, thiz iz a really bad idea!” another voice argued, agreeing with the second one.

“They don’t seem harmful to me. Maybe they’re not one of them…” the female mermaid hummed, holding her chin in thought. Her abundant hair shined by the sun’s rays above, her eyes greeting, curious and joyful. Like Aseles, she only had two seashells covering her breasts, and she sported a green tail. She didn’t seem fazed of the nudity, and Aseles could only guess she was actually part of this world.

“Hello there, welcome to Atlantica,” her gentle voice chimed.

“Hey!” Sora said, raising a greeting hand.

“Ariel!” the first voice pleaded once more, both figures now coming out of the shadows. It was a yellow, rounded fish with blue stripes, and seemed highly cautious of the travelers. The fish hurriedly swam across the water, and hid into the nest of red locks, making the mermaid giggle a little.

“They won’t do anything,” the mermaid answered, smiling and turning to face her friends. The second voice finally emerged out of the shadows, the small, crimson crab panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath.

“Hey there,” Goofy replied, waving his fin kindly.

“Hello! Who are you guys?” the mermaid asked.

“I’m Sora,” Sora nodded with a thud to his chest.

“Donald,” Donald answered, still hanging upside-down.

“Goofy,” Goofy twirled in the water, waddling his fins toward the mermaid, making her giggle.

“I’m Aseles,” Aseles answered, releasing some tension from her position. 

“I’m Ariel, this is Flounder, and Sebastian,” Ariel introduced every one of them, “Hmmm...are you having trouble?”

“Trouble? What makes you think we have trouble?” Sora asked nervously.

“I’m not sure, maybe because you’re having trouble swimming?” Ariel giggled, looking at Donald. Donald chuckled nervously in response. “Are you from here?” Ariel asked next.

“Uh-Yeah-Of course-right!” all four stumbled to say.

“Are you sure?” Ariel asked one last time, silencing all stuttering.

“Yeah, we’re just from an ocean....very far away,” Sora answered, smiling nervously, “We’re just not use to swimming in these...waters....heh.”

“Oh, then Sebastian can teach you!” Ariel clapped her hands.

“OH NO, I think thiz iz a bad idea!” the crab immediately cut in, “Once your father hears about this-“

“Oh, come on, Sebastian!” Ariel pleaded, cupping the crab in her hands, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sebastian groaned, but he rubbed his face off with a claw, and instead swam to the four travelers. “....Alright.....fine. Who’z first?” 

“Donald,” Sora, Goofy and Aseles pointed to Donald, who only stared at them in disbelief. 

Within the next half hour, the four were learning the basics of swimming with a fin, though it was much easier said than done. Despite actually having a fin to assist her, Aseles was struggling to make turns, but once she figured out some mechanics of her new body, she was breezing through the water gently, though kept her pace evenly and calm. Sora and Goofy on the other hand were much more free with their movements, and were twirling and slipping through the water. At a point, Aseles merely stopped swimming and sat on a nearby platform of rock, looking at the two messing with Donald as they spun around him purposely. Donald’s eyes rolled around in his head, and he quaked as he tried to catch up to with the two.

“Not bad,” Ariel appeared from behind, sitting next to Aseles.

“Oh, thanks,” Aseles blushed, looking to her, “You’re certainly much better.”

“You’re friends seem really nice,” Ariel smiled again.

Aseles nodded, “They are. We’ve been together for some time now.”

“Oh so you just recently met them?”

“Yeah,” Aseles nodded, “They’re more approachable than I am.”

“Is Sora something else to you?” Ariel cocked her head to one side.

“Huh?! Uh, why would you ask that?” Aseles blinked rapidly.

“’Cause he’s always looking at you,” Ariel beamed. Aseles felt her cheeks redden, but she cleared her throat, shaking her head. 

“Um...no we’re not anything,” Aseles replied.

“Well done!” Sebastian cheered. Aseles and Ariel turned to look at Donald flying around the water, smiling proudly as he got the hang of it, and was catching up well with Sora and Goofy now.

“Now that you can swim, let’s go visit the palace!” Ariel said excitedly, “We would love to show you around.”

“Wait, palace? Which way is it?” Sora asked.

“We’ll lead the way- Oh no!!” Ariel paused. Everyone swiftly turned their gaze, seeing Ariel pointing to approaching figures. Squinting her eyes, Aseles caught sight of the green-armored soldiers, spears in hands and the Heartless symbol on their plated chests.

“Heartless!” Sora called out. “Everyone hide!” Ariel began to swim back, grabbing Flounder and Sebastian in the process as they bolted from the scene.

“Ready formation!” Sora shouted. Aseles, Donald and Goofy swam up beside Sora, and in a swing of their arms, all weapons flashed out into view. “Charge!” Aseles gripped her keyblade with both hands, clashing her weapon against a striking spear of one Screwdiver Heartless. All four battled their own enemy, though fighting underwater is much harder than Aseles had anticipated. She resulted into dodging more than swinging, finding her keyblade very heavy and slow in attacks. The Screwdiver, however, was striking and cutting across the water in ease, and was somersaulting in sharp spins. Aseles held her own, gritting her teeth.

“Thunder!” she shouted, catching the Screwdiver’s neck with a swing of her keyblade. The Screwdiver Heartless immediately trembled in place, and then burst into dust in the water. Bubbles were all that were left in its remains, relieving Aseles of its disappearance. She turned to face the others, seeing they too had defeated their enemies.

Sora called out to Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian, “You can come out now!” Pulling out of the shadows, Ariel looked about while Sebastian and Flounder were bundled in her hair.

“What are those creatures? They’re everywhere,” Ariel explained, “My father told us to not stray away….but….”

“They’re Heartless, and they’re very dangerous if you’re alone with no way to fight,” Sora stated in a firm voice.

“We should head back then,” Sebastian nodded hesitantly, “Before more show up.”

“Oh, what’s this??” Ariel neared toward Sora, her fingers slightly picking up the keyblade’s head, examining it intently.

“Uh, its uh-“ Sora stuttered, “it’s my weapon.”

“Oh? Looks really unique,” Ariel turned her lips to the shape of an “O”, her eyes lingering along it.

“We should go, in case more Heartless pop up,” Aseles cut in.

“Oh, right,” Ariel nodded, Flounder swimming by Sebastian as Ariel followed behind them, “Hurry. This way.” The four travelers exchanged glances, but began to swim behind the trio. As they swam though, Aseles’ eyes could only take glimpses of the vast sea round, and the many fish and corals that lay around. The world of lands seemed so small compared to this place; it seemed like never-ending roads here.

“It’s so large here,” Sora answered, his eyes looking back and forth.

“Well it’s the ocean after all,” Goofy chuckled.

“Do you think she suspects something?” Donald asked.

“....Maybe,” Aseles replied, “We’re not really smooth on our replies whenever she asks something, if you haven’t noticed.”

“Then it’s best to keep our heads out of the water, and be prepared to answer any questions normally now,” Sora added, “...No pun intended.”

“Right,” Aseles sweatdropped. All four continued to follow behind Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian, coming upon another cave entrance. Ariel smiled as she gestured, though the moment they all passed through, Aseles’ eyes widened at the magnificent scenery. 

Coral reefs glittered in the sun’s rays from above, and a huge shell-like monument stood in the middle of the small city, mermaids and mermen swimming around with smaller ones hovering practically everywhere in the utopia. Seahorses and tropical fish glided past with stingrays hovering over, captivating Aseles just by their smooth movements. The sounds of whales singing drifted along the water. The small walkway lead down as Ariel led the way again, Sebastian and Flounder relaxing within the city limits. Needless to say, Aseles was intrigued and awed in this lost world.

“It’s amazing huh?” Sora asked.

Aseles turned her head, seeing him swimming beside.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen anything like this….I never knew something like this could ever exist.”

“Yeah….me neither,” Sora smiled. 

All of a sudden, a scream filled the serenity that was around, shattering Aseles’ thoughts. Swimming through the cave were even more Screwdiver Heartlesses, causing a whole panic of the city to engage. Sora quickly readied out his keyblade, causing all frenzy for the Heartlesses to charge. The merpeople began to take cover, leaving nothing but bubbles as they closed the doors to their homes. Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian began to flee as Aseles, Donald and Goofy faced the charging armada, and clashed weapons once more.

“No you don’t!” Sora shouted, “Thunder!” A whole rain of bolts rained from above as Donald and Aseles copied, stopping all movement of the enemies. In a rapid spin, Goofy charged and clashed his shield against the stunned foes, and turning them all into ash. Aseles swung and blocked, two new soldiers banging their sharp spears toward her in retaliation. She flung her keyblade hard, destroying one Heartless as the other spun out of control toward the ground.

Donald threw more ferocious spells, and was not letting any of the approaching Heartlesses pass their way toward the city below. Goofy continued his spinning onslaught, covering Sora who was taking three Heartlesses on his own. He destroyed them with ease, but that did not pause the reappearance of many more from around. They were now popping from midwater, and were soon surrounding the heroes despite their efforts of slaying them.

“There’s too many!” Goofy panted as all four were trapped against the columns of the city. Suddenly, a large blast of yellow lightning cut through the water, incredibly ending the whole army of Heartlesses in one fell swoop. Aseles darted her eyes around, seeing a large man swimming to the group, holding a mighty, golden trident in his hands. His large white beard suited his white hair, his shining eyes stunning Aseles. His blue and strong tail kicked below him as now looked down upon the group intensely.

“Why, what do we have here? A couple of heroes, aren’t we?” the man asked sternly. Everyone pushed their weapons behind their backs, calling them out instantly before the merman could take a look at them properly.

“Your majesty!” All four looked behind the man to see Sebastian swimming toward the group, Ariel and Flounder catching up.

“Well, who might you four be?” the man persisted again, making Aseles very uneasy of his intimidating presence.

“Uh…We’re Sora, Aseles, Donald, and Goofy,” answered Goofy.

“Hm, you don’t seem to be from around here,” the man replied, the merpeople of the city being to gather around him from behind, staring at the four.

“Uh, right, cause we’re from another part of the ocean,” Sora stated firmly, placing his fists on his sides.

“Really? Which part?” the man persisted. OH CRAP.

“Daddy! They saved us,” Ariel said loudly enough to hear. Everyone looked at her, except for the man with....... this was her dad? DOUBLE CRAP. Wait....so she was a princess! Jeezes.

“Yes, they did, but it still concerns me about letting strangers come inside the palace,” the man nodded, “but you did save us from those horrid creatures. You must know what they are.”

“Um, yeah,” Sora continued, choosing his words carefully, “We’ve been traveling all over the ocean to keep everyone safe.”

“Oh, I see,” the man answered, “So I suppose you won’t mind having a feast with me while explaining?” 

“Uh, no problem,” Sora scratched his head, Aseles, Donald and Goofy staring at him with wide eyes of his sudden acceptance.

“Allow me to introduce to you, King Triton of Atlantica,” Sebastian replied, gesturing a claw to the tall merman. 

“Sebastian will escort you into the palace. Ariel, a word with you,” Triton suddenly replied, beckoning to Ariel to follow him. Ariel bit her lip, but waved to the group of four, and followed behind her father, leaving Sebastian and Flounder. 

The merpeople of Atlantica began to disperse, letting the four follow behind Sebastian and Flounder as they began to lead the way toward the large entrance. Aseles’ eyes traveled along the large columns of the approaching palace, Donald and Goofy looking to Sora who nervously shrugged to the three.

“What, was I supposed to say no?” he whispered.

“Why do I get the feeling we’re the ones in trouble?” Donald rubbing his forehead.

“Because we probably are,” Aseles scratched her cheek, “It’s a dad thing.”


	10. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....It's 1AM....I have to wake up at 6 tomorrow for school. What the heck am I doing taking this out so late...?
> 
> Excuse the typos. I'm just going to die on my bed now. Take care guys, and thanks for the reads. I really appreciate it. Bye.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

INSIDE THE PALACE:

“You _had_ to agree to a dinner,” Donald narrowed his eyes to Sora, “We’re not supposed to meddle into other worlds!”

“Hey, you try talking against him and see what you say!” Sora whispered back across the table.

“No way! I’m supposed to follow the keybearer….who is smart enough what to say!”

“You are so gonna get it when we get back to the ship!” Sora threatened again.

“Shush! Don’t be so loud!” Aseles hissed, jabbing her arm against Donald’s arm. He winced, but said nothing more.

“…..Sorry,” Sora and Donald answered, crossing their arms.

“We might as well enjoy the feast?” Goofy suggested, smiling nervously as he opened his fins in a hugging manner.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t get too suspicious,” Sora sighed, fixing his position better on the shell-chair.

“Here he comes,” Goofy whispered. The four all looked at the head of the long table; straightening their postures as King Triton arrived, sitting on the throne chair with Ariel sitting next to Sora on the other side. Flounder and Sebastian took a seat next to Goofy and Aseles, facing each other diagonally. They all turned toward King Triton as he smiled heartily. Suddenly servants swum into view with all sorts of trays, different and exotic seafood laying before on the table. The plates themselves were decorated with bright colors of flowers and shells. It was certainly inviting, and Aseles’ mouth slightly watered; anything solid was better than constantly drinking the potions to avoid starvation.

“Serve yourselves whatever you like,” King Triton nodded. Donald was the first to dig into the food as Sora, Goofy and Aseles gave him dull looks. So much for not meddling into the worlds, but if it was their food it was just fine with him…Of course.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to invite us,” Sora added with a nervous smile.

“Of course I had to. You saved us from those…” King Triton gestured with a strong hand.

“They’re called Heartless,” Sora nodded, his plate halfway with food. Aseles’ eyes caught sight of Triton looking suspiciously to Sora, Goofy also catching the stare. Aseles slowly began to serve her food, raising her brows to Sora discreetly when he looked to her. He blinked, but cleared his throat, catching his slightly mistake. 

“Heartless? Hm….sounds familiar,” King Triton nodded. Donald froze, his cheeks resembling much of a hibernating squirrel with several crumbs at the edges of his bill.

“So…..How come you have such a long table with a lot of chairs?” Aseles suddenly asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, well I have six sisters,” Ariel smiled.

“Six?” Sora asked, surprised.

“They’re not here. They went to some trip. I didn’t want to leave Flounder behind,” Ariel giggled. Flounder blushed at the comment, rubbing his face briefly with his small fin.

“So what brings the four of you here?” King Triton asked again. Aseles swallowed leisurely, looking at Sora to respond. He seemed to have nothing, and Donald couldn’t speak with his mouth full of food again. Goofy was just as lost to answer, scratching his head.

“We’re looking for someone. Well, actually three people,” Aseles began, taking another bite to hide her cracking voice.

“Really? Well you must’ve searched far and wide to arrive here,” King Triton raised his eyebrow, still smiling, “Who are you looking for?”

“For some friends,” Goofy nodded, already had eaten what was served on his plate.

“Yeah. We still have no clue where else to look for them,” Sora nodded, eating his food carefully. Aseles looked to him briefly, but said nothing; he knew where Riku was….at last. Was there a way to get his old friend back? But…what about Kairi? As Aseles recalled…he did mention about her, but the way he put it….was she really a puppet with no heart? Is that why he wanted to kidnap Pinocchio, to see how he functioned?

“Surely you will find them with no problem. The sea might be a large place, but if you are determined, you will find your answers,” King Triton nodded.

“They fought those creatures off very skillfully,” Ariel added, clapping her hands once, “It was quite a view to see!”

“Skillfully, eh? With what?” King Triton asked curiously.

“Show him, Sora,” Ariel turned to him, smiling and nodding. Suddenly all eyes fell on him, and Aseles could feel his comfort rapidly diminish.

“Well uh, nothing really….important,” Sora held out his arm, opening his hand as the keyblade quickly appeared in his hand, glitter falling onto the table and then disappearing in the blink of an eye. Aseles looked at King Triton, seeing his eyebrows rise with amazement.

“That looks like something very unique,” he answered, seeming satisfied of the keyblade’s appearance.

“Yup! We’re looking for a keyhole to-“ Sora quickly snapped his hand on Goofy’s mouth, halting him from continuing the sentence. Donald and Aseles looked at them from across the table, Donald’s mouth falling open with Aseles slapping her hand to her face. 

“Hmm? What keyhole?” Ariel persisted, leaning to Sora. Aseles’ eyes then shut closed, jumping in her seat to feel King Triton knock his seat over, his hands slamming onto the table.

“THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A KEYHOLE!” he stated at the top of his firm lungs, “Ariel! I don’t want you to go out of the palace! IS THAT CLEAR?”

Ariel became unexpectedly outraged, “THAT’S NOT FAIR!”

“NOT _ANOTHER_ WORD!” King Triton yelled again, holding his trident in his hand. Ariel quickly gasped an exhale back, swimming out of her chair and racing outside the Dining Room. Flounder quickly followed as the four travelers looked at each other, then at Ariel’s father. He gave an angry, defiant stare, sending Sebastian to slowly swim away from view and hide beneath the table. Unhesitatingly, Sora quickly gripped the top of Goofy’s shell, and began to swim in Ariel’s direction. Aseles and Donald wasted no time in swimming out of their seats and began to follow behind Sora and Goofy who refused to look behind. So much for keeping everything on the down-low.

OUTSIDE:

“He’s probably just worried about you, don’t worry,” Sora patted Ariel’s shoulder, nodding. The group was huddled near the edge of the utopia, surrounded by several ledges of rock and coral. Several merpeople swam a couple of yards away, heading in and out of the made buildings. Aseles crossed her arms, looking away from them as she paid attention back to the hunching, sitting Ariel, Sora taking a seat beside her and looking to her, concerned.

“No! He just doesn’t care,” Ariel whispered, sniffing with her face in her curled arm. She leaned forward slightly, her tailfin gently stroking the top of the pebbles and sand on the ground.

“You can’t say that. Maybe Sora’s right….for once,” Donald added.

“Yeah! Wait….”

“Maybe you should go and talk to him, to clear things up,” Aseles replied, “I mean…he is your dad..”

“He won’t understand….he _never_ understands….” Ariel sniffed again, lifting up her face and looking forward with much despair.

“Let’s cheer you up then! In the meantime,” Sora insisted instead, “You can’t be down in the dumps all day.”

Ariel looked up at the group, and then at Flounder who nodded in agreement, “Yeah, Ariel. It’s never nice seeing you all sad.”

Ariel sniffed once last time, but smiled gently, “Okay then. Let me think.” Ariel sat on the rock comfortably, her red hair flowing behind her with her chin resting on her palm. She quirked her mouth to one side, a soft smile on her lips, “Oh! How about we look for that keyhole you were talking about?” Ariel suddenly suggested. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aseles exchanged glances.

“Ariel, I don’t think your dad would want you to do that,” Goofy replied.

“Why not? C’mon, nothing will happen. I promise,” Ariel folded her hands in front of her, looking at all four. Oh jeezes. She was giving that look. 

“Ariel-“ Sora began.

“Please???” Ariel looked at Sora, cutting his sentence with a sweet and innocent tone, her head tilted to the side.

“Uh…” Sora scratched his head, blushing faintly across his face, “I guess….it won’t hurt-“

“Great! Let’s go!” Ariel cheered, doing a backward flip in the water. She began to lead the way, “It’ll be fun!” Donald, Goofy and Aseles stared at Sora who gave a weak smile, shrugging his shoulders. Donald reached forward, and slapped Sora upside the head, making the keybearer wince. 

“Ow!” Sora mumbled, rubbing the spot.

“That’s what you get for being able to say no….for the second time,” Donald huffed.

“Donald….you were stuffing your face in there not too long ago,” Sora interjected back.

“…….It was FREE food okay?!”

“Can we just go?” Aseles pointed to the waving Ariel and floating Flounder beside her, “Before I slap both of you.” The group merely complied, and began to head their way toward Ariel’s way. 

After a few moments of swimming through the open ocean, Ariel stopped near a dead end, descending downward with her tail kicking behind her. Her palms went forward as she reached a boulder near the bottom as the rest followed. Ariel behind to pull the boulder back from what looked like an opening, giving one last grunt and moving the boulder successfully out of the way.

“In here,” Ariel swum toward it and signaled the rest to follow. Flounder immediately swum in after her. The rest swam into the darkness of the small cave. Finally coming out in the other end, Aseles’ eyes widened in awe, seeing herself in a filled, knickknack grotto, everything from chests to toys, music boxes to piggybanks and necklaces. They all seemed to be in neat condition, and were categorized from silver to bronze, standing before the group in huge circular shelves as they reached all the way up top. The surface of the ocean laid just beneath the small opening, the sun’s rays hitting inside the grotto to make the objects sparkle in such radiance.

“Ariel, why do you have this stuff?” Aseles began, picking up a simple fork that was nearby.

“I like to collect things, from the human world,” Ariel smiled, swimming around her secret grotto in tranquility.

“Does your dad know about this place?” Donald asked.

“NO!” Ariel and Flounder both shouted to him, making him jump.

“I’m not gonna tell! I was just asking!” Donald said in defense.

“Oh….sorry,” Ariel shook her head, smiling nervously. 

“It would be terrible if he did,” Flounder added.

“Hey, what’s this?” Everyone turned to the bottom center of the grotto, seeing Sora’s fingers trace a pattern on a boulder. As Aseles neared, she saw the shape of a trident on it, a blue sort of substance surrounding it as it glittered mystifyingly.

“Hm, I’m not really sure,” Ariel turned her head to one side, looking at the shape with much interest. “It’s always been there.”

“Hey! I saw something like that in the Sunken Ship,” Flounder curiously tilted his head at the concave shape.

“Really? Then let’s go find it,” Ariel replied, swimming hurriedly to the exit, signaling to the rest to follow. As Flounder followed, the three looked at Sora, arms crossed. 

Sora blinked, “Erm….”

“Still think nothing will happen?” Donald asked first.

“Hey, we won’t find out waiting here,” Sora shrugged his arms, following right behind Ariel.

“Something’s gonna happen, I just know it,” Aseles answered, looking at Goofy and Donald.

“I say we follow you, instead of Sora,” Donald rubbed his head, “But fine….whatever.” He sighed as he began to swim after Sora, Goofy following behind. Aseles looked to them, but exhaled in defeat and began to follow, unsuspecting of the pair of golden, glittering eyes from above.

??? POV:

Was it possible? That the boy named Riku could’ve-?

No…..that mustn’t happen….but could it? Aseles knew what was right and wrong….she knew it.

She clutched the wheel of the gummi ship, now unsure of what to do. She couldn’t follow them into Atlantica; she didn’t have the magical resources to turn into a mermaid by herself. She hoped the last few hours in here would be worth it to reach the next destination. 

“Please....don’t make any regrets,” she whispered. After a few moments, she finally made it to her destination, but as she neared the atmosphere of the world, her eyes widened, and her arms shook from the vast transformation it held. 

What was happening to their home…?

LATER, ASELES’ POV:

“Are you sure this is safe?” Flounder asked, suddenly his teeth chattering like a pair of toy teeth.

“Hey, you said the small thing was inside the Sunken Ship right?” Ariel asked, “It must be safe in there since you looked inside it alone.”

“B-B-B-“

“Don’t be such a guppy!” Ariel giggled, swimming slowly through the coral reefs.

“Let’s go,” Aseles sighed, pushing Flounder forward as he swallowed, Sora beside Aseles with Donald and Goofy following loyally behind.

“Aseles, you don’t think something can actually happen right?” Sora asked as Flounder regained some confidence, swimming closely by Ariel as the group swam quietly past the city boundaries and into the open sea dark before them.

“…If you look at our history, I think that pretty much clears it up,” Aseles answered, crossing her arms on her chest. For all she knew, there was probably unicorns running around in some another dimension. “The keyblade is like a flame, and the Heartlesses are moths; it wouldn’t surprise me if something else plans to attack us.”

And…considering everything going on in Aseles’ head, everything was far from normal; her ties to the Light were somewhat wavering, and not to mention…that voice in her head that she hadn’t heard from for a while already. It felt so unreal, but she knew it was still lurking inside her mind. It wasn’t someone she was familiar with, but she shook the thought out, finding it to be very uncomfortable of actually having someone in your head. In addition, her search for home was coming up empty; she didn’t even seem remotely close to finding it, despite what Maleficent had promised her. Wait, because Riku made her join their ranks, did that mean that the deal with Maleficent was over? Crap…now she was much more confused than before. 

She sighed heavily as they continued their journey, her eyes briefly looking to her trio; what was she doing? This wasn’t right, and yet, she was here, acting like nothing wrong was going on. What could she possibly say? Heck, how could she possibly even tell them? Was she….brave enough to?

“Don’t you think it’s kind of….creepy here?” Goofy asked, looking around nervously. Coming upon a gloomy, dusty area of ocean, the entire group stopped before it, looking below to the bottom of the pit to see a sunken ship drenched in moss and slime, its bow sunken to the sandy ground with its stern pointing slightly upward, looking ancient and delicate.

“We should hurry then,” Donald crossed his arms.

“Right,” Ariel nodded, leading the way again more cautiously, but undaunted to continue the search.

“Stay close,” Sora whispered as everyone nodded, Aseles immediately swimming in-between the group of boys as they began to descend to the top of the ship’s deck.

“In there?” Donald asked fearfully.

“Y-Y-Yup,” Flounder swallowed, hiding in Ariel’s shining, red hair.

“Afraid, Donald?” Sora asked, smirking as he placed his fists on his sides.

“Me? I’m not scared,” Donald stuck his tongue out, nodding and leading the way with his wand in hand, trembling. Sora chuckled as Aseles rolled her eyes, but everyone followed the shaking duck into the hollow belly of the ship. Nothing seemed out of place, with a few broken tables and shelves wasting away on the wooden floor.

“In…there….” Flounder pointed forward with a fin, to the direction of an old pair stairs, “Underneath.” 

Sora neared the blocked barrels that had rolled in the way, his hand flashing out his keyblade, “Let’s get this out of the way then.” Sora smashed the wooden crates cleaning off, small bubbles escaping from the remains of the old containers. Flounder nodded to Sora as he descended below, the rest following and finding themselves in another room of sorts, useless remains left, but with a shining chest at the end.

“Is that it?” Ariel questioned with a pointing finger. Flounder nodded and again dug himself into her hair. Ariel began to swim to the luxurious object, her hands reaching the sides of the opening. She pushed the chest open as the others huddled behind her, peering over her bare shoulders to see something resting on the cushion of the chest. Laying on it was a crystal object, the exact same shape of the trident from the Grotto; even in the darkness, it was brimming with light. Ariel reached down toward it, lifting the beautiful antique in her hands, gazing at it with intensity and curiosity.

“Flounder! It’s amazing!” Ariel smiled, her eyes shining bright.

“Okay, let’s go!” Donald said, hurrying to the opening again.

“Don’t be such a chicken,” Sora grinned, “What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

“If you keep saying that, then something will happen!” Aseles replied, “Can we please just-“ CREAAAAAAAAAAK.

“…..Please tell me that was one of you….” Sora gripped the handle of his keyblade tightly. CRASH CRASH! The whole ceiling of the wooden floor from above began to bend down, and the next second snapping jaws broke through, sending splinters and debris all around the small space.

“SHARK! SHARK! WE’RE GONNA DIE!!” Flounder screamed, Ariel quickly backing up against the wall, the small trident shaped treasure clutched in her hands. Donald and Goofy quickly took out their weapons, tossing the approaching shark backwards against the far wall of the ship. From the massive weight, the whole group began to tilt forward, being pushed as the shark was now beginning to snap from below. 

“MOVE!” Sora shouted as he swung his keyblade across the water, smacking the shark back. Aseles led the way as she gripped Ariel’s arm, and began to haul her into the opened crack. Donald, Goofy and Sora followed last, as Aseles cut through the destroyed deck of the ship, and was making way to the cave entrance they had arrived from. The crushing of wood sprouted from beneath the gang, and everyone dispersed in several directions as Aseles took cover to the bottom of the sandy floor. Her eyes shot up, her bangs whipping to the side from the sudden turn to find the shark was launching its sharp jaws toward Ariel who was swimming frantically away with Flounder in her arms.

“Take this!” Sora shouted from a sudden lash underneath. The shark snapped its jaws in agony, but nevertheless it gave up its fight with Ariel, and instead began to clamp its teeth angrily toward Sora who was now battling against its razors, keyblade in hand. 

“C’mon!” Goofy encouraged as he dashed across the water, and with a rapid spin of his shell he clashed against the side of the shark, making its head snap to the side. Next came Donald who shot a bolt of lightning to the creature’s direction, making it stutter and tremble in its spot. At least came a rushing Aseles, her yell echoing among the open ocean. With a slam she knocked the jaw of the shark upwards, causing it to flip backwards in the water. All four hovered at the ready, side by side, but they all sighed in relief the moment they saw the shark turn its back to them, and disappeared into the foggy distance of the sea.

“Thank you so much…I thought we were done for,” Ariel sighed shakily. She opened her clutching palm, and in her hand glittered the trident object from earlier. “I’m sure it was worth it for this.”

“It’s best to leave, before the shark ends up having second thoughts for lunch,” Sora nodded, “Lead the way, Ariel.” 

Swimming back to Atlantica was easier than arriving to the Sunken Ship, the coral reefs flourishing with vibrant colors and fish of many variations taking hold of the ocean’s incredible diversity of animals. Tranquility was set in motion as the group glided their way across the murky water and appeared in front of Ariel’s Grotto. With a heave of the boulder, Sora let everyone in before closing it behind him. Once fully inside, Aseles watched with extreme curiosity as Ariel approached the embedded rock, and the crystal trident in her hands. 

“Whoa! Look at it glow!” Goofy replied.

“Yeah! Is something gonna happen?” Flounder asked, nearing his nose to it.

“Don’t know. We should wait a little bit longer-“

“HOLD EVERYTHING!” The entire gang froze, quickly looking behind toward the opening of the Grotto to see Sebastian there, floating on his lonesome, his claws frantically waving around to propel him forward.

“Sebastian, what are you doing here? How’d you know we were here?” Ariel asked in suspicion.

“I had my wayz to find out where you were, Ariel,” Sebastian cleared his throat, waving his claw toward Ariel’s direction, “You better get to explaining what you were doing out of the Palace grounds, again!”

“I was just-“ Ariel paused abruptly. Everyone’s eyes widened, seeing the shadow behind Sebastian move forward, revealing the long white hair and golden trident gripped furiously in the man’s hand. There stood King Triton, his eyes glowering around everything he saw. 

“Ariel, what is all this?” King Triton firmly demanded. OH CRAP.

“I can explain!” Ariel cried, Flounder hiding behind her hair. Sora, Aseles, Donald and Goofy all tensed in place, backing up a foot to find Triton approaching, his eyes staring fixedly at the small trident Ariel had found in the Sunken Ship. With a wave of his trident, the weapon crackled in lightning as Sora quickly pushed his group out of the way as Ariel and Flounder took cover. With a loud bolt of lightning, the crystal exploded on contact, and nothing but pecks of dust were left as remains. 

“What did I tell you about sneaking off the Palace grounds? What’s worse, you have been meddling in the world of those barbarians on two legs!” Triton finished with a disgusted grunt.

“They’re _not_ barbarians! If you could just listen for once!” Ariel fought back. 

“Don’t use that tone of voice with _me_! You will do what _I_ say and head back to the Palace! No more sneaking off!” King Triton finally yelled, his eyes narrowed and hi fists tensed around the neck of his trident. Ariel stood flabbergasted, tears forming in her lids as she took off, swimming swiftly away from sight with Flounder behind her and a concerned, guilty Sebastian behind.

Finally after a few moments, King Triton turned to the rest of the group, his trident still locked in his clutch, making his fist turn white. His white hair flared savagely around his face, revealing his thick neck that was pulsing in somewhat anger. The frustration in his eyes was well known that it made Aseles very uncomfortable, and she somewhat hid behind Sora, as did Donald and Goofy somewhat.

“You four…you’re from another world,” King Triton answered confidently, his voice still enraged.

“H-How’d you know?” Sora asked, his voice somewhat cracking. Even the mighty wielder could not hold his own against the ruler of the seas.

“You don’t even know your dorsal fin from your tail. You’ve let havoc reek inside my city, and I will not take kindly to that,” King Triton answered. “A person with a keyblade is only known to cause destruction and mayhem, and certainly I will take extreme care to not let you do as such.”

“Sora, and Aseles aren’t like that!” Donald argued back.

“Oh, the girl has one too. A better reason to banish you both out of my city,” King Triton responded, “You two should know not to meddle in other worlds.”

“We do know that,” Sora argued, his teeth clenching slightly.

“Then I will hear nothing more. Thank you for saving my daughter and my city, but my kingdom has no more room for you both or your keys,” King Triton answered finally, straightening his posture as he headed to the exit of the Grotto, leaving the group in anxious silence.

“What now?” Donald asked.

“Nothing. There’s nothing we can do,” Sora answered with a quick huff, “We should leave, as soon as possible.”

“That probably sounds like a good idea,” Aseles sighed heavily, rubbing her cheek. Sora gave a silent glance to his group, but said nothing more as he began to head out of the Grotto. With everyone else following in silence, Aseles replayed Triton’s words in her head. 

With a grit of her teeth, she grabbed the front of her forehead, shaking it slowly to herself; the keyblade was nothing but chaos and Aseles knew full well that indeed...it was. A weapon of mass destruction, that brought nothing but ruin and darkness into the world, who was to say that any of them were doing good? Yes, they have closed some keyholes....but is it really anything to prove to what Aseles’ has committed herself? Her aid to Maleficent and Riku was nothing short of villainous nature....so why should she even feel guilty of bringing such chaos still?

As the group continued forth into the vast space of the ocean, Aseles halted in her swim and hovered, feeling this stinging at the center of her forehead. She winced slightly, feeling this coldness seep up the back of her neck and around to engulf her temples and ears. Thus far, Aseles has been nothing but heroic.

“You guys...?” Aseles exhaled shakily.

“Hm? Aseles?” Goofy paused, looking over. Sora and Donald copied, though Sora took the initiative first and swam over, hovering in front of the young female. He held onto her bare shoulder.

“Aseles, what’s wrong?” he asked, narrowing his eyes a bit, “Does something hurt?”

“No...I...um....I want to tell you guys something,” Aseles began, feeling her stomach churning uncomfortably. 

“Sure, what is it?” Sora persisted.

“Wait! Stop!” Aseles shot her eyes around to the left, the rest of her group following her gaze. In the distance swimming toward them was Sebastian and Flounder, heaving heavily. Sora quickly led his team to their direction, making them stop midway as they gasped for water.

“What’s wrong?!” Sora asked hurriedly.

“It’s Ariel!! You have to come!” Flounder pleaded.

“His majesty too! They’re both in great danger! We must head to the palace!” Sebastian added, trying to regain his breathe.

“C’MON!” Sora ordered immediately, holding onto Flounder as Sebastian was quick to grip onto Goofy’s shell. Donald and Aseles took the rear behind, and began to make haste to Atlantica.

INSIDE THE CITY:

The city turned to havoc as the merpeople of Atlantica swum in fear, Heartlesses running amok as they charged with sharp spears; they cut across the water in green blurs while others took the form of large jellyfish of sorts, and smashed into the pillars and columns of the city with just a swing of their tentacles. 

“Go, we’ll catch up!” Aseles shouted as she took the defensive before the Heartless. With a swing of her arm, she caught immediate attention, facing the hoard of creatures as they began to swim in her direction. Donald stood at the ready beside her, leaving Goofy and Sora to nod at one another and race to the Palace with Sebastian and Flounder hurrying in the rear.

“Get ready!” Donald advised as Aseles gritted her teeth, and swung her keyblade full force. She knocked the approaching Sea Neons while Donald countered against the Screwdivers with a blast of ice. Back to back, Aseles and Donald alternated positions, trying their best to get use to each other’s maneuvers while Aseles tried several magic spells, but to only some degree. She became muscle and brawn, knocking Heartless that were too close while Donald took care of the ones around the edges with Thundaga spells. At least, after what seemed like forever, Aseles tossed her keyblade in a last attempt to get rid of what was left around, and defeated the last Heartless with a boomerang-like attack. With a heavy sigh, her and Donald were met with nothing but ash of their defeated enemies, and made haste to pursuit toward the Palace where their friends were.

With a rush of adrenaline, the duo made their way within the hall towards the Throne room. However as they approached, they spotted a wide figure at the center. Aseles gritted her teeth, seeing this woman was part octopus, with tentacles as black as the night. Her white hair circled around the top of her head, and her red lips grinned wickedly as the helpless group on the other side. Triton was on his throne, injured as Ariel, Sora and Goofy floated in front of him defensively, Sora with his keyblade at the ready. In the woman’s hand was the mighty trident, glowing immensely in her possession.

“You’re not getting away!” Sora shouted.

“You’re surrounded!” Donald called out next, his wand crackling with electricity. The lavender-colored woman turned, and her eyes caught Aseles. Aseles stared in confusion to see the sea-witch chuckle wholeheartedly, her nails stretching out to where Aseles and Donald were.

“Flotsam, and Jetsam!” 

“Look out!” Ariel warned. Aseles shot her eyes around, but in a blur, she was hauled down from the nape of her neck, a tail coiling to snatch her. Her hand gripped the eel that had clutched her, watching as the second one took advantage of Donald’s bad combating skills, and hurled him to the column beside. With a gasp, Aseles’ arms were bound back, and her keyblade was released, floating downwards from her grasp. In a flash of smog, Aseles was engulfed into a pit of darkness, and lost consciousness.

??? POV:

Where could she possibly find that little meddler? Where could she be..?

She fist her hands in irritation, placing her face in her clubs, confused. Why was this happening? Why did their home suddenly go so wrong...?

Only she knew.....that witch. She was interfering with everything. And now...Aseles...she was being manipulated. She had to put a stop to this. She had to save Aseles.

She had to do something.......something to stop this madness.

But how? And how soon?

“Don’t worry....I’ll save you soon. Just hang in there...

ASELES’ POV:

_Wake up, stupid. Get a grip. Open your eyes._

“Ugh....” Aseles moaned, feeling her eyes rolling in their sockets. 

_Wake up. I said WAKE UP._

“Wha-“ Aseles groaned, “Wha-Where am I?”

“You awake, little girl?”

Aseles blinked rapidly, looking around her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of...dark lair. She spotted a mirror at the side, some containers she wasn’t sure about, and a large cauldron at the center of the room it seemed. There were several plants and coral around, but nothing Aseles had seen or come across before. By the indication of the walls, they seemed to be inside a concave structure, but the holds of the lair seemed to be made of some sort of bone...? It looked like a cage of sorts.

Ahead, Aseles spotted a pair of glittering eyes. Her own narrowed as she watched the octopus-witch approaching, her tentacles aiding her to walk across the bottom of the lair. Up the woman swam, and hovered in front of Aseles. Aseles grunted and pulled at her arms, but felt she was bounded back by what seemed like seaweed. She tugged once more, but found no avail of escaping. 

“W-Where am I?” Aseles commanded, wincing from the hold she had around her neck not too long ago.

“You’re in my lair dear, nothing to be frightened of,” the woman answered, “You may call me Ursula, and I have word that you are something to behold, unless I was told a lie.”

“What...are you talking about?” Aseles asked carefully.

“My dear, don’t you play dumb with me. Are you not the one who made a deal with Maleficent?” Aseles tensed, and her eyes looked down to the ground, her mouth turning to a firm line. Oh jeezes...how far has this word gone?

“Yes...I am,” Aseles replied, her head sulking down. She felt the slime of a bud, and she looked rapidly to see Ursula was picking her chin up, making Aseles look at her. Aseles gritted her teeth, watching as the witch named Ursula chuckled and shook her head once.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, there was a proposition I wanted to make with you.”

“A proposition?” Aseles asked carefully, raising a brow.

“Yes,” Ursula smiled widely, a malicious glitter in her eyes, “Join me, and together we can rule the worlds. With the trident, and your keyblade, honey we can make wonderful and extraordinary things happen. Join me, and I will take you where you need to go.”

_Reject it._

“What?”

_REJECT. The. Offer._

“What, don’t believe me?” Ursula hummed, grinning from cheek to cheek. 

_She’s no longer an asset to the group. Eliminate her._

“But I-“ Aseles inhaled sharply.

_Damn it, girl. Let me handle it then!_

In a jolt, Aseles felt the center of her forehead sting, but in a sudden chaotic move, Aseles found her arm swinging across, her body breaking off the seaweed that had held her down. Aseles trembled in place, but as she looked, her palms were wide open, and her hands were glowing a deep, dark blue, almost ebony. Aseles’ eyes widened, but before she could even control her body, her hands thrust forward, and a large dark orb shot forward, hitting against the sea witch. Ursula growled and swung the trident across, blocking the attack. How the heck did Aseles do that?!

“Flotsam, and Jetsam!” 

“AHH!” Aseles shouted in pain as her hands moved forward again, and a burst of blue magic the eels were no more and were simply ash in the water. The rest of their remains turned to ash, and Aseles was left with nothing but this stinging, painful sensation running up her arms. 

“W-What is this?!” Aseles exhaled painfully, her arms trembling.

“You insolent brat!” Aseles shot her eyes up, and she gritted her teeth, regaining movement in her arms. Her keyblade flashed in full swing, her body trembling as Ursula hovered over her, and began to push Aseles against the ground. Aseles gritted her teeth and held her own, grunting angrily.

“You will pay for that!” Ursula replied angrily. 

“Get....OFF!” Aseles fiercely protested. 

_Stand aside!_

“AH!” Aseles shouted painfully, her keyblade burning in her hands. In a burst, a wave of Darkness lurched out of her weapon, knocking Ursula back a yard. Ursula grunted, but Aseles’ body did not waver and she found herself slashing her keyblade upwards, creating a vicious bolt of ebony. Ursula defensively held the trident, but it was not enough to block Aseles’ second wave attack. Ursula cried out in agony, and gripped her stomach, almost doubling over. Aseles seethed, hunching in place as she held onto her keyblade out of pain, reluctant to let go of the only Light she possessed. In a sudden rush, the Darkness was swept away, but the burning sensation was still left in her throat and arms. 

“You think you can...get away with this,” Ursula replied angrily, coughing hoarsely, “If you think you can defeat _me_ that easily, you got another thing coming, pipsqueak! I will never be defeated by the likes of a pitiful fool like you!”

“Hey!” Aseles turned, looking to see Sora, Donald and Goofy swimming into the vicinity of the lair, and Ariel bringing up the rear.

“My, the hero has come to help the puppet,” Ursula scoffed. In a burst, her tentacles propelled her forward, and she headed to an opening against the wall, and left a cloud of putrefying clouds behind. 

“She’s getting away!” Ariel cried out. 

“Let’s go!” Sora ordered out and raced to the end of the cave, and into the smog before him. Aseles gripped her head, and watched as a blur of Sora, Donald and Goofy disappeared into the smog. In an unexpected turn of events, Aseles felt her body sinking, and she fell onto the ground of Ursula’s lair, her body twitching. Her fingers let go of her keyblade, and her eyes rolled back, her eyelids unable to fully close. The last thing she felt was a pair of hands holding her head up and the flash of red hair in front of her face.

??? POV:

She practically ran up the rocky, moving cliffs, reaching almost to the top to the new castle of Darkness. Her boots paddled on the small flat fountain that was below her feet; dripping the continuing water off the edge of the rock platform it rested on. She was almost there-

“Well, looks like you don’t even know where you’re headed.” She stopped, frozen on the spot. She immediately turned around, seeing the person she had committed herself to destroy.

“Looks like I didn’t even have to go look for you.....” she answered, her face serious with her aqua eyes gleaming with hatred. “I’ve come here to stop you’; your Darkness will not consume Aseles, and I will make sure of that.”

“You know...that’s the thing...” the opponent replied with s snarky quirk of her lips, gesturing with her fingers toward the traveler, “I already have.”

“You what?”

“She took the Darkness rather...hesitantly but...she will recover-“

“Don’t you test me with this!” the young woman shouted angrily, her eyes flaring of boiling water, “That is not your power to mess with up!”

“I can choose whatever the hell I like, and I have no plans on letting you foil it!” the enemy pointed her sharp nail toward the woman, “I make my own path!”

“I’m about to finish it!” the young woman. She swung her arms out in front of her, but the gush of her fans recoiled, and she was suddenly knocked back on the ground. She looked up at the woman with wild, black hair, her eyes brimming with anger and viciousness. She tried to break her wrists free from the blue bind that held them down against the rock ground, but she gained no freedom whatsoever.

“Now you can see...what I can really do.” A scream of horror and pain echoed across the astounding view of the reverse waterfalls. Nothing but silence took over, until a vicious cackle broke out a few moments later.


	11. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My gosh....this took forever to write out. I deleted a ton of pages, so there aren't the full twenty pages+ as usual. 
> 
> In any case, I do apologize for the long delay, and I present you the next chapter of Aseles' story. I'm not sure how long it will take for the rest of the story to be edited, but know that I have no means of stopping editing for this series until the very end. 
> 
> Thank you tremendously for all your support. I appreciate it greatly.
> 
> Have a good night/day :T
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

“Aseles. Aseles. Wake up.”

“Nggh...”

“Aseles, wake up.” A brush of a hand against her head. 

Aseles squinted her eyes, gritting her teeth. She felt her head swirl, and she had to fall back onto the bed from the sudden motion. Everything felt so groggy and washed, as if someone wiped their hand across the scene, and blurred everything from recognition.

With a groan, Aseles sat up, and felt herself rigid in place. The soft blankets rolled off of her, dripped in sweat it seemed. She felt the cool breeze, and her eyes looked up to the figure of brown hair. Aseles blinked rapidly.

“Sora?” she asked.

“No,” the deep voice responded. Aseles narrowed her eyes, and then took into focus Leon’s face. Wait...she was in Traverse Town?

“Ugh....my head,” Aseles groaned again, rubbing her head vigorously, messing up her hair.

“You were knocked out for some time,” Leon replied, “Aerith gave you some medicine, so you should be fine now.”

“Sora, Donald, and Goofy? Where...?”

“They’re resting, sleeping actually. I didn’t think you would wake up until morning.” Leon hummed, rubbing his chin as he looked to Aseles carefully, “But since you’re awake, I’ll bring you something to eat.”

“Thanks...” Aseles nodded, placing a hand against her stomach, rubbing it tenderly. She watched Leon stand up and head out of the Blue Room of the Hotel, Aseles taking noticing that she was in fact, alone in the room. It seemed to be night, and when she looked at the clock, she grimaced when she saw it was indicating two in the morning. Still, she felt so unwell, having rested for who knows how long. 

A little later, Leon walked back into the room, and was carrying a wooden tray, holding a plate of food that made Aseles’ stomach rumble when he rested it in front of her. Aseles sat up on the bed, holding the tray in front and rested her arms on the wooden surface on either side of the plate. She reached for the fork, but took a gulp of water before she dove in her early breakfast. 

She ate in silence, noticing Leon was looking to her occasionally, but was not bombarding her with questions. Aseles could only wonder what had happened after she blacked out, only able to remember Ursula, the sea witch in Atlantica. Finally, Aseles finished consuming her haven, and she set the tray and plate aside once she finished the tall glass of water. She looked to Leon who was facing the side wall, looking to it curiously.

“Feel better?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, thank you...” Aseles nodded slowly, hugging her arms as she sat properly against the head of the bed. “What happened...? How did I even get here?”

“Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived from the trip, and told us that you were in your seat, unconscious. You had a high fever, and we had to quickly treat you. We weren’t sure what you had specifically, but it finally died down not too long ago. It was as if you were slumbering painfully, and we had to keep changing your towels.” Leon sighed, gesturing his hand to her, “What happened, Aseles? Did you fall ill of anything?”

“All I remember was this....burning sensation all over my body and chest. I wish I could tell you what it was...but...” Aseles stopped herself, biting her tongue beneath her lips; she conjured Darkness, and she was not entirely sure how she did it. How the heck did she even manage?

“Don’t strain yourself to remember then, as long as you’re better,” Leon confessed. “Continue resting if you need to.”

“How are things here?” Aseles asked, trying to change the subject.

Leon blinked, but he crossed his arms, “More or less; there’s still some Heartless showing up, but it hasn’t been turned into a major problem. Maleficent’s wrath continues to grow, but with the four of you continuing your battles, it won’t be long until there is made a noticeable dent in her plans.”

“Is there any other method to defeat her?” Aseles blinked.

“Hmm...actually,” Leon began, “We’ve come across some documents that Merlin has found, from Ansem’s book.” Aseles froze in place, and she stared at the ground. Her stomach constricted painfully, and she cleared her throat, coughing harshly once. She looked to Leon, and opened her mouth...but she stopped the moment Leon looked to her.

Her Ansem? Her father? No....it couldn’t be. But....why didn’t it seem to make sense? Should Aseles tell Leon? 

No. Not after this whole Darkness episode, and the fact that she was already lying to them in a severe undertaking to find Ansem was risky enough She couldn’t take any more chances to put her friendships in jeopardy, or what was left it them. She had nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. If she was exposed...who knew of what would become of her future. 

“Ansem? W-Who’s Ansem?” Aseles questioned.

“You haven’t heard of him..?” Leon asked, raising a brow.

“N-No.”

“He is claimed to have studied the Heartless, and has found ways to rid of them in vast numbers. Because Merlin has only found some pages to his studies, it’s not clear what Ansem was doing in his research,” Leon sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

“Oh, I see,” Aseles replied, narrowing her eyes as she looked away. Ansem was studying the Heartless? Wait....his lab! He’s always had it; but-he was studying Heartless? Were they present even that long ago? 

What else was he keeping from her? Not that he had an obligation to, but being shut in that lab for so many hours at a time, and having.....ugh....Aseles couldn’t remember. It was extremely bothersome. 

She shook the thoughts out, and looked to Leon again, “Does anyone know where he is?”

“No, not right now,” Leon shook his head, looking over to her. “But we do know that Maleficent is after the Princesses of Heart, which is why there are countless Heartless across the worlds. From what we gathered of what we have of the remaining pages, she seeks a...Door to Darkness legend.” OH FREAK.

Aseles felt the walls leisurely creeping in, making her mentally claustrophobic; they knew of Maleficent’s plans, but why wasn’t she taking this as good news? She should be happy! Would...they find out about Aseles’ mild interventions of helping Maleficent and Riku? How Jasmine’s kidnapping? Of Ursula negotiating with her?

“Get some rest now,” Leon ordered, “We’ll talk about this tomorrow morning.”

“...Okay,” Aseles nodded slowly, blinking gently. She leaned back onto the bed, tucking the blankets over again. Leon leaned to pick up the tray she had set aside, took one last nod to Aseles, and headed to the door. Aseles watched him turn off the light, and close the door, Aseles sighed heavily, slapping her hands to her face, staring at the darkness of the ceiling above her.

“....What am I doing...?” she shook her head softly, “Dad...where are you?”

LEON’S POV:

Leon sat in the chair with the small round table below his lifted feet, his arms crossed with his eyes closed. He looked over, seeing Yuffie was sleeping soundly on the bed of their hotel room. The clock of the room tick-tocked behind him, mesmerizing his thoughts to steadily and organize them in chronological order.

“What is she planning?” Leon sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead roughly with his free fingers. He gripped his mouth, looking to the ground. There must be some other resources in another world, but until then, Leon and his gang would have to wait until it was accessible. 

Aseles seemed quite strange when she had woken, hesitant to talk even. Then when the name of Ansem was brought up, her eyes had widened a bit, a glowing presence erupting around her. Leon couldn’t help but feel that she was hiding something else, something she didn’t want to talk about.

Was it possible that she knew who Ansem was, or had really heard of him before? Maybe, possibly, it was a guess...

“Oh boy,” Leon shook his head, knowing that talking to Aseles one-on-one would have to be dealt some other time.

THE NEXT MORNING:

ASELES’ POV:

_You know, I would think you would be smarter about this. Mindlessly playing this game, knowing what is at stake. You honestly think they want you around, after all you’ve done, if they knew what you have been doing?_

_Please....they’re not going to look at you the same way again. Even the mere thought of salvation is beyond reach for you. You will soon feel the isolation, cast aside. You know what you’re doing, and keep acting like you’re a victim in all of this._

_You will see, Aseles, that you will be mine very soon._

“Aseles? Aseles!”

“Ugh...” Aseles flickered her eyes and sat up, slapping a hand to her face unexpectedly. Her eyes began to see colors of dots around, but once they settled and her focus became sharp, she saw Aerith was in front of her. The older woman held onto Aseles’ shoulders assuredly, her brimming, green eyes exploring the young girl’s face. 

“Wake up. It’s time to get ready,” she soothed and nodded, a small smile arising on her lips.

“Ugh....ready, for what?” Aseles prompted, grabbing her forehead with a hand.

“For the meeting,” Aerith advised, “I’ll be waiting outside for you.” With that, she left the room, leaving a groggy Aseles to get up and begin to dress. She blinked several times, at times too harshly that it made the room spin a little. Sleep didn’t even seem to satisfy her fatigue this morning, but trying her best to ignore it and prepare herself for the morning, Aseles splattered cold water on her face and made her way to the door. Outside, she met with Aerith, and the two began to make their way down the Hotel’s hall and headed outside.

The sun was barely making its appearance over the town, and it kind of took Aseles by surprise to even see daylight in this world. Nevertheless, feeling better with the sun’s rays hitting her skin, she felt a bit more awake and followed Aerith down the stone steps of the Second District, and rounded the pathway to appearing front of the doors of the First District. 

From there, the two headed down the other flights of stairs, though Aseles could help but notice some construction was going on at her left. It seemed like a small shop of sorts, but the workers in their helmets seemed to be debating on the blueprints they had in hand, their fingers stabbing at the paper at the instructions. 

Shaking her head, Aseles faced forward and found herself standing in front of the Accessory Shop. Waiting outside was Cid, and he motioned a wave to Aseles and Aerith. He greeted Aseles with a firm pat on the back, making her smile at his gesture. Aerith walked front as the trio now made their way toward the Third District, the thin, tall doors at the left of the path.

“I fixed up your gummi ship,” Cid commented as they entered the double doors, “With the best gummi blocks there is.”

“Thanks, Cid,” Aseles replied, “Are we headed to the Small House?” Cid nodded, leading the way this time up the stone steps. From outside, Aseles could see mostly everyone had gathered around some table, and when she walked inside, it felt very welcoming and warm

Inside, the cool, breeze was halted, and Aseles felt the presence of all the bodies within the home. She was immediately confronted with Yuffie, who hogged Aseles’ attention before Sora could get to her first. 

“Hey, you feeling better? Jeezes you gave us a scare!” Yuffie replied, holding and shaking Aseles’ shoulders slightly.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Aseles groaned out, causing Yuffie to stop.

“Heh, sorry.” Yuffie smiled nervously, but next ruffled Aseles hair, making her ponytail messy from the front. Aseles mumbled, but fixed her hair back up neatly. She looked to see the ninja step aside, allowing Sora, Donald and Goofy to approach her now...but she soon winced from the bombarding questions flung at her.

“Easy, easy...” Leon replied. “She’s still recovering.”

Sora cleared his throat, but looked to Aseles again, “Are you alright? Are you sure you’re feeling better?”

“Um, yeah, a little dizzy right now, but I’m sure it’ll pass later.”

“Here, sit down,” Goofy advised, leading Aseles to one of the chairs nearby. She took the seat, feeling Sora follow on her side with Goofy on Sora’s other side. Donald took a seat to her right, his eyes examining her body for any injuries.

“Hmm, I did the best I could do,” Donald replied.

“Thanks, but there’s nothing to worry about now,” Aseles nodded, smiling lightly. “Thanks for whatever you did. I feel better.”

“Are we all accounted?” Aerith questioned as she, Yuffie and Cid took seats, looking to Leon who sat at the most center of the table.

“We’re waiting for Merlin right now, but it won’t be long until he joins us,” Leon responded. “In the meantime, we can start filling in what has happened thus far, concerning the Heartless.”

“They’re pretty much everywhere at this point,” Sora sighed, crossing his arms on the table, “But at the rate we’re going, I’m pretty sure we’ve stopped worse things from happening.”

“Maybe Maleficent is starting to see this has hopeless, seeing we have two wielders,” Yuffie reassured.

“Wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Leon shook his head, “Maleficent isn’t a witch to give up so easily, considering she’s already confiscated several princesses from other worlds.”

“What do you mean?” Aseles asked, watching as a grim presence hovered over Leon’s eyes.

“I’ve gathered sources that Maleficent has already kidnapped other royalties from other worlds. It’s only a matter of time until she reaches her goal.” Oh crap...no....it can’t be. That quick? 

Aerith gave a concerned look, “The keybearer is given the job to protect the worlds, and you must do as such. The future of our worlds lies on you, and we cannot let Maleficent win this trickery game.”

The door of the house opened slowly, and everyone’s direction turned to see Merlin walking in, picking up his leather bag in some comedic manner. He headed toward the free seat on Leon’s left side, and dropped his bag loudly, making Cid jump from the loud noise. The mechanic gave him a stare, but Merlin cleared his throat, brushed his long beard, fixed his glasses, and smiled to Leon.

“Thank you for joining us, Merlin,” Leon answered. 

“It’s a pleasure, Squall!” Merlin smiled and folded his hands on the table. 

Leon blinked once, “It’s Leon.”

“Right right,” Merlin waved his hand, “Now, here, aha!” He practically dove his upper body into his enchanted book bag, and pulled out the book Aseles instantly recognized. 

“Hey, it’s your book, the one Cid repaired,” Aseles added.

“Why take that out?” Cid raised a questioning brow, crossing his arms.

“Ah! It turns out that my pages have appeared on my doorstep, neatly stacked outside when I had come back from a small trip. That is why I have brought these,” Merlin replied. He opened the book, and sitting on top of the story were several loose pages, all neatly written and coded with diagrams and codes. Leon’s eyes widened, but he took them gently, and began to skim through them before looking to Merlin.

“These are more of Ansem’s reports!” Leon couldn’t help hide his surprise.

“Indeed! It seems we have an outsider with us, since I suspect it wasn’t any of you who have collected these,” Merlin commented, fixing his glasses up with his fingers, “This gives me hope that there are many others that are trying to halt Maleficent in her tracks; no, no doubt about that.”

“Alright, what are we planning right now to do to deal this witch and her nonsense?” Cid chewed on the piece of straw in his mouth.

“From my best guess,” Leon started again, “Maleficent plans on obtaining the Door to Darkness, and apparently needs princesses of many worlds to obtain it...” Leon’s eyes traveled across the paper, though he seemed to find nothing new. “Our main objective is to dispose of her, before she advances further into her plot.”

“It seems that it all depends on our heroes here,” Merlin nodded.

Aseles grimaced internally to herself, feeling her shoulders slump. She felt isolated in her chair, miles away from the rest of the group despite their closeness to her. She honestly did not know how long she was going to be able to keep up this charade. In all honesty, she was afraid of what they might think of her. Could she confront them directly about her feelings, or should she hope this whole deal will die down with Maleficent? It was a horrible prediction to wish for, but maybe Aseles could still save herself. Just by the way they all addressed Maleficent, Aseles was sure her actions would not be forgiven so easily. 

“Have you any sights on the King?” Leon questioned.

“No, not at all,” Donald sighed deeply, slumping in his seat a bit as he drummed his fingers on the table, “No sign of him anywhere.”

“Y’know, he was always good at playing games with us,” Goofy scratched his nose.

“Then what about Riku?” Leon questioned next. Everyone’s eyes averted to the wielder, seeing him sig. The side of his face rested on his opened palm, his elbow holding steadily on the surface of the table. 

“What are you planning to do Sora?” Donald asked.

Sora swallowed, his jaw tightening, “There’s really nothing to do. Riku’s not the Riku I remember…” Aseles frowned, rubbing the back of her neck. However, she picked up her head when Sora hummed softly, “Maybe I can talk sense into him. Maybe...someone just needs to remind him of who he really is.”

“Perhaps that is the case,” Leon nodded gently.

“Is there any sign of your other friend?” Aerith questioned.

“Kairi? No...not yet. Riku has mentioned her, but it’s vague on...what he means, unless- I don’t know,” Sora shrugged, “I hope she’s alright.”

“And you, Aseles?” Aerith turned her direction to her; everyone’s every drifting to her location.

“Hmm?” Aseles blinked.

“Your father, and your world?”

“Um...no, no luck,” Aseles quickly shook her head, rubbing her fingers together awkwardly.

“Well, once we start getting rid of the Heartless, things will be easier,” Yuffie replied, stretching her arms above her head and giving herself a good stretch. 

“Then let’s not hinder anymore of our progress!” Merlin clapped once and stood, retrieving the book from earlier and placed it into his large bag. “Off we go, lads! Let’s get some training in you, and take a look in that book.”

LATER:

“Is it done yet, Merlin?” Donald asked, curiously trying to peek over the wizard’s shoulder.

“Hold your horses! I’m trying to gently stitch the pages back in,” Merlin replied, his eyes squinting behind his old bifocals.

“It’s already been ten minutes,” Sora scratched his head.

Goofy scratched his nose, “He just wants to make it look nice.” Merlin picked up his head, walking past the small desk and heading over to a chest at the far wall. The four looked at him, then toward the book. So far there was no cover, but it seemed well enough repaired to tinker with. Next, Merlin closed the trunk and head back toward the desk, his blue robes hiding his process again. The four leaned forward and over Merlin’s shoulder, seeing him putting the finishing touch on the once-torn book: a small lock at the side.

“Nice, Merlin. It looks completely brand new!” Sora cheered.

“Magic always comes in handy, remember that,” Merlin smiled as he fixed his bifocals, heading over to the small table on the small platform of the room. He sat down in his usual chair, leaning forward and sipping his cup of hot tea, “You can see that book anytime you like.”

“Awesome!” Sora ran toward it first, making Donald stumble slightly from his dash. Donald grumbled, but the three came behind Sora and watched the wielder pick up the book and inspect it carefully. .

“Hey Merlin, why did you lock it?” Sora asked, confused.

“Open it with the keyblade,” Merlin smirked, sipping his cup again. Aseles raised a brow, but Sora shrugged and waved his keyblade in his grasp. Next, he pointed the tip of his weapon toward the small lock on the book. However, the moment he tapped it, there was a bright light swallowing the whole room. Aseles shut her eyes, and three seconds later she opened her eyes. 

“Sora?” Goofy asked, darting his eyes about. Aseles gazed around hurriedly, but to her surprise, Sora was indeed gone, with nothing but the book left on the desk where Merlin had laid it before.

“Hey, where’d he go?” Donald asked.

“Into the book,” Merlin replied chuckling, “He won’t be coming out for a while.”

“Why’d you trap him in there?” Aseles asked.

“If you haven’t noticed, worlds appear in all shapes and forms, and one of them includes that book,” Merlin stood and placed his cup down, walking down the stairs of the small, stone platform. Aseles blinked, quite amazed of the warlock’s words; a world within the book...how strange.

Merlin faced the trio, “When there’s a world, there is a keyhole at its core. Therefore, this world, in this book, must have a keyhole to be sealed, and Sora is the one to do it.” Merlin looked to Aseles carefully, but she nodded in understanding; really, she wasn’t offended. Even she knew Sora was the best choice to go with.

“So are we going to start our training?” Donald asked, everyone almost forgetting what Merlin had promised before.

“Oh! Right, right! Thank you for reminding me!” Merlin strolled over to the platform of his small house, waving his hand toward him, and ordering the three to follow. They did so, appearing beside him as Merlin then reached into his blue robes, and pulled out his ancient, wooden wand. He flicked it upward toward the roof, suddenly causing it to tremble and stir. The three backed away a bit, and then stood amazed to see a small portion of the ceiling descending downward to Merlin’s feet and it hovered in place.

“On we go!” Merlin stood on the small platform as the three hesitantly got on. The platform jumped, then began to ascend slowly toward the ceiling again. Nothing by darkness swept the group, and Aseles could feel this uncomfortable shudder tickle her bones. The platform’s face then touched the cut of the floor it had made. With a flick of his wand, Merlin made the secret, colorful room brim with light. The lamps at the wide walls reflected off Aseles’ eyes, as Donald and Goofy whistled a long note as they walked forward, standing in the middle.

“Wouldn’t want any heartless to interrupt your session, and what better way than inside my little hut?” Merlin replied.

“That’s great!” Donald encouraged, “So when can we start?”

“Hmm, how about now?” Merlin smiled as he flicked his wand again, suddenly various amounts of furniture appearing everywhere around the room.

“Furniture? You’re gonna make us…attack furniture?” Aseles blinked.

“Not just any furniture. Don’t underestimate them,” Merlin grinned, then waved his wand again. The furniture suddenly rose defensively, Donald, Goofy and Aseles taking protective positions.

“You had to say something, didn’t you?” Donald rolled his eyes. Aseles rolled her eyes back to him.

“C’mon! We can do it if we work together!” Goofy encouraged. Aseles and Donald looked at one another, then at Goofy, but all three agreed with large smiles and charged to the battle of household furniture. 

HOURS LATER:

_“Are you ready?”_

_“As ready as I’ll ever be.”_

_“You know what must be done. You shall retrieve what we need, and then you shall be heavily rewarded.”_

_“Excellent.” A large grin._

_“Do not fail us. We are counting on you.”_

With blood cold and pumping, Aseles awoke with a gasp, her eyes shooting open and staring up at the ceiling. She sat up hurriedly, and panted lightly from the abrupt voices chiming in her head. What was going on?

Looking over, Aseles noticed Donald was snoozing on the twin bed beside her. Aseles swung her legs over, letting them rest on the floor. Goofy was right beside, slumped in one of the chairs from the table and snoozing quite calmly. 

With a shake of her head, Aseles shuddered violently in her position, though she was alarmed the moment the door of the Small House opened. Opening it was Leon, his eyes catching Aseles. Though he double-looked, and stared at Aseles questionably. 

“Aseles, is something wrong? You look pale,” Leon commented.

“Um..... A nightmare….” Aseles assured, shuddering. Leon looked at her intently, and then shook his head. 

“Here, sit,” Leon addressed, motioning Aseles to sit beside him near the table. Aseles sighed, but stood up from the bed, making sure not to wake up Donald or Goofy. She gritted her teeth though, feeling the soreness of the workout already beginning to take effect. She sat down slowly, and rested her arms on the table as quietly as she could. She then looked to Leon who stared at her in a concerned manner. 

“Aseles, we need to talk,” Leon stated.

“About what?” Did Leon know?

“I’m not sure why, but I have the feeling that you’re hiding something from us,” Leon started. Aseles stiffened in her seat, swallowing as he continued, “I’m I right?”

“No. I’m not hiding anything,” Aseles answered as best as she could.

Leon crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat, “Do you honestly think you could hide something from me?”

Aseles bit her tongue, a hand running through her hair. _No, no I can’t Leon_ , she wanted to say. _I’m working for Maleficent for the sake of saving my own skin, my father is Ansem the wise, and someone could possibly be possessing me from within my body._

“It’s just that-“ Aseles stopped, closing her eyes and covering her face with her palms. Leon waited. “I....miss my dad. I miss my home. It all seems hopeless of regaining anything that I lost; not to mention I can’t even remember much of what has happened before the Heartless invaded. It all seems...so dark...” Aseles rubbed her eyes briefly, sighing heavily as her nose slightly reddened, “I want to go home. That’s it.”

“I can understand how you must feel,” Leon replied, leaning forward. His hand rested forward, his fingers opened to Aseles. She looked to his gloved hand, and she rested her hand on top of his. He gave a firm, reassuring squeeze, making Aseles’ heart bang like a drum, “I too, as everyone else here, has lost their world to evil works. But you know what makes it all worth fighting for?”

“What’s that...?”

“Having friends who we can count on. That’s all that matters now,” Leon replied. Aseles looked to the table, and her fingers reacted to squeezing Leon’s digits powerfully, as tightly as she could muster right now. All that was needed were friends...but even so....

“Be true with yourself, and your intentions; everything will turn out fine, if you do that,” Leon added last.

“I understand,” Aseles replied, trying her best not to let her doubts emerge and latch onto her tongue. “It feels like....I never really was.... _me_.”

“Don’t lose yourself in this battle of Light versus Darkness,” Leon replied gently, “There may be darkness in every heart, but the smallest ray of light can save us all.” Aseles blinked slowly at his sinking, cutting words, and her mind began to reel itself rapidly.

“Leon...?” Aseles inhaled deeply.

“What is it?” Leon asked. 

“I wanted to say....”

“...Say what?”

“Thank you...for treating me...like family.” Aseles gritted her teeth, but nodded firmly, to herself, “You’re right. I have to stay positive, and not give up.”

No more resisting, no more cowering. Aseles was going to do what was right. To the depths with Maleficent and her promises. She had to help Sora, Donald and Goofy, to save others who might be as lost as she was. Betray the people who have helped her all along? No, no way. Aseles was going to settle things the way she should’ve settled them since the start.

“Yeah, that’s the spirit,” Leon smiled slightly. “Come on, we need to prepare you for the rest of the trip.”


	12. Power of the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......
> 
> I deleted so many pages. I rewrote so many things. I changed a ton of dialogue. I wanted to hit myself from changing so many POV's all at once. I don't know how it seems like I'm racing to edit this part of the series.
> 
> But my god....here it is. Thanks so much for your patience. I'm...not sure how to personally feel about all the changes I made, but I know they are for the best. In any case, I hope you enjoy. I'll change any typos I find later in the week if I reread it. 
> 
> We're nearing the end very soon from here! Have a great night guys, until then.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys :T

FFW:

“Are we there yet?” Aseles asked.

“I bet not,” Sora groaned, placing his chin on his palm, his elbow prompted on the arm of the metal chair.

“This sure is taking a while,” Goofy scratched his temple, sighing a bit. The group had settled themselves sluggishly in their seats, with Donald the only one sitting straight and attentive to the large window in front. Aseles rested her hands and arms on her stomach, her legs swung over to the arm of the chair, the middle of her back resting against the other. Her eyes rested on the ceiling above, her mouth slanted to one side in thought. 

Ever since leaving Traverse Town, Aseles seemed more reassured of herself, and was more comfortable with the trio than she was before. They seemed to have noticed, but with her guess, they must’ve assumed she finally got comfortable being around them. That, and possibly the fact that Aseles took Leon’s words greatly; a piece of advice she was going to follow from now on. Odd as it might sound, but she saw Leon _as_ a father figure, and knew fully committed to looking out for her.

As the cockpit continued its silence, Aseles began to summarize how she was going to repel against Riku’s tactics this time, and ultimately how she might even confront Sora and the others about the situation. Surely, they would understand her position, considering she seemed to have plausible justifications on her behavior recently. All it took was for her to say something, but when? When did it seem appropriate to break it to them? Her main concern was how Sora was going to take it, considering it dealt with Riku. 

Sora seemed on the fence about Riku since their escape from Monstro, and Aseles could understand why; how else were you going to react when your best friend was not in his right mind of coming to rationality? Aseles could only hope that Sora could talk some sense into Riku, but the silver-haired boy was so persistent on helping Kairi...What did Maleficent say to him exactly? 

The ship suddenly rocked forward, sending Aseles to the ground roughly. Her arm hit the metal floor hard, her sharp gasp of pain ringing in her ears. Sora and Goofy had also fallen off, with Donald clutching the wheel of the ship firmly.

“What the heck was that?” Sora asked.

“Don’t know,” Aseles stood up, rubbing her elbow soothingly.

“Are you getting tired, Donald?” Goofy asked, rubbing the side of his head.

“It wasn’t me,” Donald replied. The four looked at one another, but abruptly there was another slam, this time from the right side of the ship. Everyone staggered on their feet, but all fell against the far wall, Donald grumbling angrily. 

“What’s the big idea!” he quacked out as everyone hurried to their feet. The scanner at the center of the panels began to beep, and everyone spotted the huge red dot...approaching quickly from behind.

“Hold on!” Sora shouted as everyone clung onto the edge of the controls. The ship rolled forward, and Aseles gasped as the lurched forward on its bow, her legs lifted from underneath her. The ship propelled down as retaliation, everyone landing on their feet again. Aseles felt the world spinning, the galaxies a mush of greens and purples. She shook her confusion off, and saw that Sora hurried to the wheel of the ship.

“Hang on!” Sora lurched the control forward, and the gummi ship sped off, making everyone slap their hands onto their chairs before being splatted against the far wall behind. Aseles saw the interior cockpit trembling, and she tried to regain focus. She noticed that the red dot was still pursuing, but with a harsh dive, Sora managed to drive the ship out of harm’s way. Aseles looked up through the glass, and her eyes widened at the odd sight.

A ship of sorts was breezing across the galaxy, and carried a black sail on the top mast with the image of skull and crossbones. It began to make a wide turn, but the moment it faced the group again, the ship began to literally ram through the empty space.

“No way!” Sora shouted in surprise. He swerved the gummi ship to the side, dashing it forward, but it all seemed like a game of cat and mouse. The side of the ship faced the group, but what unsettled Aseles the most were the sound of blasting cannons, and the tug of the gummi ship; the pirate ship was reeling them in! The controls of the ship beep and flash, and then they died with a start. The ship had shut down completely.

“Not good,” Donald hurried to the control panel, and was trying to press specific buttons in order to get the ship going.

“What do we do now?” Aseles asked, feeling a little afraid of the sudden events. Why the heck would a pirate ship want to ambush them? 

“W-what’s that?” Goofy questioned, his throat quaking. Everyone turned to his direction, and all four backed away from the side wall, seeing a dark smog was filtering into the thin gaps of the floor. 

“Don’t breathe it in!” Sora advised, and everyone tucked their mouths into their shirts, Aseles pushing her arm against it for safe measure.

“We need to restart the ship, quick!” Donald commanded as Sora and Donald hurried over to the panel now, and seemed to be opening a compartment at the bottom. Sparks of tugged and plugged wires sprouting while Goofy and Aseles eyed the mysterious, dark smoke. Aseles felt her eyes drowsing, and her lungs seemed to be suffocating from the pores despite her concealment. She felt her legs giving way, and she gripped onto the edge of the controls, coughing harshly. Goofy too followed suit, and soon the two were on their knees, breathing in the poison entering the ship. 

“N-No...” Sora croaked out as he watched Donald slump and drop to the ground, along with Aseles and Goofy. He gritted his teeth, and Aseles could see from the corner of his eye, trying to turn the gummi ship back on. With a gripping of his throat, Aseles watched Sora’s dark outline also fall back, the cockpit left in darkness.

MEANWHILE:

“Ready, Ihara?”

The girl scoffed, "It’s time. She’s as good as mine, Riku.”

“Then I hope you don’t disappoint.” Riku raised a brow, looking up and down to the female, “Any reason why you’re in that body? The raspberry streaks don’t really suit you.”

“I did what I had to go, to get that wench out of the way. I needed a new body at the moment,” the female named Ihara waved her hand, the bangs on her face covering the one side of her face entirely. “I’m quite glad I’m getting rid of it for a new vessel.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Riku grinned gently, “Let’s get to it.”

NORMAL POV:

Groaning, Aseles felt her eyes fidgeting within her closed eyelids. Her hearing was blurred and distorted, and within her chest, she felt a tug of something vicious, making her wince. What...what happened? Aseles gritted her teeth, feeling the dim light harmfully enter her eyes, as if the sun had come alive to burn off her eyelashes. 

With eyes opened half way, Aseles reached forward along the ground, trying to decipher where she was. They became her suctions, holding her in place as steadily as they could. Suddenly, she fell to the side, a sharp pain riding along her back, as if someone had kicked her. She breathed heavily, beads of sweat running down her temples and neck. Why did everything feel like it was on fire?

“Don’t-just be-“

“Si-don’t you-boss-around just-keyblade!” She couldn’t make out who was arguing, but after a few moments, the ringing in her ears ceased, and her eyes collected the images around, painting her the picture of a wooden floor. The scent of night entered her nostrils, and the cold air stung across her hot flesh. 

Aseles’ eyes traveled around again, suddenly seeing Sora, Donald and Goofy back to back. Aseles attempted to reach forward, but suddenly she was pressed against the floor, something heavy pushing her down. Jeezes, someone did kick her.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Sora shouted. His arms seemed to have been bound behind his back, his eyes glaring to the person above Aseles. Before Aseles could wonder who it was, she froze the moment the person spoke, a chilling gasp entering her lungs.

“It’s only a matter of time, until you see the truth,” Riku’s voice rung. Aseles gasped as she felt the back of her shirt tugged. Aseles’ eyes widened, staring at the ground in utter shock and distraught. She couldn’t...move.

“Let go of her!” Goofy shouted.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying your friends?” Sora huffed out, his teeth grinding each other.

Riku scoffed, still holding onto Aseles, “You think I’m the one who betrayed you? Take a good look.” Aseles’ eyes vibrated in her sockets, and suddenly she felt the deck of the ship beginning to sway underneath her feet. Jeezes, what was this??

“What are you saying?” Sora glowered.

“Aseles has been tricking you this whole time she was with you. Yet, you had no clue of her deception,” Riku suddenly announced. Donald and Goofy’s eyes widened as Sora shook his head.

“That’s not true!” Sora replied. “You’re lying!”

“Am I?” Riku chuckled softly. He shook Aseles once in front of him; her arms limp at her sides as she shut her eyes, “Tell them, Aseles.” Aseles said nothing, feeling the tremors of her shudders rocketing her body unpleasantly. Oh no...

“Aseles?” Sora asked. Again, Aseles said nothing, her head hanging over and her bangs covering her eyes.

“I-I-“ Aseles’ eyes shot open, and her lungs fumbled in her ribs. A piercing pain collided against her back, and she felt her legs beginning to give way. She felt her ears exploding, and a cold sensation ran up her spine, engulfing her mind. Everything began to haze, and suddenly, Aseles could feel her body beginning to move, but not of her command. Her arms and legs began to drip in dark masses of dark, black blood, her movements sluggish. It was here, when she felt that soft chuckle escaping her lips, that she finally comprehended what was happening. 

_“NOOO!”_ Aseles flailed her arm forward, and she shouted loudly. Her tears shot out to grab a hold of something, but the moment she felt those dark veins take hold of hers, she knew she was no longer in control.

Aseles’ body was now possessed.

LEON'S POV:

"You think they’ll be alright?" Aerith asked.

"I’m sure they’re fine," Yuffie waved a hand in her direction, seeming smug in her words.

Leon pressed his toned back against the concrete wall, his arms resting and crossing on his trimmed chest. His eyes rested easily beneath his closed eyelids, though as he began to drift from the Small House, his thoughts went somewhere else within the fragments of his mind. Aseles seemed more reassured of herself, which eased him, but he also took notice of something different whenever he brought up specific conversations to her. 

"Leon, what are you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Leon looked up, seeing everyone's eyes on him. He straightened his posture, "Nothing important."

"Nothing important? You expect us to believe that?" Cid asked with his arms crossed, his foot tapping on the floor as he sat in his chair. Yuffie and Aerith looked at Cid, then back at Leon.

"I'll be right back," Leon mumbled and headed out of the door, letting it close behind him. He walked down the steps toward the doors of the First District, though he paused in front of the large, double doors. Something made him unmovable, and he rubbed his chin in his gloved hand.

Did Aseles know of Ansem?

His suspicions were on high alert now, and he hoped that when she came back, they could have an intimate discussion about her thoughts…

RIKU’S POV:

Everyone had stood immobile, Sora’s expression channeling utter confusion. What a pity. He didn’t know. How ignorant he was, for believing the best out of everyone. Riku had finally let go of Aseles’ shirt, and he let her stand on her own. Her head began to pick itself up, and Riku couldn’t help but slant a smirk.

“Aseles?” Riku teased, standing beside the transformed girl.

“Yes?” she asked, grinning. Sora and his comrades stayed froze in place, their eyes lingering upon their once trusted companion.

“It’s time to leave,” Riku continued.

“Indeed, it is,” she complied, turning her body slightly in his direction, though her eyes shot with the tied trio.

“Then let’s head back to Hollow Bastion. Maleficent awaits you.”

“Aseles? What are you doing?!” Sora’s voice rose. Aseles’ eyes met him, dark blue meeting with burning, blue fire. She scoffed, making Riku grin that much wider at her reformed attitude.

“What I’ve been doing all along,” she replied coldly. “You actually thought I was a part of your team? You’re horribly mistaken.”

“You lied?! About everything??” Sora’s eyes hardened, his cheekbones protruding angrily through his skin. “What about your home? Your dad?!”

“Priorities change, boy,” Aseles walked forward, and she knealt before the trio, her eyes glittering dangerously to Sora, “There are things more important to seek than a lost home.” She began to stand, and head over to Riku’s side again.

“You’re not getting away!” Donald shouted furiously.

“Come, we’ll be late,” Riku answered, ignoring Donald’s threat.

“Let’s not waste any more time,” Aseles walked behind him, heading to the created, black portal he had conjured. Aseles paused as Riku watched her gaze to the trio, and simply wave foolishly in their direction. They all stared in utter disbelief, but soon the duo faced the portal and disappeared into it, leaving Captain Hook and his band of Heartless to deal with the heroes.

??? POV:

She groaned, her vision obscured, and her body ached in severe pain. She couldn’t think straight, her cold, wet fingers twitching under the light of the moon. Her two ponytails felt heavy around her head, and her thighs were splattered with scares and mud from where she was tossed on. With a grunt, she sat up, and felt the running of mud along her face, her heart damaged in many places. Her mind was torn from exhaustion, of trying to fight off Ihara. But she failed, failed of keeping her away, and now-

What had happened? She recalled her damaged memory, but remembered clearly after a few moments of placing her forehead softly on the sand with her fingers brushing against its surface. The small pebbles slid across the back of her hand, her knees feeling weak and dry. 

She remembered being at Hollow Bastion. She remembered confronting Ihara, but afterwards, it was all agony, torture. She remembered Ihara taking full possession in her mind, and she recalled all the events leading to this moment, where her body was tossed overboard from the ship, and left to drown in the sea. She managed to paddle over to shore, and collapsed soon after.

She picked up her head, looking in front of her to see nothing but the darkness of the forest, her arms white and fragile. She had to get out of here. She had to rescue….Aseles now.

She pushed her arms forward, lifting her body off the sandy floor, the pebbles dropping off of her wet clothes. They too were torn and shredded, her stomach revealing a huge gash of dried blood.

“No,” she whispered, sitting up slowly, her arms supporting her body behind her. She reached into a pocket, pulling out a high-potion she had managed to hide from her captive. She took off the cork and gulped the green liquid in one swing, her gashes and scars gone, the blood disappearing. She still reeked of it, and was disgusted by it. She stood up slowly, groaning as she did as she walked to the water’s edge, kneeling down and washing off her skin and face. She looked at the surface glimmering, the moon’s reflection catching her eye. Then she looked up, seeing Captain Hook’s ship at the distance, her eyes squinting to get a better look. On the deck she viewed collisions and yells of struggle. There was combat going on.

She stood up, gripping her shoulder as she looked more closely, seeing the brown haired boy throwing his keyblade around like a wild animal, attacking and diminishing the Heartlesses that got in his way. 

“She’s in…Aseles’ body. No,” she whispered to herself. She had promised herself that Aseles would be out of danger, out of Ihara’s reach, but she failed that as well. Ihara was now in Aseles’ body, having tricked everyone on the ship into thinking that Aseles was still…Aseles.

“Damn it,” she whispered angrily, gripping her face with a hand, the other pulling her shoulder with her nails digging into her flesh. This couldn’t be happening. She had to rescue Aseles. Sora was the only one to lead her to a righteous path. She could fall into the Darkness…she couldn’t make this mistake.

She placed a weak hand in front of her, gripping onto the branches of the nearby forest. She began to move her way through the trees, and pressed a certain mechanism at the center of her belt. She had to get on her gummi ship, and get help… 

Though, it all seemed like a blur. She remembered climbing onto the opening hatch and climbing up into the cockpit, like an injured animal. Her fingers moved to place certain coordinates on her control pad, and soon the gummi ship took off. She passed out once more, and in the midst of her hazed mind, she found herself walking through the opened, double doors of Traverse Town, unsure of how much time had progressed since her forced slumber.

No one seemed to be around, and she took the chance to hurriedly slouch forward, limping a bit toward the shop near the staircase that led up to the Accessory Shop. They sold lots of remedies here, and maybe for cheaper price. She had to save Aseles, as fast as she could. 

“T-The promise…we made a promise…” she stuttered to say. She walked slowly and carefully forward, coming upon the door of the small shop. “Ihara…can’t win…” Her hand clasped at the door handle of the shop, and she pushed it open into the very, well lit store.

There was a shelf of many healing objects, and she instinctively recognized potions, hi-potions, elixirs and ethers. There was a polished counter in the front, and a small space of colored tiles among the floor. A small fan rotated above, pleasing her a bit with some cool air. A small duck was sitting on the counter, wearing a red shirt and red hat. There were two others, distinguished with blue and green clothing. They rose in shock of the girl’s stumble, and she literally had to slam her body onto the counter to prevent herself from falling forward or back.

“Do you have anything that clears soreness?” she asked politely, wincing. The small duck nodded hurriedly, jumping off the counter and gripping a ladder, placing it against the huge stack of shelves on the back wall. He looked around, gripping a couple of bottles in his arms and walked down from the ladder, placing the contents in front of her.

“M-Miss? You don’t look so good,” the duckling answered, placing a soft hand on her upper back.

“I would imagine so,” she scoffed lightly, looking at the bottles intently and picking them up and swirling the green contents inside. None of these would do, they weren’t powerful enough to restore her body at maximum strength; it would take days most likely.

“Our Uncle Donald can fix you up! He’s a wizard, a powerful one!” the duck answered again. His other two brothers nodded eagerly.

“I’m guessing he’s preoccupied at the moment,” she frowned slightly, swallowing.

“Uh yeah….I guess you’re right. He’s on a mission I think,” the duck with red clothing answered again.

“What’s your name?” she asked, looking at him.

“Uh, Huey,” he answered, “And my two other brothers, Dewey and Louie.”

“Heh, it’s nice to meet you,” she answered, “Do you know anyone else who is powerful enough like your Uncle Donald?”

“Um,” Huey answered.

“You should go to Leon!” Dewey answered from the back, walking around the counter to look up at the female. 

“I don’t think Leon can really help me,” she replied gently. 

“Hmm, maybe Merlin can help!” Louie added.

“Yeah!” the other two replied.

Oh….she’ll have to confront the wizard in person this time. She had mixed feelings about it, but knew that it was perhaps her best bet now. The infamous Merlin….yeah.

“I suppose you’re right,” she leisurely stood up promptly, groaning as she gripped her opposite arm.

“Wait. Ma’am, don’t you want to take these? They’re on the house,” Huey answered.

“I can’t. You still have a business to run,” she answered with a smile. The ducks shared glances, but she nodded assuredly to them, “I’ll be fine. Take care.” 

“Be careful,” they announced in unison, and hurried to open the door for her. She thanked them kindly for their gesture, and began to make her way through the opened area of the First District. There was still no one around, making it easier for her to simply walk across in plain view. She made it to the doors of the Third District, opening them enough to let her slender figure slip through. 

The world began to distort a bit, and the female began to creep her way, grunting as things began to zoom in and out unexpectedly. She shut her eyes, her hand traveling across the wall in desperation to reach the fire door at the far end. 

“Great,” she hissed as she looked to the open area of the district. Dark pools began to form, but without even giving them time to generate, she tossed her arm forward, and let a whole tornado of winds crash into the Heartlesses. They all let out strained yells, and again she lifted her arm with a painful grunt. She commanded the winds with a downward strike, and made the Soldiers clash into one another against the ground in a large pile of dust.

There was a distinct set of voices, and she hurriedly ran forward, slamming her back against wall of a small entryway. Her feet began to ascend the slope of the walkway, and her body dropped to the center of the two adjacent alleys. She curled herself up into a ball in the darkness, and her body trembled from the sound of approaching footsteps from the upstairs above on the side of the Second District doors.

“What was that?” a female voice rang. 

“I’m not sure, but it was nearby,” a deep male voice boomed. Leon. She instantly recognized it.

“Whatever it is, it’s gone,” another man answered.

“Maybe it isn’t. Maybe it’s around here still,” a different, softer female responded.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” the mysterious female mouthed, biting on her fist. She heard the approaching footsteps walk in different directions, and she remained incredibly still, able to lower her harsh breathing from much practice.

“It’s gone now,” Leon answered. The footsteps began to retreat, letting the girl gasp out in relief and fall on her side. These constant close calls were beginning to irritate her far more than they would.

Carefully, she stood up again, her hair resting sloppily on her head. Her pigtails were rigid and swayed behind her as she made her way down the slope. She made a very intense and uncomfortable left, striding her way cautiously to the flamed door. It shot up at her approach, and let her enter the dark cave within. She gazed forward, seeing the usual, huge boulders from before wading along the water. Despite the challenge, she made it through the feat, and was now standing on the small island of the huge lagoon. 

She wobbled forward, her hand grazing against the old brick, curved wall of the small house. She fumbled a bit over a rock, but caught her stance as she clutched the side of the hanging fabric, and pushed it aside to make her way inside. Her eyes traveled around the room, ignoring the mountains of books and the pushed furniture against the walls.

“Oh dear..” a male voice softly replied from the side. She looked more closely, seeing the old wizard rising from his huge chair that stood on the center platform. Merlin stepped into view, his mage’s hat drooping to one side before he adjusted it in his quick hurry over.

“Lady, sit down, sit down!” he advised, gestured to a table nearby. The girl nodded, and struggled to rest her rear on the wooden surface. With a heavy sigh, she finally rested while she looked to see Merlin pulling up a chair to sit in front of her.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“That’s not important,” she shook her head, hunching her head a bit forward, “I don’t want to disclose that to you yet...”

“....Are you the one who gave me the pages?” he asked next.

She swallowed, “Yes, it was me…”

“You look in terrible condition. Who did this to you?” he asked.

She swallowed again, “..If I tell you, promise me to not confide in any one else with this information.”

“What are you saying?” Merlin asked, fixing his bifocals on the bridge of his nose.

She took a deep breath, her eyes dampening, “It‘s about Aseles.”

SORA’S POV:

He laid quietly, ashamed and betrayed in the bed. The stars out the window seemed black to him, same as the trust he once held to him dearly. It was shattered around him, his body in total despair and revenge. He was stiff from being so still since getting in the Green Room, but he did not want to confront everyone he kept running into outside the Hotel. He dared not to lose his temper, though the lack of sleep was now getting to him. 

Where was Aseles now? How he had been so foolish to believe she was someone to rely on. All this time, he should’ve seen it; her crooked disposition on having the keyblade, of helping them throughout the worlds. Of how she seemed so reluctant to be a part of the journey since the moment they all met. There were so many signs and clues to hinting her constant battle of defying the noble act...and then now this.

Despite the horrible chain of events, they had to keep going, to finish what they started. Riku's interference was the start of a lit match, and Aseles was the ticking bomb he had lit. She had to pay. Aseles had to pay for everything she did, as well as Riku, and as well as Maleficent. 

She had helped Riku take Jasmine, and they seemed to have planned something in Monstro. It all seemed so clear now, but how terrible it was to not see it until then. 

But……..

He didn’t hate her. She was still notched in his mind like a shark to blood. He had trusted her so much, and now-

Kairi. He had to find Kairi now. That was his main objective, his main goal from the very start. He had to find his friends, of what was left of them. 

Sora slammed his fists at his sides, his breaths rough and dry. His eyes traveled across the ceiling in front of him. He was seeing double, and he couldn’t stay awake any longer, knowing that Aseles was only a fantasy now. He had to wake up now. He was going to wake up.

“I’ll find you…..” Sora answered to himself, his eyes narrowed, “This isn’t over, Aseles.”

??? POV:

“So you see? That’s the story.” The lone traveler sat there, slightly shaken up from the events she had to recall. Her eyes glistened, and she was unsure of how to really feel at this moment. Merlin fixed his bifocals in place, his eyes examining the young woman’s face, almost in a trance to detect a lie of some sort. No....this woman seemed to be telling him the truth.

“Oh my,” Merlin answered, his leans digits fiddling with his long beard briefly.

“I tried to save her, but it was too late,” she rubbed the tip of her nose with a finger.

“Of course you did! You tried your best!” Merlin encouraged.

“But it wasn’t good enough…I failed,” she answered back, “I can’t save her without harming her…”

Merlin’s smile faded, and he looked at her seriously, “Hmm, there is a way.”

“What did you have in mind?” she lifted her head up, looking to the ancient warlock.

Merlin cleared his throat, “Aseles is still there, somewhere inside her body. The only problem is, Ihara’s darkness must have manifested with something that already existed prior inside of her. Hmm...” Merlin stood up as the female watched him, rubbing her arms off. She no longer felt sore, and could not seem to find a way to repay Merlin for everything he was doing. 

After meddling with a drawer nearby, Merlin sat back down in front of her, and pulled out a small pouch of sorts. He handed it over to her, and she took it kindly, though grew curious and opened it. He didn’t seem to object to the action, and when she looked inside, her eyes met something glowing magnificently. It felt really soft through the fabric, and what caught her interest was that it was glowing different colors. It almost seemed unreal to touch, afraid that she might taint it.

“What’s this?” she asked, confused.

“When her body is vulnerable, strike this through her heart, and she will recollect what is lost to her,” Merlin answered, “This hex will help you take out that horrible darkness that’s engulfing her body. If there is still some light, there is a chance she will recover.”

She looked at him, smiling widely, “Merlin, how could I ever-”

“You don’t need to. You already did,” Merlin looked toward the book that rest on the dresser beside, along with the reports he had received. “I had to repay you back in some way, and this is it.”

She looked at him, at the mysterious substance, then back at him, “Merlin, thank you.”

The two stood up, and she walked to him, placing an arm around him. He hugged her back and the two separated, standing there in the orange radiance of the light in the room. Suddenly she froze, hearing footsteps somewhere outside. Merlin turned his head slightly, and nodded.

“Stay,” he mouthed and headed to the exit, standing there and looking out. There seemed to be someone as he headed out, leaving her alone. She heard him stop not too far away from where she stood, and she walked slowly to a small open hole at the side of the wall, a brick cut in half. She peeked through, seeing Merlin’s feet standing in front of some black boots and black pants.

“What’s occurred Leon?” Merlin asked.

“Sora, Donald and Goofy came back,” Leon answered, though he seemed a little more bothered than how he sounded not too long ago. Jeezes....how long as she passed out in her gummi ship? It must've been two days or three since she was in Neverland then.

“Is something wrong?” Merlin asked, acting oblivious.

Leon sighed, “You’ll have to come and see. We need to explain everything while we still have the chance. I fear something much more tragic will follow if we don’t attend to this quickly.”

“Right, I’ll be there in a minute, lad,” Merlin nodded and began to head back toward the entrance of the small house, Leon walking a bit off to the side, but unmoved.

The traveler turned toward Merlin who walked back in. He walked toward the small table, and drank the rest of his tea with a quick slurp. Next, he fixed his robes and made sure he held his wand on him. He then turned to her, his face showing some concern.

“The boy is taking it hard…” Merlin exhaled, straightening his mage’s hat. She looked at him, then nodded.

“I would imagine so. I shall try my best to be successful, and make things right again. It’s my entire fault Ihara came to be. I need to put a stop to her.”

“Then you must head to Hollow Bastion, quickly!” Merlin began to head to the door, but then stopped and turned around.

“What is it?” she asked.

“I’ve almost forgotten,” Merlin took out his wand and flicked it once. A small stream of glitter escaped from its tip and encircled around her. It rose up to her head and landed in the middle of her hair, the glitter spraying below and covering her whole body in small twinkles. Immediately she straightened, feeling energized as she made her free hand into a strong club.

“Thank you,” she answered.

“Very much obliged, lady,” he answered. She nodded and placed a hand before her, a black portal quickly forming as Merlin departed from sight. The small spell had not only healed her further, but seemed to have increased her powers in some way. Her eyes narrowed firmly, and she walked ahead into the dark passage, knowing she was now well prepared to set things straight.

FFW, IHARA’S POV:

She sat on the highest platform in the room, looking down to the opened carpeted floor where the emotionless redhead, princess lay. She seemed to be in deep slumber, and despite her cold and stiff figure, she seemed to brighten the room in some way.

The machinery of the room was buzzing almost annoyingly into Ihara’s ears, and she rubbed one, cursing a bit from the sensitive ears this girl’s body had. Her sharp eyes gazed down to Riku who was sitting on the metal steps in front of the compete heart Ihara sat above on. Wavering colors of black, green and purple mixed deviously like a witch’s cauldron, the sides of the metal frame hissing and mildly smoking. Riku saton the steps in front of the incomplete heart. It gloomed with a dark presence of black, green and purple, the colors mesmerizing Ihara’s blue eyes.

“Think he’s gonna want to come looking for you?” Riku asked after a few moments of silence from their past conversation.

“We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Ihara chuckled as she twiddled with a lock of her new, brown hair.

“Are you gonna stay in that body?” Riku asked out, crossing his arms as he looked up at her from an angle.

Ihara looked down at him, grinning, “If I feel like it. I see no hurry.”

Riku shook his head, “You evil little witch.”

“Look who’s talking dark boy,” Ihara retorted. “It seems as if you’re not even friends with Sora anymore.”

“I’m not,” Riku scoffed from below. “He obviously had other priorities than looking for his friends.”

“Aw, don’t tell me he hurt your feelings?” Ihara teased, placing her folded hands on her lap. She pouted her lips out, blinking her eyes slowly to Riku. Riku looked up, then looked away, easily bothered. Ihara laughed.

“Shut up,” Riku answered and stood, standing over Kairi as he looked at her immobile body. Ihara sighed and jumped off her perch, landing on the railing around the platform where Riku stood. She hopped down, now standing on the other side of Kairi who was still immobile.

“So, you’ve arrived already.”

Riku and Ihara turned, looking down the platform to see Maleficent standing in the center of the long walkway of red rug, passing by the many pods that were aligned at the side walls of the chapel. It took her a while to walk up the steps, her boots clicking as she now stood two yards away from the younglings.

“I see you decided to take over that girl’s body after all,” Maleficent answered, her possessive eyes looking down at them. Ihara waved a hand nonchalantly, as if it were no big deal.

“Hmmm, and how is the princess doing?” Maleficent asked.

“Not bad,” Riku narrowed his eyes, “Her heart is out there somewhere. Nothing will stop me.”

“As you desire,” Maleficent nodded sympathetically. “I was just informed that Captain Hook had been dealt with. I thought he would prove more worthy, but I was mistaken unfortunately.”

“Shocker,” Ihara scoffed, turning her head sideways to look at the witch.

Maleficent turned with eyes narrowed, “You seem to be pushing your limits at this point, young girl.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Ihara grinned wider. 

“Do not be so cocky; it will unveil your weaknesses,” Maleficent criticized, “I must attend to another matter of importance, so I shall bid you farewell, until later tonight.” With a stab of her staff, the black flames engulfed Maleficent into nothing, leaving both Riku and Ihara alone once more with the slumbering Kairi.

“Now, what do you plan to do when Sora does come for Kairi?” Ihara cocked a hip out, placing her hand on it.

“Are you honestly asking that question?” Riku gave her a doubtful look. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Ihara chuckled again, gesturing her free hand sheepishly to the side, “Can’t help-“ she stopped. She turned her head slowly to the side, the pods behind her glimmering, indicting the path down toward the dark door at the far end. She couldn’t believe it, she had actually come as she predicted. 

“What the heck are you all stupid for?” Riku asked.

Ihara giggled, rolling her eyes, “You’ve got to be kidding me. This is going to be sooo interesting.” 

“What is it?” Riku asked, bothered that he was being left out. Ihara simply waved a hand behind her, and she strode into it, leaving Riku clueless in the room. Now, Ihara was in the front hall of the castle, the double doors leading outside to the rising waterfalls.

“Come on out! I know you’re there,” the girl had called out from below, her raspberry hair glistening against the lights of the hanging chandelier at the center of the room. Ihara grinned deviously, and she laughed manically into the room.

“And here, I thought you would never show!”

??? POV:

She opened up the dark entrance and stepped out, finding herself standing on a broken platform, looking to be a floating boulder of sorts with the bottom crystalized blue. A whole scene of waterfalls ascended around her, the rushing spray of mist engulfing her and rising to the sky above. She felt the cold water trickle across her naked neck, and shoulders, making her nerves jump and tremor. Her two ponytails rose behind her as she fixed them, tugging and making them tighter. Her footsteps did not echo as she jumped from platform to platform easily, her boots covered in vapor. She still held the rainbow substance, cupped in her pocket, ready to end it all.

“I’ll save you,” she whispered to herself as she looked up at the foundation of the castle, peering around it carefully. The walls creaked and were stained, the half heart in the middle of the fortress full of rust and metal. Its machinery seen at its other half functioned perfectly, the puffs and huffs of it traveling through her eardrums as if she were beside it.

She jumped platform to platform again, the pit full of darkness below her. She looked past the waterfalls, seeing nothing but despair, but it would compare to nothing of what she would do to Ihara herself.

She approached the entrance of the castle, the stone walls silent and icy. She approached the double doors, and with a swing of her arm, her fan appeared and sent a gust of wind crashing against the hard doors. They burst open and she ran inside, weapons ablaze and ready as the doors jumped back and slammed closed behind her. Her ponytails wavered and rested on her back again, and her eyes darted around the room hurriedly.

There were two flights of stairs on either side of the tall platform before her, with a large fountain holding a lion-carving at the center. The red carpet looked almost like fresh blood to her, making her uneasy in the ominous presence of the room. No...Someone else was now here. She felt the still air shift marginally.

“Come on out! I know you’re there,” she called out. She heard a soft giggle, and then a maniacal laugh burst against the walls.

“And here, I thought you would never show!” The female tossed both arms down at her sides, both fanblades now in full view as the air around her began to twist and turn chaotically. 

“Ihara! Show yourself, you witch!” she heatedly yelled out, her ponytails flying wildly around her. The laughter increased, and she looked up, eyeing Aseles there, her eyes completely black now. Ihara….

She stood hard against the ground, her knees bent with her arms about her at her sides. Ihara did nothing, just stood there, grinning and looking down at her. Aseles’ brown hair flew rapidly around her face, the black eyes glistening in the light. Her body was bent forward, as if teasing for her to come up and get her. If that’s what she wanted.

The female jumped and spun around a little off the ground, and threw her fanblades in front of her in succession. A tornado formed as she spun upwards, her head becoming the tip of a dashing arrow heading toward Ihara. Ihara jumped out of the way, landing on the large platform on the chandelier that hung above the room. The raspberry-hair opponent bounced off the wall and she threw herself forward, swinging her fanblades in front of Ihara. Ihara grunted and flew back, standing on the railing on the top platform, opposite of her.

“Is that the best you can do?” she sneered.

“Don’t bet on it,” the female pulled her hand in front of her face, snapping the fan straighter and wider. The tips of it shined with death, and she narrowed her eyes. “You’re finished.”

“Think again, genius! You hurt me, you hurt her body,” Ihara jeered, “You have no chance if you want to save-”

“Shut up!” she flew forward, eyeing Ihara directly, “This ends now!!”

“Nu uh uh,” Ihara threw her hand forward, turning it into a fist. The female was abruptly stopped, frozen in midair; her body was paralyzed from hair to toe, and despite her grunts, she could not move a single finger. She was unable to look away from Ihara, until the moment Ihara swiped her hand down in quick movement, and made the girl hit the floor of the chandelier, hard.

Ihara laughed, and then threw her hand up. The girl’s back slammed against the roof, then her side slamming against platform on the upper floor of the area. Ihara threw her arm back and forth, sending the raspberry-haired female in several directions, trying to knock her out. At last Ihara threw her arm around, causing her to fall off the platform and onto the hard floor below. She grunted and groaned, her bottom lip cut, her temple bleeding and her arm nearly crushed.

Unmoved though, the female stood up, gasping for breath as Ihara landed on the top of the fountain in the room. She stood there, her back resting against the exit of the room. Her determined foe placed a hand on her knee, the other still carrying one fanblade, only one eye open. 

Wait…….why didn’t she see it before? Eye contact….

“You’re, not as powerful….as I thought you were,” she called out, avoiding Ihara’s black eyes, looking at her feet instead.

Ihara gritted her teeth, “I’m not the one whose gonna be begging for my life!” Ihara zoomed forward, her feet in front of her. Before she could react, Ihara slammed her fists toward her, catching her in a fist-fury attack of dark magic. The female groaned and gasped in pain, the fists coming at her front in several directions.

“Enough!!” she yelled in anger. She swiped her fanblade back, throwing Ihara away from her harshly. Ihara grunted and crashed to the fountain, water trickling down her shoulders and legs. Ihara groaned and stood up immediately, Aseles’ hair wet and stuck to her head. The girl now stumbled against the weight of the door behind her, looking at Ihara’s feet still, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. Ihara was only able to control her body if there was eye contact. Yeah, she’s _powerful_ alright.

“You stupid idiot! Don’t you know I’ll win!” Ihara shouted at the top of her lungs, the brown hair gripping the sides of Aseles’ cheeks.

The girl smiled slightly, shaking her head, “That’s what you think….”

“I know what I’m doing! Don’t you lecture me like some ignorant child!” Ihara yelled again, her hands into fists as they shook beside her.

The teenager scoffed, still leaning against the door, “You don’t get it, do you? I’m not here to lecture you, or test your strength, I’m here to get Aseles back.”

Ihara stopped, completely taken aback, “You’re still trying to save her? She’s gone, forever, where your voice can never reach her.”

The girl shook her head, and stood up straighter, “Don‘t ever underestimate the power of the heart.” She walked forward, then sprinted into the thin air, appearing before Ihara unexpectedly. Ihara gasped as the female swung her fanblades in front of her. The fountain water blew off and dropped onto the carpet around, Ihara thrown into the air, wet and soaking. The girl looked up, and rushed forward again, gripping both fanblades with her two hands like a knot. She slammed her closed fist down, hitting Ihara straight on the back, sending her hurtling to the floor. A huge thud shook the hall, the fountain spitting water, trying to get an even flow.

Ihara stood, groaning and stumbling on her feet, “Ha, you can’t do-” she fell on her knees, coughing and gasping. The teen now stood before Ihara, her eyes narrowed. She ran forward again. Ihara suddenly stood, gripping her opponent’s arm, throwing her toward the doors. The girl regained balance quickly and landed on the doors silently on her toes. She turned around, still sideways, her head dead-aimed at Ihara. She then threw her fanblades back as they fell out of her hands, her body flying through the air like a knife, silent and deadly. Ihara’s mouth widened in fear, seeing the raspberry-hair girl defenseless, but with a rainbow glob in her hand.

“Get out of HER BODY!!!” the female yelled in fury. She stabbed her filled-hand forward, the rainbow substance shining brightly on contact with Ihara’s skin. Ihara yelled in agony, her eyes completely opened and alarmed, the heels of her feet only touching the ground with her body hunched forward. The teen pushed her hand in further, and she felt a thrust and pulse go through Aseles’ body. Suddenly, a huge bright light exploded into the room, blinding Ihara.

The girl was amazed at the sight, at the sight of Aseles’ heart, open and pulsing. Inside, she could see the darkness had swelled up in every gap that there was, except for the smallest fragment of light right in the center. It seemed everything was moving in slow motion for her, seeing Aseles’ black eyes turn to blue, her body back into its original color. Aseles’ body fell in her arms as she gripped her tightly, looking up to see Ihara flying toward the roof of the entrance on the platform above the fountain. The building shook terribly, and she heard Ihara’s bones crack. She looked down at Aseles who laid in her arms, unconscious, and alive…..

Ihara yelled in agony once again, cussing and repeatedly hitting the floor. Her black curly hair flew wildly around her, her black eyes dark and writhing as the black cloak around her jingled angrily from the many zippers it held.

The savior wasted no time as she stood up hurriedly, heading toward the doors of the hall. She kicked them open, her fanblades back in her possession; her arm was in front of her with the other propelling her off the ground with a strong gust of gale.

“You won’t escape!!” Ihara cursed out, her voice breaking.

The girl ignored the threat and continued to run, hopping down the platforms of Hollow Bastion to the backward waterfalls around her. She could only hear her heart racing wildly, unable to contain itself to relax from the sudden turn of events moments before.

“Aseles, wake up,” she whispered, shaking Aseles’ shoulders as gentle as she could. They had to hurry. “I’ve come back for you.”


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YES, I DIDN'T TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS ONE :DD IT'S A MIRACLE!
> 
> Haha, alright guys, here's the next piece! Hope you enjoy! Had to change and modify a few things, but hey, it's all good~ Excuse any typos! Unless they really bother you! And if they do, don't hesitate to comment! YEAH!
> 
> Wanna message? I'll be sure to reply when I can, here or dA! Until then, see ya guys.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Keys :T

ASELES’ POV:

The pain delved into her flesh, but yet, there was this uplifting of a burden from her bones; she felt light and found, her eyes a deep color of dark blue. Her chest worked the power of ten, tired men, as if she had lifted a ton of iron and it left nothing buts its impact on her body. Her fingers burned, but they soon met the cool breeze of a mist. Her head pulsed against her skull, but the moment she looked up at the sky, she saw the bright face of a girl before her. 

She slightly pulled her head up more, seeing bright eyes, and saying, dark locks with raspberry streaks sprouting from them. Aseles herself was being carried in this person’s arms, though the two seemed to be in some sort of deep crevice of water. Aseles could hear the sound of waterfalls distinctively and loudly around, though when she did look, she was utterly surprised to see that they were not normal, falling falls. The water was running upstream, like a wicked dream of sorts. Jeezes, was she dreaming?

“Aseles.” Aseles turned her attention back to the female, “You’re alright.” Aseles struggled to stand, but the girl did not protest and let her out of her arms. Aseles gripped her head tightly, her fingers sinking into her damp locks. No wonder it was so cold; Aseles was soaked to the bone. Had she fallen into the water-

Aseles’ eyes widened, and she whirled around. The images were faint, but Aseles knew that she couldn’t have been dreaming. She remembered Neverland, then….

“Here, this will help you.” Aseles turned her head slightly, seeing that the older teen was holding out something. Aseles blinked to see an exquisite bottle filled to the brim with green liquid, the cork removed. Aseles slowly raised her arm, holding the bottom of the bottle. With a gentle lift, Aseles began to drink the whole potion, and with a last glimmer of light, the glass dispersed and was gone. Aseles, now fully functional and attentive, her eyes looked past the girl to see various platforms were merely floating among the air, seeming to lead up to the large castle in the distance. It seemed polluted even from here, with gears and machinery in poor condition.

Again, Aseles eyes turned to the girl, and her chest was heaving heavily now, from the sudden chill running up her damp arms. How did she even get here?

“Why….are you here? Why…am I here? What happened?” Aseles asked slowly, still unsure of herself.

The girl looked sternly to Aseles, though a speck of melancholy showed on her face, “I’ll….explain later.” She pulled out a bottle of her own, and drank the liquid rather hastily. She stood straighter, the blush of her cheeks returning. 

“No, you need to explain now,” Aseles almost demanded, quite unsure of what she was even doing. The female blinked, but she slanted her mouth uneasily to a side, her hand reaching and rubbing her neck.

“Ihara will be after us at any moment. I can’t explain it to you until we get away.”

“Ihara? Who is…-“ Aseles paused, and her eyes widened. She looked to the ground, recalling the immense pain that had emerged on her back. The Darkness that consumed her, and the female voice in her head. Was….that-

“You…” Aseles began, her mouth sputtering the words, “Y-You saved me…”

“Aseles-“ Before the girl could finish, Aseles slammed her body against hers, and she hugged her tightly, burying her face into the girl’s long hair. The girl stood motionless, but she returned the hug tightly just the same.

“Thank you, so much,” Aseles trembled, her teeth gritting each other as the corner of her eyes began to fill. “I didn’t know-I thought-“

“I tried to stop her, I did,” the female reassured, brushing Aseles’ hair back, “I’m glad I got here in time.”

Aseles parted, nodding quickly as she brushed her eyes off rather harshly, “You don’t know how much I owe you….”

“Being alive and well is enough,” she answered back, though again, her stern expression took place, and her gaze met the top of the waterfalls, “We have to get moving, I’ll explain everything later-”

“You maggots!!” the two swiftly turned, Aseles eyeing the highest floating boulder. There stood a wild female, her black hair frizzed and sharp on her rounded face. Her black orbs caught sight of the two, and looked menacingly already by that alone; she bore this untamed presence, and by the fact that her black cloak was torn in several places, Aseles suspected the two had fought previously not too long ago. No….wait-

Aseles’ eyes looked back and forth between the two, the oncoming foe and the female beside her. They looked…..exactly the same, despite the hair and eyes. No….were they twins??

“I’m going to kill you both if it’s the last thing I do!” the crazed person yelled.

“Ihara!” the girl beside Aseles cried out angrily, “It’s over!”

“It’s never over!” the one named Ihara shouted angrily. Her body began to radiate a dark purple, a sprout of smudged vines appearing. She was ready to attack.

The female beside Aseles shot a glance to her, “Stay back, got it?”

“But-” Aseles began.

“I just rescued you. I don’t want to have to do it again!” the female argued. With a swing of her arms, her enormous fanblades spun into view. Before Aseles could protest, the girl swung a fan toward her direction, making her skid back and fall out of the way. Aseles hurried to sit up, but when she did, the girl blasted off the ground with a strong gale, and headed straight for the charging Ihara who was cutting through the air.

A chaotic wind emerged from the girl’s fanblades, heading straight toward Ihara. They caught their target, blowing Ihara off course and into the side of the rushing waterfalls, her body sliding downward. Ihara quickly regained her posture, and yelled in fury, her hand gripping the rock wall, the other in a fist in front of her while the mysterious girl landed on top of a rock pedestal.

“You honestly believe you will win?” Ihara yelled. Aseles glared at the foe, unsure of what plans she had now. If she really was going to kill them, what would happen after then? What about the worlds? What about Sor-  
Aseles slapped a hand to her head, groaning angrily to herself. He and the gang now thought she had betrayed them. Damn it, what did Riku do? Did he plunge Ihara into her body at the right precise moment it would benefit them? So much for confronting the mess properly; things were now a lot worse than Aseles wanted them to be. Aseles could not even imagine the amount of damage Ihara had caused.

“Certainty!” The girl with raspberry streaks retorted out, her fanblades at the ready. Ihara charged as Aseles watched, seeing a slash of wind heading toward the enemy. However, Ihara spun in midair, dodging the attack and sending a kick of black flames toward the girl. The girl tossed her arms aggressively forward, but the flames cut through her strong barrier and sent the girl flying back, hitting a watery platform. A splatter of water rose upwards, and it dropped down around the girl. Aseles hurried over, but before she could swing her arm, the girl got back up, and glared at Aseles.

“Don’t interfere!” she bellowed.

“I can help! You don’t do it alone!” Aseles argued back.

“It’s not safe!” she faced Ihara once more who cut through the air again in a dash of dark magic.

“I’m going to tear you apart!” Ihara cackled, placing her hands in front of her. She closed her fists, forming a black orb in her hands. It flew forward toward the girl, but the savior dodged, moving swiftly out of the way. Aseles’ eyes widened however, and she threw herself on the floor. The orb hit above her, making the rock wall shudder horribly. Clatter of water and rock rained down on Aseles, and she crawled out of the way, her clothes now damp once more.

“How dare you!” the girl shouted to Ihara, growling almost, “This is our fight!”

“I do dare!” Ihara yelled back in mockery, “You think you can protect her? Think again!” Ihara dashed forward, her feet landing on a platform. She threw her arms out around her, forming two circle-shaped razors in her palms, the black and purple glow filling around them. She threw her arms forward, the two sharp disks heading toward the girl. The girl jumped from platform to platform, the weapons cutting off the exterior of rock so easily that they split in half, making them tumble to the ground.

“Run!” the girl cried out to Aseles.

“WATCH OUT!” Aseles warned. The girl turned back, one of the dark disks striking her across her back. She yelled in pain, her knees meeting the ground and her back hunched and red in blood. Ihara laughed, sending the other disk toward her. The girl dodged, and jumped high, twirling her hand around in front of her face. A tornado began to form, increasing in size with every stroke she gave. It soon became the size of a house, and she threw it forward toward Ihara. The spinning wind headed toward the witch, but she soon disappeared, the girl dismissing the attack.

“Where di-”

“Here!” Ihara appeared from behind, swiftly kicking her foot behind the girl’s head. The girl fell forward from the platform, landing on another right below, grunting and yelling in pain. 

“Stop!” Aseles called out, running toward her savior.

Suddenly, Ihara looked straight to Aseles, her eyes bulging, “YOU!” Aseles halted and froze on the spot, her muscles constricting each other. Ihara was approaching quickly, but Aseles swung her arm, keyblade shining in hand. Ihara charged as Aseles blocked her disks, recoiling them after they sent a spit of bright sparks. Aseles swung her keyblade across, but Ihara knew better and leaped upwards. With a spin-kick, she caught Aseles’ abdomens, and sent the wielder back. Aseles struck her keyblade down, her feet skidding back as the gravel traveled with her. Aseles shot her head up, seeing Ihara was again approaching. Aseles swung her keyblade yet again, this time sending a wall of Fira. Ihara merely sent her foot down between the wall, making the flames disperse on either sides. The fire was mixed with black, and a deep incision in the ground sprouted with dark vines. Aseles yelled as she met the attack frontal, and again she flew behind. Her back hit the waterfall wall, creating a wave of agony across her muscles. Aseles fell forward, meeting the ground with a groan.

Aseles rolled her head to the side, looking past the dropping water to see Ihara was again walking steadily to her, holding an extended arm out. Aseles gritted her teeth and tried to get up, but the impact of the rock wall was too much to bear right now. 

“No!” the girl had screamed from behind. Ihara giggled in delight, and the sound of splattering water came closer, “I told you I was going to win.” Ihara swiftly gripped the front of Aseles’ shirt, and she hauled her up properly to see her. Aseles’ head hunched down, and she tried to swing her arm forward, but to no avail. Aseles lifted her gaze, and saw the dark orbs staring into hers, boring this menacing presence inside her.

“Now, time to finish this,” Ihara hissed, lifting a hand up that was jetted with dark wisps. They rotated quicker as Ihara yelled in victory, flashing her arm forward. The sound of the girl’s scream echoed in Aseles’ ears.

“ASELES!”

Suddenly, the air around Aseles pulsed, and the scene turned bright. Aseles’ eyes met the single droplets of water in the air, and her body felt absolutely light and fluid. With as swing of her arm, her keyblade burst into her possession, and a reflecting barrier forward between her and Ihara. Ihara glared with wide eyes, but Aseles did not waste time to attack her front and send her ricocheting through the mist. Ihara grunted and hurriedly stood, but Aseles was now dashing in quick agility and attacked with a heavy blow. This sent Ihara back once more, and this time, it was her back meeting the rock wall. Her body slid down the water and onto the watery grave beneath her. 

“You insolent brat!” Ihara hissed, but Aseles stared at her with furrowed brows and baring teeth. A color of gold rose around Aseles’ body, and her golden pupils glared at Ihara. Ihara’s eyes broadened, though the fury that was once there diminished. Aseles’ hair began to wisp upwards in rushing winds, and she held her keyblade toward Ihara, who now acknowledged the threat Aseles imposed. Without a word, Aseles rushed in lightning speed, swinging and attacking with full force against the witch. Ihara was able to cut off once, but it was her last as Aseles bolted beneath, and withdrew her whole arm.

“Brat!” Ihara shouted, but Aseles merely tossed her keyblade forward, making it spin rapidly in a gold stream. It hit Ihara directly against her chest, and it send the foe flying. Ihara hit the ground with a low groan, her hair splayed across the water, mangled and torn. Aseles stood before her a yard away, but she turned away, and began to head to the girl who was still damaged on the ground. Aseles knelt before her, helping her stand as the girl stared at her in utter disbelief. 

“T-Thank you,” the girl thanked, Aseles still glowing in this sunny golden aura. Aseles nodded, and easily lifted the girl to her feet. Before the two could make a move, Aseles’ darted her concentrated gaze to Ihara, who was now writhing on the watery floor. A black portal had formed in front of her, and she began to crawl toward it.

“This…isn’t over,” Ihara threatened and climb into the portal, disappearing from view entirely. The dark abyss closed, but Aseles moved her attention away, looking to the girl who had an arm around her shoulder’s now.

“Hold on tight,” Aseles advised, unsure how she was even able to stay in this marvelous form. She did not question it, and in a quick kick from the ground, Aseles sprang up, and pulled herself and the girl out of view from Hollow Bastion grounds. Once out of view, Aseles and the girl settled on a plain land of purple dirt, a good distance away from being spotted from the castle. 

Aseles was careful to set the girl on the ground, her golden aura now gone. Aseles felt this massive headache ensure, unsure of how she could even get rid of it. Nevertheless, she paid attention to the girl’s back, having taken a bottle of potion from her and was now healing the wounds Ihara had inflicted on her. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to stabilize the gashes. 

“Is that better?” Aseles asked, rubbing her head for the sixth time now. 

“Yes, thank you,” the girl nodded gently, “How are you holding up?”

“…More or less,” Aseles sat beside her, pressing her forehead against her bent knees.

She looked at the corner of her eye at Aseles, smiling, “I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I’m pretty pissed off actually,” Aseles frowned. She was in such a heap of trouble. “Ihara caused so much mayhem. I was foolish to follow any of this…” Aseles sighed heavily, looking away as she bowed her head slightly, “She cut my ties with everyone else, I’m sure.”

“Then right now, it’s important to amend what has been broken, and keep the goal in mind,” the girl replied.

“….Is she going to come back?” Aseles questioned, looking to her uncertainly. It seemed the two already seemed to hold some relationship with one another.

“No doubt about it….” the girl replied grimly, “As long as I’m alive, Ihara will forever be looking for me.”

“Hmm….”

A few moments later, “You really want to know what’s going on, huh?”

Aseles looked to her, “Yeah, if you wouldn’t mind explaining it.”

“Alright,” the girl nodded, looking at the ground, “But first, I’ll make you a bargain.”

“A….bargain?” Aseles raised an eyebrow. 

The girl nodded, “I’ll tell you everything….but on one condition….”

Aseles nodded, “Alright, what is it?”

The girl sighed, closed her eyes, then opened them again, “I‘ll answer all your questions….but I won’t tell you my name.” 

“Huh?” Aseles asked immediately.

“You heard me. Everything for just my name. Deal?” the girl folded her knees before her, her lower arms resting on top of them. She unmoved her gaze, daring to not break it. She was waiting.

Aseles rubbed her forehead, taken aback by the sudden request. Out of all the things, she wouldn’t tell her name? Why should her identity even be a secret? Despite it being such a small thing, it bugged Aseles tremendously. She wanted to know that name, more than anything right now, at this moment.

“Well?” the girl asked, leaning her face a bit.

Aseles sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, and answered defeated, “Alright…”

The girl nodded, “What is it that you want to know?”

“Since your name is out of the question, we’ll skip it. Why did you come rescue me?” Aseles started.

The girl stiffened, but then relaxed, “I had to. I made a promise.”

“To who?” Aseles raised a brow.

“To someone very important,” the girl answered again, her raspberry hair reflecting the blush of her cheeks. She seemed abrupt to answer the question, which only made Aseles hesitate to accept the answer.

“Was it Ansem?” Aseles hurriedly asked. 

The girl looked to her, but she shook her head, looking saddened, “No, it was not a man of that name.”

“Oh…” Aseles frowned greatly. Was there still hope that Ansem was alive, somewhere? She hoped he was not caught in some sort of mess himself. Aseles coughed once, then cleared her throat, “Who is Ihara?”

The girl scratched her head, “Ihara. She’s a malevolent person…as you can already tell.”

“But…she looked exactly like you, except for ….” Aseles recalled, pointing to her hair and eyes.

The girl nodded, “Unfortunately, she _is_ related to me….” Aseles narrowed her eyes; her assumptions were right?

“Related to you?”

“Yes….She is my other half of being….She is my Nobody….” the girl answered again. A….Nobody??? The girl caught Aseles’ confusion, “A Nobody is something that regains shape and a being, after someone has…..It’s an empty shell, really…but this one regained a mind of its own.” Um, what? Aseles narrowed her eyes, not even sure how to go forward with this. A Nobody? What the heck was that?

“After someone...what?” Aseles questioned carefully, seeing the girl was even struggling to look at her while she asked. 

“When someone loses their heart,” the girl replied, dodging Aseles’ gaze.

“Oh....” Aseles blinked, looking to her feet instead. After someone loses their heart? Does that mean...this girl, beside her, lost her heart once? How was that even possible?

Aseles cleared her throat again, avoiding that mess, “Do you know why Maleficent needs the Door to Darkness, and the princesses? This might be a long shot, but...”

The girl nodded, gripping the hair bands from her hair. Her raspberry streaked hair flowed down her shoulder, her eyes sparkling against the clouds up above. She began to comb her hair with her fingers, “Maleficent seeks that door for one purpose and one purpose only: to rule darkness, to take over the hearts of the worlds.”

“Well that already seemed obvious,” Aseles slanted her mouth to one side, “Then I guess what I should ask is, why does she need the princesses?”

“The princesses’ hearts are the key to opening the door. Their hearts are pure enough to unlock the door to all doors. Unfortunately for us, Maleficent has obtained all the princesses. Snow White, Aurora, Cinderella, Alice, Jasmine...Then Belle, and….” the girl stopped.

“And?” Aseles encouraged.

“And Kairi….” the girl answered. Aseles’ eyes widened, and she shot her eyes to the girl who had combed her hair neatly back up. Her eyes seemed to be filled to the brim in disdain, though Aseles wasn’t sure why. Did she know Kairi in some way?

“So, that means, Riku,” Aseles began.

The girl nodded, “Her heart is missing, and there are no signs of it returning to her. Without it, the door is left incomplete, but we’re not sure for how long.”

“By the way you’re putting it; her heart is still out there.”  
She nodded, “I have great intuition that her heart is still roaming around, though where is now the question. Maleficent also bears fact that is can still be recovered, which is why she did not stop seeking for princesses after finding Kairi, and then coaxed Riku into retrieving the rest for her.”

Aseles frowned, holding her forehead with her fingers, “Sora…..”

The girl straightened, her legs outstretched before her, “What about him?”

Aseles swallowed, shaking her head as she rubbed her face forcefully, “...I feel terrible for him.” Aseles stood up, pushing her hand to her face, “Both of his friends are lost, his world is gone, and now....I led him to my mistakes. I led everyone to my mistakes.”

Aseles heard the girl stand up, and she felt her grab her shoulder, giving it a squeeze, “You remembered what was right, that’s all that matters. You fought off the darkness that was inside you. You fought of Ihara.”

“But that doesn’t change the fact I screwed everyone else up.”

“As much as it might pain you to face what they might think, you _must_ head back, and make things right again.” The girl came around Aseles, and held both of her shoulders now, looking straight down to her, “They will forgive you, but it won’t be easy.”

“I figured,” Aseles slumped her shoulders.

“Is there anything else you want to ask of me?”

Aseles thought for a moment, but shook her head, “No.”

“Now, listen closely,” the girl began, “You will be returning to Traverse Town, and you must inform everyone what has occurred. I already told Merlin-”

“Wait, you know Merlin??” Aseles blinked rapidly.

The girl nodded, smiling, “He is how I was able to save you. You must explain all of Maleficent’s progression, and what has happened to Kairi. Her heart is the most vital piece of this whole scheme, and it must not fall into Maleficent or Riku’s hands.” She paused, and gave Aseles a strict look, “The time has come to bring Maleficent’s reign of darkness to an end and by doing that you must stop her at all costs. The Door to Darkness must be sealed with a keyblade if opened, though I hope it does not come to that...and...”

“What else?” Aseles looked to her directly.

The girl smiled warmly, “I’m so glad to have finally met you. Please, take care.” She held out a hand behind her, and a portal emerged from the air, suctioning a small black hole of sorts.

“When will I see you again?” Aseles asked urgently.

The girl gripped Aseles’ hand, “You must promise me one last thing….”

"What is it?"

The girl smiled softly, “Always remember that I’m always watching you.” Aseles blinked, but nodded fervently. The girl gave her a tight hug, and Aseles returned it, feeling her hair being brushed back, as if she were a child cradled in a mother’s arms. With one last part, Aseles began to walk to the portal, and looking back, saw the world of Hollow Bastion close from sight.

The sound of trickling water followed behind her, and the bang of some doors opening in the distance…..

SORA’S POV:

“So did you find anything?” Leon asked.

Sora shook his head, “No, not yet. If it wasn’t this world, then it must be in the next.”

“As long as you keep ridding the worlds of darkness, then everything will be alright, surely,” Aerith nodded slightly, “It’s the best that can be done now.”

“She’s right. The Heartless are increasing more than ever here. Seems like you’re finally getting to the end,” Leon replied.

“What about Kairi? Did you find her?” Yuffie asked, looking at Sora. Sora looked back, his stomach turning every time he heard Kairi’s name. His memory took him back to the pirate ship, and saw how much of a marionette she really was. He saw her fingers twitch; could it be her heart could come back to her? Where was it stored, where that not even Riku knew where it was?

“Now what do you propose on doing?” Cid asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

“We need to head off into the next world, as soon as possible,” Sora answered determinedly. “We’re not sure what’s ahead, but we’re ready.”

“You should take a rest, at least before you head out,” Yuffie suggested.

“We’ll go stock up the ship with Cid,” Goofy patted Sora’s shoulder, giving a small smile.

“Yeah...alright,” Sora nodded gently, rubbing the side of his head. He stood up from his chair, making his way to the door of the Small House.

“I’ll see you soon, Sora. We need to talk,” Leon advised. Sora looked to him, but nodded, and out the door he was into the breezy night of Traverse Town. He rubbed the back of his neck, and began to walk toward the doors of the Second District and opened them, appearing in the huge path of the alleyway in front of him.

He walked a few steps forward, and stopped, leaning against the brick wall instead on his shoulder and arm. He turned his hands into tight fists, his head slouching to look at the ground. He was almost there, and yet what was this wrenching feeling in his gut? 

“No,” Sora whispered to himself. “Stupid.” His back muscles stiffened under his shirt. Suddenly, all those feeling of betrayal came back, and he gazed upwards to the sky of few stars. How could this be....He was almost there and he was so far from collecting himself.

“I’ll find you,” he threatened under his breath. Slowly, but gradually, he began to move along the wall of the alley, appearing around the corner and seeing the doors of the Hotel straight ahead. He spotted the bench right below the platform it stood on. Maybe he would sit down and think things through, before-

He heard the sound of something shifting around the corner, his ears locked intently at the unknown target. He pushed himself against the wall again, He looked at the ground, seeing no darkness whatsoever forming though…Maybe it was some animal hurt, or someone hurt….

Sora walked forward, drawing his hand forward. He came into view of the thing yards away, and froze……completely. 

His eyes widened at the sight, his feet anchoring with heavy weights. It began to strain against his head with so much pain, his mouth hanging open. His hand was frozen, though it soon trembled into a fist. His whole body became unmovable and dead, the blood in his veins rushing so quickly it made him dizzy, his vision hard and full.

It couldn’t be…..but it was……her.

ASELES’ POV:

There, a few yards away in the middle of the area, stood a boy, about the same age as her, the view of spiky, brown hair bright in the middle of the area. His eyes and mouth were completely open and the blue color of his pupils were strong and focused. His skin was a bit paler, the softness of his cheeks still there….

“Sora,” Aseles straightened up, keeping her balance as best as she could. It felt as it someone had run by and smacked her side with a hammer. Her fingers shook and twitched at her sides. At long last…at long last...

It was like a vivid dream: the scenery faded in the background with the most important object shining dead center. He seemed so touchable, but did she dare?

Maybe this was a dream, this reunion. The rejoice that nothing was lost, and the old memories shared of triumph would help contribute to the major battle that would soon erupt. But as the scene settled, Aseles saw that the view was...altering.

Her eyes looked closely at the boy with spiky brown hair. He held a different aura around him now. Sora looked back at her with a stinging glare. His hands turned to fists, the midsection of his separated eyebrows now locking them together that created small ravines around his eyes and once-smooth forehead. The shadows under his eyes glowed darkly from the lamp’s light nearby. His legs separated to help him support his body weight, and the object that now flashed in his possession, ready for combat. Aseles staggered a bit back, her body on the defensive now, her own keyblade flashing out. Even it knew the danger that was arising. 

“Hey....take it easy,” Aseles began, but when she thought about it, it was something really stupid to say. “It’s me, A-Aseles.” Sora suddenly flinched. His face grew red and his hair stood in front of his face. He took a step back, shaking his head with his eyes still targeted to her.

He gritted his teeth, and spoke, “You.”

Aseles swallowed roughly, and this time she held the handle of her keyblade with both hands, feeling her body beginning to fall in a state of fight or flight. 

“I-I know...this might seem wrong, but...jeezes Sora, hear me ou-“ 

“You,” he said once again, confidently strained.

“You have to know the truth!” Aseles countered. “Let me ex-“

“YOU!” he yelled out crossly. He was planning to fight. Reasoning was out of the question now.

“Think about it!” Aseles warned, preparing her feet on the ground now, her back facing the fountain. “Give me a chance-“ He charged.

A hot flash of light hit Aseles, and she swung her arm forward; the two keyblade sparked against each other, and bolts of electricity rained upon the ground around the combatants. The sound of radio static rung in Aseles’ ears, and she was temporary blinded by the bangs flying around her face. Her back had smacked against the hard cement, though hurriedly she began to stand. When she did though, Sora was holding his keyblade out threateningly, his eyes glowing a vibrant threat in her direction.

“Listen to me!” Aseles tried again, “I know it looks bad but you have to believe me when I tell you!”

His keyblade shook in his grasp, “Why should I believe you!? You betrayed _us_!” Sora pointed his keyblade forward, “FIRE!” The hot rush came so quickly that Aseles had only a moment to duck, looking up to see a stream of fire swirling right above. She crawled out of the way, and her eyes caught sight of the large bell up on the while building at the end of the district. There, it was her chance to notify everyone else.

“BLIZZARD!” A raging storm of cold shot behind Aseles as she fled, hurriedly jumping onto the bench nearby and ducking her head beneath the rim of the walkway. The cold, sharp flakes subsided, and Aseles’ breath cleared as she ran out of the frozen section of ground. Aseles panted heavily, looking down to see her foot had been encased in ice, the cold sensation filling all the way up her leg. She smashed her foot down to the ground, the ice shattering into small fragments. She took to a run toward the Gizmo Shop’s entrance.

“THUNDER!” Sora yelled next, and Aseles skid out of the way, the loud rumbling and clashing of thunder hitting the ground right behind. The piercing noise made her wince, and she hurried to the double doors, opening and shutting them closed behind her. Next came the sound of a yell, and in a shocking surprise, Sora’s keyblade cut through the doors, and made them fall off their hinges. CRAP.

Aseles hurried though the lit room, seeing the vibrant colors flickering madly around her, knowing Sora was the source of it all. Outside on the other side, Aseles’ darted her eyes around, and sighed in relief of the ladder. Hurriedly she climbed after tossing her keyblade up to the roof. She looked down midway, seeing Sora point the tip of his keyblade upwards. A bolt of lightning emerged, and Aseles tossed her body over, grunting as the trickle of the magic attack gripped her lower back. Stumbling in panic, Aseles dashed to the entrance of the bell, hitting her side against the wall and her hand gripping the rope. With a strong, one tug, Aseles’ ears exploded from the thundering sound that echoed across the town. Back out, Aseles ran to retrieve her keyblade from the floor, but she fell back, missing Sora’s swinging keyblade from nearly decapitating her. 

She stumbled backwards, her back hitting against the brick wall. She faced Sora’s threatening keyblade, and he struck across in a swing. Aseles ducked and tackled him to the ground, able to knock his keyblade away when she struck his shoulder against the ground. Sora yelled from the abrupt pain, but the battle was far from over and the two now wrestled fiercely with one another. Aseles choked at the arm around her throat, and as a last resort she bit down, making Sora fall back from the sudden bite. Aseles hurried forward to retrieve her keyblade, and at a last attempt to escape, she hurried down the pathway of the roof, looking down to see the aligned roofs leading to the ground.

“You’re not getting away!” Sora shouted from behind. Aseles darted around, her keyblade in front of her, blocking Sora’s oncoming attack. The two crashed into each other from the force, and both began to stumble down the slanted rooftop. With a yelp, Aseles hit the floor, the sounds of the bell dying down. She bolted to her feet, seeing Sora was blocking the way from entering the Third District. A cry of pain followed afterwards as Sora tackled her to the ground yet again, the two now fighting physically.

“Get off!” Aseles shouted, kicking him off by his stomach. She stood up again, feeling the trickle of blood down the corner of her mouth. She flashed her keyblade at the ready, but almost instructively, Sora shot his keyblade in a spin, and disarmed Aseles completely. Aseles froze, now facing the keyblade’s head pointed directly at her face feet away. She exhaled shakily, her eyes widening as she held her hands out open in front of her. Sora glared to her viciously, his teeth gritting against each other. 

The sound of doors echoed down the alleyway, and Aseles saw the figures approaching quickly now that they saw what was going on. Leon was up in front with Donald and Goofy at his sides, followed by Yuffie behind Leon. All four stared wide eyed at the scene, and Leon held his gloved hand out, eying Sora intently.

“Don’t do it, Sora!” Leon commanded. Sora did not waver, and he tensed further, lifting his keyblade slowly upwards. “You’re better than this!”

“Don’t, Sora!” Goofy called out.

“She’s not worth it!” Donald cried out next. Sora’s arm shook as he said nothing, his eyes seeming possessed. Aseles watched Sora lift his keyblade up, and slammed it down. Aseles shut her eyes and curled on the spot, hunching her head down. The beating of her heart raced to its core, plummeting her eardrums and nerves that no sound entered her senses. 

Though, the beating was still there...

Aseles opened her eyes slowly, seeing the ground. The lights around town seemed to have stayed, with the few stars above unmoved. Slowly, very slowly, Aseles picked her head up, the hearing finally coming back to full strength. Sora was still there, keyblade held firmly in his hand. The head of it rested on top of Aseles’ head, and she fell on her knees, trembling from the event. Sora’s head hunched and his keyblade clattered at his side. He also fell upon his knees, though they hands gripped the handle of his keyblade tightly, using it as a cane.

“...I can’t...do it,” Sora wheezed out.

“Sora…” Aseles sighed heavily, hearing him gasp uncomfortably sharp. She reached out a hand to him, but the moment she did, she fell on her bottom, seeing now a wand was drawn, Donald’s to be exactly. He pointed it straight to her, with Goofy blocking Sora with his shield as he stepped in front of his wielder.

“Don’t come any closer!” Donald stated and narrowed his eyes toward you.

“You want to get to Sora, you gotta get past us!” Goofy added. Aseles was suddenly gripped from the back, her arms pulled that she grunted in pain. Both Leon and Yuffie had grabbed her, and suddenly began to pull her around and away. Her legs and feet dragged on the floor, and her keyblade twinkled out of sight.

“Wait, no! Let me explain!” Aseles retorted, shaking her head.

“Tell Cid we have a visitor,” Leon replied coldly. Yuffie’s hands had let her go, and now it was Leon dragging Aseles toward the alleyway of the Third District.

“Wait, no! Sora! You don’t understand!” Aseles cried out, trying to pull herself forward. “Sora!! Donald, Goofy!! Listen! LISTEN TO ME! SOORAA!!”


	14. Awaiting Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hello there! Merry Christmas to you folks, and I hope you're having a great time (:
> 
> We're back here now, editing for Aseles' Story. I barely realized that this story, too, is also on the verge of finishing, and if I edit on time, I can finish before April. Afterwards, the third installment will be worked on, so I can't wait!
> 
> In any case, I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry I took so long to edit. Thanks for the reads and kudos, I really appreciate it!
> 
> Until next time, take care!
> 
> -Keys

MOMENTS LATER:

Aseles was so sure everything could’ve gotten better, but really....could she blame him for acting the way he did? She was so sure it could’ve been better, but really, she knew better than to be so hopeful; Ihara did a heavy level of damage with her relationships. 

It was all her fault, Aseles’, for letting such a thing happen; for even considering the Darkness as a guide was her doom from the very start. She should’ve walked away when she saw Maleficent; she should’ve so none of this would’ve happened...

Aseles’ eyes stung from the bright light of the Small House, her cheeks burned and her jaw tense every time she made a move to open her mouth. Her arms were bound, unable to shift the ropes snaking her wrists. She shuffled her feet a bit, and sat up a bit straighter in her prison chair. Every passing second was nothing but a waste of time, but as she stared up at the pacing Leon, and glaring Yuffie and Cid, Aseles knew she wasn’t going to go anywhere. 

She had to speak to Sora. He had to know the truth, the reason why things happened. Aseles could not leave things like this. Her friends…were no longer her friends. She was considered as an enemy to them, a _filthy_ traitor. If only they knew-

She shifted again in her chair, her bangs around the corners of her eyes, hidden alongside the wet tears at the corners. To know that everyone hated her in some form was something Aseles never would’ve been able to imagine, but now that she was in that position, it was something beyond comprehensible. It was raw, moist and red, seeping into cracks of the mind, and leaving traces of burns as the liquids of loathing trailed along her forehead and eyes. It was...painful, as if all the happiness in the world was gone, as if nothing was worth fighting for anymore. 

Was there any chance left to make things right again?

Sitting in the middle of the room, Aseles lifted her head, hearing Leon’s footsteps stop with a sharp thud. Leon had his arms crossed, his eyes stinging into hers with his forehead filled with creases. Yuffie stood beside him, her side facing Aseles with her arms also crossed, and her face red in ire. Cid had his hands on his hips, the piece of straw mashed strongly against his white teeth as he leaned against the wall.

“What are you doing here, Aseles?” Leon asked first, gazing at her from above.

Aseles breathed heavily, feeling her cheeks continuing to burn from the heat in the room. She was sweating all along her face, and she wasn’t coping well with the pressure of their stares, pushing her against the ground and threatening to kick her down if she attempted to stand up. What could she say? Would they even believe her?

“I came to set things rights,” Aseles croaked out dryly, unable to satisfy her parched tongue.

“Why would you even bother!” Yuffie cut in, pointing straight at Aseles’ face, “Haven’t you done enough damage? What could you possibly come back here for?!”

“If...you just let me...explain-“ Aseles started once more, but resisted growling when she was interrupted once more.

“Explain what, Aseles? What else could you possibly be hiding from us?” Leon almost blurted out, “We treated you like family, and frankly, I find it hard to believe whatever else will come out of your mouth now.”

“You don’t unders-“

“You don’t realize the damage you have caused. What surprises me more, Aseles, is that you were siding with Maleficent this whole time,” Leon cut in once more, making Aseles shut her eyes. “What could you have gained with her, by aiding the Darkness?”

“She promised me my father,” Aseles swiftly jerked in, preventing anyone from interrupting her this time.

“Isn’t that what we promised you?” Leon looked to her, hurtful in his eyes as she looked up to him again, “What was the difference between us? Were we not good enough for you to side with?” Aseles lowered her head, and she bit her tongue. Leon.....Leon was right. Aseles was far too impatient, now that recalled back to those earlier days with them. She was....so damn impatient.

There was a moment of silence, but then Aseles heard Leon sigh out impatiently, “You betrayed us, Aseles. You abandoned our friendships, for the sake of an empty promise.”

“I need to see Sora,” Aseles replied softly, but winced from Leon’s abrupt response.

“You will not see anyone else. You are a threat to everyone, and I won’t take any chances of you hurting anyone else,” Leon replied sternly, crossing his arms again, “Your punishment will be deliberated promptly-” Aseles’ eyes widened, and she shot her head up. 

“P-Punishment?” Aseles questioned.

“And it will be carried out in the morning,” Leon finished.

“Please, L-Leon,” Aseles pleaded, her teeth gritting each other, “Let me talk to Sor-“

“Not an option, kid,” Cid answered firmly.

“I want to see…Sora,” Aseles repeated. The trio ignored her, with Leon heading to the door and signaling the other two to head out. Yuffie narrowed her eyes to Aseles like a vulture one last time before heading out, along with Cid who merely murmured under his breath. Lastly, Leon turned to look at Aseles, and merely shook his head in disappointment.

“P-Please, believe me!” Aseles whispered out, but she froze the moment Leon turned off the lights, and closed the door with a lock. The sound of footsteps began to retreat from earshot, leading Aseles breathing erratically in the darkness of the Small House. The dark...the dark...

Aseles shifted in her chair more, gritting her teeth tightly, “I n-need to see So-ra!” Aseles inhaled painfully, her chest trembling as the tears began to spill over her eyes leisurely. She glared at the floor, and shook her head in ultimate disdain, “It’s all....my fault....”

The minutes turned into hours, wrenching and twisting at Aseles’ mind as she began to doze off in and out in the middle of the night. The faces of Sora’s angry face burst into her mind, jolting her awake. Ihara’s laughter filled the empty room, making Aseles stay awake for a long period of time before she slumbered once more. Leon’s words etched into her mind, until finally, Aseles came to realize that they were debating on her future. What was going to happen to her? They were going to punish her...? How? She wasn’t sure, and it terrified her alert again. 

Aseles grunted as she began to pull at the tight ropes behind her, but she was unable to even lift a finger. Even if she called her keyblade, it would be useless to free her quietly. She had to escape, unseen and unheard of. What if someone was outside the doors, waiting for her to make a move?

“Sora…Sora…Sora,” she whispered with fail, knowing her pleas would go unheard of. There was nothing to do, terribly alone in this darkened room in this forsaken world of hers. With no one to confine in, Aseles had nowhere else to go..... 

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Aseles picked up her head slowly, seeing nothing but dark figures around the room. That voice, where was it coming from? Someone else was in here?

“Who’s there?” Aseles sniffed, rubbing the edge of her eye against her prompt shoulder.

“Don’t fret, I’ll get the light switch,” the voice replied. Aseles heard small thuds, thumps and hops, her eyes squinting at the sudden light filling the room. Aseles regained her sight after a few moments, and looked to see it was the one and only Jiminy Cricket hanging onto the light switch he had pulled up.

The cricket smiled and began to fall gently toward her direction, his umbrella guiding his way with his legs swaying to and fro to propel him forward. He came to a soft landing on her lap, making Aseles blink widely at his sudden approach. 

“I came here- Whew! As fast as I could,” he replied, “Jiminy Cricket at your service!”

“Jiminy!” Aseles blinked rapidly, staring at him completely flabbergasted, “W-What, why are you-?”

“There’s more than one side to every story, yeah? It wouldn’t hurt to hear yours,” Jiminy answered.

Aseles’ eyes grew, but she didn’t protest as she wriggled her arms, “The ropes, behind.” Jiminy rounded, walking along Aseles’ bent arm. She could feel him tug a portion of the binds.

“Oh dear, they sure are tight,” Jiminy replied.

“I can feel they are,” Aseles groaned. 

“This will take a while, but no need to fret,” Jiminy reassured.

“Still...” Aseles sighed, wincing here and there from the burn of the ropes, “I would figure you wouldn’t want anything to do with me, just like Sora, Donald and Goofy.”

“We won’t know what really happened unless we investigate,” Jiminy replied, “I do believe you have made wrong choices, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a say in your defense.” Aseles swallowed gently, but said nothing more as she merely let Jiminy concentrate on her imprisoned wrists. Then, Aseles felt relief, and she waited for Jiminy to walk back up her arm and stand on her lap to pull back her arms. She rubbed her wrists gently, seeing them red from how tight the binds were. Next, the small companion hoped up to rest on her shoulder, looking to her with a small smile. 

“Now, what’s your story?” Jiminy replied.

“...I’m not sure you’d believe me if I told you,” Aseles rested forward a bit, hunching slightly.

“I insist,” Jiminy nodded. Aseles quirked her mouth, but looked to him. He nodded once more, “Go on. I won’t write this down, if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Thanks...” Aseles sighed, looking to the ground at her feet. Aseles inhaled, and began at once. She began to recall back to Maleficent’s confrontation to her, then the corresponding events of Riku, the mysterious girl that had rescued her, and finally to the reveal of Ihara in that world she was rescued from. Aseles tried to be as clear as she could of her intentions, and finally her revelation before they were ambushed by the pirate ship. Jiminy nodded, reassuring to Aseles that he was listening, but she knew that her story seemed so farfetched that Jiminy couldn’t possibly believe her. However, when she finally finished, she was taken aback; Jiminy had believed in every word she had said. 

“That’s some story, Aseles,” Jiminy replied, humming in thought as he drummed his chin with a gloved finger. 

“Which is why I wouldn’t think you would believe me. No one else has, or has even bothered to listen,” Aseles replied. “And now, no one will.”

“I say we make haste,” Jiminy replied, standing up.

“Where though? There’s...nowhere to go really,” Aseles countered, raising a brow.

“We have to tell someone! And quickly! They’ll keep you locked up forever if we don’t make a move,” Jiminy replied. Oh jeezes, that didn’t sound too pleasant. “We should tell someone who will listen to reason.”

“Who?” 

“Hmm-OH. Merlin!” Jiminy grinned. 

“Merlin? Will he actually listen to me?” Aseles narrowed her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the powerful warlock. 

“Of course! He’ll see this through!” Jiminy jumped in excitement, pointing to the door, “C’mon!”

Aseles stood, but hesitated, “I can’t…”

“Huh? Why not?” Jiminy looked to Aseles, holding onto her ear to prevent himself from falling.

“They won’t trust me if I leave,” Aseles sighed. 

“Sorry to say this, Aseles, but they won’t trust you either way,” Jiminy cleared his throat. Aseles flinched at the truth of this….It was true. But she knew leaving would just make things worse.

Aseles nodded firmly, and she took a step forward, “Alright, then we have nothing else to lose.”

“That’s the spirit! We just gotta stay positive all the way!” Jiminy cheered. Aseles nodded firmly and began to walk toward the door, opening it cautiously. She peeked her head out, and looked back and forth between the corridor and the staircase in front. 

“Go quickly,” Jiminy encouraged. Aseles began to sprint toward the staircases, taking two leaps at a time as she made it to the bottom base of the Third District. She rounded the tall wall of brick at her left, but she grimaced at the sight of Donald and Goofy, both guarding doors leading to the First District. They were sound asleep it seemed.

“Quietly,” Jiminy briefly replied, but he didn’t have to tell Aseles twice. She began to slowly tiptoe over, making her way through the lights of the light posts above her, her eyes targeted to the flaming door at the end of the corridor. She reached halfway, but the next second, Aseles jumped from fright, the sound of an explosion ringing in the air. She hurled her face around, seeing a color of dark red fill the sky, much like the effect of a firework. 

The booming sound echoed across the town, and Aseles gritted her teeth, seeing Donald was up and ready, his eyes and wand directed to her. Goofy was barely waking up, and was mumbling to himself to pay attention from the sudden loud noise Donald had sprung out. 

“Don’t make another move!” Donald shouted angrily.

Aseles held her hands out in front of her, “...Take it easy-“

Donald did not budge, and two seconds later Goofy was beside him, though he had no shield drawn out. He was very...apprehensive it seemed, looking between Donald and her. 

“Donald, don’t make any rash decisions,” Goofy warned.

“Stop, fellas!” Jiminy replied, waving his arms frantically to be noticed. Donald and Goofy gazed to Aseles’ shoulder, and their eyes froze upon the small, talking cricket.

“Jiminy? What are you doing here?” Goofy asked.

“You have to listen to Aseles!” Jiminy persisted.

“No way!” Donald growled, eying Aseles with full ire. “She betrayed us!” Jeezes, she was running out of time. 

“Go get Merlin,” Aseles whispered. 

Jiminy nodded, “On it!” He ran across her shoulder and leapt into the air, his umbrella propelling him to a soft landing on the ground. Aseles faced forward to Donald and Goofy again, though she whirled her head back around, seeing a blur of figures leaping over the edge of the tall wall blocking the view of the Small House. When the figures landed, Aseles paled, seeing Leon and Yuffie standing erect, weapons drawn out.

Leon pointed his large gunblade toward Aseles’ direction as Yuffie arched her back, her ninja stars ready in her palm.

“There’s nowhere to run,” Leon warned, taking a step forward, as did Yuffie and Donald, Goofy still conflicted on what to do. 

“Leon, y-you have to listen!” Aseles gritted her teeth, trying her ultimate best to not take out her keyblade. She knew that the moment she did, she stood no chance of being heard. She had to buy Jiminy some time.

“We’ve discussed your punishment, and have come to the conclusion that you shall be exiled to a specific world,” Leon interrupted Aseles’ thoughts. Aseles’ eyes widened, her body somewhat staggering to stay solid against the ground. 

“E-Exiled?” Aseles stuttered out. No, if she was exiled, she wouldn’t be able to leave the world. She wouldn’t be able to help the others without a gummi ship. She would honestly be stuck there, with no way of leaving. No, this couldn’t be, she had to find her father; Aseles had to help her friends, whether they liked it or not. She had to redeem herself, her trust with them.

“Y-You’re not going to take...me,” Aseles retorted out, shaking her head, her eyes narrowing visibly, “I’m not going.”

“You don’t have a choice!” Yuffie fought back. Aseles readied her stance, feeling her right hand twitching. Jeezes, she was going to have to. 

“Donald, no!” Aseles shot her head around, but she gasped from the sudden charge. She flew back, her body hitting the ground hard. Her legs squirmed, but she pulled herself up, seeing the right side of her body was hit with a Blizzard spell. The ice ran up her arm and fingers, her hand completely blue. Aseles winced as she hugged her arm tightly, exhaling fog out in great heaves. Aseles gritted her teeth, shooting her eyes up to see Donald pull back his wand, but Leon and Yuffie were now charging. 

“NOO!” Aseles swung her leg arm, her keyblade flashing out. She held it in a vice-grip, her less dominant hand waving forward in an attempt to shield her. “FIRE!” A whole spiral of flames began to encircle around Aseles, and she kept the flames going, knowing it wouldn’t be long until Merlin and Jiminy showed up. 

Aseles looked up through the gaping hole above her, the flames dancing around her organically and magnificently in wild sprouts. She looked past the gaps of the flames before her, watching as Donald stood at the ready, and pointed his wand toward her whirlwind of fire. 

“Blizzard!” Donald shouted. Aseles roared her lungs out, the power running along her body as the flames quickly doused out Donald’s spell. The flames kicked into high gear as Aseles felt her body beginning to warm once more. Suddenly, her flames began to cut through the middle, and she quickly backed up with a leap, watching the fire cut to the outer edges, and completely disperse into steam. Her eyes widened to see it was Sora’s keyblade that had penetrated her barrier, and was now standing before Leon and the group. His keyblade pointed directly to Aseles, his eyes fixed angrily at her appearance. Aseles grinded her teeth, unsure of what she could do to defend herself now. It was five against one.

“Don’t make this harder than it should be,” Sora warned unexpectedly. 

“You won’t take me…” Aseles threatened, standing up in a defensive stance.

“You will go…so you don’t hurt anyone else,” he stated. Aseles flinched, but her eyes widened the moment he charged, as did everyone else behind him. Aseles held her keyblade in front, knowing she stood no chance of escaping. This was it!

“STOP!”

Suddenly at the precise moment Sora jumped back, the others skidding to a halt. A gush of wind blew around, throwing them onto their backs. Aseles grunted as she squinted her eyes past the forceful tornado. A flash of light sparked in front, and the next second the gush of wind quickly died, leaving nothing but a human form standing in front. He carried his trusty wand in his hand, pointing it to the space between him and the group of five in front of him. Everyone quickly stood to their feet as Aseles exhaled heavily, her body swimming in nervous shudders. 

“Merlin?” Leon questioned, appalled.

“You had better have a good explanation to what you were about to do a few seconds ago!” Merlin ordered. The others froze, taken aback by the turn of events. Aseles gritted her teeth, afraid of what was to come now. Jiminy had made it but...now what??

“Wait! You’re siding with her?!” Yuffie yelled.

“Not everything appears as what it seems, as I suggest you take a closer look to the deception before you,” Merlin replied back. “You must believe, even though things do not look in Aseles’ favor. She certainly has a story to tell, and I will ask you, on her behalf, to hear what she had to say.” Aseles...knew? No, Jiminy couldn’t have told him everything in such a short amount of time...did he?

“Merlin, what nonsense are you talking about?” Leon asked. “Her actions have spoken more than her words. Do not be fooled.”

“The only fools here, are you,” Merlin stated calmly, but his voice had turned into much more of a demand than a request, “I ask you once more, to listen to reason. This is not the right thing to do.”

“Nothing will change the fact that she sided with the Darkness,” Leon looked at Merlin, “We have come to our decision.”

“It seems I cannot change your mind. Then I have made my decision,” Merlin sighed heavily. 

Leon nodded, “So hand her over.”

Merlin shook his head, and suddenly lifted his wand. “I’m afraid not.”

“Merlin, what are you doing?!” Donald yelped out. 

“You must be prepared for the battle up ahead, much ready as possible. Maleficent will be strong, there no denying that. I bid you farewell, and to you fellows who will soon be turning the tide of this war of Darkness. Donald, Goofy, follow the keybearer as you should. Sora…you came this far. Now it’s time to end it.” Merlin began to spin his wand in place, and a whole spark of glittering rose around his feet, “It’s time for us to depart, Aseles, for you shall also join in this quest for victory, and it’s time to start your training.”

“Stop!” Leon shouted, bolting forward with Yuffie. Merlin flicked his wand, and a rush of high winds began to push their approach back, making their feet slide back. Sora, Donald and Goofy all held onto a nearby lamppost, Aseles looking to them one last time. Her eyes watered, and her hair flapped wildly around her face and head. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked beside her, seeing Merlin was extending his hand out to her.

“Ready, lady?” Merlin smiled determinedly, his fingers extending out. Aseles took one last look before the winds, catching Sora’s eyes and Leon’s before turning away. She snapped her arm into Merlin’s hand, her palm gripping his bony structure. Merlin pointed his wand upwards, and Aseles screeched, feeling the world beginning to spin. In a blast of force, Aseles found her body being propelled upwards like a blinding rocket. A flash of colors began to engulf Aseles, and she tensed in place, feeling her body being kicked around with her arm and hand still gripping Merlin from somewhere nearby. 

Then, with a sudden blast to a foundation of ground, Aseles stumbled on her feet as her eyes still rolled in their sockets. She held onto her head with tight clasps, and it wasn’t until after a few moments she found herself settled, and fully conscious. She opened her blurred eyes, seeing she was now standing on what seemed like a grassy plain. The rich green filled her eye as she then looked up and around, the blue sky vast and intimidating above her. It was a flat terrain from what she could see.

“Here we are.” Aseles quickly darted her head behind, seeing Merlin was there, his back to her. Aseles took one last look around the grassy plains, seeing that the blades of green reaching to almost her ankles, seeming to have been cut from their arrival to this world. The wind was gentle and welcoming, kissing along Aseles’ hot skin.

“M-Merlin....where are we?” Aseles asked. “Why...why did you-“

Merlin wiped his bifocals, clearing his throat, “Welcome….to the Crossroads.”

“Crossroads?” Aseles narrowed her eyes, taking another look around, “Are...you sure you didn’t already exile me?”

Merlin chuckled, shaking his head, “Of course not. Here, our training will commence, and we will not be interrupted. No one else knows the whereabouts of this world, so we will train in peace.”

“It looks....so isolated,” Aseles blinked, her eyes reflecting the massive plains about, as far as the eye could see.

“Well, follow me,” Merlin insisted. He began to walk toward a trail formed in the tall grass, his arms swinging energetically by his sides. Aseles spun a few times in place, to take a good look around, but quickly hassled to follow behind the wizard. 

“What have I gotten myself into?” she whispered, shaking her head slightly. “Um, where are we heading exactly?” 

“A secret, hidden place,” Merlin answered. He stopped as she copied, “Stand right here,” he instructed. Aseles blinked, but nodded as Merlin stepped forward, placing his hand on what seemed to be...an invisible wall?

“Here it is…” Merlin tapped the tip of his wand against the air, and a firm thud was heard. Before Aseles could ask what he was doing, a rumbling tremor shook the ground. Merlin took a few steps back, acting as if nothing was happening. Then, some sort of stone wall fell down, and there Aseles could see the inside of a hidden compartment. 

“Inside we go,” Merlin smiled, gesturing Aseles to go in. She did so, feeling Merlin follow behind her. Within the compartment, Aseles began to walk in the dark corridor, a fragment of light at the end of the curved vault of passage. 

“Wow,” Aseles mouthed, stepping fully into the light, astonished by the view around.

A series of lights shined toward the middle of the sun-design mural on the floor, its rays decorated in a magnificent color of orange, with the walls shining yellow and blue in swirls. There, Merlin walked toward the far end of the huge arena, his hand turning a doorknob as another room was opened. Aseles curiously followed inside, seeing another huge room decorated in red. The ceiling held a ton of novels and texts, all of them stacked tightly against one another. Their titles were engraved in gold on their bare spines. A bed was pushed against the side wall, having nothing but a pillow and a blanket. A replica of Merlin’s small table was located on the other side of the room, a red, cushioned chair positioned ready beside it, the cups of tea already poured and ready to be served. Merlin walked over and handed you a cup, your hands holding the china glass firmly. Merlin walked back to his chair and sat, the sweet smell of the tea soothing Aseles’ nostrils. She headed toward the bed and sat down. Her eyes continued to glide around until Merlin approached her from the side, handing her a cup of tea. She smiled genuinely to his gesture, and began to sit as Merlin grabbed a nearby chair, and seated himself beside.

“Hmm, where to start?” Merlin stroked his beard.

“With what?” Aseles asked, “Merlin....how do you know my story?”

“Why would you assume I knew about it?” Merlin questioned.

Aseles thought for a moment, then said, “You seemed so sure I was innocent.”

“Hmm....true,” Merlin nodded, taking a small sip of his teacup, “I was informed, by a friend of your unfortunate set of events.” Aseles looked to the ground, stroking the handle of her teacup with her thumb. Could it be...that girl?

“Then, what’s my plan?” Aseles asked, looking to Merlin, “I’m so lost on what to do, after everything I caused.”

“You shall aid this battle in our favor, and together, we will bring down Maleficent our own way,” Merlin smiled firmly. “I presume you know about the Door to Darkness?”

“Yes...” Aseles nodded, feeling the wince of Ihara’s events in her memories, “We need to close it.”

“It would be wise to do so.”

Aseles sighed, shaking her head slowly, “I’m not sure if I’ll be able to close it, with Sora.”

“What do you say that??” Merlin asked.

“Why….why do I still have the keyblade? A person with a keyblade is someone with a pure and good intentioned heart. Why do I still have one? I betrayed my friends, everyone…” Aseles hung her head, staring into her cup of tea.

Merlin stroked his beard, closing his eyes and nodding, “That’s an excellent observation, but it’s the keyblade’s decision whether or not to stay with its owner. A keyblade chooses its master, a master with a strong heart. That’s all that needs to be said.”

Aseles shook her head, not able to buy his theory, even if it were true. She felt nothing of a strong heart, but didn’t question it, and instead took a sip of her tea and changed the subject, “So...Crossroads?”

“Ah yes, it is a world unlike any other, more like a world of in-between other worlds,” Merlin nodded, “I had trampled upon it when arriving to Traverse Town, and I needed a place to stay for the night. There are no Heartless here, or any danger of sorts. It’s a very tranquil place.”

“That’s strange,” Aseles blinked, tilting her head at an angle as she gazed to Merlin.

“Yes indeed. There’s some strange aura around, very present and alive still,” Merlin replied, “To more serious matters, we need to prepare you for what’s ahead, Aseles.”

Aseles nodded firmly, her eyes gazing to her feet as she took a sip, “I know. I...have to make up for everything I did.” She stood up, placing her cup beside as Merlin stood as well, his bright eyes fixed at her, “I have to set things right.”

“Then it’s settled. Would you like to begin your training now?”

Aseles took a moment to breathe. She held out her hand, and in a bright gleam, her mystifying keyblade formed at her command. Aseles gazed upon its shining surface, but soon after, she placed the neck of it over her shoulder, the head raised and proud behind hers. 

She looked to Merlin, and gave a determined, defined look, “Yes.”

_Ansem, just wait a bit longer. I’ll be reunited with you once more._

FW, SORA’S POV:

He entered the small house that rested in a small alley in the First District. The light inside brimmed and displayed with such a generous entry, Sora couldn’t help but feel warm when he stepped in. He was amazed of the gadgets as he went inside, Goofy, Jiminy and Donald following behind.

Four wooden, straightened shelves were placed on the left wall, three on the opposite wall. At the far wall was a comfy bed, a small table pressed beside it, holding a lovely goldfish in a small bowl of water. At the end of the bed rested a bed for a cat who slept snugly, its whiskers blowing in and out with its steady breathing.

The orchestra of clocks rung in Sora’s ears, and he was captivated by the chimes, dings and whistles of every crafted and handmade wooden clock. They were all different shapes, colors, and themes, one of them being a farm, another a beach. They were decorated magnificently, sparking a tinkering interest Sora once had when he was a child.

In the middle of the house stood a long wooden table that was planted to the ground, holding all sorts of extras and leftovers. There were empty paint cans, used brushes with all plain and combined colors at their tips, and blocks of wood spread all across the surface. There were also extra clock hands, other painting and crafting utensils, and small decorations that involved farm animals, hats, animals, and people.

Jiminy hopped down from Goofy’s shoulder onto the table, “My, Geppetto hasn’t lost his talent!”

Sora stared at Jiminy, expressionless. He was stunned Jiminy had taken Aseles’ side, and couldn’t help but wonder why. He was willing to protect her under any circumstance, despite his small size. Sora also couldn’t help but wonder why Merlin had done the same. Where had they gone? Surely it wasn’t going to be a world that they had visited. They must be well hidden from the world, and were probably standing under the same morning sky as he was…

No one had even looked at Jiminy, less talked to him since the event from the Third District, except for Goofy. Goofy had accepted on letting Jiminy ride on his shoulder. Did Sora show he didn’t care for Jiminy anymore? Or was his anger still lingering from what happened ago?

The moment he looked at Aseles.....

“Look at all of these clocks…” Goofy was awed, his finger tapping against his chin. He walked in the farthest, reaching the end of the shelves on the left side. He looked up and down at the clocks, smiling and dazzled. Donald walked on the opposite side, his arms crossed and looked at the clocks on the right side.

Too make a long story of friendship short, Donald was pretty much ticked off, and refused to speak much to Goofy or Jiminy. Sora could tell by Donald’s angered and saddened face from time to time, knowing the duck was mostly confused of the motives to save Aseles, but Sora didn’t really excuse him for the fact of throwing the first hit to Aseles when he heard from Goofy that she was unarmed. Was...was their trust that much battered and torn?

Sora stopped dead at the end of the table, closet to the door. It’s not that he didn’t want to be here, but nothing in this room seemed to help him against his inner fight. He saw the opened door behind him, but shook his head. It would be rude of him to leave his friends behind. Sora sighed softly, Donald and Goofy still looking away from each other, Jiminy sitting quietly on the edge of the table. Sora then walked forward, his eyes darting across the aisle of instruments at eye length, wanting a distraction. They all tick-tocked randomly at different times, but smoothly enough that it didn’t annoy him completely. He wondered how much time it took Geppetto to do every one….

As Sora begun to turn away, his eyes suddenly caught something on the first shelf in front of him. He lowered his head a bit, his spiky brown hair touching the shelf on top of him. His nose was inches away from the clock’s touch, his blue eyes looking at the designed object. This clock was rather smaller than the others, and much more uniquely crafted from the rest, the wood spirals and otherworldly. It seemed as if Geppetto didn’t have the right tools to make this one….

At the bottom of it was a glass-carved, pink lily pad flower, the tips of it curving upward around the golden, swirling stem that shot upward in the middle of it. At the top of the stem was a curved platform of green, indicating a patch of green grassy land. In the middle of that stood a golden-rimmed clock, all the numbers carved inside the white surface just below the moving rose petals inside. It ticked softly, almost inaudible for an inexperienced, human ear. On the top of that sat two wooden carved children, one a girl, the other a boy. Both of them embraced each other, their eyes closed and a smile planted on both of their small faces. They were….happy.

Sora smiled, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. He couldn’t help but picture himself there, being the boy, maybe dreaming of the most wonderful thoughts he could think of. The girl? Who would that be? 

For once, Sora was confused on his spot, but then, a flush of red began to overwhelm him. Kairi….he still missed her. Had....had he completely forgotten about her throughout this whole dilemma within himself? Oh dear.....he think he might’ve.

“AH!” a voice cried from behind. Sora gasped in surprise, jumping up. His head hit the shelf above him, causing all the thudding of clocks to be erupted. They all chimed wildly, a bump rising on Sora’s head. He gripped it and backed away, his blue eyes darting up to see a huge clock ready to break in front of his feet. He spread his arms open, catching the heavy object, hitting his back against the table. He groaned in pain, shaking his head quickly to knock out his dizziness. Goofy and Donald turned to him, standing beside each other for the first time. Sora looked at them, then suddenly heard a noise he thought he would never hear: laughter, from his buddies.

They cracked up so hard that tears were falling out of their eyes. Amazingly, Sora was grinning, and chuckling from the whole event. He turned around and placed the heavy clock on the table, gripping his stomach strongly from laughter.

“Oh! You scared me! I thought you were trespassers,” Geppetto walked inside, a little wooden boy right behind him. 

“Hello there Geppetto! How you been? Once we heard you were in town, we had to check up on you since Monstro,” Jiminy stood up hurriedly, smiling.

“Jiminy!” Pinocchio shot forward, gripping Jiminy into his gloved hands, pressing the cricket to his cheek.

“Pinocchio!” Jiminy embraced him back.

“Ah, I see you fellows are doing mighty fine with that sort of laughter still around,” Geppetto nodded, chuckling. “It was nice of you to drop by.”

“How’d you get a house?” Donald asked.

“That man named Leon was kind enough to build it for me, along with the man named Cid. Once he saw I was lost with Pinocchio, he insisted in getting me a permanent home for no charge. It was sure generous of him,” Geppetto nodded. Sora smiled, but couldn’t help but look at the clock again, his eyes sparkling at its beautiful design.

“What were you looking at, Sora?” Goofy stood beside Sora.

“This,” Sora tapped the face of the small clock from before with a finger. Donald neared beside Goofy, Geppetto appearing on the other side of Sora’s empty side.

“Oh! I see you find that clock unique. In fact, it’s unique from the rest. May I?” Sora, Donald and Goofy moved out of the way as Geppetto reached for the clock, lifting it slowly and placing it gently onto the table. Everyone circled around it, Sora facing its front view directly.

“Why is it unique from the rest?” Sora asked.

“It’s unique, because it’s a clock that plays a soothing melody. I found it while in the belly of Monstro, following its precious music through the dark chambers. I’ve tried to open it to examine it from the inside, but there doesn’t seem to be any small compartment of its contents,” Geppetto replied.

“Uh, how does it play the music?” Goofy asked.

“Oh, you just turn this,” Geppetto reached toward the head of the clock, his hand creating a cage around the two people sitting on top of it. He began to turn the whole platform around, the curving pole below it following. He turned it clockwise, a clicking sound ringing at the end. Geppetto then released the top, the grassy platform beginning to spin gracefully.

Sora’s eyes widened at the playing melody, letting it fully ring in his eardrums. The twinkling notes were so perfectly aligned against each other, carrying a steady chime. Once it ended, it repeated again, the platform continuing to spin. Sora’s eyes never left the two happy figures on top, his ears never to block or forget the music playing. It soon stopped, as if it took ages to do so…

Sora still couldn’t stop thinking about her, about that special someone he still had to rescue. His eyes shined brightly, and his ears turned warm from the melody that still played in his ears. He...he made that promise, back on the island. No matter what happened, he would never change who he was.

“Sora? You okay?” Sora wasn’t sure who asked, but he looked up anyways, everyone focusing on him. The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a much panicked Yuffie, her face sweating and her free hand holding her transformed shuriken.

“The Heartless! They’re everywhere in the Second District! We’ve got to hurry!” she hurried, Donald and Goofy exchanging a look to Sora. Sora paused for a moment, but the moment he looked at Donald and Goofy...he knew what he had to do. It was so plain and simple, he had forgotten what was in front of his nose. He had to save the one person he could save, and that was Kairi.

Jiminy jumped onto Sora’s shoulder, “Let’s go show those Heartless whose boss!” Sora looked at him, and nodded immediately. He opened his pocket as Jiminy jumped in. Sora’s adrenaline rushed in, his smile still on, and his mind sharp.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Sora hurried out the door, passing Yuffie. He looked back, seeing her grin widely, Goofy and Donald cheering right behind his lead. Geppetto and Pinocchio called out their goodbyes as the four rushed up the stairs, heading to the doors of the Second District.

Without hesitation Sora pulled out his keyblade, the handle shining gold and its body reflecting Sora’s revivifying expression. The battle for Light and Darkness was approaching, and Sora wasn’t planning to miss out on some training against some powerful Heartless. If it was a fight Maleficent wanted, it was a fight that the trio would be glad to give back.

FFW, ASELES’ POV:

_Sora…he was standing there, standing before the kiss of the waves at his feet. He didn’t turn, only stood there, his hands behind his head, with his brown spikes waving in the breeze._

_Aseles’ feet slid against the surface of the sand, her eyes only locked onto him, his shoulder blades pressing against his back. Her stomach turned in an uncomfortable twist, and her hair full around her cheeks and forehead, loose and untamed._

_“Sora?” Aseles mouthed gently. He didn’t turn. Aseles moved closer, her feet padding against the surface. Now just a few feet away, his face was still facing the ocean, but Aseles was inching closer._

_“Sora?” she asked again. Sora stiffened, his elbows locking with his head slightly turning. Aseles waited, until his face was fully turn-_

“Ugh!” Aseles bolted up, feeling her head burning. She panted, gripping her head strongly with clutching fingers. They sunk into her strands, and her arms thudded from the massive hours of training she had put into them. Jeezes, she was sore all over, and could barely stand without a wobble.

“Out here.” 

Aseles squinted past her eyes, looking around the abandoned room of Merlin’s hidden place. He wasn’t here...where had he gone? No...that wasn’t his voice. Jeezes, this headache-

“Outside.”

Aseles shot her eyes toward the opened corridor, and with hands gripping the walls at her sides, she began to guide herself forward, the nausea of her sleep beginning to diminish with every step she took. Finally, she reached the end of the path, and commanded the stone door to open by a mere press of her palm. She was now outside, the sun no longer high in the air, but in sunset, the threat of dusk approaching. Aseles grunted as she walked forward, her legs brushing past the blades of grass. She gazed around, confused.

“Who’s there?” Aseles asked cautiously. No one else knew of this place, but Merlin and her, right? She waited, nothing but stillness around. She suddenly picked up the sound of rushing wind. Aseles turned, suddenly finding a figure a few yards away. What-...who was this?

The mysterious person stood quite still, almost frozen in space and time as the pollen of the flowers around blew around the person’s feet. The sound of metal clanged once, Aseles backing up from the first footstep they took. 

“What do you want?!” Aseles defended quickly, flashing out her keyblade.

The figure did not answer, fully in armor Aseles had never seen. Their gauntlets shined gold and reached their elbows, the fingers covered in metallic black and their upper arms the same. The armor on their shoulders shot out like a pair of thorns, the midsection covered in layers of maroon colored armor with the collarbone protected with golden. The person’s boots were shielded around the sides and heel, legs covered in strong chainmail and knees clamping from behind and around with his thighs done the same. The figure’s face was concealed underneath an armored helmet, the tall ears of it stricken against the sun at its tips. A blowing cape glided with the wind, but fell back down against the person’s strong, broad back. 

“We meet again, young wielder,” the person greeted out, making Aseles’ eyes widened. Again? No, she couldn’t have met this man before. Before she could repel back his words, his held out his hand, and Aseles squinted past the bright rays that had formed in his grasp. Manifested was a long blade, the handle with solid metal and the edges crystal. The neck was plain and flat, shining musty-brown steel, the three front heads of the weapon sticking out at each side. The top sat a thin razor head, curved perfectly as it glistened in view. No, it couldn’t be…….

It was...a keyblade?

“Keyblade wielder….” the male voice boomed strongly, sending Aseles’ defensive wall down in crumbling defeat. Her eyes were still locked on the face of the helmet. “Are you…..the one he has chosen?”

“C-Chosen?” Aseles asked. The figure held his posture, his breathing silent under his armor, his chest rising and falling delicately. “Who are you?” Aseles asked once more.

“Aseles, your abilities are still inadequate to defeat the one ringer of Darkness. You must become stronger,” the figure raised his arm, the armor along his skin clanking. His helmet faced her directly, making Aseles’ eyes widened, “You must be strong for what is to arrive. It matters....immensely.”

“Tell me who you are!” Aseles whispered, shaking her head, strictly confused, “I don’t understand anything that you’re telling me.”

“There’s much more than you could ever know….about the weapon you’re holding in your hand.” The man continued, his speech raw and robust, “Whether it be on accident, or destined, you play a great part of what lies ahead. It may not be the road you wish for it to be, but it is there, and from then on, you must decide what to do with your immense power.”

“I-I don’t...Chosen One? For what?” Aseles beckoned. 

“Something foul and great. Only you can decide, Aseles. You mark your own path, but if you fall, know that the keyblade will be there to guide you to what you truly want. It is not the sake of what is right or wrong...it is whether you believe you are righteous on your own.” Aseles’ eyes widened, and her eyes gazed down to the keyblade in her hand. She looked back up, eyes entranced of the male’s own keyblade. There was....something about it that....struck Aseles a string. What...was it? She...she had felt this presence before, but where?

“The battle is approaching, and it won’t be long until he makes his move,” the male replied once more.

“His move?” Aseles narrowed her eyes, watching the figure closely, “...This isn’t about Maleficent.” 

The figure shook his head leisurely, “A greater threat is watching you. Watch yourself, Aseles. Only you can be the decider of your destiny. Your future lies only in your hands.” Aseles took a step closer, but the moment she did, a blinding light captivated her, making her shut her eyes. Aseles fell on her knees, and she shook her head to and fro, grunting from the plunging agony on her forehead. Moments later, Aseles blinked rapidly, and picked up her head, seeing that the armored figure...was gone. Who...who was that?

“Aseles?” Aseles staggered on her feet, turning back to see Merlin was approaching, his teapot in his hand. In his other was his wand, though his face was wild of concern, scanning Aseles closely around her face, “What are you doing out here?”

“Um...I was getting fresh air,” Aseles nodded gently, rubbing her temple. “I saw you were gone, and wanted to know where...you went.”

Merlin blinked, and rose his pot to focus, “I was merely collecting some tea leaves. I’m making a new batch.” He reached forward, and guided Aseles’ shoulder toward the opened compartment of their hideout, “Is something on your mind?”

Aseles swallowed roughly, but she shook her head, “We’ll we continue our training after? I think I really need to push myself today...”

Merlin nodded gently, “Of course. Inside we go.” Aseles lead the way in, but as she walked steadily among the corridor, she could feel her mind jarring to and fro against her skull. She was far from composed, unknowing what bigger threat was now awaiting her, and who took effort to warn her about the danger. It was...someone she apparently met before, but why could she not remember? Instead, she was left with a gut feeling, unknowing whether she could trust this person or not. What....awaited her exactly? 

If it wasn’t Maleficent.....then who was it?


	15. Maleficent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, and welcome back!
> 
> Whelp, a lot of things happened throughout the holidays. To give you a brief story, I ended up moving back with my parents; we've patched up and made amends with one another. What can I say? I really missed hugging my mom and dad. They are willing to accept my relationship with my girlfriend, and I believe time will be very kind to us to help us get comfortable with each other once more. So yeah, I was packing up boxes, and hugging my family like crazy. One year changes a lot of things, but you know what? I'm really glad to be back home. Living on your own is great, don't get be wrong, but I suppose...it just wasn't the time for that. Me leaving my problems behind was not the way to do things, so......I FIXED THEM. BECAUSE IM BOB THE BUILDER DAMN IT :DD
> 
> So yeah!!! I didn't have time to write until this very week, and here ya are~! Again, reaching Aseles' third installment, and I'm so excited!! Thanks so much for the support and reads, I can't thank you enough! Have a swell morning guys, and see you soon! (Yup......YUP....it's 1AM here. THAT HASN'T CHANGED APPARENTLY. HA. HAHA.....JDFSDBJHB.)  
> Sincerely,  
> -Keys
> 
> P.S. Psst..excuse typos.

FFW:

_“We must prepare you for your journey ahead.”_

_“Was it a good idea to come back to Traverse Town, though?”_ Aseles had asked. 

The small house was left somewhat abandoned, with a few things left here and there, but nothing was compared to what Merlin had in the hideout in the Crossroads. She wasn’t really sure about his decision, but didn’t argue, knowing that she was low on potions, ethers and elixirs for her journey ahead.

Aseles looked between the cracks of the curved wall, hoping Merlin would return soon. She was honestly afraid of who else would find her all alone, other than Leon and his troop. Her memory wavered back smoothly to the encounter she had with that armored male, but despite how much she tried to remember, or how hard she tried to forget, something was fatal in that encounter, and she wasn’t sure what it was. Something enclosed inside of her was bothering her. She was unenthusiastic to know more about who it was, so instead, Aseles clung her consciousness back to reality, and continued to keep an eye out to the flame door at the end of the cave. Did Merlin encounter Leon and the others while on his way back? She hoped not, because now wasn’t the time to even deal with that. 

After all the tough training she did, she knew she had to catch up with the others. Maleficent had to be defeated, because only then, would things be set straight again. Even if they didn’t forgive Aseles and her treachery, all she wanted after was to find her father, and nothing more.

Chosen One. Of what?

_There’s much more than you could ever know….about the weapon you’re holding in your hand._

Something told her that it wouldn’t be the last time she would see him again. 

A small whisper of air caught Aseles’ attention, and she squinted past the gaps to see Merlin walking across the aligned boulders as they obeyed to the flick of his wand. Aseles hurried out of the small house and waited underneath the arch of the small island, smiling as Merlin reached in front of her. He fixed his pointed hat up, and beamed to Aseles with closed eyes. 

“There you are, lady,” Merlin replied, taking out several bottles. Aseles nodded and began to stock herself as much as she could. Finally, unable to take anything else, Aseles looked to Merlin who fixed his bifocals, and gazed to her.

“Thanks Merlin, for everything. How can I ever repay you?” Aseles asked.

Merlin smiled, “By ending this terrible reign of Darkness upon the worlds.” Merlin bowed his head once, “The fate of all the worlds rests on Sora’s shoulders, but you play an important part as well. Don’t lose sight of the Light Aseles, for it will always be there to guide you.”

Aseles smiled kindly, but slowly she walked forward, and wrapped her arms around Merlin’s torso, “Thank you.....”

“Of course, dear,” Merlin replied softly, patting her back reassuringly. “Now, we need to get you moving. Are you ready?” Aseles nodded gently, and she backed up a step, facing the powerful wizard respectfully. “I don’t know exactly where this will take you, but rest assured, it will take you where you need to go.”

“Gotcha,” Aseles replied, standing proudly with arms and legs slightly spread. Merlin rolled up his large sleeves up his body arms, and he readied his wand. He began to flick the wood one side to the other, jumping on his heels as he began to chant a spell. Aseles shut her eyes, once she began to feel the wind rush up her body and hair. Her bangs flapped in front, and her feet were as light as leaves, swaying to and fro, descending from a towering tree. Faster and faster she spun in place, and she closed her fists in place. 

The next few seconds, movement slowed vastly, rapidly making her feet into stone on the ground. The cold mist of water began to consume her skin, and when she opened her eyes, they viewed the floating boulders in the air in front. The rushing water rushed up in quick speeds and flows, confusing her sense of logic and time for a second. She sighed heavily as she gazed upon the castle in the distance, swallowing roughly.

“Hollow Bastion,” Aseles mouthed. “I remember the name, at least...”

Aseles began to climb up the boulders, her mind flashing and wincing back to the memory of Ihara. Aseles could only wonder if she had stuck around, or if she had fled from the area for good. Again, she wouldn’t know, until she actually came across her. Farther up Aseles climbed and jumped, looking back down to check if anyone was following her; she was in no mood for surprises here. 

Aseles reached the main, rock platform in the center of the waterfalls, but when she looked upon the small puddles of water, she noticed the red markings splattered across the dark charcoal rock. Blood. But...whose? Was it someone she knew? No, were Sora and the others already inside?

Aseles hurried her pace and came upon the top boulder of the area. She looked to see the castle in the distance, but there was nothing but fog along the area in between. How was she going to get across on her own?

Suddenly, the cranking of metal caught her hearing, and Aseles saw a bird-like cage approaching, sharp edges and thorns aligning the bars in golden threads. Carefully, Aseles opened the door, and stepped inside, letting the hefty door close on its own behind her. The cage began to move back, and when teen looked closer, she noticed that a beam of bright purple was the cause of the cage’s arrival. A transportation system, was there more inside?

Aseles approached the stone structure of the castle, and opened the door on the other side with the head of her keyblade, careful to not cut herself when she exited. She looked back to see the cage was nothing but still. Guess there was no one following her after all. 

Aseles looked to the heavy doors on the left, all too familiar with them as she made her way. Suddenly, dark pools of raw shadowy elements began to fill the ground. Aseles’ eyes widened, but in an attempt to save her strength, she quickly dashed past them and slammed her hand against one of the handles of the doors. She budged, but to her utter disappointment, the door was no budging. She tried the other, shaking her head. 

“Open, open!” Aseles urged, looking back to see the rise of clawed hands pulling up the hundreds of eyes from the ground. Aseles hissed, but the moment she heard a swift unlocking sound, Aseles hauled the door open, and immediately shut it behind her. She exhaled, but didn’t stop there, and did not bother to question who opened the door as she dashed across the rugged room, making her way up the left flight of stairs. The pools of darkness continued to follow, but Aseles, determined to catch up, sprinted across the area and made her way inside another pair of doors. With a slam, she waited as her eyes gazed to the bottom of the floor, but noticed that nothing was following her. Aseles blinked, but again faced forward, and was met with a strange sight..

Aseles faced a two-floored library structure, but instead of running, Aseles walked in the maze of literature with ease. Her eyes scanned the tall shelves, all holding books of various sizes. How was it possible that this was still here? Were Heartless unable to come inside this particular room?

With a shake of her head, Aseles began to make her way across the thousands of rows, and noticed a small table rested underneath a spiraling staircase against the wall. Large windows beamed in the bright light from outside, and Aseles couldn’t help but slow her face. Something...something was ringing in her head, and for some odd reason....she stopped cold on her feet. 

“Jeezes,” Aseles shook her head and pushed her finger into her ear. She began to climb the stairs, struggling to keep her legs firm the further she mounted. Finally, she reached the second floor, and did not waste time to venture on. The next room she forced herself into, continuing to ascend the great structure of the rusty castle. 

SORA’S POV:

_“My friends are my power!”_ Sora rubbed his head, feeling Donald’s Cura spell mend his bruises and cuts. After being separated when the keyblade had sided with Riku momentarily, the trio was back once more to finish what they had started, and that was to stop Maleficent. 

When Riku had stood before him, defeated and staggering, Sora felt this deep void within himself, but it furthered his motive to rescue his best friend. Sora had proclaimed the keyblade once again, and it was by the strength of his heart. He was happy that Donald and Goofy were by his side again, but he felt a bit saddened still, knowing it was his best friend who had forever left him now. Riku would never forgive him, and the pain there was highly immense. Sora had put a stop to it. 

“Hey, look!” Sora whirled his head around of Donald’s shout, and entering the room from the shadows was Beast, a creature of tall stature and bulk form. Covered in brunette fur, and only wearing some trousers and a cape, the horned ally looked down to Sora, Donald and Goofy, who blinked in surprise of his return. After being falsely tricked into rescuing a fake princess of brunette hair, fair skin, and a golden dress, Sora was glad his Beast friend was safe and sound. 

“Beast, you’re alright!” Sora sighed in relief. “Donald, Goofy, this is Beast! He helped me unlock the doors to get inside here.”

“Please to meet cha,” Goofy greeted with a wave. 

Beast blinked, “Why did you abandon your friend, when he needed you the most?” Goofy and Donald frowned, and both turned to look at Sora, who blinked in surprise of their gesture.

“Aww...we could never hurt Sora, no matter what our King asked us to do,” Goofy replied, placing a gloved hand on Sora’s shoulder. “As long as we’re together, nothing will get in our way.”

“Though, we will have to explain to the King what happened,” Donald rubbed the back of his head. He faced Sora directly, and he bowed his head, “Sorry, Sora.”

“It’s alright. We’re back together again!” Sora chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Donald and Goofy, giving them a squeeze. After parting, Sora faced Beast, and took a step forward, “Will you come with this? I’m sure we will find Belle on the way.”

“Then the same could be said about your friend,” Beast replied. 

Sora nodded, “Kairi must be here. We need to hurry.”

“Then let’s not waste time,” Beast nodded. “Lead the way.”

ASELES’ POV:

Another dark hallway. How long was this going to take?

Aseles groaned, “I suppose nobody could possibly even find a bathroom here either….” With a shake of her head, she found herself outside once more, and faced the exterior of the battered castle. Aseles tiptoed carefully to the edge of her platform, and looked among the air closely. No one was outside on the front doors on her left. She needed to make her way to the right side of the huge building now, and somehow go up. 

Right on cue, Aseles watched another cage-like platform approaching from the distance, and she hurried up the stone steps at her right. Now on the top platform, Aseles watched the hovering stand approached. Its thorny door swung open, and Aseles stepped into the wide space of the cage. The door closed, though along the barbed wire, Aseles’ eyes watched the pink lightning bolts traveling along the surface of the metal. Abruptly, the cage halted, and Aseles gritted her teeth. What now?

A morph of dark pools commenced and grew among the air, and Aseles immediately swung out her keyblade. Using it defensively upon her chest, the clawed Heartlesses were unable to penetrate her core. A massive swing of her weapon recoiled them back, and with a hearty yell, Aseles attacked mercilessly against them. In a swift slide of her feet, her keyblade swung against the Heartless like a golf club, and she sent a majority of them against the wires of the cage. With the few she had left, Aseles charged, and sent a spiral of flames and electricity among the ground. With the Heartless turning to ash upon her feet, Aseles exhaled sharply, and was ultimately relieved to feel the cage moving again. 

“Ugh,” Aseles groaned strongly, the cage stopping in front of a platform on the right side of the fortress. The cage opened automatically upon arrival, and swiftly Aseles hopped out, looking back to see the cage around the curve of the castle, and disappear from sight. Now, Aseles face an empty corridor, completely covered in darkness in its wake. It was time to climb again. 

“I hope you’re alright….guys.” 

Higher and farther Aseles scaled, and she rose above all else the more steps she conquered. The corridors grew in lengths and arcs, and far more enemies encroached and infested the castle than she had imagined. The more she scaled, the far more mist covered the ground below, the entrance of the fortress now invisible to her. Shuddering, Aseles pressed her back against the stone wall, her eyes blinking rapidly as they stared at the sky above. Jeezes, how she hated heights with a passion.

Aseles’ legs thudded immensely, and with a final walk up a flight of stairs, she sensed she was getting closer. Lastly, she approached a dark stone passageway, and headed inside. It was far longer than any she had come across, and in the center of her chest, she felt her heart was thumping vigorously, as if ready to be ripped out of her ribs. Closer and closer she walked until she appeared in a carpeted, gloomy room. A large portion of the room was at the end, and it resembled much of a gothic chapel. Aseles took deep breathes, and the nape of her neck was coated in a layer of sweat. At the very end was a glimmer, an orb of green. 

Thudthud. 

Thudthud. 

Thudthud.

“I see you’ve arrived sooner…Congratulations.”

Aseles stopped in the middle of a huge sanctuary. Stones of beastly creatures stood on the buttresses of columns against the walls, and bright lights of green twinkled above them. In front of Aseles were two, carved-stoned lions facing forward, their sharp jaws bare with a platform standing above them, much like an archway of an entrance.

The unnoticed doors behind Aseles slammed shut, and she whirled around, facing the threat that stood before her. A woman of slender stature, and a menacing gaze watched Aseles curiously. Her black, curved horns stood proudly above her head, like a crown of pure royalty. Thee sides of her face framed in black, and her long dark robes swam around her like spiked-edged lagoon. Both of her hands held her staff before her, resting on top of the green orb at its tip. It shined glossily under her green fingers as her thin, red lips flashed a kind smile.

“Nice to see you’re doing well, after all this time,” Maleficent stated politely. Aseles’ orbs turned narrow with her jaw tightened and clenched. The witch walked a few steps forward, putting Aseles on edge, “What seems to be the problem? You’re more quiet than the last time I approached you.”

“I’m here, to put an end to your Darkness!” Aseles yelled firmly, standing with legs slightly spread and keyblade tight in her grasp.

“Do you not wish to see your world? Do you not wish to see your father?” Maleficent held out a hand toward Aseles, the other still on top of her staff. Her fingers tensed upon it, her tips of her sharp nails tapping the glass orb. 

“You won’t manipulate me anymore. I’m here to do the right thing, and that is putting you back in your place, where you will never come out,” Aseles growled.

“Dear child, you think you can still play both sides?” Maleficent crooned. “The Darkness in you has great potential-“

“I already chose a side!” Aseles retorted back, making Maleficent’s smile disappear.

“You are nothing but a traitor to those brats,” Maleficent hardened her gaze, “No matter what you do, you will not be welcomed. You will forever be doubted among their ranks. You are fully alone, with no allies to face your enemies.”

“Then I will face by myself!” Aseles shot back, now making Maleficent’s body tense. 

“Everyone who sides in Darkness will forever be in Darkness!” Maleficent’s outer body began to glow brightly as she shot her staff upward toward the ceiling. The orb of it began to crackle and surge, volts of green electricity shooting in every direction around her. Her ropes flew about her as her face became wild and raw.

A large section of the ground below her shot upward, hovering halfway to the ceiling as she looked down at Aseles from it, “You will never see the light of day again!” Maleficent shot her staff downward toward the teen, a huge current of green lightening slashing across the air. Aseles quickly blocked, holding the keyblade in front with both hands. Her arms struggled and shook, but with her legs supporting the massive push in front, Aseles kept her stance. 

“You will not defeat the mistress of all evil! I shall make you regret the moment you raised your pathetic keyblade to me!” Maleficent bellowed with a cackle. Aseles yelled and swung her keyblade upwards, the electrical current slashing upwards, and striking Maleficent dead center without warning. She yelled in agony as the platform that hovered crashed down onto the ground, keeping its form with whatever magic it had left. Aseles charged forward, and leapt in the air. Maleficent shot her eyes up, and Aseles swung her keyblade down full force.

Maleficent was quick to defend, and her crackling, surging staff was held in front. The neck held against the head of Aseles keyblade, but Aseles did not stutter to pose a threat and pushed forward. Aseles glared at Maleficent who towered her in height, but the girl was not to be persuaded otherwise to back down. 

“You actually think you can defeat me? You fool!” Maleficent threw her staff forward, 

“You bet I could!” Aseles countered

“Then allow me to reconsider your options of surviving this battle!” Maleficent struck her staff downward, and an explosion ensued around Aseles’ feet. Aseles flew back from the platform, and she groaned heavily and sharply inhaled. She lost feeling of her legs, and Aseles crawled back and away, using her keyblade briefly as a cane. The sting of attack was now present, and Aseles winced when she stood, facing Maleficent hurriedly. Aseles’ keyblade countered with the green electricity that had sliced the air easily, and held the damaging beam against the neck of her keyblade. She gritted her teeth as Maleficent’s eyes turned to pure, delighted fire, watching as Aseles fought to not kneel. Aseles swung her keyblade across, her own Thundaga striking against Maleficent’s perfectly. The bolts hit against the grounds and ceiling, and Aseles skidded to the side, tossing a large fire orb toward Maleficent. The platform Maleficent was on rose in quick succession of the attack, and the fireball hit the bottom of the hovering boulder. 

The witch threw her staff upwards, and the ceiling took a heavy color of dark purple. Aseles swiftly dodged and she zigzagged on her sprint, the heavy, dangerous volts from above raining with vengeance. Aseles rebounded off a wall, and noticed the platform was right in her direction. With a swing of her keyblade, a rain of fire hit across Maleficent’s feet, and she screamed and gasped in shock. The fire flamed along her body, and Aseles took the chance to sprint forward and grip onto the edge of the platform. Hurriedly she stood, undamaged by her made flames as she was now facing Maleficent front and center.

Aseles proceeded to strike boldly against tge witch, though it wasn’t long until Aseles was countered with Maleficent’s staff yet again. The green lightning took the whole room in color, and Aseles gritted her teeth as she purposely moved the orb’s face away from her, feeling Maleficent struggle to hit her directly. 

“You’re becoming a pest!” Maleficent stuck Aseles’ keyblade away, and struck her the bottom of her staff downward onto the platform, and scowled angrily. Aseles yelled in fright as the platform suddenly began to spin, immediately knocking Aseles off balance. Aseles clenched her teeth and struck her keyblade’s head down onto the platform, and felt the world spin severely. Her stomach lurched while her hair flew to one side of her face; her eyes were shut tight, her throat resisted to fight the gag ready to come out of her throat. 

Unfortunately, Aseles’ keyblade lost grip, and Aseles was tossed into the air. She yelled sharply and hit the ground hard, skidding and rolling to a stop against the stone wall. Cornered, Aseles sat up, but the world was unsteady, making her lose focus on where she was. 

“You wretched girl!” Maleficent’s voice shot out. Aseles’ slapped her face and targeted her gaze upwards, seeing several Maleficent figures spinning round and round. Aseles could see all four caressing the tips of their orbs with their nails, the staff charging under her command. 

“Give up, child! It is a hopeless!” Maleficent bellowed. Aseles’ vision finally cleared, and with a mighty haul of hey keyblade, and spell of Thundaga was released, and caught against the bolts of Maleficent’s staff. The two powerful spells contacted, the middle of the chaos beginning to grow, and flow down the bright chain in Aseles’ direction. 

With her arm beginning to paralyze, Aseles’ eyes toughened, and both her hands gripped the handle of her keyblade. Maleficent jeered in laughter as the bolts lit her face in sharp angles, the shadows monstrous and grotesque. Aseles winced as she held her stance, kneeling in burning bolts as Maleficent stood more proudly and conceited. Maleficent’s green beam drew closer, and her devil eyes hooked onto the death that she so strongly wished for.

“Your adventure ends here!” Maleficent replied sternly. Aseles’ eyes widened, the green bolts inching closer, now just a yard away from the tip of her keyblade. Aseles shook her head, and suddenly, she began to stand, her legs trembling. Maleficent’s gaze hardened, and she snapped her staff forward, the emerald lightning drawing growing in size. Aseles feet fastened to the ground, and she looked dead straight at Maleficent’s face through all the chaos and light battling in-between them. 

“I will find my father!!! And I will find him after I defeat you!!” Aseles yelled across the room. She took a sturdy step forward, and the yellow lightning in her end pushed back, the bolts of green now retaliating and cracking at the ground. Maleficent’s eyes widened is dismay, but she refused to let go of her weapon. Aseles shook her head once more, and she growled one final time, “I’m going to find him, no matter what it takes!!! I will find Ansem. All! By! My! SELF!” Aseles shot her keyblade fully across, but the next second, Aseles flew back, and an explosion ensued in the room. 

An agonized yell echoed in the room as Aseles cowered her head in her arms. She shut her eyes and curled her body into a ball, feeling pebbles and crumbs of rock fall all around her. Sharp ends slashed against her arms, but Aseles held her pose until all was still. 

A curtain of smoke held the chapel, and Aseles began to stand, her pants filling her ribs; lungs expanding wider and fully, she was unsure on how to breathe normally again. Aseles was so unsure where was Maleficent, until the smoke finally settled, and an opened archway was revealing in between the lion statues. Aseles gripped her keyblade tightly in hand, wheezing as she hurried forward, a hand gripping the opposite side of her body. She entered the open arena now, nothing among the stone-decorated, high room. Heading toward the center of the arena was Maleficent, who was now limping in her walk. The witch’s sharp fingers dug into the center of her chest, seeming to clutch whatever she had left. She gasped heavily, the echo filling the room, and several beams of light kissed her horns from above. 

Aseles held her keyblade in front, blocking the only exit around, “It’s over Maleficent! There’s no point fighting back!” Maleficent’s wild eyes turned as she still kept grip at her chest, her staff shaking in her other palm. Her green face was flushed with red anger.

“You…won’t defeat me!” she gasped, turning away. Aseles scoffed and charged, but she swiftly skidded to a halt as a dark portal formed in-between her and Maleficent. Aseles backed up immediately, keyblade ready in hand as she faced the turned figure now coming out. However, when the portal died, her heart crushed within itself. 

Standing before her was no one another than Riku, his silver locks swaying along his neck as he turned to face Aseles. His body was nothing that Aseles had remembered, now adorned in some sort of...muscle-like suit. Ebony in color, with his chest and abdomen covered in silky, blue matter. A Heartless sign was tattooed on his chest, and around his waist was a belt, holding a threaded skirt. His dark boots thudded easily on the stone floor, and reached up to his muscled knees.

“I’m afraid I have to cut in,” Riku’s voice sounded deranged, twisted together with another voice.

Aseles held herself readily, “What’s with you?! Out of my way!”

Riku grew a smug smile, and his hands extended out at his sides, “Girl, you have meddled yourself in a battle that is not yours. Why do you continue to assist those nuisances, when they have no place for you?”

“What matters to me is that this Darkness, and I won’t let you get in my way!” Riku scoffed roughly, and he lifted a hand out in front of him. Aseles watched in horror, seeing a long blade of black emerge in his hand, the fog of dark matter disappearing in quick wisps. The handle of the blade was a deep, blood red, and the head of it was sharper than anything Aseles had seen, as if made from tin. 

“A keyblade, able to open people’s hearts,” Riku sang wonderfully in mirth, “Shall we demonstrate?” Aseles’ eyes shrunk back, and she took a step back. Riku chuckled at her motion, though when he suddenly turned to face Maleficent’s back, Aseles shot her hand forward.

“NO!” Riku’s arm lurched forward, and the head of the keyblade slit into Maleficent’s center. Her yell echoed in the room, and Riku merely laughed manically in the room, making Aseles’ skin run full velocity.

“The power of Darkness! Become Darkness itself!!” Riku cut his arm back, and with a mere cloud of dark fog, he was gone, leaving Aseles with the gasping Maleficent who was standing up straight. She shot her hands out in front of her, her staff gripping tightly in one hand. Her eyes flared open, mad and drunk as she whirled around, and faced Aseles who began to take several steps back.

“This is it! This power! HAHA!” the sorceress bellowed, the outline of her body illuminating a lime green. A rush of gales shot upwards around her body, making Aseles’ hair blow back full behind. 

“NOO!” Aseles growled.

“The Darkness!! THE TRUE DARKNESS!” Maleficent hollered at the top of her cackling lungs. She threw both her arms up in the air, and a huge burst of energy blew from beneath her feet, raging toward the ceiling. Aseles was thrown onto her back, and she shot her head up, her blue eyes reflecting the green filling the room intensely in green flames. Maleficent’s cackle died in a slow fade, but the moment Aseles blinked, she almost screamed. A large, black claw thumped against the ground, pushing away the flames and killing them instantly from view. Aseles scrambled to her feet as she staggered in place, viewing the newly transformed Maleficent dragon. 

She towered Aseles easily, her sharp jaws quirking up at the sides, grinning. Her black wings stood proudly at her sides as her large tail swished back and forth on the floor below her. Her narrow yellow eyes targeted the wielder as she opened her jaws, and she let out a mighty roar. No, hell no!!

Aseles immediately ran back toward the gap in the wall, her arms swinging with keyblade gripped tightly in hand. She leapt, ready to throw herself to safety, but was blocked by the swinging tail of the massive dragon. Aseles’ back slammed against the ground yards away, but swiftly she stood back up, facing the charging dragon. 

“Fire!” Aseles struck her keyblade against the ground, a blaze of red flames rolling and separating her from Maleficent. However, with a mere slam of her claw, the fire quickly perished. The dragon lunged forward, her jaws snapping at once. Aseles gritted her teeth and yelled, swinging across a spell of lighting. It caught the dragon’s eye, but it seemed to make no damage whatsoever. Aseles yelled as the swinging tail of the dragon came next, and knocked Aseles off her feet. Aseles, again, scrambled to get up, but she screamed as Maleficent gave her no leeway, and towered over the teen. Aseles spun her keyblade forward, catching Maleficent’s jaw in the Strike Raid. However, Maleficent crashed her claw down once more, and caught Aseles’ leg. Aseles screamed, her back arching as she squirmed underneath the beast’s grasp. The keyblade clattered and fell at Aseles’ side, though before Aseles could make a reach for it, she again arched, her body tossed to the side like a small doll. The claws dug into her abdomen and side, and it left Aseles twitching on the ground, helpless to move or attack. Her eyes flickered madly among her face, the loss of blood beginning to consume her entire being. She had to move, she had to escape. 

Another yell emitted from Aseles’ strained throat, and she was left immobile on the ground, able to hear Maleficent’s laughter in her head. Her eyes rolled to open, though she could not make out anything else but the green flames surrounding her, and the snapping jaws above her. She lost full motion of her leg, and her back burned, as if she was bucketed with acid. No...no, was this it?

“Y-You guys...h-have to do the rest....” Aseles mouthed silently and painfully. Her eyes opened for one final time, and looked up to face the opening jaws of Maleficent. However, something zipped in front of Aseles, and Maleficent’s jaws were halted in place. A roar echoed in Aseles’ muffled ears. A bright color of red stood above Aseles, but....wait...what?

“Hey! Open your eyes!” Aseles felt her neck cradled, but no matter how much Aseles’ tried to focus, all colors were ceasing to make forms, as if someone simply scrubbed their hand along a wet, painted canvas. Was...was she being lifted off the ground?

“Aseles! Open.....your...............................eyes-” 

_Open your eyes._

_Open your eyes._

_Please, open your eyes._

_Unable to move._

_Pain._

“AAAHHH!”

_Just a little bit longer…and everything would be alright.  
Pain._

 

“UGH!”

_Why wouldn’t this pain stop?_

_Aseles....._

_Liquid traveling. Drink. Drink._

_Shattering glass._

_Please stay with us.  
Don’t go, Aseles. _

_Don’t go........_

_Aseles._


	16. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, good to see you again, huh? Hope you're all doing well.
> 
> Yes, you are correct. This is actually the last chapter of this part. I'm kind of amazed myself. I wasn't planning to cut it this short, but it felt right to rather than what I had before. A lot of elements and events were changed, and I honestly think, in my personal opinion, that this flows better to fit Aseles' character. 
> 
> With that being said, I thank you all immensely who have made it this far in rereading my changes. It matters immensely to me, and I don't know where I would be if you guys hadn't been there with me since Quizilla. Even if you don't like what I wrote, or what I have done to Aseles' character, or how I changed things, know that I am very grateful to have your support. 
> 
> Please, enjoy the end of this part, and I can assure you, the third installment will arrive soon. Excuse the typos.
> 
> Thank you all once again, and have yourself a great night.
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Keys

“Aseles….” 

_“You must become stronger.”_

“Is she awake?”

_“You must be strong for what is to arrive.”_

“Aseles, it’s us.”

_“It matters....immensely.”_

“Open your eyes.”

Aseles stirred, and felt the immediate, severe pressure on her body. She groaned, trying to open her lump eyelids, unable to feel her surroundings, the ground underneath, or the people about her. Her fingers were so icy, and her neck stung with great ache. 

_“A greater threat is watching you.”_

Something vanished in the distance, but Aseles couldn’t tell what was it. It was...gone now. 

Aseles stirred more noticeably to her senses, and with fingers finally moving to her command, she felt she was on the cold ground. Though, the moment Aseles opened her eyes, the colors blurred once more, and she wasn’t able to identify the four bodies waiting before her, two one each side. Something warm rested on her hand, and Aseles felt this major relief overwhelm her. Something was connecting her to the present; Aseles wasn’t dead.

“Aseles…” a whisper. The colors began to sharpen, and form in her sight. Aseles blinked slowly, steadily, regaining her vision by the second until finally, Aseles’ eyes grew, and stared into those familiar pair of eyes. 

“….S…o-ra,” Aseles replied weakly. Sora’s mouth stretched to a smile, catching Aseles completely off-guard. His orbs scanned to the side, where Donald was kneeling and sighing in relief. Across, closest to Aseles was Goofy who smiled energetically at her awakening. Though, on Goofy’s other side was someone...or something Aseles had never encountered. A large creature, of brunette fur, and adorned with a cape and torn trousers. 

“Donald, Goofy...” Aseles tried to not gasp out. 

“Aseles!” Goofy smiled happily. 

“Aseles…” Sora’s voice became more firm. Aseles began to sit up, and with Goofy’s help, she was able to. She looked to her left, seeing Sora was looking directly at her. She held her breath, feeling tense in her stiff position. How-…they must’ve come to her aid, during Maleficent’s attack. Jeezes, for a moment, Aseles was sure that she wouldn’t make it out of that. By sheer luck? She wasn’t sure if it was merely luck, or mistakable fate that saved her.

“Guys, I- NGH!” Aseles winced greatly, failing to sit up further. 

“Don’t push yourself,” Sora announced immediately, holding onto Aseles’ shoulder. The two met a gaze, and there, Aseles felt absolutely destroyed, broken by his mere eyes. The last time she looked at him properly-

“I thought, you guys were angry at me,” Aseles began cautiously, her eyes looking straight at Sora’s. “Why…save me?”

“All for one, and one for all,” Goofy suddenly announced, giving a soft smile. Aseles looked to him, stunned to say something to retort his statement.

“It can’t be this easy,” Aseles exhaled sharply, gripping her side with her opposite arm, “After everything I did- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” A new course of pain emitted into her veins, making Aseles cringe. All the trouble Ihara did...gosh that was not worth it at all.

“You wanted to stop Maleficent; that’s all that matters. Things happened between us, but if you’re sure you’re back with us, why should we refuse your help?” Sora replied, considering his words. “You want to find your home, your dad, right?” Aseles nodded, sniffing briefly. “And in order to do that, you need to help us defeat the Darkness. Are you going to help us?”

“Yeah, I will,” Aseles replied without hesitation, without a stutter or thought. 

“I’m sorry I attacked you like that. When I saw you, I thought that-“

“It’s fine, don’t say anything else about it,” Aseles shook her head. She shuddered from the mere fact of the event, unknowing if she had come across a nightmare when it had happened. All that rare emotion was something she would probably never forget, and the way Sora looked at her. The ultimate display of betrayal on his face was something Aseles hoped to never see again.

With an exhale, Aseles picked up her head a bit, gazing upon the new figure towering everyone by no contest. Aseles blinked, “Who is that?”

“Oh, this is Beast,” Sora introduced, gesturing to the tall creature. “This is Aseles, our friend.”

“You hadn’t mentioned her before. Is she the one you were looking for?” Beast announced. Even though she knew she was not the reason why the others came, or that she was the person they were looking for, it kind of hurt to know that her presence wasn’t even acknowledged until moments before. Aseles knew bigger things were at hand, and yet, Aseles felt lost in this group of friends she was with. Why did it feel that she sort of…didn’t belong anymore?

“Um, this is our other friend,” Donald tried to save, but it was clear by his hesitant comment that he could not save or spare any of Aseles’ feelings. She knew it though, and instead she shrugged it off mentally. The more they progressed, the faster she was going to get back home, and reunite with Ansem. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Beast,” Aseles replied. 

“Here, let me help you stand,” Sora offered. 

“No thanks, I got it,” Aseles tried to calmly state, but there was still an edge to it that she failed to smooth out. Sora withdrew his hands as Aseles began to put herself on her feet. She felt the intense soreness climb along her arms, and the stinging throb on her leg. Jeezes, she couldn’t move much right now, despite the healing the group had given her.

“You don’t seem fit to move,” Beast commented next, his darkened eyes narrowing at her action.

“Yeah…I’m not,” Aseles exhaled sharply, trying her best to not hunch over. “But, that doesn’t mean you guys can stop going.”

“What do you mean?” Goofy asked.

“We can’t leave you here, Aseles,” Sora replied firmly the next instant. 

Aseles exhaled, meeting his gaze, “You’re going to have to. I’m not the one you came for, and I can’t fight to help you guys out.” Aseles paused as Sora’s jaw clenched, “You have no other choice.”

“Sora, she’s right,” Donald replied the next second. Aseles looked to him, knowing that he was actually taking rationalization into the situation. She would be no use to any of them right now, not until she was able to fully have her full range of motion again. However, Sora’s face was not intent on the proposal, a mix of doubt and dislike blooming on his face. His eyes gazed to Donald, then to Aseles, and back to Goofy.

“I don’t think we should leave Aseles here by herself,” Goofy countered, looking to Donald.

“I will watch over her,” Beast suddenly replied. Aseles shot her eyes up, looking to see the large figure head over, walking behind Donald and Sora, and stand by her side a respectful distance of two feet away. Beast looked to Sora, “Save Belle.”

“We’ll meet you at the entrance to the castle, okay?” Sora hardened in his tone, after debating himself for a full ten seconds.

Aseles nodded, “I understand.”

“Let’s get going then,” Sora looked to Donald and Goofy who agreed to his statement. Aseles shared one last glance to them before they began to hurry their way through an opened gap in the stone wall of the Chapel Room. She watched until the red color of Sora’s jumpsuit was gone, mixed into the shadows of the dark corridor. 

A few moments passed until Aseles heard nothing but silence, and finally she caved into her weak skeleton. She kneeled, her arms hugging her stomach in a tight grip, preventing her organs from falling out of her bellybutton. It was like she was filled with tons and tons of blocks, and they were slowly beginning to chip away at her bones. No, this wasn’t because of her injuries, this was…because of her feelings. Jeezes, all this mess that she made. It was unforgivable to say the least. 

“We should get going,” Beast replied. Aseles nodded, and she sniffed once, beginning to stand. Beast positioned his back to Aseles, but she crashed into his cape, able to feel the large amounts of fur sleeping beneath. The next second, Beast stood as Aseles hooked her arms around his neck. Easily, Beast hunched as he began to walk like a proficient animal, letting Aseles lay on his back with no trouble. 

Time passed quite quickly, but Aseles was absolutely uncertain of how much really passed. Her consciousness began to drift in and out, from the exhaustion of her failed battle to the unsettling emotions in herself. She was uncertain how far Beast had actually ventured, and the mist from outside clouded her judgment of time further. It seemed they were not even halfway of their trip, and something was now really starting to bother Aseles. She tried to regulate her breathing every time she thought of Sora, Donald and Goofy. Did they know what they were in for? She had forgotten to warn them about Riku, which was probably a stupid thing to forget really. She hoped they didn’t run into much trouble as they progressed. The last thing she needed was to wait in front of the castle, and have no one show up. 

“I’m sure your friends can handle themselves,” Beast commented, breaking Aseles out of her dizzy state. Was her heart racing that much that Beast took notice of her anxiety? 

“Yeah…I’m sure,” Aseles reassured herself. Maybe she was just being paranoid about the whole thing. She was the one who said they should continue. 

Aseles shot her eyes upwards, her ears picking up the sounds of chattering along the stone walls. The next second, her eyes shot open as pools of Darkness began to descend down the brick surfaces. The rough tension in the air escalated, and the sounds of screeching filled the air of the approaching Heartlesses.

“Get ready,” Beast warned as he made Aseles slide off, making her stumble a bit on her feet. Aseles regained her posture, and with arm swinging, her keyblade created a bright flash in the dark corridor. With it illuminating her view, the air thickened with dark shadows, and the next second, Aseles found herself swinging mercilessly around, as best as she could with her current state. She watched Beast from the corner of her eyes, seeing his sharp claw tear into the Heartlesses easily, like daggers to thin paper. His large paws slammed against the ground, making it shudder as Aseles yelled roughly, sending a spiraling of hot flames across the floor like waves. However, as the number of enemies increased, Aseles knew something was vastly wrong. Why were there so many all of a sudden? 

The battle commenced once more, Aseles shooting Blizzard spells along the walls to trap the oncoming fiends, while Beast smashed his claws against their barriers, instantly making them disappear from his powerful strikes. Aseles let a whole array of lightning clouds flood the ceiling, and the ash began to build among her feet and Beast’s.

“There’s too many!” Aseles huffed out.

“We have no choice but to go forward!” Beast huffed out, sending a whole crowd of Heartlesses back. 

“ACCK!” Aseles shot her eyes down the corridor, able to recognize the shriek so easily. A whole torrent of lightning clashed along the walls and ceiling, the dark ash of the defeated enemies filling Aseles’ lungs. She coughed roughly, and she cracked an eye open, seeing three figures were fast approaching. Wait, was it that quick?

“Donald!” Aseles called out, and indeed, the duck nearly crashed into her, followed by Goofy and-…..this wasn’t Sora. Aseles narrowed her eyes, but they expanded to find a young girl before her instead, red hair flat along her head with the tips cut to barely touch her shoulders. Her large, lavender eyes cautiously looked at Aseles, her hands clutching the middle of her chest in withdrawal. Who was this?

“It’s okay, Kairi,” Goofy soothed, making Aseles’ eyes widen further. 

“Where’s Sora?” Aseles swiftly questioned. However, what she didn’t expect was silence. No….it couldn’t be. “Where’s Sora!?” Aseles asked again, staring at both Donald and Goofy. They gazed to her, to one another, and back again.

“Aseles….Sora…he-“ Donald cut himself off, sighing heavily and looking away. Aseles stared incredulously at the duck, shaking her head as she felt her knees stirred terribly. 

“Where is Sora….?” Aseles breathed out, feeling her mind quake. N-No, it couldn’t be..

“We have to get going, the Heartless are coming,” Goofy answered instead. Aseles heard Kairi, the skirted, young teen sniffle lightly, and at that moment, Aseles knew what had befallen Sora. Was….no, it couldn’t be…not Sora. 

“D-Did- is the keyhole locked?” Aseles fought back her tears, gritting her teeth as they grinded in her closed mouth. 

“No, but we couldn’t. We have to leave, now,” Donald tried to order, but now, his shattered voice could not withhold the events any further, “We can’t stay here.” Aseles looked among the ground, her hands into tight, white clubs. 

Sora was….gone? Was he dead? No, how could have this happened? Was it…was it Aseles’ fault? Was it because she didn’t warn them about Riku? Oh jeezes, no, they couldn’t leave, not with the keyhole unsealed -

“You guys go,” Aseles nodded furiously, “I’ll stay to close the keyhole.”

“Aseles, you can’t!” Goofy shook his head, “We have to go! It isn’t safe here!”

“You have to leave, and take Kairi with you, no matter what!” Aseles shook her head more forcefully, “Don’t come back for me! I won’t let Sora’s s-sacrifice be in va-in!” At his name, Aseles felt Kairi inhale deeply, and the redhead head hunched, staring at the ground it seemed. Aseles swallowed roughly, and looked to Donald now.

“Don’t come back for me, understand?”

“Aseles…w-we can’t leave you here…too,” Donald exhaled shakily. Aseles felt her eyes flutter with water, and she sniffed finally, succumbing to her emotions. 

“I-If no one closes the keyhole…the worlds will be in danger,” Aseles tried to fight back. “I’ll close it, s-so don’t worry. You guys did your part; now it’s my turn.” Aseles looked to Kairi now, who picked up her head, and stared at Aseles with absolute serenity and wariness. “Keep Kairi safe, for Sora.”

“….Okay,” Donald nodded firmly. 

“Donald?” Goofy asked.

“Let’s get going, Goofy,” Donald commented next. “Be careful, Aseles.” Aseles nodded gently, though what surprised her was the fact that Beast moved to stand beside her. She looked to him, seeing him frown angrily.

“I’m not leaving without Belle. She must be up there,” Beast replied.

“Then we’ll go together,” Aseles nodded rapidly, “Take care, you guys.” Donald and Goofy shared a glance, and they walked forward, wrapping their arms around Aseles tightly, who in return, shared their embrace. She sniffed loudly as Donald and Goofy then parted. Next, came Kairi, who looked at Aseles carefully. 

Aseles reached, and held her hand tightly, “You’ll be safe, with them.”

“Thank you, for helping Sora,” Kairi’ eyes watered. Aseles let her go after Kairi gave her a firm squeeze. Aseles stilled for a brief moment before she faced the dark corridor, and exhaled deeply. She mustn’t be afraid, or else she was not going to move.

The sound of running footsteps set Aseles in high gear, and she quickly found herself sprinting forward in the opposite direction, hoping she did not commit the biggest mistake of her life.

Faster and faster Aseles ran, keyblade gripped firmly in hand. Beast kept a close tail behind her, and soon the duo were sprinting up the steps they had retreated from not too long ago. Unsurprisingly, they were met with far more enemies than before, and with all her might, the young female sprung gallantly into her battle of the Darkness. Fierce and angry, Aseles found herself back in the Chapel, but when she gave a final look around, she had just noticed that she had lost Beast. Now, Aseles was all alone, in the place where she had last seen Sora give her his final, farewell words. She knew…she knew something was bound to happen, but not like this.

Aseles found herself kneeling on the ground, her keyblade cloaked in its dark ash that soon sprinkled away into nothingness. Her tears finally streamed, and Aseles punched the ground with the handle of her keyblade, her wails trying their best to escape her lungs. Sora was gone, Sora was gone. She had to keep going, Aseles had to keep going for Sora. She had to make up what she had broken, as a final wish for that valiant, naive keybearer.

Aseles stood on her feet, trying her best to not stumble forward. She gritted her teeth as she strolled through the dark corridor, and soon felt the rug beneath her feet. Her eyes caught scene of the darkened room, tall and enormous. Broken sleeping pods, from what she could tell, aligned at the side of the walls, decorated like glass crystals for an elegant ball. The rug she was on ran up the stone steps, and then it separated into two parts, leading up a main platform that was at the center of the massive chamber. Aseles bit her tongue as she passed the columns and pillars at her sides, her eyes staring into the dark, bubbling void before her. Dark pools of matter swam along the atmosphere of the room, where a curved, metal, heart-shaped interior lay in wait at the center-end of the stage. Hurriedly, Aseles climbed, knowing she was going to be engulfed in numerous enemies if she did not close the keyhole. She would perish here, just like-

Heading up the right side of the platform, Aseles’ eyes glazed along the metal pipes leading to her to the tampered heart-entrance. The brick walls among the area began to crumble and shake, and the edges of the portal before her began to spark with dark energy. This…this was madness. Aseles was sure she just placed herself in a ticking time bomb. 

“Ugh…” Aseles wobbled in her stance, and she gripped her arm, staring into the darkness that was beginning to erupt from the heart-chamber before her. Was it the right thing to do? To not let Sora’s actions go in vain? All…all Aseles wanted, was her father. Just him. Her tears poured over her cheeks, and finally, the heavy weight of her emotions began to take their toll on her rough exterior. No, she couldn’t end here. But, she had to try to close this wretched door of this wretched world. 

Aseles eyes widened, and they began to scan the dark pools that were beginning to suffocate the room. It was only then Aseles noticed the hundreds of yellow eyes targeting her, lusting and hungry for her only heart. Aseles gripped her keyblade tightly, noticing that the millions of claws were beginning to escape the prisons of the pools. Aseles gritted her teeth, taking a couple of steps back as the Heartless began to pluck themselves out of the ground. With a mighty swing, Aseles struck forward, sending two creatures back, only to have three appear in place. The teen’s breathing began to heavy and run, and soon enough, Aseles found herself encircled, having wasted too much time thinking of her thoughts. 

Damn it.....

TRAVERSE TOWN, SORA’S POV:

“What do you mean she stayed behind?”

“That’s what Donald told me, Leon,” Sora sighed heavily, crossed his arms tightly on his chest. Leon stayed firm in his stance, his hands on his hips as he looked to Sora intently. The two were alone in the single Small House, with Aerith sitting beside quietly. 

“It wasn’t until I got to the bottom of the castle that they told me she had gone back up. It was too heavily infested, and we couldn’t go to save her,” Sora swallowed, rubbing his cheek. 

“...I see,” Leon commented next, his eyes closing as he positioned his face to the side. Sora stayed still in his wooden seat, as Aerith stood up and proceeded to stand next to Leon. She reached forward, and gripping his arm lightly, her eyes meeting Leon’s once they opened.

“We can’t let her sacrifice be in vain, then,” she replied. “Despite what she had done Leon, Aseles fought for our battle against the Darkness.”

“I know that,” Leon replied a few silent moments later. He cleared his throat, and looked down to Leon, Aerith following his gaze, “Then we’ll do our best. We should prepare you, Donald and Goofy to leave as soon as possible. The longer we wait, the farther the Darkness will increase. The worlds are in jeopardy.”

“What if her dad is looking for her...?” Sora suddenly questioned. His eyes lifted, meeting Leon’s stunned face, “What if he’s still out there?”

“I’m...not sure,” Leon replied. Sora took a moment to gaze at the ground, still stricken with the events at Hollow Bastion. 

Even after saving Kairi, Sora felt...something missing, deep within his chivalry composure. Riku was still absent, lost in his own mind and body, possessed by the infamous Ansem that they would have thought would help them rid of the Heartless. And now....Aseles...she was gone. 

They didn’t even say goodbye properly, much less amend their broken ties to one another. All that she knew of, before she left, was that Sora was probably dead. His eyes shut tightly, trying to rid of the image she might’ve had when she heard that, and the mere fact that she left with that. Rejected by everyone she had made friends with, and having confronted the Heartless on her own, Sora was unsure how to feel. 

“Let’s head back to the Hotel, and see how Kairi is doing,” Aerith replied softly, placing a hand on Sora’s shoulder. Sora nodded, and he stood, his legs feeling heavy and his mind blank. 

As he walked, Sora hoped, hoped with all his might that somehow, in some way, Aseles was still out there...safe and sound, and reunited with her father once more.

She had to be. Things could have not ended that way. It was unjust. It was unfair. 

It was just not right.

BEFORE, ASELES’ POV:

When it all seemed to end. When it all seemed to reach its final conclusion, is what by far what Aseles had not anticipated. 

A sudden blazing fire blared against Aseles’s view as she shrieked, covering her face in terror. The burning ash took her in a sandstorm, making her cough roughly and fall to the floor of the sudden intake. The seconds passed while Aseles tried to get the rest of the fumes out of her system, feeling the burning of her eyes. 

“Look at what we have here. The lonesome hero, huh?” 

Aseles slowly began to stand, her head turning to follow the waves of the voice. Above, on a very high platform of the soaring room was a dark figure, standing in front of an unused pod. Aseles readied her keyblade, watching as the dark figure leapt down, holding a pair of disks in his hand, sharpened and pointed with the color crimson within the silver rims (chakrams). Aseles took a step back as the figure stepped down from the stone railing they stood on, revealing nothing of themselves, but the exterior of a black cloak. 

“Who are you?” Aseles demanded immediately.

“Ah, always the obvious question,” the male replied, extending a long arm to the side, as if gesturing to an audience behind him. “Wouldn’t you like to know, huh?” 

Aseles took another step back, holding her keyblade tightly in her hands, “I don’t have time for you!”

The hooded figure took a step forward, facing Aseles directly from yards away, “You will have to make time.” The male scoffed briefly, lightly in his hooded shadow, “I can’t let you seal that door.” 

“That is none of your business!” Aseles shouted angrily, the corner of her eyes filling with angry, hot water. “Don’t get in my way!”

“It is entirely my business, Aseles,” the male suddenly replied.

“What is up with people knowing my name?!” Aseles retorted angrily at the man. “Who the hell are you?!”

“You are an important asset, believe it or not,” the male replied again, firmer in tone. “I was sent here, to bring someone called Sora with me.”

“What do you want with him? He’s-“ Aseles halted, her knuckles turning to the color of raw, born bone. Her eyes fixated to the ground, and her teeth gritted. She shut her eyes tightly, but they flared open angrily, staring at the mysterious figure once more.

“He’s not dead, if you didn’t know,” the male suddenly crossed his arms, slacking a bit in his posture. 

Aseles’ eyes widened, her grip lessening on her weapon, “W-What? H-How would you-”

“I felt a presence coming up here, and I thought, ‘Hey, looks like the hero came back to seal the door’, but it doesn’t appear that way now,” the male continued, his voice drowning to a husk, “We didn’t know….you had a keyblade.” Aseles swallowed roughly, staring at the figure in complete confusion, and fright. We? Who was…we??

“D-Don’t get close!” Aseles warned, trying not to shake in her place. Was it possible the others were coming back up, to make sure she was okay? Oh jeezes, she didn’t know. 

“I wasn’t asking for permission,” the male instigated curtly. Aseles bolted around, but she gasped, falling back as she stared at the hooded figure blocking the entryway into the bubbling, metal heart behind him. Aseles scrambled back, and swung her keyblade forward, only for it to be deflected and skidded to the side.

“Your destiny is already set in motion, Aseles,” the male advanced, towering over Aseles as her pupils shrank. “And there’s nothing you can do to change it.”

“Yes I can!” Aseles yelled back, “I make my own destiny, and not you or anyone else can change it!”

“Unfortunately, you don’t have a say in it today,” the male snapped his arm forward, and he gripped the front of Aseles’ shirt, hauling her up to stare at her directly down from his hood. Aseles’ eyes gazed up, and they observed the red strands that were sticking out from the sides. Those aqua-eyes scanned her face, taking in her entire emotion, almost eating at it, savoring her reaction. 

“You’re coming with me, now,” the male began to tug her forward. 

“No! NO NO NO!” Aseles screamed, struggling forcefully in his grip. The male’s hand lost control, and Aseles fell back, hitting the ground hard. Her tears poured over as she curled at the man’s boots, her head hunched almost in great agony. Her sobs began to fill the room, and all was still as she tried to engrave all the events happening right now. 

“A-All I want, is to see my father…” Aseles inhaled sharply, “All I want is Ansem.” Aseles fell limp to the ground, her entire being broken and crunched up like a ball of abused paper. “I didn’t ask for any of this! Why is it so hard to just have what I want, what I-I need....?”

Just stop…everything just had to stop. Everything had to freeze, and release her of this inner turmoil. Sora found Kairi and Riku…but why couldn’t she find her father? 

“Is that so hard to ask for? Just to see him? To see he’s alive, and breathing? To know that he’s thinking of me?” Aseles huffed out in cut sobs, her nails clenched into the rug floor. “It’s not fair…..It’s not fair!”

The boots of the male moved to the side, and Aseles found them facing her back now. Aseles’ eyes wavered and flickered, and her head turned to face upwards, into the darkness of that towering, menacing hood, “Is it that too much to ask…?”

The moments ticked by, and finally, the male kneeled, his arm resting on his prompt knee, “No…it’s not.”

“T-Then why can’t I have it?”

“….Do you want to see Ansem?”

“..What?”

“Do you want to see Ansem the Wise?” 

Aseles sniffed, quickly sitting up, “You know where he is?”

“…I do.” A spark ignited within herself, and Aseles felt herself much more alert, her feet almost rocketing with flames.

“Please, please take me to him!”

“You can only see him, and that’s it,” the male replied sharply, “Then, you’re coming with me.” Aseles stood up, and began to straighten up, rubbing her eyes off. Aseles thought for a moment, and she nodded, making the male relax in place.

“I need to close the door,” Aseles replied next. “I…I won’t go with you, until I close the door.”

The male eyed her from underneath his shadow, “...Fine.” Aseles sighed heavily, and she walked toward her tossed keyblade. She bent down to pick it up, and while she did, Aseles wondered who this person really was. He was…letting her seal the door, without a fuss. But, why if he just intended to take her?

Aseles walked forward, and faced the contaminated doorway. She parted her legs a bit, and she lifted her keyblade up, making it face forward to the entryway of the large, metal heart. Aseles narrowed her eyes, staring at the tip of her keyblade, focused as a bright beam of white light began to glow. In an instant, a beam shot forward, making Aseles’ skin warm from the radiance of it. In a small click, the colors of the entrance began to dimmer in their shine, and the next instant, the whole wall of it turned to hard, black brick, preventing entry it seemed. The dark pools around the area began to diminish in size until at last, they parted away and left Aseles with the male, alone and safe it seemed.  
Aseles turned slowly around, swallowing roughly as her concerned eyes began to lift, trembling in their sockets. The male nodded promptly, and he raised a gloved hand upwards, at the side of them. A portal of dark abyss began to flood open until finally it settled to a fair size of a normal door. 

“Go first,” the male replied. Aseles withdrew her lips, trying to hide her scared demeanor. With keyblade tightly in hand, she walked into the dark portal, and into the unknown destiny that awaited her now.

But the moment Aseles saw that flicker of light at the end, the moment she knew she was facing a new place to run to, something in her gut told her to run, to run toward that light and to not stop. To finally grab what she’s been longing this whole time. Too much time had passed. Too much hurt and rage. She had to run. She had to run fast.

And she did.

With a swing of her keyblade, the head caught wind of the cloaked person’s head, and he toppled to the ground roughly. Aseles panted heavily, seeing that the male’s hood had flown off, and revealed the redheaded male that tried to take her as prisoner. He snarled in anger, and lashed out to grab her leg. Without a thought, Aseles ran straight forward, panting loudly in agony the faster she sprinted. With a push of her body, her ears rung highly, making her wince. She scrambled across the brick floor and bolted to her feet once more, knowing she would be discovered, knowing that the man behind her would catch up in no time.

The light was very bright, almost a yellow around her. Her warned eyes shot around in every single direction she could muster with her strained neck, knowing she had to hide first. In a skid, Aseles slammed herself against the wall of an alleyway, and sunk her body behind a wooden crate. She slapped her hand to her mouth, called her keyblade away, and waited with the sharp urge to go to the bathroom. 

The sound of civilians passed along here and there, but Aseles listened very intently until the sounds of several gasps filled the void. Several steps echoed along the hard pavement, and Aseles nearly curled herself into a ball, gritting her teeth to prevent herself from making a noise.

“Where are you?!” the male’s voice shouted angrily, Aseles able to feel his arms tense for battle. “Damn it!” The sound of footsteps retreated, and finally Aseles was left in silence. Her eyes looked up to the lively, blue sky above the bright scenery of the town. She stood up gradually, and cautiously the teen walked out of her hiding spot. She seemed to be in a much inhabited world, with several children running around, and adults conversing with each other in front of an armory shop. An ice-cream parlor was not too far off.

“This way.” 

Aseles jumped in place, turning her head rapidly to see a figure standing in the distance. Her body grew denser the more she observed the figure, which was covered in red robes, and seemed to be concealing his face in red gauze. Only a single eye was looking at her, the voice far too raw for her to bear. 

No...what was it now this time? She couldn’t handle any more surprise, any more mysterious figures. All she wanted....all she wanted was her reunion with her father. Why did the worlds not understand her simple wish? Why was it so hard for her to get it?

“The Organization member will find you soon, if you don’t come,” the man replied, his arms behind his back. He turned his whole figure around, and began to walk away, leaving his red cape and black robes to drag behind him. Aseles sighed angrily, shaking her head. No, not again. She couldn’t keep following strangers.

“I don’t know who you are. Stop acting like you care for my safety,” Aseles finally cut in. 

The tall figure stopped, and slightly turned his head, but continued to stare straight ahead, “You are looking for Ansem.” Aseles felt her stomach fall against her organs, creating this ton of stone that prevented her from advancing, or backing up. Aseles stayed absolutely silent, until her focus readjusted itself once more at the next sentence, “Follow me.”

...She had nothing else to lose. She made it this far. She sacrificed too much. She knew nothing and no one here.

One by one, Aseles advanced her steps, walking forward to follow this phantom in front of her. His robes continued to sway in the air, and almost like in a trance, Aseles maneuvered her way behind him, unsure why she was even following him in the first place. She had never met him; much less give him any trust. But...Aseles was desperate at this point. She wanted her father, and nothing else. 

Soon, Aseles walked into a crack in a large, brick wall. She gazed upon the many oak trees about in the forest, slightly taken aback of this drastic change from the rest of the town behind her. Without stopping, Aseles kept a steady pace behind, making sure to leave some grass distance between her and the male. However, the next second the man turned a corner of a tree, Aseles shot forward, and found he was gone. 

Aseles froze, and took a step back. Before she could call out her keyblade, Aseles felt a strong arm around her waist, and a piece of wet cloth pressed against her mouth. Aseles gasped in the drug in full blast, her eyes rolling back in struggling slumber. The light of the sky and the greens of the trees all seemed to smear across her vision, and all sense of time was lost. The color of white came next, including the sound of feet against rug. Was...she being led somewhere?

 

_“....I looked..............everywhere...._

_..................._

_................for you......”_

 

 

A dark entry way.....she was being dragged. No...this couldn’t be the end. No....no no no........

Damn it.....damn it. No.

She made it this far. Why did it have to stop?

 

A scene of bright, blinding light, then those red robes flapping against her face. Consumed by light...where she didn’t know if she was going to be found. Where...where was she going?  
Why......when she made it this far? Why....?

 

_“...........This is-_

_for your own well being_

_Aseles................”_

 

No.....no no....stop...............stop this.  
Stop.

 

 

STOP.

 

 

You can’t do this...you can’t do this......STOP. PLEASE.

 

“..................It’s….for the best.............” 

 

The hissing of a closing door, and then the cold floor within. The buzzing stillness engulfed her, and with no fight force let in her, Aseles knew....she knew it was best to give up. Slower and slower the white, dimmed room spun, and Aseles felt her body drifting up, her back arched as her head then lifted, bouncing forward to float straight up, above and tall with the rest of her spine.

 

 

_“..............Sleep will do you good.........................”_

Slowly....slowly her eyes closed, and Aseles stared into a white void, the mist around her face absolute and full.  
So close was the end.....and yet.........

 

 

 

_“Still staring at that thing?”_

_“Yup. I just wanna look inside! I bet it’s really big! And who knows what else is in there!”_

_“Hmm…”_

_“.....What’s wrong?”_

_“Promise me something, Aseles…”_

_“Sure. Anything..”_

_“Promise me…that no matter what, you’ll always remember me.”_

_“...Alright, I promise.”_

 

Aseles fell asleep.

 

 

THE PRESENT, MONTHS LATER:

The waves crashed as the clouds moved slowly through the sky, the sun shining and radiant. How good the sun felt. It was unlike something Aseles knew of, much warmer than a coat or a glove. It was life itself, drowning its happiness upon her. Her mouth slightly curved a smile as she looked at the bubbling waves on the shore, just a few feet in front of her. 

“It’s strange...how we left off.” The older teen turned, looking to the strong brunette beside her. Arms toned, they stretched to rest on their corresponding, bent knees. Those sky eyes looked ahead, and then they returned back to look at Aseles, her eyes duller in color. His bangs blew a bit along his forehead, his mouth quirked to one side of his matured face.

“I’m sorry...for everything I did,” Aseles began again, looking to the shore in front now. 

“It’s the past, right? It’s over and done with…” Sora said hummed gently, sighing softly. His sleeveless shirt flapped lightly, the sand pebbles rolling across his bare ankles, “We don’t have to worry about it now.”

“What was that message, in the bottle about?” Aseles asked, gazing to Sora again. Her mind wandered back to that letter from months ago, the seal of Mickey’s face along the glass exterior of the empty bottle.

“Something about....that Keyblade War,” Sora fumbled slightly, scratching the back of his head. Aseles nodded gently, her eyes narrowing as she looked out to sea again. The war...the battlefield she saw when she confronted Ansem, with Sora and the others. Could it be...

“Aseles, is something wrong?” Aseles turned her head around, able to feel an occupying threat among the serenity. Among the top eye level of the sand were two standing figures, shown in full view of their identities. A male with long, sharp brown hair, layered as it ran down the sides of his thick neck, fully adorned in black clothing and leather. Next was the female, a ninja of true power and swiftness. Her gloved hands pressed against her hips, her soft cheeks turning slightly angular as her dark eyes scanned Aseles and Sora as her short, pixie hair wavered in the wind. 

“Leon!” Sora greeted, swiftly standing as Aseles followed slowly. Sora advanced forward, but then he stopped, his smile wiped off clean. In Leon’s hand, he held something metallic, and his face was full of unlikeable pressure. Yuffie herself didn’t seem her cheery self, and immediately Aseles knew something was amiss.

“What is it?” Sora asked the next second.

“We’ve come for Riku and Aseles,” Leon commented roughly, making Aseles swallow with difficulty, “You’re under arrest by the Hollow Bastion Committee.”

 

Why did it feel like the past had caught up after all?

 

[TO BE CONTINUED.]


End file.
